A Chilling Ordeal
by Anime93
Summary: Earth is in danger. Piccolo vanishes, Vegeta isolates himself, Goku struggles to come to terms, Pan is tired of being treated like a child, Bra is sick of being underestimated. Amidst all this chaos there is only one certainty. Earth will be attacked and turned into a war zone.


Chapter One: Party at the Son House

Six months came and went since sharakota, goku, and pan went to the lookout for their training, at the moment the trio were in the hyperbolic time chamber almost done with their training goku laid on the bed winded from their sparring session prior his clothes were torn and his body bruised and battered the echoes of sharakota's and pan's shouts could be heard clear as day curious to see what was going on goku summoned all the strength he could muster at the moment barely getting out of the bed "man sharakota is one tough cookie: he said out loud looking at the white void in front of him sharakota and pan were nowhere in sight but he could feel their ki.

"gyyaahhh!"

Pan screamed hitting the ground back first with a hard thud saliva flew out from her mouth from the impact on her spine she began growling using all her strength to get to a vertical base her gi was barely intact looking like it went through a meat grinder sharakota appeared a few meters away from her breathing heavily between the three of them her gi was in the worse shape her pants had tears and holes everywhere and the lower portion of her pants leg draped on the ground. "That's it pan great job" she said in between her heavy breathing looking at her gasping on her hands and knees sweat pouring off of her forehead sharakota turned her attention to goku closing her eyes to speak to him telepathically "kakarot this is the final test to see if pan will look passed her fear or remain in it I'll use my variation of the Kamehameha to clash with hers" "that's a good idea sharakota after this we can get something to eat and have dende renew our clothes" now paying close attention to his sister and pan goku crossed his arms waiting to see the clash. Pan just barely made it her feet stumbling forward losing her sense of balance looking at sharakota with dimmed eyes she began seeing double and then triple of her "alright auntie" she shouted clenching her hands into fists.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She yelled at the top of her voice transforming into a super saiyan slowly putting her back straight shaking her head several times clarifying her line of vision sharakota lowered her head transforming into a super saiyan too lightning surrounded her body rippling on the ground by her feet "all or nothing" she chimed floating up until she was dozens of feet over pan looking down at her feeling exhausted but she fought through the haze concentrating her ki goku looked at the two of them with a smile on his face "this is it pan do your best that's all that matters" he said in a low voice sitting down. Pan cupped her hands bringing them in front of her "kaa…" she stared "meee…" a blue blast slowly formed in her cupped hands flaring brightly she drew her hands back looking up at sharakota "haaaa… meeeee…" the energy sphere flared even brighter she widened her stance a little bit struggling to keep her footing "I can't feel my legs" she thought focusing all of the energy she had into her cupped hands. Sharakota clenched her teeth cupping her hands in front of her focusing on the center of then "kaaa…" she stated yellow ki flaring to life in between her cupped hands "meee…" she slowly drew her hands widening her stance a bit "haa… mee…" the yellow energy sphere flared even more goku shielded his eyes from the bright flickering of yellow and blue light doing his best to keep his eyes on them not going to miss this epic clash sharakota stared at pan looking at where she was going to take aim ready to let loose her blue energy beam towards her great aunt

"I want you to try your best look passed your fear and concentrate, and remember I will always be proud of you" sharakota said in a low voice careful that pan didn't hear, her eyes narrowed becoming extremely focused on pan's hands she too was now ready to let loose her yellow energy beam on her great niece.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

They both yelled at the top of their lungs taking a careful aim they swung their arms out in front of them keeping them cupped still their energy beams went shooting forward. Their beams hit each other creating a shockwave where the two beams meant a bright white light flared violently the tremendous amounts of energy should've destroyed the door to leave the chamber but sharakota kept her blast in check t the room did start to tremble under the shockwaves that were sent out by the collisions, she was carefully monitoring it they were evenly apart at this point sharakota began trembling to keep her blast from destroying the entrance, pan was low on ki and beyond exhaustion "whp will hold out the longest?"

Sharakota asked herself being pushed back a few centimeters she put more energy into her blast and more into holding herself where she floated in the air. The two of them stayed like this, neither one gaining or loosing much ground except for a couple centimeters, for at least five minutes. Each adding more energy little by little, keeping their attacks the same size as they started out as.

Sharakota was tempted to go super saiyan two but pushed the thought aside "pan can't go super saiyan two so it wouldn't be fair if I transformed" she thought.

Just as sharakota thought this, the balance tipped, and it tipped in her favor. Slowly her Kamehameha wave gained on pan's Kamehameha wave, and instead of meeting in the middle the two energies were clashing closer to pan as each second ticked by. Realizing she gained the upper hand sharakota carefully monitored her blast, knowing full well if she wasn't careful and pan gave out she could unintentionally kill her. She needn't have worried for when the Kamehameha was roughly a foot away from pan's hands she stopped her ki wave, keeping her hands out-stretched and deftly held it off this way. Smiling, sharakota slowly floated closer to pan, keeping the Kamehameha wave in check and in proportion of the closer distance between them. He stopped maybe a meter away, watching pan for any signs of her not being able to handle the attack, pan was shaking, exhausted, and low on ki but otherwise okay.

Suddenly sharakota stopped her ki blast and looked at pan gauging how much ki they both hand. Both were very low, but seeing how long this "sparring session" had lasted, there would be no doubt that their ki would be low. Pan transformed back to normal dropping to her knees gasping for air to fill her burning lungs sharakota drifted back down to the floor by now transforming back to normal, and it took everything sharakota to keep from doing the same, but she still reached out her hand and helped pan up.

"You passed" sharakota said with an ear to ear grin wearily plastered on her face.

Pan's face lit up, finally after these grueling six months of the most intense training she had ever under gone both sharakota and goku said that she passed. Finally they could eat and go home.

"You three look like you've been through a war" dende chimed shockingly looking at the three of them in rough shape goku scratched the back of his head laughing wearily while sharakota and pan still were catching their breath laughing when they could "thanks dende that makes me feel better" sharakota said resting her hands on her hips pan clutched her belly sharakota and goku clutched their a loud growl rumbled "I'm starving" goku exasperated laughing out loud "me too" pan said in a soft voice examining her torn gi "if it's not too much to ask could you make us some food dende" sharakota said in a soft voice finally catching her breath their stomach growled again goku put his hand on the back of his head laughing with his usual grin, sharakota clutched her stomach feeling it thresh around for food laughing along with goku, pan laughed along with them scratching the side of her neck dende and popo laughed halfheartedly knowing they'd have to make enough for food for two full grown saiyans, and one preteen saiyan, that, even though was a girl, would eat her own, personal mountain in food. That was going to be a lot to cook.

An hour later after sharakota, goku, and pan had eaten their fill there was now a mountain of dishes piled on the table they've been sitting at, not a scrap of food left on any plate. They had wolfed down the meal like they always did, as if it were their last. Pan ate half the amount of goku and sharakota had eaten their selves, that'd be a lot of food to anyone else except to pan who remembered sharakota and goku both saying to get strong you have to eat everything on your plate. "Thanks for the meal dende and popo" sharakota told them "yeah thanks a million" goku chimed the three of them got up from the table. "It was really good thank you" pan exclaimed feeling re-energized all she needed was a good meal, dende snapped out of his gaze "y-you're quite welcome, and I hope you enjoyed it" he stammered with a dumbstruck look on his face "most definitely" sharakota exclaimed looking at the mountain of dishes "dende, popo do you two need any help with the dishes?" Sharakota asked before she lost her train of thought, it was popo who responded "no we can take care of it this won't be the first or the last time we cook and do dishes like this" "well if you're sure sorry about that…"

"It's fine we can handle it sharakota after all without you three the earth would've been doomed" she scratched her head laughing wearily "yeah I forgot about all of that" she said. The five people walked out the building out to the spacious area deemed by pan "the front of the lookout" even though the lookout didn't have a front it gave a better sense of direction while she was training there. "Are you sure I passed auntie and grandpa" pan threw the question over her shoulder after dende healed the three of them and restored goku's and pan's clothes sharakota preferred to keep them torn and ripped, for good measure sharakota gave goku and pan each a senzu bean they ate them, she ate hers last.

"Yes pan you've gotten a lot stronger and just not physically" she and goku exclaimed

"I just want to make sure!"

"I know" goku and sharakota set their hand on the preteen's shoulder. "But it's about time we head back home" "you said it chi chi's going to kill me for being away this long" goku said." "Okay then" pan said finally convinced she has passed each of their grueling tests, "it hasn't been that long just six months" sharakota said out loud her tail streaming behind her "thanks dende and popo for letting us train here" sharakota chirped "yeah thanks you guys" goku said, "It's the least we could do you guys have saved this planet heck the whole universe a few times" dende replied sharakota scratched her head laughing quietly "yeah…" Goku responded putting a hand on the back of his head in embarrassment, before turning around "well see you guys" "bye dende and popo" "hope to see you two again soon" with that the three of them flew off the lookout dende and popo watched them go until they a small, star-like spot on the horizon, before they disappeared altogether.

At Capsule Corp bulma and bulla were relaxing in their spacious living room watching a TV show, and vegeta was in the gravity room training at eight hundred times earth's normal gravity. "Kakarot, sharakota, and pan have been training at the lookout for six months I'm sure they've gotten stronger, but kakarot won't surpass me again" he exclaimed drifting slowly to the floor taking heavy breaths "super saiyan three puts quite the strain on my body it's impossible to sustain it naturally" he thought throwing lefts and rights he picked up his right leg swinging it forward so fast it appeared as a blur.

"haaaa!"

He bellowed a roar disappearing he could barely be seen his waist length gold hair and sparks of lightning from his aura appeared in split seconds he worked off combinations ferociously adding more speed and more power with each one he threw, his body ached begging him to stop, but this didn't slow him down he threw combinations adding sweeping kicks into them moving as fast as he could putting every fiber of strength he could into each single blow.

"Oh my little pan rough housing with those two for six months" chi chi exclaimed pacing back and forth in the kitchen literally pulling her hair out "oh come on mom it's not that bad" goten said trying to lighten her up, this wasn't welcomed by chi chi at all going to show how serious she was she marched towards him "pan doesn't need to be going with them being like those two they have no jobs and no education" she screeched again but louder goten sunk his head into his shoulders, coming to the conclusion not to say anything, trunks just watched him give up and chi chi get even more frantic storming through the house. The rumble of an engine rattled the house, outside gohan and videl both walked towards it knowing it was krillin "hey you guys what are you doing here?" Videl asked krillin looked at them "chi chi told us that there's a party today so we came early to help set up, speaking of which have those three come back yet?" "No not yet" "PAN IS THAT YOU!?" Chi chi's voice was like piercing knives she barreled outside smashing into everyone except for 18 and marron, the group was now in a knot of limbs. "When those two come back they're not getting any of the food I cook. I'll be right back I have to call bulma she can help too" chi chi told them "yeah uh sure" krillin exclaimed trembling in fear at how mad she was he thought he seen smoke coming out of her ears. "Well krillin since you're here let's start with the tables and everything" videl told him, he nodded happily letting them guide the way.

Bulma set her phone down "was that chi chi is pan back?" Bulla asked, "yes that was chi chi, but pan isn't back there yet but she'll be back" bulma said happily grabbing a set of keys off the table "we're going there now?" "Of course the earlier the better" Bulla nodded her head quickly getting off the couch "hey vegeta we're leaving to go by goku's house do you want to come with!?" "Be quiet woman I'm in the middle of training!" He snapped back from the gravity room "you're so pigheaded that's all you've been doing for the last six months" bulma shouted storming out the door bulla with a dumbfounded look on her face followed her closing the door behind them. "Those fools do they really think sharakota is going to waste any of her time just to go to some silly party she is a true saiyan warrior who has true pride unlike that clown of a brother she has kakarot" vegeta shouted throwing punches as fast as he could his sweat dropped to the floor splashing like raindrops dozens of puddles covering the ground, he had one objective in mind, surpassing goku and sharakota.

The preparations for the party were halfway done everybody helped in some way another air car landed a few feet in front of them "hey looks it's hercule and buu" trunks shouted waving his hand hercule casually walked towards them, buu ran ahead eager to help in any way he could and did just that. Putting his fists on his hips he grinned ear to ear showing his teeth "where's my little pan?" Chi chi erupted in a blind fury "**pan get back here right now!"** She exclaimed looking up at the sky with an angry glare, confused on what was going on hercule would break the suspense of the group "pan's not here, where is she?" He asked, gohan looked at him with a small smile painted on his face "she went to train with my auntie and dad for six months she said it was going to be really tough training with the two of them, but she was up for it so I let her go" now with a dumbfounded look on his face hercule's jaw dropped and his eyes got twice as small than before "she's training with those two that's just great" he thought feeling his joints locking from his fear "I for one didn't permit it she just took off with those two and I haven't a word from either of them for six months they're probably going to come here and eat like pigs, but not this time" krillin laughed nervously opening a can of soda thinking of the old days "I'm not surprised those two are like peas in a pod and pan loves sharakota I know I wouldn't train with them" he said quietly sitting down next to 18 and marron.

Sharakota, goku, and pan flied lazily in the sky sharakota had a smile on her face looking ahead along with goku, pan on the other hand had a look of confusion "why didn't they just use the instant transmission?" She asked herself looking at the landscapes they passed by "hey grandpa, auntie why didn't you just use the instant transmission? I mean we could be there already" she asked without any hesitation sharakota would respond. "Yeah that's true, but I'd rather just fly instead of teleport this is more relaxing, and besides your grandpa is going to get an ear full" "oh yeah I almost forgot" goku exclaimed looking worried sharakota laughed quietly seeing the look on his face "back on planet vegeta the wives would never get mad about something like this in fact they'd come with" she said in a cheerful voice pan looked down after hearing her statement "I wonder if she wishes she was there still instead of here with us" she said to herself sadly, training at that intensity didn't just increase sharakota's strength physically or mentally she also became very adept at sensing and feeling other's emotions and could even read in on their thoughts she knew what pan had said, she would answer it immediately. "Hey pan come here" she said in a clam voice very lazily pan flew to her side looking down "hey what's up pan you look down in the dumps" goku said in a concerned voice wondering what got to her sharakota closed her eyes opening them a few seconds later "pan I heard what you said" "really, do you wish you were back on planet vegeta and not here with us?" She asked goku opened his mouth a little shocked at the question he knew how much sharakota loved pan, she was like her own daughter sharakota giggled her tail waved to the side rubbing on pan's cheek "I'm sure if it never got blown up by frieza I would've never arrived here like I did, and even though it's my home planet the place I grew up life was much more different than here. I'm happy to live here with you, kakarot, and everyone else I call this place my home I'd never replace you guys" she told her with a sincere look in her eyes pan smiled from ear to ear "I love you very much auntie" she chimed sharakota looked ahead "I love you very much too pan" she said happily her tail moved away from pan waving freely "there you have it" goku chimed in a cheerful voice looking at pan with an ear to ear grin sharakota nodded her head quickly feeling the sun kissing her face "yes this place is my home now there's just one thing missing" she thought to herself "hey I can sense bulma and bulla going to our house and everyone else is there too" pan chirped, goku looked ahead feeling their energy too "I guess it's a party or something" "bulma and bulla, but no vegeta he must be training" sharakota said to herself feeling his energy still in west city but beginning to move towards the others "hey grandpa auntie I'm going to fly ahead I want to meet bulla there" pan said cheerfully both of them nodded their heads pan flew ahead of them making a sharp turn to the right going under the clouds, the two of them flew lazily with small smiles framing their faces. "Hey sharakota" "yeah kakarot" he glanced at her torn clothes "well why didn't you have dende restore your clothes?" She examined her clothes shrugging her shoulders "I don't know" she said cheerfully looking at him, goku nodded laughing; the two of them angled downward going through the patch of clouds.

By now everything was ready and in place for the party just in the nick of time vegeta showed up with a scowl on his face and arms folded across his chest "where's kakarot and sharakota?" He asked angrily looking around but couldn't find them chi chi clenched her hands into fists screaming in outrage "they've yet to come" bulma responded "you know those two they're always late" krillin joked everyone began to laugh except for chi chi who at this point was red as a tomato, and vegeta who had no sense of humor. Bulla glanced over her shoulder smiling, "it's pan" she chimed cheerfully "PAN" chi chi screamed running to where bulla was tripping over an empty soda can goten face palmed shaking his head. Pan took a breath slowing down once she was several feet away from her house a smile plastered on her face "bulla hiii" she shouted waving her hand bulla laughed quietly waving back "she hasn't changed one bit, but her power certainly has" she thought eyeing while she drifted to the ground "hey pan what's up?" Goten asked happily walking towards her bulla ran ahead jumping in for a hug pan opened her arms barely catching her "uuf" she felt the wind rush out of her for a second they released each other, pan glanced at goten putting her thumb up "I am" she chirped "say where's dad and auntie?" Pan looked behind her pointing up at the sky goten put his hand over his eyebrows to get a better view "I don't see them" he exclaimed pan nodded her head "they're way behind me" she said happily trunks rushed up to her eyeing her up and down "wow you've changed a lot in six months" he started pan looked at him with an ear to ear grin "I missed you guys so much" "is that my pan" hercule and chi chi exasperated in unison barreling forward crashing into the group "oh boy this really is a party" master roshi said rubbing between chi chi's legs, next thing he slammed against the side of her house dropping to the dirt whimpering chi chi smacked her hands together huffing at the pervert turning her glance to pan her eyes widened "my goodness pan you've changed so much" she exclaimed, hercule walked to her side laughing out loud "yeah just like her grandpa I've done well" he shouted laughing nervously pan looked at all of them raising her arms over her head "I missed you all so much" she shouted laughing chi chi clenched her teeth "YOU WILL NOT GO OFF TRAINING WITH THOSE TWO AGAIN" she screeched, burying her head in defeat pan took the ear drum piercing outbursts of chi chi until she was finished, in a defensive position goten sighed scratching the side of his neck "that was a little overboard" he said.

The group marveled at pan's changes over the last six months "say pan how did your training go?" Trunks asked breaking the silence, opening a can of soda and setting her plate of food down she recalled the rigorous training "I was waiting for one of you to ask me. Oh boy it was tough and even though grandpa cut me slack auntie was very strict and held nothing back at times I thought she was going to seriously hurt me or kill me" goten's mouth dropped from hearing the statement, trunks and bulla listened to pan talk interested in hearing more, pan finished her plate of food taking a sip of her soda "it wasn't bad though I actually enjoyed it whenever grandpa would baby me I would get irritated, since auntie didn't baby me at all I had a lot of fun and got a lot stronger I owe it to them. There were times when I thought I couldn't go on anymore when I would train alone, but then I'd see them sparring together for hours or they'd be off training alone and whenever grandpa would be asleep or taking a break auntie was still training I guess that's what kept me going when my mind and body both wanted to quit, I got private lessons from them alone and together in the time chamber and that's it I had a lot of fun" she chirped cheerfully finishing her soda.

An hour later everyone was dancing and laughing, vegeta rested his back against a tree with his eyes closed, suddenly he glanced to his side something caught his attention, and all of it. Sharakota and goku landed on the ground "they're finally here" bulma shouted in excitement everyone's focus turned to where her eyes laid, front and center there stood sharakota and goku with grins painted on their faces "we're back" goku said cheerfully "you guys look like you've seen a ghost" sharakota said jokingly "just the two people I wanted to see" chi chi shouted marching towards them "ehh" goku whimpered seeing the look on her face "I was going to call chi chi honest" "be quiet goku you and your sister took pan for six months to rough house with you two I won't have it" she screeched getting right in his face gohan and videl laughed nervously "it's not that bad mom pan is happy so let's just have fun" gohan chimed, ten minutes passed chi chi finally stopped yelling, just when sharakota was going to smack her in the mouth with her tail. All eyes were still on sharakota which didn't make her mad, but there were better things to do like eat and mess with vegeta wondering what was up she threw the question out "hey what's the matter with all of you?" "y-your clothes" bulma stuttered sharakota looked at them then back at the group laughing nervously "it's from my training" "training it looks like you've been through a war and a meat grinder" krillin stammered coming out of his daze "dende said the same thing except the meat grinder part" pan chimed running to sharakota jumping up into her arms "well at least you're a straight shooter krillin" sharakota said in a cheerful voice looking at pan with a small smile "I guess that's what happens when you spend six months training with these two" "you don't say" krillin said. Sharakota scratched her head setting pan down on the ground "yeah pan's really tough she must get it from her mom" sharakota chimed winking at videl "oh thank you sharakota" videl said happily, after a half hour; goku chatted with the others explaining everything about their training with pan, all the while wolfing down mountains of food sharakota on the other hand sat several feet away from the chatty group wolfing down her own personal mountains of food chewing and swallowing as fast as she could eating like it was her last meal "man I was starving" she exclaimed wolfing down even more food than before "so you trained for six months" sharakota had a mouth full of noodles and more hanging out of her mouth she turned to look at the voice she heard by its bossiness it could be none other than vegeta. "h- o—ye—" was the only thing he could understand from her food filled mouth "how about you swallow your food first sharakota" he said acidly "he's still bossy as ever stupid pinhead" she thought slurping the rest of the noodles down whole "I said oh yeah that's why I got away from that woman for six months" sharakota said glancing at chi chi vegeta looked at the group with some anger in his eyes "yeah I know what you mean" "pan has saiyan blood running through her veins and she treats her like some toddler I don't know why kakarot would marry such a woman" she said in a low voice wolfing down the rest of her food "I take it you were training too vegeta" she chimed vegeta scoffed a laugh "yes of course" sharakota stretched her arms over her head patting her belly "so your clothes did kakarot do that or did pan?" "It's a combination of them both I tell you pan is very tenacious she has aggression like a pure blooded saiyan" vegeta glanced at her folding his arms across his chest "I'd have to see it to believe it she's only a quarter saiyan" he exasperated turning away from her "in time vegeta" she started, neither said another thing to each other both were in a meditative state, suddenly something caught sharakota's attention something deep in space only she could sense it. Rather slow an image of what she sensed flared to life in her mind a damaged space pod with a red crystal surrounding it in the center of it was a man, her heart felt like it was going to leap out her chest and the sensation returned from years ago. Opening her eyes slowly they showed how happy she really was "syrus it has to be you" she thought looking at the sun with a small smile on her face subtly vegeta glanced over at sharakota noticing something strange about her overall presence "I can feel it, but what exactly is it? It's her energy but how?" He stammered quietly "I must ascend beyond a super saiyan three the sleeper will awaken once again I will reclaim my throne, super saiyan three puts too much of a strain on my body I've learned how to use the benefits of this form but still the drawbacks outweigh the good" he thought to himself closing his eyes again sharakota stood up glancing back at vegeta with a grin painted on her face. "I was thinking the same thing pinhead, but I will ascend before you" she said cheerfully walking away from the grumpy saiyan.

"Hold on a second sharakota, kakarot get over here right now!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Umm sure vegeta what's going on?" Goku asked, "Who does he think he is telling me what to do?" Sharakota said to herself glancing back at him to see what he wanted.

By this time vegeta was already standing in both of their faces with a scowl on his face "the world tournament is in one month" "REALLY!?" Pan exclaimed running to stand in-between the two of them looking up at vegeta with bright eyes. "As I was saying the world tournament is in one month and you two will be entering since I am I want decent competition understand?" He asked acidly goku nodded his head with a big smile on his face sharakota shrugged her shoulders not enthused about it "I guess I'll enter as long as I fight one of you" she finished cheerfully. "Tch… Good I look forward to it" vegeta said, bulla rushed towards them with a cocky smirk framing her face "you're entering the tournament pan?" "Of course I am" sharakota glanced at pan proud of her headstrong personality "maybe you two will get to fight each other" goku said cheerfully "not like it'd be entertaining I know who would win" vegeta started before he could finish sharakota cut him off "in one month well we can rest up for one month then" she exclaimed "yeah" pan chirped vegeta smirked walking away from the three of them "good luck pan you're going to need it" bulla teased turning away from pan and sat next to bulma again goku wandered off finding himself being pulled by chi chi.

"Auntie do you think I need luck?"

"Don't be silly pan you trained for six months with me and your grandpa for six months you'll be more than ready."

"Right" pan exclaimed, sharakota turned back to look at the group "now how about we go eat some more food before your grandpa hogs it all" "good idea I'm starving" pan exclaimed running ahead with sharakota, the two began wolfing down food "what!?" Goku exclaimed taking as much food as he could wolfing it down so fast he almost choked from swallowing the food whole.

After a hard six months of training being surrounded by their loved ones and friends again made sharakota, goku, and pan happy now relaxing and having a good time with everyone, in the back of her mind sharakota continued to feel and keep track of syrus's faint energy presence, but this didn't stop her from messing with goku and vegeta while wolfing down mountains of food with pan laughing with everyone.

Chapter Two: A Day Together

Two weeks have went by since the party and everyone was training for the tournament; vegeta and trunks, piccolo, goten, gohan, and even piccolo the only ones who weren't training were sharakota, goku, and pan.

It was a breezy morning the scent of pine and pollen circulated through sharakota's room. There she was looking out the window with her hands by her sides gazing at the lifeful scenery before her eyes "I wish goku wouldn't coddle her so much that annoying wife of his, and she forced him to marry her she's so annoying" she exclaimed "but as the saying goes it is what it is" she let out a sigh feeling lonely, but she enjoyed the silence and calm atmosphere she flicked her tail every time she heard a bird chirp five minutes went by, she was in a light meditation eyes focused on the bridge of her nose "vegeta is aiming to ascend to the next level I should be doing the same, but I'd rather have a month to relax with my pan" she said in a soft voice stretching her arms out "and there's syrus, I've felt his energy since yesterday it's almost like it's calling to me" she chimed with a small smile, there was a faint knock on her door barely if at all but she heard it as if it was a bash.

"Hey auntie" pan said walking into the room wearing the same red gi and red headband as before.

"Oh pan just the person I wanted to see, how are you today?" "I'm fine but I think I need more training." She said sitting next to sharakota looking at her toes while she wiggled them. When she got no response she grew worried, so she looked up at sharakota her eyes went wide, the sun's ray shined down on her face almost illuminating it bringing out the glimmer of happiness in her eyes altogether "I never seen auntie look that way before, she's so beautiful I know she's my auntie and all but she really is beautiful is this good or bad" pan thought to herself flipping through anything in her mind that could help with this situation, ten minutes passed by and there was still silence in the room only the whistle of the wind and animal sounds could be heard this began to worry pan but she didn't want to abruptly speak out, taking a deep breath and hoping sharakota didn't get mad at her she was ready to ask her for more training.

"Auntie" she started.

"Yes pan what's up? You've been quiet this entire time what's eating you?" She asked with concern putting her focus all on pan.

"I want to do more training to be ready for the tournament vegeta, bulla, krillin, goten, gohan, and piccolo have all been training for the last couple weeks I need more training" she said in timidly putting her hands together "please auntie" she exclaimed.

Sharakota stood up walking to her dresser opening up three drawers taking out a pair of black baggy pants, blue under armor, and a white belt putting the outfit on she neatly tied the belt into a loose knot looking over at pan "I have the perfect place" she said cheerfully smiling confidently.

"Alright auntie let's go I'm so pumped up" she exclaimed clenching her hands into fists, "come" sharakota instructed motioning for pan to grab a hold of her pants leg, with hast pan grabbed a firm hold of it sharakota closed her eyes thinking of something hot like a bath somewhere in nature around the house once she caught a glimpse of it she disappeared keeping one of her hands on pan's back.

Trails of steam floated up as high as they could sharakota's clothes and undergarments were folded neatly next to pan's. She was neck deep in a hot spring feeling all the muscles in her body becoming loose "this is great" she mumbled pan came up from under the water shaking her head from side to side "yeah it sure is auntie" she chirped waving her arms and legs through it, "but what does this have to do training auntie?" Pan asked straight forward with a confused facial expression, sharakota opened her eyes stretching her arms over her head looking at the steam "well pan it is relaxing" "Huh? I don't get it" pan retorted sharakota took a deep breath submerging for a few seconds coming back up shaking her head from left to right "hot springs relax the entire body can you feel your muscles, tendons, and ligaments they feel completely relaxed not stiff remember this feeling pan try to carry it with you so it becomes second nature" sharakota articulated, a confused look plastered pan's face she came out of her trance finally understanding what sharakota was saying "I get it now" she chirped happily going under water again sharakota took a deep breath going under water with her.

"Where did those two go? We leave for three hours and pan runs off with your sister again" chi chi exclaimed glaring at goku, dropping the grocery bags on the floor goten rushed to pick up the rampaging food rinsing it off in the sink gohan and videl set the remaining grocery and shopping bags down on the kitchen table sorting through everything, goku on the other hand was creeping inches back from the marching chi chi "where did they goo!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs videl couldn't believe the fit chi chi was throwing she knew pan was attached to sharakota and seen her like a mother not going to stand for it videl sought to put an end to it. "I don't mind it at all as long as pan is happy I am" she said cheerfully, methodically chi chi turned her head to look at videl a look of shock painted on her face "WHAT!?" She screeched fainting she hit the back of her head on the floor, goku rushed to her side with gohan and goten "oh no chi chi not again" goku exclaimed putting her on the couch "what happened?" Goten stammered looking at them goku looked around searching for the duo's energy "I guess I'll see if they want to come home now" goku chimed putting his right hand's first two fingers on his forehead disappearing.

Pan and sharakota laughed uncontrollably looking at the clouds "I'm glad we could spend time together finally" she chimed looking at sharakota with an ear to ear grin "yeah it sure is great isn't it pan" she said cheerfully shaking some of the water out of her hair "mhm" pan said happily resting her back on a rock.

"Hey grandpa" Pan exclaimed

Goku walked towards them laughing out loud "hey what's up you two?" He asked cheerfully.

"Grandpa, kakarot is here!" Sharakota shouted cheerfully looking behind her.

"It's me" goku chimed, without a second thought sharakota stepped out the hot spring butt naked pan gasped in shock looking at her "auntie you're naked" she exclaimed, sharakota looked at her body then at goku shrugging her shoulders "hey kakarot come in with us" he looked at sharakota with a dumbfounded look on his face "I don't mind being naked" she said happily putting her hands onto her hips "uhhhh" was the only thing goku could say pan grabbed sharakota by the waist pulling her back into the hot spring "why'd you do that?" "If someone came by and seen you like that" pan exasperated, putting most of her body underwater except for her face she turned to goku "so what's up bro?" He scratched the back of his head laughing wearily "well I came here to get you guys since we came home and dinner is going to be done soon" he started sharakota narrowed her eyes turning her back to him "I am not a child and I won't be treated like one" she said angrily "awww come on it's going to be a big meal I'm starving" goku whined rubbing his stomach, always giving into her little brother's whining just like his crying and wailing when he was a baby, she reluctantly got dressed with pan folding her arms across her chest.

"To make it up I'll come here with you guys after we're done eating" goku told them with a grin framing his face.

"Alright" sharakota and pan said in unison shaking their heads from side to side doing the best they could to get all the water out of their hair, ready to eat pan clenched onto both of their pants leg disappearing with them.

Chi chi and videl were busy cooking the big meal for all of them. Pan, goten, gohan, goku were in the den watching a television program they usually did at this time "it's okay videl I can handle the rest" "you sure chi chi?" "Yeah I'm sure" convinced chi chi could take care of the rest; videl took a seat next to gohan putting her head on his shoulder watching what they were although not completely understanding it. "So many gis" sharakota whined folding, sorting, and rearranging them "belts go here, sashes go here, under armor goes over here, pants go over here, headbands go over here now; I sound like a broken record" she chimed jokingly humming a tune to keep herself motivated with the constant folding "I wonder what king kai is up to maybe I could pay him a visit tomorrow and then kibito along with old kai they've been rather quiet" she said finished folding all of her clothes, she went into her closet rearranging her training weights in order from lightest to heaviest.

"GRROOOWWLL"

Sharakota patted her belly smelling the aroma of the cooking food, she licked her lips almost tasting it "I have to go out there" she exclaimed running out her room into the den. "Auntie hey" pan chirped patting a cushion of the couch sharakota plopped down in-between her and goku resting her arms behind their necks "how's it hanging?" Goku asked looking at her with a smile "I got done rearranging and folding all of my clothes I also reorganized my training weights" she said happily looking at him with a small smile on her face "so sharakota where did you and pan venture off to today, did you guys have fun?" Videl asked, sharakota tilted her head, the tip of her tail flicked back and forth "we went to a hot spring a few miles from here it was a lot of fun and relaxing" she chirped happily, videl looked to pan who nodded her head quickly in agreement "yeah it was great" pan responded in a cheerful voice, now everyone was just waiting for chi chi to say "come and get it" and the two people who were waiting for this the most were sharakota and goku. To kill some time sharakota looked at goku with a blank expression on her face "hey would you want to visit king kai then old kai and kibito kai with me tomorrow?" She asked quietly checking to see if anyone heard her, much to her delight no one did goku smiled ear to ear nodding his head quickly "you bet" he responded cheerfully making sure to rile chi chi up again, she smiled kindly moving her head down slightly "we'll go after the hot springs" goku nodded his head in agreement after a few seconds have what appeared to be the two of them reading each other's minds they turned back to watch the TV eagerly waiting for the food to get done.

"Dinner's ready" chi chi told them

"Alright I'm starving" goku exclaimed running to his seat sharakota sat across from him and pan sat between them.

"Since the three of you eat like you've been starving for a hundred years I prepared you your own mountains of food" chi chi said setting down plate after plate bowl after bowl of food, goku had a childish smile on his face staring at the growing mountains of food he couldn't wait to attack it sharakota and pan watched the mountains continue to grow until there was so much food they couldn't see each other. "Wow they sure do eat a lot" videl said shockingly staring at the mountains of food on the table chi chi laughed glancing back at them "goku and sharakota always ate a lot and she eats more than goku, pan must've picked up their eating habits while she was away." "Hey gohan you want a soda or water?" "Water is fine goten" "mom, videl soda, juice, or water?" "I'll have water" "water is fine" and with that the four of them went back into the living room with their food and drinks digging in "you three can eat now" videl said cheerfully.

Opening his mouth as wide as he could goku shoveled food into his mouth, sharakota began wolfing it down plate after plate bowl after bowl pan kept up pace with them food crumbs could be seen flying over their heads bowls clanged together repeatedly everyone looked at them ferociously wolfing down their mountains of food, dumbfounded faces were painted on each of their faces seeing the mounting pile of dishes next to them without a single crumb left, their faces stuffed with food "now you three be careful" chi chi scolded watching their sloppy eating habits.

It was a peaceful time on earth, everyone was training as hard as they could, and like always sharakota and goku were eating like they never had a meal before it was indeed an period of rest and recreation that all of them welcomed.

Chapter Three: Finally back together

Sharakota, goku, and pan were resting in the hot spring their clothes and undergarments neatly folded behind them, pan was as happy as a clam coming up shaking her head left and right goku had a carefree smile on his face enjoying the time the three of them were spending together, sharakota came up from under the water her hair soaked down to the roots, shaking her head from side to side, trying to rid herself of some of the water in her hair she grinned ear to ear laughing out loud not being able to see a thing in front of her because of her bangs she glanced over in pan's direction with a kind smile on her face.

"Having fun pan?" She asked happily moving her bangs from in front of her eyes to get a better look at her.

"Yes ma'am" she chirped happily looking at sharakota then goku with an ear to ear grin on her face.

Five minutes passed, the three of them enjoyed the hot spring relaxing their muscles and cleansing their bodies. Pan looked at the two of them curiously goku glanced at her laughing quietly "what's up pan?" He asked cheerfully sharakota opened her eyes to look at her hearing goku and her chatting about something; pan rested the inside her arms on a rock ledge behind her "what's everyone else doing?" She asked them "training" goku replied happily putting his hands behind his head "shouldn't we be training too then?" Pan retorted goku moved his head from side to side taking a deep breath and exhaling in relaxation, sharakota looked at pan quizzically trying to find a way to respond to her question "I guess the easiest way to put it, is rest is very important too, you had a very enduring and tough six months of training as did I and your grandpa so the best thing we can do is take a rest and let our bodies and minds recover. Rest is important too." she chirped with a kind smile, convinced that it was for the best pan nodded her head understandingly enjoying the alone time she got with the three of them, changing subjects rather quickly; "I'm having so much fun with just the two of you it's been awhile since we got to just hang out like this" pan chirped "but no more getting out the hot spring butt naked auntie, and you too grandpa" pan said jokingly sharakota had a confused look plastered on her face looking to goku "do you being naked out in the open?" She asked in a soft voice goku looked at her blinking a few times "no" he responded cheerfully.

Pan palmed her forehead with one of her hands shaking her head from side to side.

Sharakota scratched the back of her head still looking confused at pan "we're siblings, I seen him naked every day when he was a baby, I don't mind being naked" she said happily goku nodded his head in agreement at her statement "yeah it doesn't really bother me" he chimed, pan let out a sigh "those two are the same when it comes to that too" she thought to herself laughing out loud sharakota and goku lauged along with her, laughter is good, laughter is contagious, and that's what the three of them did laughing together.

Pan slept soundly in her room rolling over on her side, sharakota gingerly closed the door. "That's our pan" goku chimed quietly walking outside sharakota followed him making sure she didn't close the front door too hard. Her hair blew gently in the wind, the tip of her tail flicked back and forth against the cool breeze feeling tingly "well ready to drop by king kai's place kakarot!? You think he'll let me drive that fancy shiny car he has?" She asked enthusiastically looking at him with a childish grin goku wearily laughed scratching his neck "that'll never happen he loves that car" he responded, sharakota gave a mock depressed look snapping her fingers "darn I wanted to oh well" she chirped with a carefree attitude goku laughed at her antics putting his right hand's first two fingers on his forehead concentrating on king kai's energy sharakota narrowed her eyes concentrating on goku's and king kai's they disappeared at the same time.

King kai bellowed snores rocking on his chair bubbles had a bubble forming out of his left nostril swaying with the chair, goku and sharakota appeared on the grass looking ahead "hey king kai" goku said cheerfully "hey what's up?" Sharakota asked, king kai and bubbles screamed in shock, his chair swayed all the back sharakota closed her eyes feeling the ground shake and the sound of breaking wood goku had a sweat drop on the back of his head sharakota scratched the back of her head a sweat drop formed on the back of her head "I guess this means I can't drive his shiny car now" she whined looking at goku with a mock depressed look "yeah I guess not" he said jokingly scratching his head. "Don't you two ever knock?" King kai said angrily dusting himself off bubbles jumped up and down making sounds, goku would respond with "king kai there's nothing to knock on" he said cheerfully looking at him he scratched his head hearing king kai growling out loud "where'd your sister go?" King kai asked acidly looking around, goku knew exactly where she wandered off to but he wasn't going to be the one to tell king kai and didn't want to get yelled at again. "Well" king kai retorted looking up at goku with a scowl, it changed from a scowl to a face of shock in an instant "NOT MY CAR" he screamed at the top of his lungs turning around to see sharakota looking at it almost touching the body, he scurried over there goku watched the two of them. "Hey king kai you should let me drive this shiny car" she said cheerfully "no way" he exclaimed glaring at her putting on her pout face she looked down at him folding her arms across her chest "why can't I? I want to" she said in a low voice moving closer to the driver's side handle teasingly, king kai at this point had his teeth clenched right by her side trying to keep her away from the handle "no you're not driving my car" he said "hgghh! That's not fair" she whined marching away from it "fine then" she screamed moving her tail sassily standing a few inches in front of goku, "I told you" he said quietly, she stomped her foot down in protest looking back at him "but I wanted to drive it he's so cranky" she complained watching him pace towards them.

After ten minutes of casual chatter king kai was all business and his face showed it, "goku sharakota there's something you two should know" he said in a stern voice looking at them with furrowed eyebrows, confused with his abrupt change goku would break the eerie silence. "Sure what is it king kai, it must be serious" he chimed sharakota glanced at goku then at king kai with a calm gaze not sure why the two suddenly looked so serious, a second ago they were laughing and now the bottom fell out, "talk about moody blues" she thought to herself. Clearing his throat he continued "there will be another saiyan arriving to earth today or tomorrow, from what I've sensed there's no need to worry about it he's a gentle saiyan by nature, but as a child he opposed frieza and the saiyans way of life. He would make a stand against them and many saiyans and members of fireza's force tried to assassinate and kill him he's killed thousands if not millions without a second thought but he had no choice what much would you expect a kid to do when faced with death all the time? His power is radical it's beyond imagination he is in a class of his own the only ones that could ever hope to match him are you two and vegeta, he could make sport of frieza at the age of five in his full power state this saiyan's name is syrus and he is the older brother of broly but unlike his younger brother he has full control over his power and is monstrously stronger than the former I just have one warning and that's not to make him angry" king kai told them in a low voice sharakota felt giddy the bottom of her heart tingled with joy that soon spread through her entire body she shot a 'duh' look at goku who gave her the same look the two of them looked back at king kai sharakota would respond "I already know that and I know the saiyan very well" she said in a soft voice goku simply nods his head knowing exactly who he was only by reputation that is hearing sharakota tell him a great deal about her childhood, stupefied king kai beams a dumbfounded look at her "how?" He asked abruptly sharakota sat on the ground with her legs crossed and arms folded across her chest with an ear to ear smile framing her face "hmmm how can I explain it, yeah there we go! Well you see when I was training with kakarot and pan for six months I somehow heightened my concentration to new heights I can sense things and when I do the image comes to life in my mind, and I can use instant transmission without using my hands and can even go anywhere I want, and syrus he's my husband" she explained in a soft tilting her head blushing so hard her cheeks were beginning to hurt, "yes well that makes sense" he stammered out "as I said before he is a gentle saiyan unless angered much like you sharakota. You two were the most feared duo both of you had a power beyond comprehension beyond imagination, but that made you a target as well along with syrus and that's when it happened many of frieza's men and saiyans were found dead in the desert on planet vegeta I don't blame you two to be honest."

By this time goku was sitting down next to her listening to king kai sharakota's eyes traveled to the side a few million light years from earth was syrus's energy traveling at the same time king kai picked up on it looking at the saiyans in front of him "he's arriving sooner than I thought" he chimed, sharakota felt her heart racing an overwhelming feeling of giddiness made its way through her body and mind she couldn't help but smile knowing soon she will be reunited with her husband at last, standing up to her feet she looked at goku then at king kai resting her hands behind her head "it was nice seeing you again king kai, kakarot are you ready to go visit kibito and old kai?" She asked happily "oh yeah I almost forgot" he exclaimed bolting up to his feet ready to go "see ya later king kai" he said cheerfully waving his head sharakota nodded her head waving her hand "bye you guys" he chimed goku put his right hand's first two fingers on his forehead focusing on old kai's energy sharakota closed her eyes concentrating on the scenery of their planet the two of them disappeared once more.

Goku and sharakota appear on the sacred planet of the kais, they look around for kibito and old kai they spot them several feet ahead of them, old kai is reading his comics and kibito is sitting next to him with a depressed look framing his face. Goku would break the uncomfortable silence.

"Hello" he shouted cheerfully, sharakota waved her hand at the two of them.

"Goku and sharakota" kibito exclaimed happy to see them after all of this time, rushing over to them with a smile painted on his face eager to talk to them.

"Hey you two it's been quite some time" he exasperated looking at sharakota and then goku. "It's only been a year and six months kibito" goku chimed cheerfully with a grin on his face, sharakota nodded with a mock pouting face "at least you're happy to see us we went to visit king kai a few minutes ago and he wouldn't let me drive his fancy car" she told him in a low voice her tail waving back and forth slowly responding to her anger, kibito was happy to see them and also happy that they haven't changed at all they were cheerful as always and sharakota was still trying to drive king kai's car. "I see you two haven't changed one bit" he said kindly laughing slightly goku laughed along with him, sharakota looked at the two of them still pouting but managed to laugh with them, about ten minutes went by and the three of them were sitting down by this time casually talking and laughing, except for old kai he was all business "great now old kai is looking meaner than king kai was before what's with these guys today?" Sharakota thought looking at him glaring at the three of them "e-elder" kibito stuttered falling on his butt behind her and goku, "if you three are done horsing around I have something very important to say" old kai said bitterly crossing his arms goku gulped nodding his head with kibito in unison sharakota put her hands on the ground with a look of irritation "yeah sure" she muttered.

"Good, well now I'll cut to the chase there's another saiyan coming to earth I—"

Sharakota cut him off, which angered him a lot. "I already know"" she said in a low voice. Scoffing at her rudeness old kai clears his throat ready to continue on getting right to the point. "I will not bring out his true power just like I won't with sharakota" he told them sternly "aww man that's a bummer, and he's even stronger than broly I was dying to see his full power" goku thought to himself. "He is a gentle saiyan unless he's angered just like you sharakota." "Yes I know old kai he is my husband after all" she told him in a soft voice "aiiyeee" kibito and old kai were in disbelief at her statement, coming out his daze old kai continued on.

"Be very careful that syrus isn't angered, and more importantly make sure sharakota isn't angered since the two of them are married" he retorts goku moved his head up and down showing that he understood what he was being told, "he will be arriving at midnight today" kibito and old kai said in unison; "syrus I finally get to see you I can't wait I've missed you so much" she thought feeling giddy all over again "I understand old kai thank you" she said cheerfully standing to her feet "yeah" goku said happily standing to his feet "it was nice seeing you guys again" he said, after he put his right hand's first two fingers on his forehead sharakota waved at old kai and kibito with a small smile on her face she focused on her room seeing exactly how it looked the two of them disappeared.

The two saiyans now back at the son house in her room looked at each other curiously.

"Hey sis" he said happily

"Yeah bro" she responded

"Syrus even though old kai won't awaken his true and full power like you he's still crazy strong and stronger than broly right?" He asked with a hopeful smile framing his face.

Sharakota nodded her head slowly looking at him with a confused face "of course bro I told you he was the only competition I had growing up hah he was stronger than broly was completely powered up when he was just four years old" she told him cheerfully laughing out loud. "Really that's fantastic" goku shouted jumping for joy, a thought then crossed her mind, a big smile slowly framed her face "he's arriving here today maybe he'll enter the tournament with us then things will get really interesting" she told him "GREAT" goku exclaimed clenching his hands into fists.

Sharakota had a face of uncertainty now taking notice goku wanted to know what was wrong, "hey sis what's up?" He asked concerned about her sudden shift in emotions, twiddling her thumbs she looked up at him with a puppy dog look instantly goku melted seeing it, "I need somewhere to take care of syrus until he gets better so can he stay here in my room please" she whined goku hummed for a few seconds tapping his finger on his chin "yes" he said cheerfully sharakota shouted for joy at the top of her lungs lunging forward squeezing her arms around his neck as tight as she could goku' face began to turn blue "too tight" he stammered out falling to the side "Kakarot wait I just organi!" Before she could finish they slammed into her dresser all of her clothes flew out the drawers once they swung open burying the two of them "auntie" pan exclaimed hearing the commotion coming from her room with hast she ran to the door opening it "what?" She exclaimed getting buried in the clothes too sharakota and goku popped their heads out the sea of gis "hi" pan shouted popping her head out the clothes in front of them "oh pan hi" sharakota said cheerfully looking around to see her clothes covering every corner and space of her room "oh great now I have to do it all over again" she whined goku wearily laughed scratching his head "s-sorry about that" he said in a low voice "it's okay auntie I'll help" pan chimed cheerfully.

An hour or two passed and the three of them finally finished folding and reorganizing her clothes "whew" goku stammered falling onto her bed sharakota looked at pan laughing quietly "well we're done thank you for your help pan, you too kakarot" she told them "don't mention it" he said in a shaky voice pan had an ear to ear grin framing her face "yeah we got that done fast auntie" she said cheerfully running to the living room to watch TV goku put his arms behind his head looking at her ceiling.

It was noisy in the den with laughter and chatter at the same time, sharakota folded baggier pants, under armor, shirts, sashes, belts, wristbands, and headbands humming while she was doing it "dende is so sweet he made all these for syrus, I have to make sure I don't choke kakarot like I did earlier today or this whole house will be covered with mine and his clothes" filling her drawers up as far as she could she took the pants and shirts organizing them in her giant closet next to her training weights "black goes over here in the corner, red goes next to black, green goes on this end, orange goes over here, blue goes in the middle, white goes next to blue, and gray goes next to the weights" she said out loud smacking her hands together with a satisfied smile on her face, taking a look at her spotless and neat room "that's better" she set her hands on her hips hearing the laughter and chatter getting louder not wanting to be left out she made her way to the den before night came and she headed off to the lookout to spot syrus's space pod and the crystal surrounding it, she of course to see what was going on.

"It's my turn to watch my shows you've been hogging it up all day" pan exclaimed putting her hand on goten's knee getting right in his face, he didn't take this too kindly putting on his angry face "no way I'm watching my show right now it's already on deal with it half pint" he told her mockingly "let me watch my cartoons right now"

Gohan and videl had to be the voice of reason is this trivial squabble "come on you two just share and take turns" gohan said sternly.

"Okay papa, but it's my turn now" pan said grabbing the remote goten snatched it back sticking his tongue out, goku couldn't help but laugh at the two of them arguing over a remote sharakota laughed with him since she sat next to him he was laughing and the other two were arguing. "Pan why don't you and goten decide on something you both like" videl suggested looking at the two of them, pan glared at goten, if looks could kill he'd be a dead man "pan just watches cartoons" "oh yeah you just watch those programs that master roshi does" chi chi was standing behind them all sharakota looked at goku with a sweat drop behind her head "kakarot I think she's going to yell" she said quietly goku gulped. The entire house flew up off the ground several times chi chi's voice could be heard for miles in the woods. Gohan palmed his forehead groaning in irritation "oh this is just great now there's no TV nice going goten" pan exclaimed marching off to her room "oh my it's ten already" videl chimed walking in the same direction pan was going in "see ya dad and auntie" gohan chimed following videl sharakota waved her hand, "I've heard of losing it, but I think your wife really did lose it" she said looking at goku with a clueless face slowly goku turned his head to look at her still at a loss for words "goten watches those girly movies like master roshi" he exclaimed quietly, she was confused back on planet vegeta they didn't have girly movies yet alone TVs. "Girly movies? I caught him watching them one day they were naked and were doing weird things together" she said in a low voice goku nodded his head slowly "I guess that's the whole point of it" he said "I've been here for a year and six months now, I don't get these things" she thought.

Everyone was sound asleep in the house, after what happened a few minutes ago it was a surprise. Sharakota and goku stood outside looking at the stars with admiration "I guess I should get going to the lookout better early than late" she told him in a cheerful tone taking a few steps forward, she felt her wrist being clasped she turned around looking at goku curiously her tail responded with the tip flicking side to side "brother what's wrong?" She asked, she found herself wrapped inside goku's arms, she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug too it was the first time they hugged sharakota welcomed it "sister, listen chi chi said you can't stay here with syrus since he'll be like me and you not working and everything, but she said you can stay until after the world tournament" he told her as calmly as he could. By this time they were separated standing a few inches apart now, her tail waved back and forth slowly "I don't understand why he doesn't just divorce this stupid woman thinks she can tell me what to do and how to live" she thought narrowing her eyes under this façade of anger she was actually happy since she had a place to take him to for now, "to be honest I was going to go and live at the lookout I already talked to dende and he said he has a spare room for me and syrus so I guess after the tournament we'll be heading that way" she said cheerfully goku nodded understandingly with a smile framing his face "well I'll see you in the morning sharakota" "yeah" and with that goku went back into the house ready for sleep. Now alone she narrowed her eyes an image of the lookout flared to life in her mind she used the instant transmission landing on the edge of the lookout "dende and popo are sleeping and piccolo is somewhere in a deep meditation" she said out loud taking a seat on the edge of the lookout humming a tune to herself, gazing up at the stars with a small smile framing her face "sometimes it's good to admire the stars alone" she chimed letting out a quiet laugh looking at her tail waving to the side slowly, the tip rubbing against her cheek "it's official you have a mind of your own" she said playfully gazing at the stars.

An hour later, and sharakota was still looking at the stars humming quieter than before she moved her head from side to side going with her own rhythm "you know I just thought of something I don't think syrus is going to get along with piccolo or vegeta at all he has a worse temper than broly and those two put together, but it should be funny to see" she told herself laughing a little she suddenly stopped surprised and happy at what she saw it was a red, something, streaking through the leaving red sparks in its wake she slowly floated into the air locking onto it "that has to be the crystal. Syrus it's you I guess that grumpy old kai was right" she said out loud, she watched it fall down to earth. When it disappeared she felt the ki grow a bit stronger, but it was still weak she suddenly realized it was the worst case scenario "either syrus is fatally wounded, dying, or both" she exclaimed not wasting another second she concentrated on the weak ki, and used the instant transmission.

Upon arriving wherever she was, sharakota first noticed the crater that was about fifty yards in diameter. Then she noticed a large body at the center of the crater. It was a man, it was syrus he was surrounded by a strange red crystal, and was the source of the weak ki. She instantly flew over to him his long spiky black hair splayed on the ground, she looked at his battered saiyan armor coming to the conclusion his space pod must've been struck by asteroids while on its course.

She dropped down beside him, his breathing sounded wet, which indicated he had a punctured lung sharakota turned him over onto his back grabbing three senzu beans out of her pocket not wasting another second she put them into his mouth "syrus please chew" she said sadly knowing one or both of his lungs were punctured he barely chewed and swallowed them, letting out a slight groan he barely managed opening his eyes, his vision was blurry as quickly as he came back he went back into his coma-hibernating state his chest movement was barely visible but she knew he was alive and well making sure his breathing didn't sound wet she looked a few meters in front of him spotting a green blanket, another set of battle armor, and something that resembled a gi with these in hand she used her free hand to clasp onto syrus's wrist concentrating on her room "I'll take care of you" she said in a soft voice disappearing.

On the right side of her bed syrus slept peacefully sharakota felt his forehead feeling her hand burn up "a fever" she said in alarm running to the bathroom coming back with a cold washcloth moving his bangs from in front of his face setting it on his forehead applying pressure gently petting him slowly "I missed you so much finally you've come back to me, tears were stinging her eyes streaking down her face, dropping onto his body his tail twitched slightly wrapping around her upper arm, in her undergarments she slowly got herself comfy on the bed next to him resting her arm on his chest, burying her head onto his shoulder with a small smile on her face, slowly she drifted off into a deep sleep with her husband.

Chapter Four: You Have A Husband!? Youth Restored

It was an unexpectedly cold night; sharakota was bundled up like she was in a cocoon lying right on syrus's warm body. Now the warm sun shined into her room kissing her face gently, she could smell chi chi cooking breakfast and she loved her breakfast. Uncovering herself from the mountain of blankets she took a look at syrus feeling his forehead, it was still hotter than it should be but not as bad as it was last night she dunked the washcloth in a bucket of cold water wringing it out just enough so it wasn't all dry setting it back on his forehead "I wonder if kakarot or his family know why syrus is like this" she said out loud contemplating on his condition. Changing into a pair of light blue sweat pants and a blue t shirt, poking her tail through the hole she made for it in the pants she was ready to begin her day. After closing and locking her door she went into the bathroom to wash up watching the running water she thought about the current events and a strange hue of energy that was pulsing last night, convinced it was nothing she made her way to the kitchen where she was greeted with very much surprise both from them and by her.

"Pan what happened to you you're so tiny" she exclaimed looking at the now four year old pan. "Goten you're smaller too what's going on? Somebody fill me in."

"Auntie" pan chimed in a childish voice.

Goku sat on the couch not bothered at the startling turn of events gohan and videl were teenagers again and chi chi was younger everyone was in a frenzy not sure how this happened.

"Kakarot have you seen them, pan is tiny and goten is smaller too what could've caused this?" She asked in alarm sitting next to him on the couch, he looked at her not sure what the answer was carefully thinking about his answer. "I'm not sure it happened by bulma's and even master roshi's everyone is younger like when majin buu was terrifying the planet it is weird." Sharakota looked suspiciously at the group not sure what to think or even say at the moment "pan has to be four years old and goten has to be at least seven, gohan and videl are at least eighteen something isn't right about this even chi chi is younger dende must know something, but I have to eat first and" her train of thought was cut off by videl's question.

"Sharakota goku told us that your husband arrived here the same way you did I never knew you had a husband, when did that happen?" She asked bluntly.

Sharakota's tail flicked back and forth, slowly turning her head to look at goku with an evil glare "you big mouth" she exclaimed pushing him to the side fuming with irritation.

"Well" videl exclaimed

Sharakota crossed her arms against her chest sighing in defeat everyone except for goku was looking at her for answers. "Well I guess I'll explain it to you guys, I wasn't born or raised here as you already know; on planet vegeta we were sent to different planets to depopulate them for frieza at any age we were sent on missions with adults as early three years old so at that age we were considered adults and could do adult things so me and syrus got married when we were young four to be exact. Our parents were always gone so we would spend the entire day training and the night together I remember it like was yesterday." She told them all cheerfully doing her best not to blush.

Chi chi looked at her with utter shock, shock that she got married when she was pan's age. "Wow sharakota I never knew that why didn't you tell us that before?" She asked with modest excitement, taking a good look at goku she was pondering on how to answer the question, then it came to her "I was waiting for him to come back to me, and more so I thought this big mouth next to me would've told you all" she said acidly glaring at him, he shivered scratching his head with a goofy grin "sorry about that" goku said sadly "you can't help it you had a big mouth when you were a baby and you have one now" she chimed cheerfully, everyone broke out into laughter at her comments and goku's face.

"Hey auntie carry me with your tail" pan said cheerfully finishing the rest of her pancakes; sharakota looked at her not sure how she wanted to her to be carried. "What do you mean pan?" She asked calmly pan now finished eating, the last one to be done goten went to capsule corp, gohan and videl went to hercule's house to see if he was younger like they were "hey pan want to train?" Goku asked with excitement without responding pan made her way outside as fast as her little legs could go "don't be too rough out there" chi chi chimed washing the dishes, her sudden change in personality and demeanor somewhat startled sharakota, pushing her thoughts aside she made her way outside to pan with goku.

The two of them were going through light sparring laughing the entire time, sharakota took a seat on the grass a few feet in front of them in deep thought "pan and goten are tiny, gohan and videl are teenagers, trunks and bulla must be the same as goten and pan this is too strange and chi chi letting pan train" all of this thinking was beginning to make her head hurt, she was knocked out of her haze by the voices of pan and goku.

"Hey auntie spar with us too" pan exclaimed getting into her stance with a confident smirk.

"You heard her come on let's go" goku said cheerfully getting into his stance.

"Don't you think we should figure out why all of them are children again kakarot, something isn't right about this whole thing, of course we full blooded saiyans don't show signs of aging. Which reminds me syrus his condition do you know why he's like that?" She asked with concern in her voice, he broke his stance standing up straight in deep thought "when you first arrived here you were in the same condition he's in but you just suddenly woke up gohan said that it's a hibernation-coma like state. I guess we should check it out but not right now" he responded cheerfully getting back into his stance standing up she looked at the two of them turning her focus on pan "can you still go super saiyan pan?" She asked happily pan nodded her head "haaaaaaa!" screaming triumphantly her black eyes turned greenish-blue her eyebrows and hair turned a light gold, her hair spiked up standing up gently from the golden aura surrounding her, it look like she was on fire goku transformed into a super saiyan as well but without any screams, since it became second nature to him sharakota had a proud smile on her face witnessing pan's transformation "alright pan don't think I'm going to take it easy on you" she told her sternly closing her eyes in that instant her irises completely disappeared leaving her eyes as white voids, her hair turned bright crimson with her tail and eyebrows, lastly a bright red aura flared around her giving her the appearance of a wild and out of control flame "I'll take both of you on" she said confidently remaining relaxed goku smirked taking her up on the challenge "no way auntie" pan shouted leaping a couple feet away from goku taking her stance "no energy blasts just a head on fight" sharakota chimed goku and pan nodded narrowing their eyebrows.

Pan's toes dug into the ground grasping it tightly "come on grandpa" she said with confidence getting a running start on him goku quickly caught up to her both of them put a spurt on their speed closing the distance quickly sharakota took her stance getting ready for the two of them seeing the seriousness in their eyes she knew they were coming at her with everything they had. "Pan is the one I should watch out for in the fray she's the small one kakarot will most likely be the brunt of the assault keeping opening for pan" she thought to herself "yaaaah" the two of them screamed lunging forward throwing a fury of punches sharakota snapped her arms out in rapid succession blocking the blows with her forearms she glided back across the grass eyes racing back and forth between the two of them "now pan" goku shouted lunging into the ai swinging a wild kick with his right leg sharakota dodged effortlessly just in the nick of time sharakota caught pan several feet above her with her arms bent back goku snickered increasing his speed to keep her occupied while pan continued sailing towards her in a wild frenzy of punches and kicks pan and goku rattled several off in unison both were in complete sync increasing the speed of the combinations and the placing of them keeping sharakota guessing "that's it keep it coming kakarot's combat intelligence is just fantastic and pan's tenacity is helping her stick in there" she thought catching goku's ;eft leg sweeping towards her feet leaping off the ground at lightning speed she planted her hands on top of his head using the momentum to carry her a few inches away from them pan took a few heavy breaths taking her stance.

"Come on grandpa let's show her what we're really made of" pan exclaimed exerting more energy her aura ignited stepping off of her left foot she flew towards sharakota, out the corner of her eye she caught goku zipping passed her lunging forward to time his attack with pan's "I see" she said out loud pan stretched her right fist back putting her teeth together, sharakota noticed they were both moving at the relatively same speed "yaaaah" goku shouted throwing a left hook pan threw a right cross they were both shocked to see they were sailing passed nothing but air flipping across the ground from the sheer momentum they generated goku powered down returning to his normal state glancing back with a smirk on his face sharakota had her legs split all the way to the ground resting comfortably pan growled out loud powering down "draw" she said cheerfully using her groin muscles to pull herself back to a standing base letting out a breath she powered down.

"Next time we'll get you" pan shouted standing next to her with a goofy smile on her face.

"Yeah" goku said amused at their little sparring session he and sharakota were only using a fraction of their true power not even that.

Goku crossed his arms looking at sharakota with a serious face "now let's talk about this turn of events" he said to her sternly wanting to get to the bottom of it. "I agree kakarot, but where should we go first who would know?" She asked softly taking in her question for a moment his first choice was either king kai or old kai but he realized that this could only be the work of the dragon balls "we should go to dende" he said in a serious tone looking at her with bold eyes "auntie carry me with your tail I want to come with" pan whined raising her arms up for sharakota to lift her, she was protective over pan before, but now pan was four years old and had her in the pockets of her gi "okay pan" she said happily picking her up under the armpits her tail slowly wrapped around her waist pinning pan securely to the front of her waist "let's go auntie and grandpa" she chimed in joy both nodding at each other sharakota focused on dende's energy goku put his right hand's first two fingers on his forehead focusing on dende's energy presence they both disappeared appearing on the front of the lookout wanting to know just what was going on.

Chapter Five: Strange Happenings

Now on the lookout sharakota and goku looked at dende approaching them, pan remained at the front of her waist. Dende was very disgruntled looking at three of them with concern "I know what you're going to ask me so I'll get right to the point. Everyone has been wished back to their age during the conflict with majin buu by the namekian dragon balls, but it wasn't a wish me or my people made, what I'm going to tell you guys won't be easy to swallow" he exclaimed

"Tell us dende" goku said

"Whatever it is we can handle it" sharakota and pan said in unison with confident smiles framing their faces "so tell us please dende" pan retorted wanting to know.

"Yesterday on new namek a hermit arrived there morri the new elder since guru passed away greeted him, he was very friendly and near death from old age, we summoned porugna to grant him three wishes his first wish was for all of you to be restored back to the ages you were when you all fought majin buu many years ago he stated since you have all fought many battles to protect the universe it'd be an honor to restore you back to your younger years. His second wish was restore him back to his prime which we gladly did since his selfless wish for all of you, his third wish was for eternal youth which we granted; it was a mistake though he turned out to be rajin in disguise he quickly transformed into a hulking form. He is a monster that ages ago tore a rift through the entire universe on a conquest to claim everything, anything or anyone who tried to defy him was wiped out in an instant unlike frieza and his family he didn't need minions or an entire organization he alone ruled and controlled entire solar systems and galaxies thousands even millions of them he was ruthless in his conquest for glory, he treated the ones under his control with respect and even showed mercy but for those who disobeyed him their entire planet was reduced to ashes drifting in space. He set his sights on the kais knowing about otherworld, the four kais, the grand kai, the four supreme kais, and the one kai who ruled over all of them they all feared his very existence, but not only them people like king piccolo and dabura from the demon realm fear him too there isn't a single person who doesn't fear him, his name alone is enough to put whole galaxies into a panic, one day he arrived on namek requesting to use our dragon balls when we refused he started laying waste to our villages sparing no one even the children were brutally and mercilessly killed by him only when we summoned porunga, wishing him to farthest reaches of the universe we were able to rid ourselves and the entire universe from his control. It's been ages since that happened I never thought he'd be back, now this is where it gets to be a pain sharakota please tell syrus this once he wakes up and don't take this the wrong way, he is looking for you two and you as well as you, goku and vegeta as well rojin and cojin's defeat must've spread somehow even though he was alone he was amused by the games rojin and cojin played and in turn king cold, frieza, and cooler. He knows about the saiyans and wants to test his full power against their legendary power that is where you four come in I'm sure by now he has no concern except for fighting all of you since he didn't even harm namek or my people."

Sharakota looked at the white tiles of the lookout taking in everything he told them not sure what to think so she threw the question out "dende the fight with rojin and cojin changed the landscape in those two places we fought is this a battle you think we can win and walk away from?" She asked plainly looking at him with fire in her eyes, sighing a little dende nodded his head slowly "yes you can win, but you won't be able to walk away from it, his ki is radical and wicked if the fight takes place here on earth it will be destroyed, that's how it'll end in any case taking the lives of both rajin and who's fighting him at that time I know that much for a fact." Goku nodded his head with his game face on looking at sharakota "well once this tournament is over we should start training" she nodded her head slowly looking down at pan "ready to train again soon pan?" Nodding her head as fast as she could in response to the question goku and sharakota both looked at dende with reassuring smiles "thanks for the warning dende do you know when he'll arrive?" "In one year on this day tell the others everyone needs to know and be warned about this" dende responded back sharakota nodded her head turning her head back looking down the lookout with that the two of them disappeared.

Surpisingly enough everyone gathered at capsule corp even chi chi made her way there commotion was one thing that was prominent everyone was yelling at each other not sure what was going on. Sharakota and goku appeared a few yards from them unwrapping her tail from around her waist she let pan down much to her displeasure "kakarot tell them what's going on" she said in a low voice disappearing again, tears streaked off of her cheeks hitting the ground "what's wrong with auntie grandpa?" Pan asked sadly lifting her up like a baby goku smiled at her calming her down "she's just has a lot on her mind don't worry she loves you still" he said cheerfully pan instantly shouted for joy goku let out a laugh as the others noticed him rushing to him for an explanation on this turn of events.

Meanwhile sharakota was in her room changing out of her lounge clothes roaming around naked since she was the only one in the house besides an unconscious syrus, she fell onto the soft bed spreading her arms out to her sides looking at the brown ceiling with excitement yet there was an underlying sadness that was reflected in them, letting out a soft sigh she looked to her side at a sleeping syrus she made sure to change his washcloth again feeling his forehead to see any changes in his fever for better or worse thankfully it got a little better than before, her mind was racing with thoughts going from scenario to scenario laying each out in modern time "I'm excited at the prospect of this new challenge, but if he's really as heartless and remorseless as dende said there's no telling what he would do to pan or goten we have one year to prepare for this menace looks like you came right on time syrus this tournament is meaningless, but it'll be good to hone some of my skills.

Back at capsule corp everyone was in a daze after hearing the news trunks and goten looked at each other with confident smirks "rajin or whoever this guy is doesn't stand a chance we'll beat him" trunks said arrogantly "so kakarot has attracted the attention of someone again what a surprise I'll clean this mess up myself" vegeta said with bitterness turning away from the group goku smiled awkwardly letting out a laugh "aww come on vegeta it's not that bad and he's supposed to be strong" he chimed cheerfully scoffing at his statement he walked away from the group hiding his excitement for the challenge that was lying ahead in one year's time "don't forget about the tournament you clown" vegeta shouted before entering the house gohan looked confused for a second suddenly remembering about the tournament "that's right I almost forgot" he exclaimed "I'll train with you brother" goten responded "you guys go on ahead I guess as long as one of you make it to the finals I'll be okay with it" chi chi said everyone now excited for the rigorous training parted ways.

Chapter Six: Sharakota's isolation

One week had passed since the arrival of syrus, his temperature had returned back to normal and his breathing was no longer ragged sharakota only left her room to eat and shower staying in her room for most of the day and all night, everyone was growing worried at her isolation except for goku who knew who close the two of them were.

Sharakota ran her fingers across his jawline and through his hair "syrus please wake up soon" she said out loud resting her other hand on his heart feeling it thump slowly.

There was a quiet knock on the door, pan did her best to be as quiet as possible afraid she was going to get yelled at the small girl looked up at the knob seeing it turning "I hope I didn't make her mad auntie is really scary when she's mad" pan thought cringing inwardly.

"Hey pan, want to come in and spend time with me?" Sharakota asked in a comforting voice seeing the fear wash over pan's eyes being replaced by happiness.

"Of course auntie" she chirped running into her room sharakota closed the door. "Hey why's auntie in her room all day and night now?" Goten whined looking up at goku "I want to train with her too" he whined again, not sure how to answer his question goku rested his hand on his shoulder with confidence in his eyes "for now goten, I think it's best if we just leave sharakota alone there's been a lot going on in the last week so we should just give her space" goten reassured by his father's answer went outside with gohan who was training with videl for a few hours goku looked at the hardwood floor contemplating on what to do next "we can win this battle but we won't walk away from it, that means when the final battle takes place whoever is fighting rajin will die along with the planet no doubt about it" he thought wondering what to do, how to get stronger, how to ascend beyond a super saiyan three his mind was racing with thoughts, he closed his eyes resting on the couch.

"Do you think great uncle will be happy to see me, do you think he'll love me?" Pan asked in excitement looking up at her from her lap. "Yeah he will pan I'm sure of it" sharakota responded looking at the two of them, a few minutes passed and pan was admiring syrus's build "he's so big he's bigger than grandpa, vegeta, and gohan put together" she said without a second thought looking up at sharakota with an open smile "auntie I remember when you first arrived here and woke up you talked a lot about planet vegeta and growing up there can you tell me what it was like growing up there what does it mean to be a saiyan? I know I'm only a quarter saiyan but I don't know about it who were they?" Pan asked innocently looking at syrus's long messy hair emotions began to well up inside sharakota at the thought of her home planet she pictured the orange sand, the never ending desert, and the red sky "well pan life on planet vegeta was very different than life here, it was a planet where warriors were born and raised we were destined to fight. Growing up there was much harsher than growing up here we had schools, but they weren't like the ones here we were taught a universal language and if we showed potential we were taught different dialects like I can speak and write fluently in namekian. Like everywhere there were bullies, but we could fight back in fact we were encouraged to fight, and that's exactly what I did I showed them not to mess with me I'd give them lumps on their heads and bury their head in the sand."

Pan laughed at the last statements picturing sharakota beating kids up at a young age she knew just how bad of a temper she had.

"We were a proud race of people, the strongest in the universe before frieza's rule we lived in mud huts and wore animal skins for clothing, but once frieza got a foothold we had technological advances and housing but the one person who gave us all of that ended up destroying our planet taking away all of our honor, but that's in the past now. Me and syrus fought so hard to wake our people up to the truth, but nobody would listen to us we did our best but we were targeted by our own and frieza's henchmen. My father, your grandpa's father, your great grandfather stood up to frieza and his entire force all alone not one saiyan believed him just like with me and syrus no one took him seriously. Anyways he took on frieza's entire force and stood up to the tyrant all alone he was a very brave and honorable man I admire his strength to this day even though mom called him a luff I was proud to be his daughter, the daughter of bardock a low class soldier I never really got to spend time with him growing up but whenever I got the chance it was the best thing that could've happened to me, being a saiyan is not backing down from anyone regardless of how strong they are, can't resist the urge of a good fight, to work together, and to be proud. I, your grandpa, vegeta, and syrus are the last full blooded saiyans in the entire universe, I see the fire in your eyes pan never lose your pride or honor" sharakota said in a low voice, finishing her answer to the young quarter saiyan she felt at ease now, no longer was there a turbulence of emotions, but a deep calmness she never spoke of her race that much anymore keeping those feelings welled up inside her heart but finally they've been released.

"So that means when uncle wakes up he'll train with us?" Pan asked her eager to hear the answer letting out a quiet laugh sharakota nodded faster than pan thought "yeah in fact I think that's the first thing he's going to want to do."

"The tournament is in one more week auntie will you be ready?"

"Yes I'll be ready pan we've done all the training possible in those six months alone with your grandpa."

"Okay" pan chirped anxious to fight in the tournament "hey auntie the gi you gave me is too big now do you have another one in my size I want the same one that you wear the red one?" She asked sharakota looking at her with hopeful eyes, setting pan on the bed she made her way to her dresser opening a few drawers scanning through them "how old are you pan?" She asked nonchalantly counting on her fingers she stopped when there were four pointed "I'm four" she said innocently tilting her head while sharakota rummaged through her clothes "I wasn't expecting you to be four years old out the blue, but somehow I have a few gi that'll fit you just right must be dende he's so sweet." One by one sharakota tossed the pants, shirts, belts, head bands, and under armor on the bed exuberant pan grabbed them shouting for joy looking up at sharakota with an ear to ear smile "thank you auntie you're the greatest" she said happily hugging onto her leg "I'm going to be just like you auntie you're so strong and brave" sharakota had mixed feelings, happy, proud, flattered, but also disappointed. Disappointed that pan wanted to be just LIKE her sharakota always believed to have faith in oneself and one's capabilities something she learned from syrus early on "I'm flattered pan, but I want you to be best you can be okay?" She said with a frivolous attitude helping pan fold all of them neatly "I will auntie I promise I'll do my best" pan chirped cheerfully "so pure and innocent that's my little pan" she thought to herself watching the little one laughing in joy looking at the clothes with amazement "that's my little pan, and remember no matter what I will always be proud of you" sharakota chimed hugging her tightly pan wrapped her arms around her neck closing her eyes "thank you again auntie" she said walking to the door with the folded attire "gosh she really is little" sharakota thought opening the door for her "make sure to get rest" "yes auntie."

Goten and gohan were in an abandoned field their fiery super saiyan auras flared brightly they exchanged blows blocking and dodging effortlessly "come on sport" gohan teased increasing his speed.

Vegeta executed several back flips flawlessly using every ounce of mental and willpower he had to keep pushing forward. The air became heavier slowly "eight hundred times normal gravity" the computer voice said out loud. This is where vegeta began to feel the strain on his muscles each fiber ached begging him to stop, but his mind held him up even his body was about to just give out from the training. He's been training at seven hundred and seventy five times earth's normal gravity for two days straight the transition to eight hundred literally threw his body into a shock his nervous system crackling with electrical impulses received by the trillions of receptors using every ounce of his physical strength to keep a foot one wrong move and he could break his neck from simply falling on the ground, beads of sweat dripped onto the floor "splot splot" each drop hit with the force of a thunderstorm producing a thunderous echo in the chamber "sharakota pushed it to nine hundred times normal gravity I have to ascend beyond that I have to ascend beyond a super saiyan three" he shouted his aching muscles suddenly became numb fueled by his burning desire to be the best the strongest he shot through the room throwing a barrage of combinations that appeared as simple blurs barely traceable.

Pan was as happy as a clam trying on her new gi dong a few turns in the mirror "yeah I'm just like auntie" she said prudly running into the den to show off her new uniform. Goku now watching TV with chi chi and videl glanced to his side "look at you pan" he said happily chi chi and videl looked at her each smiling at the young one's face "who gave you that gi pan sharakota?" Videl asked knowing she already did "mhm she gave me three of them" she replied throwing a few punches and kicks chi chi glared at her "pan you know better than to rough house in here" chi chi scolded folding her arms across her chest goku nodded his head picking her up setting her on his lap "do you remember what me and sharakota told you pan?' He asked calmly pan shook her head from side to side knowing they both told her to rest, but she wasn't going to willingly cooperate "no grandpa I don't" she said cheerfully "you have to get lots of rest pan" he said trying not to laugh at her antics "grandpa auntie said when uncle wakes up he's going to train with us right away and enter the tournament with us?" Goku at this point was beyond excited getting the chance to fight with the older brother of broly it was like a dream come true "really pan?" Goku asked childishly grinning as far as he could pan nodded her head rapidly with an ear to ear smile they both couldn't contain their excitement shouting for joy "goku don't encourage her" chi chi exclaimed watching the two laughing "oh they can't help it three of them are like peas in a pod, but pan they said to rest so you rest missy understand?" Videl said sternly looking at pan with an unwavering glare "yes mom" she replied happily tugging on goku's shirt wanting more of his attention "you act her age" chi chi said jokingly looking at the two of them.

"Well pan seems to be stirring up trouble in there" sharakota was quite amused hearing the shouts just a few minutes ago "she's just like we were as children so vibrant and full of energy, oh I forgot I'm like that still and I'm sure you'll be too" she chimed thinking back to her childhood "those were the days" she thought changing syrus's washcloth "I don't know how I'm going to tell him the news hopefully he's felt everything that's happened up to this point and doesn't get mad" she said out loud resting her head on his chest.

Everyone was now asleep in the son house, the tournament was just one week away everyone was training their hardest except for goku, sharakota, and pan vegeta had been pushing his body to the limit taking the gravity room all the way to eight hundred and twenty five times earth's gravity by this point he transformed to super saiyan three to lessen the strain on his body, now throwing punches and kicks with careful detail and precision using every fiber of muscle and willpower he had to keep his balance. He resented the fact goku, sharakota, and pan weren't training what is that they were hiding sharakota and goku were awfully confident he wanted to know he wanted the answer "what has those two so confident about winning this tournament has kakarot found a way to ascend NO! I refuse to believe that it's absolutely impossible sharakota couldn't have either, but why are they so relaxed it doesn't make any sense" he exclaimed using this to fuel his training he began throwing a wild fury of combinations feeling his body coming closer and closer to its limit.

Chapter Five: He Awakens, Dual pride

It was a quiet night everyone in the house was asleep, it was a quiet night the wind was calm blowing subtly into her room, her curtains rippled gently from the breeze animal sounds echoed in the air accompanied by the roaring water in the river nearby, meanwhile in sharakota's room syrus was stirring in his sleep disturbed by something or experiencing something he groaned quietly his eyes began tensing and un-tensing every few seconds, he began to turn his head from side to side violently, feeling alarmed sharakota opened her eyes seeing a threshing syrus groaning every few seconds "he must be having a bad dream or is he being awoken through some means kakarot said I was behaving the same way before I woke up so you'll finally be with me forever syrus" she said quietly not trying to wake the whole house up with her optimism since it was two in the morning she slowly got out of bed changing putting on a pair of black sweat pants and red under armor sitting with her legs crossed on the side of him waiting for him to wake up, it was only a matter of time it looked as if he was trying to escape or go deeper into whatever he was experiencing in his undisturbed sleep.

"_Syrus, syrus" a soft voice called out trying to get his attention, now a teenager clothed in saiyan battle armor opened his eyes slowly feeling the warmth in the woman's voice "mother is that you where are you?" He quered slowly standing up to his feet looking around the all-white space he was in, it had no beginning and no end, just went on forever. Syrus searched desperately for his mother knowing she was the source of the warm voice that resonated with him "mother" he called out suddenly she appeared before him looking up at him with admiration and love in her eyes "syrus look at how much you've grown, a handsome man a powerful and wise warrior I'm proud of you" she said, syrus wrapped his arms around her standing several inches over her, she closed her eyes gently rubbing his back with her hands "you've lived on just like I hoped just like I prayed you've lived on my son" she said calmly releasing him "I know I was never home syrus and it's too late to ask for forgiveness." "Don't talk silly mom I'll always forgive you" he replied sternly, "I know syrus" she said with a smile on her face "I wish I could've lived to see you grow up into the man you've become" syrus wrapped his arm around her neck squeezing her as tight as he could "I need you mom please don't leave me." He exclaimed she rested her head on his shoulder "my dear son I will never leave I'm always with you, and you no longer need me or my guidance you've grown into a great warrior I couldn't be more proud of you" she said cheerfully looking up at him she went on her tiptoes kissing his forehead "live on my eldest son live on wake up and see the light of day" she said softly her image slowly faded, unable to cope with how he was feeling syrus clenched his eyes shut hoping the bad dream would end. _

Syrus's eyes bolted open like he had been reactivated; he bolted up drenched in bed sweat and out of breath he looked around the dark room seeing everything as if it was clear as day "what is this place? This place it's not my home planet what's the meaning of this?" He exclaimed huffing to catch his breath, his lungs felt like they've been deprived of oxygen for a thousand years, beads of sweat trickled off of his face "my blanket" he said alarmed looking to his side he seen sharakota looking at him with tears stinging her eyes she closed her eyes letting them flow down her cheeks opening them again "syrus y- you're finally awake I missed you!" She exclaimed throwing herself onto him squeezing his neck as hard as she could crying quietly "syrus you're finally with me again."

Her heart was racing wildly she wrapped her legs around his waist and her tail clutching to him even tighter burying her head in his chest, finally realizing the severity of the situation he managed to speak "sharakota it's really you" he said in a low voice his voice was deep but it comforted her anyone else it would send a chill down their spine terrifying them. "It really is me sharakota I'd like to know a few things" he chimed wrapping his arms and tail around her feeling her embrace that felt so foreign yet familiar all in one "of course syrus I'll answer anything" she said shakily syrus wiped her tears away from her cheeks looking into her eyes "it's good to see you again sharakota" he said cheerfully, she could only nod in response overwhelmed with so many emotions she had a hard time trying to speak feeling herself beginning to choke from sheer happiness and her uncontrollable sobbing, slowly syrus rubbed his hands up and down her back calming the storm of emotions down inside of her "sharakota do you have any spare clothes for me?" He asked sharakota looked at him nodding her head again she released him going into her closet throwing him a pair of black pants, she strolled to her dresser opening the drawers throwing him a black belt, red under armor, a black headband, and a black shirt.

Syrus discarded his damaged armor and boots putting on the clothes sharakota gave him "thanks sharakota, these are weighted too nice choice you have the same thing for yours I take it" she nodded her head again wrapping her arms around his neck feeling his densely, thick, built muscular body her heart was beating fiercely the only thing she could was just hold him as tight as she could "is this a dream? No it's real this for real me and syrus are back together!" She screamed to herself mentally syrus felt a storm of emotions surging through him "she's really grown up since I last seen her she's so beautiful, how long have I been out? I'll figure this out sooner or later with her help I have a rough idea of how things went planet vegeta has been destroyed that much is clear and my father and brother are dead some explaining needs to be done" he thought to himself, but he wasn't going to cut this moment short he long yearned for this moment feeling her touch, and body again he felt whole again reunited with another part of him he had forgotten "sharakota now that I'm dressed I'll take us somewhere to catch up" syrus said in a comforting voice bringing her closer to him "okay" she said in a soft voice focusing on something that resembled something like a beach or a high mountain top where they could see the stars and sunset an image of an empty beach somewhere that wasn't habited by anything flashed in his mind concentrating on that spot he disappeared with sharakota in his lap.

Now standing on the sand syrus observed his surrounding feeling everything that was alive from leaves to other warriors, he noticed the gravity was nothing on earth he felt as light as a feather he could feel energy coursing through his veins his lust for battle was kept carefully hid, but he desired an opponent someone strong after he was filled in by sharakota only her opinion mattered to him at this point in time.

"Sharakota" he retorted in a soothing voice the vibration could be felt rippling through his chest, giving her a feeling of safety.

"Yes syrus" she responded slowly, she had an idea of what he wanted to know, but wasn't sure of how to answer afraid of his rage lashing out like it did when he was a child, but no matter what she'd answer.

"I love you my wife" he told her proudly, he placed his hand under her chin gently raising her head so her eyes faced him, for the first time sharakota was at a loss she didn't know what to say or do, her heart raced feeling like it was sinking into her stomach she felt at ease yet helpless she was happy to hear those words come out his mouth and as she looked into his eyes she could only gently clasp his wrist feeling a hot tingling feeling running through her entire body "I love you too my husband" she retorted swallowing. Hard. Syrus leaned in closing his eyes feeling the same way she did, the two of them developed an unbreakable bond with each other in every aspect they knew what the other one was feeling, thinking they were completely united as one yet in separate bodies sharakota closed her eyes letting go of everything for a second feeling his warm soft lips pressing onto hers after a few minutes the two separated looking at each other with affection "I'll answer anything you ask me" she said in a soft voice coiling her tail with his syrus looked at the stars their twinkling light reflected against his midnight black eyes "bring me up to speed with everything up to this point spare no detail" he said calmly, taking a deep breath sharakota was prepared to tell him everything that happened up to this point.

Two hours passed, she finished telling him everything that happened up to this point, he had a look on dismay wheels turned in his head processing everything he was told the battle with rojin and cojin, her brother killing broly, his father controlling broly like a puppet, and much more he did his best not to be overwhelmed by his own thoughts keeping them in check pondering, contemplating on what to say next. She could feel his internal struggle at the moment she turned her attention to the waves splashing onto the sand in front of them "I apologize syrus" she said in a low voice not daring to meet his eyes "there's no need to be sorry sharakota, my father tried to control broly and failed I would've suffered the same fate if I allowed him to, his own greed and ambitions got him killed broly had mental defects during his birth and the constant crying of kakarot didn't help it any when we were gone. Rojin and cojin I wish I would've been here to see those two morons face to face, I have no reason to be mad at you the past is the past I have to look forward and this rajin guy is coming in one year if he wants a fight with me that's exactly what he'll get" syrus told her calmly but there was underlying determination and anger in his voice that only sharakota could've picked up on. Syrus wrapped his arm around her bringing her into his lap a small smile framed his face "look" he said sharakota looked in front of her seeing the sun making its slow rise above the horizon, the sky a pink and light orange mixed together "thank you for taking care of me sharakota and staying with me I could feel your presence and hear your kind words."

"Sure thing" she responded back cheerfully wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him on the cheek, a calm atmosphere overtook everything the sound of the crashing waves, the gentle howl of the wind, and the ruffling sound of leaves made them both feel at home feeling each other's embrace, they kept their eyes fixated on the sun now coming above the horizon with admiration, both felt whole again their bond now physical as well would remain unbroken and stronger than had ever been before both were here to stay and that's just what they planned to do, together.

Pan and the rest of the family first started to wake up several hours passed since syrus awoke and sharakota and the latter went off somewhere.

Goku bellowed a yawn plopping onto the couch, the rich smell of French toast sticks, waffles, bacon, pancakes, and eggs flooded his nostrils that instant "smells great chi chi" he exclaimed feeling his stomach beginning to grumble uncontrollably "wow dad you must be hungry" goten chimed cheerfully watching cartoons with pan "oh breakfast smells great mom" gohan retorted sitting next to goku on the couch while videl sat on the recliner both half asleep. Chi chi looked at goku with concern "hey where's your sister she's never late for breakfast?" She asked quietly, goku finally noticed her absence "oh I don't know she must be sleeping still or something I'll go tell her" he responded "well hurry up I don't want you to make a pig out of yourself she's the only one that can eat more than you" she said jokingly looking at her husband "right chi chi I'll be right back" he said quickly making his way to her room, he knocked with enough force for her to hear, usually there was an instant answer from her or she'd come rushing out banging her head on his, but this morning it was very different there was no reply and no collision with her "hey sharakota breakfast is almost done" he said sternly turning the knob "it's unlocked" he said to himself stepping into the room slowly the curtains now rippled much more than before the room was empty syrus and sharakota were both gone he began concentrating on their ki the best he could but couldn't pick anything up, he closed the door going to tell chi chi the turn of events.

Syrus and sharakota looped through clouds laughing for no reason their hair was pushed back by the powerful breeze "so syrus what do you think of earth?" She asked cheerfully "I like it, but don't think I'm going to let them cut off my tail or get acquainted with their culture" he responded looking at her, letting out another laugh she looked at him with a small smile "I wouldn't expect you to do that syrus, and I haven't done that either" she chimed kicking up her speed with him "sharakota I sense something strange a namekian energy presence is heading right for us and if I didn't know any better he's looking for a fight" he said with a hint of anger in his voice glancing back "I knew this was going to happen that idiot piccolo is going to try and challenge syrus just like he did with me" she said to herself looking around at the uninhabited islands hundreds of feet below them "we'll land here" she chimed changing her trajectory syrus followed her descent tucking their legs down for the landing both of them landed with a light thud "do you know this guy sharakota?" He asked bluntly slowly she nodded her head looking up at the clouds "yeah he's piccolo and he's going to challenge you" she responded, a look of discontent was plastered on his face "someone of this power isn't even worthy to be a challenge to me" he said acidly narrowing his eyes suddenly the tall namekian appeared before them landing on the ground, his cape rippled in the harsh breeze, anger filled his eyes "so another saiyan has arrived here on earth I don't like it I've dealt with your kind before" he said angrily looking up at him sharakota sighed rubbing her forehead "piccolo it'll be a mistake to challenge him" "spare me sharakota I've gotten a lot stronger since that fight" he responded, syrus didn't like his tone in fact he didn't like the way he responded to sharakota "namek, just turn around your thoughts on saiyans are baseless and aren't welcomed, whatever saiyans came here believed in frieza's folly and worked for him I've done no such thing" the muscular saiyan retorted in a stern voice looking at him through the strands of hair covering his eyes piccolo stood his ground feeling the immense power syrus exerted without any effort, it was like breathing gave him more power his rage was lashing out piccolo set his jaw looking at the saiyan "I don't think so" piccolo shouted back losing his patience sharakota looked at the namek "I'm not going to stop him you bit off more than you can chew" she told him piccolo not paying any mind to her statement glared at syrus showing his teeth "I don't have time to play with weaklings" he mused appearing in front of piccolo faster than he could blink, piccolo was utterly stunned by how fast he moved one minutes he was seven feet away the next he was looking down at him syrus towered a few inches over piccolo. "I'm not going to waste my time with someone like you" syrus exclaimed drawing his knee up before piccolo could anticipate, "uuuffff" piccolo hunched over feeling all the air rush out of him, syrus dug his knee into his stomach leaping back to sharakota's side "piccolo remember the enemy is not I it is rajin" syrus said boldly folding his arms across his chest piccolo planted his hand on the ground trying to het air into his lungs, but he couldn't it felt like he was paralyzed every organ ceased functioning "I can't wait to train with you or fight you in the tournament in one week piccolo" he said confidently the two of them ignited with white auras shooting into the sky fading from piccolo's vision.

Piccolo slowly stood up gritting his teeth "what was that just now? I've never fought someone like that except for sharakota she has a similar style that must be syrus the person goku was telling me about he's definitely broly's brother, but he's far more powerful and skilled than the latter I can't sense any evil in his ki I'll trust him for now" the shook up namek said to himself.

On the gravity chamber vegeta was reacing his mental and physical limitation but now he could sense syrus's energy becoming infuriated he used this to break passed his limitations he strained standing up on his hands "this energy I feel it can't be his I thought he was killed sharakota and him together now I know I must ascend I won't lose my throne again" he screamed throwing himself into the air throwing hooks and sidekicks at a ferocious pace shouting as loud as he could with each blow the strain his body and mind were taking was crippling pools of sweat streaked off of him splashing onto the floor, he didn't know what was keeping his body together and his mind from wavering from this intense training, he thought it was desire, but he realized it was his drive never settling for anything better than perfect every move was polished, evey battle he had been in was played through his mind thinking about hs next move how to exploit a weakness he was like a machine.

"Where did auntie and uncle go I wanted to say good morning" pan whined stomping her right foot down in protest "I'm sure they'll come back pan" goku reassured her stuffing pancakes down his mouth goten and gohan gobbled down stacks of bacon and bowls of eggs pan had her pouting face on "auntie never misses breakfast and we always say good morning to each other" she said quietly finishing her stack of pancakes she looked at chi chi who sat on the couch watching the news drinking a cup of coffee "grandma I'm going to look for auntie and uncle" pan told her irritation in her voice "now pan that's not polite" chi chi said calmly "but grandma" she complained videl put her hand on pan's head "please momma can I go find auntie and uncle?" The young quarter saiyan's eyes began to water with a motherly smile she nodded her head "when you find them bring them back here I've heard a lot about her husband I'm dying to meet him" "yes mother you can count on me I swear it" she responded happily looking back with a confident smile videl seen a striking image of sharakota next to pan giving her a similar smile, but it was more proud and bold "my gosh all this time pan's been looking up to sharakota she almost gives the same look of confidence and hope she does" videl thought waving to her daughter.

Now running through a field just a few feet in front of the house pan moved her tiny legs as fast as she could, she looked from side to side her black irises scanning her surroundings searching for their ki bending her right leg, she launched herself into the air a white aura came to live around her body as she took off into the distance. Syrus and sharakota roasted a giant fish on a fire created from a weak energy blast; syrus was in deep thought staring at the vast blue sparkling ocean his tail waved back and forth feeling the wind currents tingling the sensitive nerves in it "correct me if I'm wrong sharakota, but wasn't kakarot sent here?" He asked rather plainly throwing a little more twigs into the raging fire she glanced at him "yeah" she responded looking at the ocean a smile slowly began to frame his face "so he fought his programming or did he suffer a severe injury to the head?" "An injury to the head" "I see, he's made his choice though there's no denying saiyan instincts I just hope you haven't been watered down with his nonsense, while I was asleep I could hear everything going on. Vegeta is alive and well kakarot has two sons, vegeta has a son and a daughter, there's pan who is a quarter saiyan gohan and goten are half saiyans" sharakota looked at him with her mouth open, she knew that his perceptive nature only became focused and increased his intuition was second to none. "I see you're still perceptive and intuitive than before syrus, and no way I am not one to show mercy in battle there's no room for sentiment" she responded never allowing herself to fall prey to her brother's folly, of course she loved him but she didn't agree with his soft heartedness on the battlefield.

A star-like gleam appeared over the horizon slowly vanishing syrus took interest in it wondering who it could be. Sharakota throwing a the bones of the fish away next to syrus's scraps looked up at the sky "I knew pan would come looking that little firecracker" she said proudly putting her hands on her hips, the two saiyans came into view pan hastily landed on the ground in front of the duo looking in awe at syrus who stood several feet over her "wow uncle sure is big" she said stunned taking in his appearance sharakota crouched looking at the young saiyan, inviting pan into her arms, the little girl accepted the invitation jumping into her arms squealing with delight "auntie I'm wearing your gi, and where'd you go? You missed breakfast and everything!" She giddily said looking up at her with admiration, syrus looked at pan with a small smile "such innocence and purity" he thought, sharakota looked to him moving her head to the side he walked to her side looking her in the eyes "syrus this is pan, and pan this is syrus" she said cheerfully, the two of them looked at each other perplexed on one end pan seen a giant and one the other end syrus seen a small girl "hi uncle auntie said we were going to train together today" she piped up kicking her small legs in excitement tightening her headband syrus glanced at sharakota tilting his head to the side "train I thought you were supposed to rest" he said playfully pan shook her head from side to side as fast she could "no that's just with her and grandpa not with all of you" the little one chimed cheerfully trying to be witty like vegeta was, but in a friendlier way syrus scratched his head looking at the sky "it wouldn't hurt I suppose" the saiyan chimed looking at pan sharakota glanced at him shocked at the statement "I don't know about both of us" "oh yeah videl wanted me to bring you back everyone wants to meet uncle" pan shouted clenching onto her under armor, not one for social gatherings yet alone introductions syrus crossed his arms over his chest "sharakota you've certainly got mischievous" pan scratched her head in confusion not sure what the word meant "well I'm famished we should go and see if chi chi made any food" sharakota said feeling his stomach grumbling he nodded his head "yay let's go auntie and uncle" pan yelled in excitement flying into the air "ready syrus?" She asked in a soft voice reaching her hand out, still unsure about this whole thing, but wanting to spend time with sharakota he nodded his head coming to a resolve hand in hand the two saiyans flew into the sky slowly catching up to the ecstatic pan.

Chi chi and videl watched sharakota and syrus scarfing down entire stacks of pancakes one by one drinking the syrup right after "you know I think we're going to need a lot more food" videl stammered looking at the two saiyans almost done with their food already chi chi with a dumbfounded look on her face turned to pan in confusion, who was watching cartoons "hey pan you said they were eating a big fish right?" "Yeah grandma it was a huge fish" she chirped not taking her eyes off of the TV goku sat across from the two of them watching crumbs showering the air only to vanish right after, eating their fill syrus looked at his hands and sharakota looked at goku rubbing her stomach "well I guess I should introduce everyone. Gohan, kakarot, goten, chi chi, and videl this is syrus, and syrus likewise" she said bluntly looking up at them he nodded his head slightly "nice to meet all of you" he chimed "nice to meet you too" the four said in unison looking at his build, turning his attention quickly to goku he was burning for him to answer his question "kakarot is it correct that paragus was controlling my little brother? You and your sons defeated him by sending him into the sun?" His voice was calm but it left no room for any negotiation he would get his answer immediately, goku thought back to the two battles remembering the device on broly's head "yes paragus tried to but he wasn't very successful, and yes we did" goku answered afraid of what the outcome was going to be syrus turned to sharakota who had the same look on her face "I see that's too bad I should've killed broly myself he wouldn't last five seconds against me as I am now" he told the group.

"What no way syrus how could you beat him in five seconds!?" Goku exclaimed, he felt his heart racing, "this guy is really powerful at last I found someone besides sharakota to train with" he thought.

"I'd kill him in five seconds; I don't show any mercy in battle it's foolish and not needed. There's more to winning a fight then just raw strength we saiyans have unparalleled battle instincts, the way you describe broly and sharakota did means he lacked any trace of it he was just a rampaging imbacel who couldn't even control his own power" syrus answered in a stern voice.

Goku wasn't sure to be upset or to understand in all of his conflicts, whenever he showed mercy it came back to haunt him, he decided to change the topic. "So you're not upset we killed your brother?" Syrus looked at him narrowing his eyes "don't get me wrong I was upset when sharakota told me everything that happened, but paragus controlled him at least tried too we all have a free will and paragus tried to take it away from my brother so no I'm not mad he was never allowed to think for himself paragus constantly shoved things into his mind manipulating and controlling him like I told you I would've done it myself, no one should be controlled we all have a choice" he responded looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Well I'm glad to hear it I thought for a second you were going to pound me into oblivion" goku said jokingly laughing wearily.

A smirk crept onto syrus's face showing his desire for battle "don't get the wrong idea I do intend on fighting you I'm dying to see that power used against my foolish brother" he said cheerfully, goku gave a nod showing equal excitement, always one to get in the middle of everything pan rushed over to the three of them climbing onto sharakota's lap looking at them with excitement "so now we get to train" "no pan rest after the tournament we will train together for one year" "really one whole year just us alright!" She shouted clenching her hands into fists.

"Well I'm going over by bulma so goten and trunks can play" chi chi chimed

"I'll come with" videl said cheerfully

"Count me in too, I want to visit bulma too" he exclaimed

"What about you four?" Chi chi asked with a clueless face

"Sure I want to see what vegeta's up to" goku said cheerfully walking to the group pan rushed over to him grabbing onto his pants leg "syrus, sharakota are you coming?" "We'll catch up" she said cheerfully everyone grabbed onto a part of goku they began to turn to static flashing away.

"So he's mastered the instant transmission" syrus said moving his head from side to side, sharakota's body had felt extremely hot this entire time her entire body was tingling like one ripple moving through an entire pond she could hardly take it anymore the feeling was overwhelming but in a good way "syrus you can go super saiyan and ascend right?" "Yeah, but I'd look different than the others in that state our power was suppressed as infants, we were born as super saiyans so you could say right now we're both super saiyans" he said calmly looking at her with a small smile, he seen the look in her eyes but he couldn't quite place what it was his primal instincts told him one thing, but his mind said another "sharakota are you alright?" He asked with a clueless face plastering him she was blushing madly looking at him with a subtle smile framing her face, she couldn't contain the tingling her body moved without a thought, her arms wrapping around his neck "I think it's time you shower up syrus we will have to go to capsule corp soon, I expect you and vegeta won't get along?" Syrus laughed quietly at the statement she knew him all too well after all they've been through so much, so many battles, spending nights and days together training pushing each other beyond their limits "hardly sharakota" he said with humor in his voice wrapping his arms around her, his primal instincts overwhelming him he had an idea of what her true intention was at that statement.

"OH.. OH.. OHH.. OHH.. SYRUS, YES!" Sharakota screamed at the top of her lungs releasing all the tingling feelings she felt just an hour ago syrus rolled over onto his back with a confident smile on his face sharakota rolled onto her side running her finger tips on his chest "I love you syrus" she said in a soft voice resting her head on his shoulder "I love you too" he responded sharakota wasn't content she still felt tingly and hot "again" she shouted throwing herself on top of him rubbing her body onto his.

"What did you just say!? Vegeta exclaimed glaring viciously at goku "yeah that's right broly's older brother is with us now" he said cheerfully.

"That can't be true he's supposed to be dead" the prince screamed clearly shocked. "Nope he's alive and man he's strong" goku replied excitedly his quest for an opponent outclassing him in every way so he could improve had finally been meant. "Uncle's fighting in the tournament too" pan shouted walking on her hands with bulla, vegeta had become interested suddenly "I can't wait to see what he can do" he said bitterly folding his arms across his chest.

Thoughts whirled around inside vegeta's head contradicting what he was told by his father and frieza. "I could've sworn those two were destroyed my father said it was indefinite after he sent out super elites with frieza's own elites those two were supposed to have been destroyed, so I was lied to now the two of them are alive and well, no sense in getting mad about it I'll show them and all these peons what the prince can really do!" He thought closing his eyes to meditate he quickly glanced over the scene in front of him, everyone was so happy, he too felt a bit of joy.

Sharakota clung onto syrus half-dressed her tail moving from side to side rapidly, wearing red baggy pants and her white bra, syrus was half dressed as well wearing black baggy pants and left his entire torso bare the two forgot how each other's embrace felt, they were both amazed and surprised at how much they've grown up "that was great syrus. Are you ready to head to capsule corp?" She asked passionately tracing the muscles on his back with her finger tips "as ready as one can be when dealing with vegeta" syrus said cheerfully putting on red under armor and a black shirt, sharakota followed suit putting on black under armor and red shirt she pulled on both ends of her black belt "instant transmission the only way to travel" she said cheerfully concentrating on goku's ki tightening his black belt he concentrated on goku's ki too "I wonder what our friend from yardrat is up too" syrus said comically "probably getting in trouble like always" sharakota chimed both of them set their jaws disappearing.

Pan planted her feet on the ground carefully balancing bringing her body into an arc "how'd you do that pan?" Bulla asked completely fascinated by her bridge carefully placing her hands and feet a few inches at a time "auntie showed it to me" the little saiyan replied joyfully falling onto her back, just then sharakota and syrus appeared in front of the two little girls bulla felt a chill go down her spine the sheer size of syrus was overwhelming "mommy" she cried out running away from the trio "auntie and uncle" pan chirped looking up at the two of them "when are we going to train I'm ready right now" her voice was vibrant her eyes filled with determination she wanted to prove herself worthy of wearing sharakota's gi and worthy of three people in her life that helped her through so much goku, sharakota, and syrus.

Bulma was furious storming in their direction goku trailed close behind her in case something bad happened "goku is that her husband he's… big" bulma exclaimed goku nodded with a goofy grin on his face "well come on you two lovebirds it's time you meet the gang, yeah you big guy" bulma shouted joyfully, syrus scratched his scalp looking at sharakota, she nodded her head signifying it'd be alright "this is going to be a long day" syrus said to himself hearing the commotion behind her.

Syrus grabbed a piece of paper and pen writing his name down in the language used back on his home.

"What I can't read it" bulma and the others said with sad tones, surprisingly vegeta would be the one to speak up.

"This is the language we used on planet vegeta, this reads syrus" the prince said annoyed with bulma's outbursts.

Syrus skimmed through many of gohan's old study books grasping the basics of the language used here, he slowly began to write his name in English setting the pen down. "Wow how'd he learn to write in our language so fast he's only been here for one week" the only three with any knowledge of saiyans grew tired of the charade, how could they be married to saiyans yet know nothing about them, before vegeta could answer sharakota spoke up. "Saiyans can learn ten languages easily even more; the super elite and elite were taught many individual dialects. It only takes us a few minutes to grasp the concept the rest is pretty much adapted we're known for our warrior instincts and strength, but not for our brains a pity." Sharakota responded feeling she thoroughly explained it to the group "if you say so" vegeta said slightly irritated "I was wondering when you'd show your defiance" sharakota said teasingly syrus laughed inwardly "defiance you defy me saying such things" vegeta snapped "truth is truth vegeta don't be a spoiled brat" syrus said vegeta clenched his teeth no one ever disrespected him like that in front of a group of people "now you listen here you low level, you will show respect to me I am the prince of all saiyans pan watched the two of them staring at each other "wow I've never seen anyone talk to vegeta like that except for sharakota" she said to herself. "Listen here prince, the saiyan race is dead we four are all that remain I've never bowed to you or your family and I have no intention of doing it now" syrus said calmly, not paying any attention to vegeta's scowl "you low level" vegeta said mockingly "ranking systems are foolish and meager frieza started that don't make me laugh vegeta if you cling to such titles still you're no better than that twit frieza you think it was your birthright to gain great strength, wrong, hard work and training is what makes one achieve great strength" at this point vegeta was fed up with the calmness and ease syrus was speaking to him, he knew every bit was true but his pride so great he'd never admit it he scoffed loudly glaring at syrus "I am a proud saiyan I won't let you or anyone call me by such monikers my name is syrus not low level get it right. I wouldn't be fit to rule over the saiyan race if it had survived that is something only you would be capable of anyone ignorant enough to question that has no pride" he told the prince although his voice calm it boomed like thunder demanding respect calling respect from everything for a single moment it felt like the entire saiyan race was speaking through him vegeta chuckled hiding the fear and jealousy he was feeling at the moment, but at the same time he respected syrus and his words he admitted he was not fit to rule and was no prince that was his own birthright, vegeta snickered going to sit on a lawn chair "now that that's over let's eat" sharakota shouted cheerfully everyone agreed gathering food onto plates, somehow sharakota developed an uncanny trait of her brother being able to diffuse a bad situation or just end it with a cast of humor.

The duo sat next to each other in front of them was a mountain dishes to their sides was mountains and mountains of food, everyone was surprised at how much and fast they were eating, but it shouldn't be a surprise saiyans had ferocious appetites but these two trumped even goku's appetite. "I never thought I'd see the say when someone eats more than goku, and to make it even more shocking there's two people" bulma said in-between her bouts of laughter, goku looked at his sister and syrus with a smile "yeah, sharakota's been holding back her true power this entire time maybe now she'll show me what she's really made of, and syrus too for that matter" the saiyan said cheerfully "training, training, and more training don't you ever get tired?" Chi chi asked already knowing his answer, it was part of who they were even though goku wasn't ruthless like them he still had the same drive and passion for fighting "well yeah, but then I eat and I'm okay" he said clueless to the laughter he was receiving.

Goten and trunks were eating their own mountain of food "wow so we're all going to enter the tournament" goten said cheerfully looking around with an open grin "yeah" trunks said bluntly not excited about going since there would be weaklings. "So guys who's going to win this tournament?" Chi chi asked in spite "who's all entering?" Goku asked krillin set his hand on his shoulder "I was thinking I could enter win some of that prize money" he said in a cocky tone with a mouthful of food goku answered "that sounds great krillin" he said through muffled sounds, everyone was relaxing and having a good time with just four days until the tournament this was the perfect time for something like this everyone gathered together and having a nice time it was too good to be true.

Chapter Six: One Day of Training, Pan's Resolve

One day remained until the tournament pan had spent a lot of time with syrus and sharakota getting to know about the former she realized the she looked up to him like sharakota and goku the three of them bonded nicely goku would join them talking about his past battles and fighting techniques. Pan began to get restless after a few trips to the hot spring with the two of them at times goku would join she wanted to be trained more than anything right now.

It was noon, the bright sun lighting up the canopies behind the mountains, making the river sparkle. A few feet in front of the river pan lead her assault throwing smooth combinations, sharakota dodged each blow watching pan's every move carefully studying every detail even the minute and subtlest "she's adopted kakarot's smooth and calculating fighting style" she said to herself mentally continuing to dodge and block her fists and shins with her forearms and knees enjoying the challenge pan offered, meanwhile syrus sat in front of the river in a meditative posture completely still and at peace, his tail wrapped around his waist the sound of the flowing river crashing into the dirt rippled through his ears "so many times we focus on the physical aspects of our training we miss the mental training and of the mind" he said to himself mentally feeling his energy moving through him like a warm vibrant liquid filling his muscle fibers, then his bones, then his nerves, then the nerve endings, then his skin he felt comfortable with his energy feeling it increasing gradually.

"HYYAAAHH!" The quarter saiyan screamed cocking her right fist back throwing it forward, sharakota leapt back leaving a trail of dust around her pan floated where her punch missed panting as hard as she could gasping for air "your amazing pan" sharakota said cheerfully slightly surprised at her instincts in battle, syrus opened his eyes seeing the entire sparring session that went for an hour, he was keen on the most minute detail in battle and his saiyan instincts only enhanced this, pan looked at him seeing he was done meditating beforehand she was told not to disturb him by sharakota and himself warmly though now that he was done she could finally ask him the question she's been waiting to.

"Hey uncle how am I doing, can you give me any advice?" She asked eagerly.

Rather the one to show than to talk syrus stood to his feet walking towards her, the golden rays of her super saiyan aura reflected in his black irises "to undergo the super saiyan transformation at the age of four is good enough really pan" he said warmly, but pan wasn't one for settling she wanted to be better!

"Aww come on uncle" she exclaimed already on the ground, just about caught all her breath.

"She fights like goku smooth and calculating, but sharakota can adapt to that she has no particular style if only pan would understand that." After a few moments of deep thought he found the answer looking at the quarter saiyan he felt confident with it "since you are shorter going for a face shot is too risky in real battle, draw her attention with one blow and have one ready to follow up, most importantly adapt" he said in a stern voice, sharakota seen how close the two of them got in just a short time, he had a way of saying things that made sense and made a person think pan subconsciously picked up on this and was instantly magnetized to him.

"So I draw her attention to one of my fake attacks and follow up with a real one, but I adapt when it calls for it uncle is that it?" She asked innocently putting her finger by her mouth looking up at him "that's right pan, but make sure to draw your opponent's attention so you get the feel of things I'll take the bait" she said with a smile getting into her stance, pan looked at her then at syrus furrowing her eyebrows getting back into her stance, her body was under tremendous strain from the transformation but she wasn't going to let that stop her with just enough energy left to finish the session she was determined, syrus stepped several feet back relaxing his arms at his side watching the two of them about to begin.

Pan dug her feet into the ground strengthening her stance "an all-out charge won't work on her and anything from the ground and air won't either I've already tried, she didn't say anything about no energy blasts like before if I can get her attention with that I may just get a hit on her… At least a graze" she said to herself mentally scheming and planning the best a four year old mind could syrus seen the look in her eyes a small smile formed on his face "that a girl pan" he said to himself sharakota's eyes widened slightly "she's subtly focusing her energy I see" she said to herself, she would take the offensive.

She dashed forward closing the distance quickly cocking her right fist back she sent it forward pan leapt up dodging the blow entirely her golden aura leaving a trail behind her she soared into the sky keeping her eyes locked onto sharakota putting on a burst of speed she rocketed up towards pan "bring it on auntie" pan screamed bracing herself for what came next. "YAAAA!" Sharakota roared swinging her right leg up pan barely swayed to her side feeling the force behind the blow she returned the favor with a kick sharakota blocked with her forearm "now" pan shouted to herself in triumph snapping her left fist forward with all the strength she could muster popping sharakota right in the saiyan shot towards the ground tucking her feet she made a soft landing looking up at pan with a smirk, pan completely exhausted closed her eyes transforming back to normal she dropped out the air sharakota leapt up catching her in her arms, a proud smile framed syrus's face "I think it'd be good if we learn to sustain the super saiyan transformations we could further our training" he said calmly petting pan "I agree" sharakota responded "nice job syrus pan actually did it" "yeah but you let her" she smiled at the statement "shh pan might hear you" she exclaimed quietly, syrus covered his mouth like a child looking at her "so what are you going to wear to the tournament?" He asked walking side by side with her "I don't know I was thinking about wearing a set of my saiyan armor the full battle suit, but I don't know I'm not wearing anything tonight though" she said sassily winking at syrus, his cheeks began to turn red "quiet she might here" sharakota's tail wrapped around her mouth snce she couldn't use her hands, he laughed at her "well I was thinking about wearing some saiyan armor too, but I wasn't sure this gi feels pretty heavy I don't have my own armor" he said casually "I have a battle suit armor without the thigh or crotch guards it's white and gold I have a black and blue jumpsuit with gloves and boots" she said cheerfully looking up at him with a small smile "well if you don't mind alright" he responded putting his hand behind his hand looking at the clouds "as for tonight I look forward to it" he said with a small smirk sharakota simply nodded, pan was sound asleep in her arms.

"Hey you're back how'd it go?" Goku asked jovial, he looked at syrus and sharakota seeing pan sound asleep "well as you can see it went well" syrus said calmly "yeah she's really improving" sharakota chimed in with a smile goku nodded with an ear to ear grin "that's our pan." Syrus walked towards the stair set with sharakota "who's that loud mouth he calls himself hercule?" Syrus said with some anger in his tone goku glanced at him laughing slightly "oh that's just pan's grandpa and videl's dad" he responded sharakota rolled her eyes, she never did get along with hercule nor liked him to her he was a royal pain "great so now we have two clowns in the family" syrus said to himself mentally walking towards sharakota's room "what's up with syrus?" Goku asked, sharakota looked at him with a scowl "oh kakarot you should know that fool hercule" she chimed "well I'm going to put pan in bed she really pushed herself today, but I think I know a way to further our training" she said running off after helping pan take a shower and get changed into more loose fitting clothes she tucked in and soon after was fast asleep, syrus sat in a meditative posture slowly relaxing his body and mind, watching his thoughts come and go his power running through him like a calm stream rather than a violent waterfall.

Goku sat on the couch watching a TV show with a carefree smile on his face he didn't have a care in the world, sharakota still didn't get TVs or anything earthly for that matter she didn't really care about it. "So sharakota what's up?" He asked happily looking at her glancing at him from the recliner she sat on, she began to speak "hey kakarot I know for you and the others maintaining your super saiyan form should be relatively easy with a few days' worth of training, but for me and syrus it'd be different back when you and vegeta were fighting cojin I could sense your energy rising rapidly, so for you two it'd just powering up. It's not that simple for me I have to feel rage, anger, deep unadulterated emotions even in my super saiyan state the restlessness is amplified more than one hundred fold, technically what you see with me and syrus is our super saiyan forms but I'd call it our normal states for basic terms, I have to stay in my super saiyan form as long as I can I've been thinking about this rajin on planer vegeta I've heard of such a man, I know it's in one year but I have to be prepared" she said in a low voice contemplating on what to do next goku looked at her with a serene smile "don't worry about it after this tournament we'll figure something out" he said cheerfully she simply nodded her head going to her room sensing the others approaching the house quickly.

Sharakota entered room closing the door with a thud, syrus barely noticed the thud it was her frustration he could pick up on he slowly opened his eyes looking at her with calm concerned gaze "what's troubling you sharakota?" "It's kakarot he's a clown he's taking this rajin ordeal way too lightly I don't want anything to happen to pan" she said clearly distraught at her little brother's statement syrus looked up at her laughing quietly "he was raised on earth he doesn't know what it means to be a saiyan, he may have the blood and drive to fight, but he will never truly know what it means I share your same thought I've come up with a plan" he said in a semi cheerful voice still irritated with goku's stupidity "after the tournament we can go to the hyperbolic time chamber place and train alone I figured since the limit is three days we can push the maximum in our super saiyan transformations. It maybe nearly impossible to become completely calm for us, but the least we could do is retian our form without any effort." He said happily sitting next to sharakota on the bed, she for one was happy in more than one way "syrus that's genius" she said cheerfully wrapping her tail around his bicep "that's not all I've planned though, I recall kakarot saying broly was the legendary super saiyan well sour grapes that is false we were both born with power levels high above my brother's, your mother suppressed yours and paragus suppressed mine when we were just born during my meditations I found out that whatever it is leaks out our true power ever so slightly I figured in time we could voluntarily break this through hours of intense training and meditation, but it wouldn't be easy, together I know we can do it; for now though let's focus on this tournament and showed them what a saiyan can really do" he said boldly and confidently looking her in the eyes with a small smirk on his face "sounds like a plan" she shouted in excitement wrapping her arms around his neck "I know I can always count on you" she chimed syrus wrapped his arms around her feeling her soft skin on his neck "always" he responded in a soft voice closing his eyes.

Following his course of action sharakota meditated with syrus feeling her mind and body relax, her power coursing through every fiber in her like a warm liquid she slowly increased it and decreased it feeling comfortable and in control.

Goten, gohan, goku, videl, and chi chi were in the den watching TV it was surprisingly quiet without pan making a ruckus and sharakota egging her on they felt something missing. "So pan's still asleep?" Gohan asked looking at his father "yeah she's been out since earlier today" he said cheerfully looking at the teenager "wow training with auntie and uncle must be really rough" goten said casually "I wouldn't know at least not yet" goku chimed now he was eager more than ever to train with the two of them to see his sister's full power.

"Hi guys" pan said rubbing her eyes still half asleep.

"Hey pan you're finally awake" goten retorted happily looking at her with amazement.

"Yeah, but I don't remember going to sleep" pan said confused.

"You must've passed out after training with syrus and sharakota, now you have to rest" videl said sternly leaving no room for an argument.

Pan's eyes widened in fear she mumbled out gibberish in her moments of complete fright.

"What's wrong pan?" Goku asked clueless to what happened during their sparring.

"It's auntie I have to say sorry I hit her in the face" pan exclaimed running to her room as fast she could.

"Wait pan" chi chi exclaimed.

Pan rushed into the room "AUNTIE I'M SORRY" she screamed, thankfully the two of them were done meditating otherwise their consciousness would've been slammed back into their bodies.

Sharakota confused looked at the little saiyan, who was about to break out into tears "pan why are you saying sorry? Oh earlier with the punch it's alright it didn't hurt" she assured pulling pan in for a hug "are you sure auntie?" She whimpered wiping her eyes "don't be silly pan of course I am" she chimed cheerfully petting her hair roughly, convinced she didn't hurt her aunt pan laughed in excitement looking up at her "I did good right auntie?" "Yes you did pan, but I have something that'll help our training but after this tournament okay?" "Yeah" pan ran off back into the den by the others.

Syrus folded his arms across his chest looking out the window, the pink clouds, the setting sun all made for a once in a lifetime moment "the tournament is tomorrow I hope it's good, having two clowns in the family is kind of embarrassing" syrus said in a low voice laughing sharakota stood up standing next to him "yeah I don't know who the bigger clown is kakarot or that hercule" she responded laughing still syrus allowed a smile to come on his face "well tomorrow we'll have the chance to knock that dope off of his high horse" he chimed, but something came tp his mind the fact everything on earth was still alive "hey sharakota I am glad that your brother chose not to destroy this planet" "me too I'd have to find him and destroy him if he did anyone who obeyed frieza should be vanquished" she responded looking at the sunset "we'll show them what a saiyan can do hopefully the ring isn't too small" syrus said casually his tail moving back and forth at the tip with confidence in her eyes and a cocky smirk on her face sharakota was more than ready "count on it" she said in a bold voice.

Chapter Seven: World Tournament

Everyone was crammed into bulma's air car vegeta sat in the front passenger side , goku and chi chi sat in the seat behind him, trunks and goten sat opposite to them, gohan and videl sat behind them. Krillin and 18 sat behind trunks and goten, ox king sat in the back, pan and bulla sat just in front of him. "Ready to show them how it's done guys?" Bulma asked the group enthusiastically "yeah" goku said cheerfully "of course" krillin chimed knowing he may not make it far if he was up against one of them "then let's go" bulma shouted putting her foot down on the throttle they blasted away into the air by the ship's powerful engines disappearing in the patches of clouds "so are syrus and sharakota coming you guys?" Goten asked curiously looking at the adults videl nodded her head "yeah they said they'll meet us there" she replied "awesome" goten shouted talking to trunks now "oh dad piccolo said he'll be there too" gohan said cheerfully he turned to face gohan nodding his head with a small smile, now on their way they began to chatter noisily amongst their selves much to the dismay of vegeta.

Sharakota set down three more sets of armor "I had dende poof me up some more" she said while setting them down on the floor syrus slipped on black long sleeve jumpsuit, putting on a pair of white gloves and white boots that went up just above his ankles sharakota slipped into her blue long sleeve jumpsuit it snugged tightly to her body she put on a pair of white gloves and a pair of white boots that fit snuggly just where her ankle began "so which armor do wear ahh yes" she said without a care in the world picking up the full battle suit complete with thigh and crotch guards she fit her head through it setting on her shoulders immediately it began to fit to her exact body shape, syrus browsed through the armor grabbing a pair of full battle armor the armor was white and the shoulder guards were yellow identical to sharakota's he slipped his head through it setting firmly down on his shoulders it began to stretch out shaping itself to his muscular frame "swit" his tail wrapped snuggly around his waist sharakota's wrapped around her waist snuggly both looked like they had furry belts but one quick flick from their tails could snap someone's neck instantly.

Sharakota pulled down her gloves wiggling her fingers "I'm ready for some fighting" she said in cheerful tone syrus nodded moving his neck from side to side cracking it "hopefully they provide a good warm up" he said in a low voice "if it's off the bat I'd be excited" she said jumping a few inches off the ground her boots making a light tap sound syrus gave a thumbs up with a smirk looking forward to that match if it happened "we should get going I'm sure pan is going to look for us" the female saiyan chimed concentrating on her energy syrus nodded his head slightly focusing on pan's energy in a flash they disappeared from her room.

Gohan looked at everyone in front of him "hey guys I was thinking we shouldn't go super saiyan" the half saiyan muttered looking at them "why not?" What for?" Two familiar voices interrupted his statement "auntie and uncle" pan shouted running to latch on to one of them "well I didn't want everyone to get scared or anything" gohan said timidly seeing the anger in sharakota's eyes "I am a saiyan why should I have to hide?" Sharakota demanded "I say we go super saiyan three and tear the place apart" syrus muttered vegeta let out a laugh "you know I agree with the two of them you and kakarot can hold back but I'm not" vegeta snarled "but people could get hurt vegeta" gku piped up in an angry tone of voice "that's not my problem now is it kakarot if there weren't so many weaklings maybe that wouldn't happen" "I agree with vegeta pan will go super saiyan too" sharakota told them leaving no room for arguments, chi chi wouldn't have it her granddaughter would not be a punk kid "I don't think so my pan doesn't need to be looking she's in a gang" she retorted vegeta glanced back at syrus and sharakota eyeing their armor with a smirk "I see you're wearing that battle armor" syrus looked at him "this is the saiyan's formal attire I do have pride" syrus chimed sharakota nodded her head in agreement "I'll show them what a saiyan can really do" she said with confidence chi chi closed her eyes "that's all fine, but pan won't be changing" sharakota's eyes narrowed "that's where you're wrong I expect pan to mop the floor with these weaklings if there's a junior division it's going to come down between these four I want a good show" she snarled chi chi never one to back down or listen to someone else stood up pacing towards sharakota with an evil glare "now you listen here" she shouted sharakota's tail glowed a bright red slowly unwrapping itself from her waist it waved much differently than usual, it was erratic and constantly twitched "come on chi chi it's not that bad" goku chimed trying to be the voice of reason no one dared to speak up between the two of them krillin had sweat drops by his eyebrows from the suspense and tension in the ship "goku pipe down it's because of you that gohan didn't get an education when he was younger" she screamed turning her attention back to sharakota, she felt a chill run down her spine sharakota's eyes were piercing and cold chi chi made her way back to her husband fearing for her life "in any case I'm not holding back I expect you not to either pan" sharakota chimed pan nodded her head with a smile oblivious to what just happened "I won't" she chirped.

The group walked on a blue brick path many spectators and contestants filled the area syrus and sharakota were in front of everyone clearly irritated with all the stares they were getting "hey goku what's up with your sister?" "Oh she gets like that anytime somebody interferes in her training with pan" he said cheerfully, krillin gulped staring at her "hey you guys we're going to find some seats see you out there" bulma shouted happily the group waved to them parting ways.

"All these weaklings call themselves martial artists I've seen space snails move faster than their punches" syrus murmured looking around at all the cocky men some buff and some slender "I wonder where the piccolo is I'd like to have a word with him" sharakota looked up at him smiling ear to ear "I'm sure he'll be here" trunks scratched his head looking at sharakota and syrus "I bet my dad's stronger than those two and your dad" he said arrogantly goten looked at him with a clueless face "I don't know trunks my dad said sharakota's held back her true strength this entire time" "thm" the ivory colored hair boy muttered walking a little faster with a gym bag in hand "I feel relieved kakarot finally two saiyans that actually have the pride of our race it is certainly refreshing" vegeta snarled not making eye contact with him "I can't wait to fight one of them or you vegeta it should be very interesting" goku chimed vegeta smirked closing his eyes for the moment. Pan walked between syrus and sharakota with her arms folded against her chest and her held high proudly "I think you're scaring some of them pan" syrus joked seeing the determination in her eyes "yeah pan anymore and I think you'll make them all quit" sharakota told her cheerfully pan looked up at the two of them "you really think so?" She asked syrus nodded his head slowly.

"Names please" one of the workers said.

Goku walked up first with a relaxed smile "goku" he said cheerfully.

"g.o.k.u" the man repeated while writing his name down on a piece of paper "next please."

Syrus glanced at piccolo who had a stern expression on his face "piccolo we got off on the wrong… Foot I understand your skepticism, but I never obeyed frieza" syrus chimed in a low voice making his statement clear piccolo looked out one of his eyes "don't worry about it we'll just have to settle the score" he responded stepping ahead in the line.

"Gohan's the name"

"G.o.h.a.n" the man said to himself writing down his name "next."

"Krillin" he said proudly

"K.r.i.l.l.i.n" he said to himself writing his name down "next."

Piccolo looked down at them "majunior" he said sternly walking way, "next"

"Trunks" the young half saiyan responded "we have one for the junior division" the man replied, trunks was insulted placing him in a match with kids how disgraceful "no I'll take the adult section thank you very much" "I'm sorry but that can't happen" "but that's boring" he whined "rules are rules" the man replied cursing under his breath he walked by goten who was just enjoying the day sitting on the soft green grass bulla was nearby waiting for pan.

"Vegeta" he snarled walking away from the two men clearly annoyed with all te trivial nonsense "next"

Sharakota stepped up with her arms at her sides "sharakota and the k is silent" she said in a low voice "s.h.a.r.a.k.o.t.a" the man said to himself writing her name down "next."

Syrus stepped up with pan at his side "pan" she chirped the two men looked confused syrus pointed down one of the workers looked on the other side seeing her "another one for the juniors" he chimed "yay" pan chirped running to bulla and the boys. Syrus looked down at them with a blank face "syrus" he said walking away the man wrote down his name.

Sharakota sighed in disappointment looking at pan's competition several feet away from them "it's a shame she has to compete with kids at least goten, trunks, and bulla are fighting too" she muttered "don't be so down sharakota at least we know who will win kakarot's brat or trunks" vegeta said clearly amused "we'll see" sharakota chimed walking towards goku and syrus a few feet in front of her "there it is again" vegeta said to himself walking towards them.

"The locker rooms are this way hurry up now" another worker said politely

"Anyone competing in the junior tournament come this way" another worker said.

"Well I guess that's it" trunks snarled walking with goten pan looked up at syrus to pick her up, gladly he lifted her up "don't worry pan you'll do fine" syrus and sharakota said in unison goku nodded his head "just relax pan" with their vote of confidence syrus set her down "cheer for me you guys" pan shouted running to catch up to bulla.

Vegeta put his bag in a locker slamming it shut "I don't understand this whole charade why should I have to qualify to even fight this is a mockery" vegeta muttered "I agree with you vegeta maybe we have to clear through these weaklings first" syrus chimed laughing quietly "they're hardly worth the effort" sharakota snarled "aww come on guys maybe it'll be fun" goku chimed trying to lighten the mood syrus nodded his head "kakarot is right I suppose" he said leaving the locker room "yeah one of us will knock the goofball out" krillin exclaimed laughing out loud sharakota and syrus laughed just as loud enjoying his humor.

"Everyone in the adult division advanced this way for the qualifying bout" A worker shouted pointing to what seemed to be a warm up area for the fighters "this is absurd" syrus said to himself looking around at the arrogant fighters sharakota spat on the ground "I wish they'd hurry up I want to see pan and bulla take the finals" she said clearly annoyed, this caught vegeta's attention he looked at her equally annoyed "did you just say pan and bulla, don't be absurd sharakota kakarot's brat and trunks wll be in the finals" "don't underestimate them vegeta after all bulla has royal blood too" sharakota said calmly turning away from him a row of camera men sat in front of an entrance to their right a few feet in front of them was a punching machine and a few inches from it was something to test grip strength a sweat drop formed on the back of syrus's head "hopefully they speed things up" goku chimed krillin nodded his head in agreement "you said it goku" "oh 18 now remember to use control" he exclaimed she looked at him not responding "sure krillin" she responded clearly irritated with this long drawn out entrance "I know we don't have to do this" syrus said under his breath "I'm going to break both of them" sharakota mumbled clenching her right hand into a tight fist.

"Everyone welcome the World Martial Arts Champion of the World Hercule!" Jimmy Firecracker shouted a man emerged from the dark entrance with a huge afro a brown shirt, white pants, black boots and the champion belt around his waist a confident smile framed his face "yeaaahhhh!" he screamed the crowd of fighters erupted in applause "as the champion hercule will demonstrate his fabulous strength the machine to my right is a punch machine and the one next to it is for grip strength!"

Hercule untied the white cape from around his back throwing his arms over his head in a triumphant shout his eyes displayed unwavering confidence, he knew how to milk a crowd. "I hope I'll have some competition this year it's got boring if any of you rookies make it passed this I look forward to seeing you in the ring" he shouted cockily dropping into his stance he stared at the tough matting in front of him "dynamite punch" he exclaimed throwing his right fist into the matting the gauge tracked his force "my gosh he has 147 what a warrior" jimmy screamed hercule walked over to the gripping machine "YAAAHHH" he screamed squeezing it down as hard as he could "and an amazing gripping force of 528" the announcer screamed looking at the crowd of fighters "now if any of you can even come close to that I'll be impressed" he shouted in arrogance strolling back into his quarters.

"Well it looks like hercule is going to win again this year what's the use" exclaimed a man.

One by one fighters tested their strength on both machines scoring in the low hundreds to one twenties on the punching machine and three hundred to four hundred on the gripping machine, vegeta tapped his biceps with his fingers gritting his teeth in anger "how absurd" he said to himself growing more and more tired of this side show.

Now it was goku's turn who got a score of 210 on the punching machine and 540 on the gripping machine, piccolo got a score of 220 on the punching machine and 570 on the gripping machine, krillin got a score of 190 on the punching machine and 542 on the gripping machine, 18 got a score of 230 on the punching machine and 600 on the gripping machine, videl got a free pass along with gohan, "a saiyan warrior like me being subjected to such a side show" sharakota and syrus mumbled in disgust "that's enough" sharakota said walking towards both machines "there seems to be something wrong with the pressure mechanism see if you can find a new one" a worker chimed "now move aside fool" sharakota snarled bringing her right fist back at superhuman speed she slammed it forward into the matting she got a score of 672 she moved onto the gripping machine scoring 4,213, syrus was next he got a score of 789 and a score of 4,226 on the gripping machine.

A worker looked conspiculously at the machines "there seems to be something wrong with the pressure mechanism" he said in a condescending tone, fed up with this vegeta took center stage "now stand aside" he yelled in one smooth motion he rammed his left fist into the mastting sending the machine smashing into the wall he walked to the gripping machine crushing the apparatus completely "well" several workers said not sure whatelse to say.

"I'm giving up that guy will tear my apart" exclaimed several fighters goku put his palm on his forehead looking at the sky "why did I see this coming" "so much for restraining" gohan chimed "hey vegeta the junior divisions should be starting soon we don't want to be late" goku chimed "fine let's go anything is better than this lame sideshow" he spat folding his arms across his chest sharakota and syrus walked a few feet in front of goku observing their surroundings "well now hopefully it's not too stupid" now syrus exclaimed "don't worry pan is fighting now it'll be great" sharakota chimed in unison with goku.

Meanwhile in their own little spot pan, bulla, trunks, and goten sat together looking bored around them dozens of boys were sparring and going through their warm ups pan and bulla were the only girls in the room, but that wouldn't sway bulla or pan, bulla had been training with her dad and watched him while he trained she was ready for this tournament "hey you two I think it'd be smart if you just give up" trunks said sternly looking down at them pan was immeditaly offended by his statement "because we're girls please trunks just wait until me and bulla embarrass you and goten" pan chimed "yeah right" goten erupted in protest not going to be spotted out or made fun of bulla snickered seeing their ploy was working "you'll see soon enough you're not as macho as you think and I'll prove it" bulla chimed pan nodded her head in agreement just then a teenager with light skin, blone hair, and green eyes began approaching them with his friends behind him he wore brown pants and white shoes his arms wrapped in white fighting tape "hey that idiot and his friends are coming over here" bulla said annoyed at the trio "hey you half pints" the teenager's voice was nasally the four of them narrowed their eyes looking at the three teens in front of them with anger and disgust "you're not that strong" pan said innocently looking up at the giants from where he sat "what'd you just say?" The teen shouted getting in their faces "we don't flinch from weaklings" trunks said casually looking at him with a smirk "you've sealed your fate if I see either of you in the ring I'm going to beat until you get a concussion" he exclaimed "sounds fun" trunks responded "beat" pan and goten said in unison confused bulla eyed the teen with anger in her eyes watching them walk away.

Sharakota, goku, syrus, and krillin rested their forearms on a metal railing in front of them piccolo, vegeta, and 18 stood back, gohan and videl were a few inches away from them resting their arms on the railing.

"Pan and bull a are going to be in the finals I can't wait those two always put on a good show" sharakota chimed with a smile on her face.

"What makes you so sure she's going to go to the finals she's the only girl besides bulla in the junior division?" Goku asked looking at her.

"Kakarot you're such an airhead she trained with me and you for six months, and trained with me and syrus for a few days she's going to the finals I'm sure of it" she said cheerfully ignoring her brother's confused look at the moment.

Krillin looked at her scratching his head "are you sure sharakota I mean what about goten and trunks?" He asked wondering why she wasn't mentioning them.

Syrus closed his eyes exuding a calm appearance he didn't understand why krillin couldn't see the difference.

Sharakota glanced at him with a smile "that's easy krillin trunks and goten maybe strong and all, but I know it's going to be between pan and bulla those two have worked harder than the two boys we'll just have to wait and see" she said slyly "when I was training with her alone that day in the time chamber I sensed her saiyan instincts kick in she now fights with ferocity" she said to herself mentally.

Syrus slowly opened his eyes analyzing everybody he saw under him, he felt something he knew it wasn't his imagination he kept his mind focused on that presence.

The blonde announcer stepped in the middle of the ring, the crowd roared in applause getting louder and louder.

"Ladies and gentlemen the junior division is about to get underway we changed it from a few years ago now there is only ten contestants in all" he shouted in the mic hyping the crowd up, chi chi and bulma sat in the middle row having a clear view of the ring in front of them ox king sat way off to the side, oolong sat next to bulma, and roshi stood behind them each waiting to see their little ones get called out.

"Introducing first one of the only two girls to enter this tournament hercule's granddaughter pan come on out!" He exclaimed talking over the roar of the crowd.

Pan walked towards the ring on the cement pathway she pulled on both ends of her headband making sure it was tight she looked up at her family waving to them sharakota grabbed both ends of her headband pulling on them.

The announcer continued calling each contestant out bulla was second, goten third, trunks fourth, ekosa fifth, ediza sixth, coronae seventh, edoza eighth, eli ninth, and George tenth.

With ease the four saiyans plowed through their so called competition making it the semi finals now it was bulla against goten and pan against trunks.

"This is it you're looking great guys" goku shouted "yeah great job down there" krillin shouted.

Chapter Eight: Best of the semi finals

The crowd erupted in applause wt the four of them chanting their names in praise bulma and chi screamed in excitement videl and gohan cheered pan on looking at their daughter with proud smiles.

"Now it is the semi finals folks these four children were the youngest in the entire division give them another hand" the announcer shouted pausing for effect the crowd got even louder than before people stood up out of their seats shouting in excitement they couldn't believe what they just saw they didn't know how or why, but they loved it they couldn't get enough of the four little saiyans they continued cheering them on minutes passed and the cheering and livlieness didn't dye down at all.

"Hey pan don't cry too much when I beat you okay?" Trunks mused laughing at the crude joke pan didn't respond staying focused on her energy and the battle to come she had no time for idle chat, she was relaxing and loosening all of her muscles slowly and all at once feeling her mind becoming completely calm "don't worry about it because I'm going to beat bulla" goten chimed mockingly looking at the bluenette with spite "sure goten whatever makes you feel happy" she said calmly with a cocky smirk on her face, they had no idea how much she improved.

"Now without further to do let's get the semi finals trunks and pan are you ready, lades and gents are you ready!?" The announcer screamed over the roar of the crowd.

"Alright pan and trunks do your best" goku and krillin shouted in unison, vegeta didn't say a thing he watched his son carefully.

"Relax pan you'll do fine" videl shouted waving to her daughter pan looked up waving her hand back at her sharakota created a link between her mind and pan's speaking telepathically "pan can you hear me?" "Yes I can hear you auntie" "alright I want you to make him expend his energy that's your primary focus since he's bigger now just follow your instincts in battle I believe in you" "yes auntie I won't let you down" she shouted with confidence telepathically with more confidence than ever pan got into her stance narrowing her eyes "well pan I guess this is it" trunks said without even looking at her getting into his stance he stood at least a foot and a hald or two feet taller than pan, not paying any mind to his insult she analyzed his form remembering how syrus told her to pay close attention and to focus.

Pan placed her feet firmly moving them from side to side at lightning speed she ran towards trunks throwing a right hook trunks ducked it flipping back, planting his foot on the ground he dashed towards her throwing punches and kicks pan expertly dodged and blocked the violent fray moving across the ring at a speed almost unabe to trace.

"Woah look at those two go pan is giving trunks a run for his money" goku exclaimed "if we're not careful they're going to be stronger than us" gohan said cheerfully watching the two of them go at it, pan planted her hands on the tile shooting a few inches away from trunks, the older saiyan yelled in frustration throwing a wild roundhouse kick it passed through pan's afterimage he quickly regrouped spinning around to see pan a few feet from him, without any warning he charged at her closing the gap quickly pan clenched her teeth in anger "he's fast I have to go on the attack if I'm going to win this" she said to herself faster than the eye could see pan delivered a left cross full on trunks's jaw the blow stunned him momentarily, buying herself from breathing room pan thought about a strategy trunks already regrouped staring daggers at her he could taste something metallic a cocky smirk came across his face "you're a lot stronger than I thought pan" he said with some sincerity, he dashed forward curling his left fist back waiting for the last moment pan sprung into the air smoothly flipping back her feet sailed through trunks's afterimage appearing just above her he threw his fist down into the soft of her back her spine tingled with pain instinctively she planted her one hand hand the ground flipping several inches away from him "but not strong enough" trunks said arrogantly getting back into his stance "that kind of hurt" pan said to herself pushing herself upfrom the ring "I've never seen two kids hit so hard in all of my life it feels like they could break planets with those punches and they seem unscathed for the moment" the announcer screamed the Z fighters watched the fight with great interest those movements that made their bodies look like thinned out lines were all caught effortlessly by their eyes for now trunks was much more powerful than pan, but because of her training with the three saiyans she had an edge in skill and tatics. "HAAAA!" Trunks erupted in a loud scream dashing towards pan, without another second to think pan dashed towards him throwing a blinding flurry of combinations her knuckles and shins connected with trunks's thunder like sounds boomed with each blow the crowd was completely silent watching in awe at the spectacle even the announcer was silent watching two children trade off punches and kicks, pan blocked his punches not cushioning her blocks she felt bruises starting to form on his wrists and shins sharakota watched trunks get the upper hand carefully examining the details "trunks got the upper hand pan will get drawn back, but she fights with ferocity like a true saiyan she'll catch his mistake and capitalize" syrus said to himself mentally "just like I figured your predicitions about pan and bulla were wrong" vegeta sneered sharakota took his words like a grain of salt "pan took the offensive she had no other choice against trunks remaining on defense would ensure a loss excellent pan you remembered to make him expend energy and you've adapted I couldn't be more proud of you" sharakota said to herself mentally "this is done" trunks screamed putting his hands together over his head pan crossed his arms guarding her face she felt the clubbing blow pain dispersed in her forearms she glanced behind her shifting her weight forward slightly to catch her fall the white cement tiles cracked from her landing throwing a cloud of smoke for a few seconds trunks landed on the ground cracking his knuckles "darn I thought that'd knock her out the ring I have to go super saiyan there's no other way" he said to himself taking his stance panting for a few seconds, pan was reeling from that relentless onslaught she felt bruises on her shins and forearms wincing at the growing pain, a smirk formed on her face while she took her stance she was enjoying this battle her heart raced a million miles a second, she felt on edge not sure what trunks was going to throw at her next she loved it. "Goku how do you think is going to win?" Krillin asked looking at him "well krillin it's hard to say right now" videl and gohan eyed pan seeing the smirk on her face "she's having the time of her life" gohan said "well she has been hanging out with those three for awhile now" videl chimed looking at her.

"This time I'm going to win" trunks exuded with confidence "HRRAAA!" The boy screamed a yellow aura flared to life around his body, his hair spiked up, and his eyes turned blue green "I'm done playing around pan" he shouted anger riddling his voice in a golden blaze trunks slammed the tip of his elbow into pan's temple she saw stars she steeled herself doing a quarter turn in midair she landed on her feet dropping to one knee "that stupid boy if it's that kind of fight" sharakota said to herself closing her eyes again "pan listen to me he's going to have the upperhand for now he hasn't sustained the super saiyan form like have transform and lure him in just like we taught" she told her telepathically pan shook her head the clarity in her vision returned "RHAAA!" Pan let out a scream a yellow aura surged to life around her body, her hair spiked up, and her eyes turned blue green now more determined than ever she was ready "and one more thing pan hurt him don't feel bad" sharakota shouted to her telepathically.

"Wow pan is still able to stand on her feet and she's transformed into a golden warrior like young trunks" the announcer screamed.

"More we want more" screamed a man

"More let's go" the crowd screamed cheering them on as loud as they could.

Pan and trunks made a mad dash for each other using her momentum pan twisted her body throwing a sharp elbow forward trunks narrowly dodged throwing a left hook shifting his body with his hook it passed through pan's afterimage trunks shot several feet into the air throwing a flurry of punches pan bobbed and weaved the blows throwing lefts and rights in retaliation trunks blocked using his wrists pressing his attack taking no time to rest, he had one goal in mind and that was to win drven by this desire he upped to his speed adding bone crunching roundhouse kicks with his punches pan clenched her teeth feeling his raw strength overtaking her's screaming inwardly she pushed through her pain spinning through the air sending a tornado of kicks at her opponent their shins crashed together creating a shockwave at the last minute trunks slipped behind pan wrapping her in a full nelson "give up" he grunted increasing his strength pan screamed in pain for a moment clenching her teeth feeling her arms being wrenched back and her head pushed forward she felt like a ragdoll, she kicked her feet up violently fighting to get loose from his viselike grip sharakota and syrus watched keenly pan's energy was draining and trunks kept applying more pressure by the second "raaaghh" pan let out a cry of agony feeling her shoulder blades beginning to shake from the pressure being applied her chin nearly touched her stomach trunks flared his super saiyan aura quickly increasing his strength pan clenched her teeth containing the pain she felt the best she could she meant sharakota's calm gaze her fiery yet kind eyes soothed her to the core "come on give up" pan screamed screaming as loud as he could exerting all his remaining strength pan clenched her eyes shut "vegeta call trunks off now before he breaks her arms" gohan screamed in fury glaring at the saiyan "yes I baited him" pan said to herself mentally straining she pushed her head back up until it was straight "uhh" was the only thing trunks could say although she was in pain and it was slow she still managed to get upright again "you're fini-" trunks was cut off by a vicious elbow from pan riddling off a boom that replicated thunder trunks lost all control his vision becoming hazy he felt his body spiraling towards the ground but there was nothing he could do he could only tense his muscles and brace for the fall, he smacked face first outside the ring barely moving his super saiyan aura, golden hair, and blue green eyes faded away, now in his base form he couldn't summon the strength to push himself up pan was panting trying to regain her breath she grimaced for a second transforming back to normal she landed on her knees in the middle of the ring huffinf and puffing "what was that sharakota?" Vegeta snarled "ohh the irony" she thought to herself "saiyan ferocity, pan's going to the finals" sharakota chimed in a cheerful voice glancing back at him vegeta was silenced replaying the entire match in his head.

"Your winner is pan!" The announcer screamed the people jumped out their seats roaring with cheers at the epic fight between the two of them, they chanted both of their names in unison as loud as they could without losing a lung in the process showing their respect and gratitude for the two of them.

Pan managed to put on a goofy smile standing up to her feet she bowed her head in humility quickly making her way to trunks,

"Need a hand?" She asked happily even though she was bruised she had a kind look in her eyes, nodding his head trunks grabbed her hand pulling himself up. The two made their way back to where goten and bulla were watching them from the crowd continued to cheer them on as they left "wow pan I wasn't expecting that you're strong" he said "thanks trunks it's because I've been training with my great relatives" she said whole heartedly. "Nice job you two that was awesome" goten exclaimed looking at them with amazement "thanks" pan responded trunks simply nodded his head too tired to talk "wait until you see us" bulla said in a cocky tone of voice "yeah" goten responded clenching his hands into fists.

"I thought trunks was going to win" gohan chimed looking at the empty ring "you and the entire crowd" syrus said with disdain closing his eyes in annoyance "if she was in that hold for a second longer it would've been over, but she was quick on her feet" sharakota said in a low voice "so trunks fell into a trap" vegeta snarled "I guess" goku said not sure what happened "if you wish to call it a trap" syrus responded "trunks was stronger, but pan made him exert his energy during their tradeoffs" he finished in a low voice sharakota glanced back at him "and even further it was only natural for trunks to use a move like that he is stronger than pan. He left his face exposed and he couldn't move for the time being he had her immobilized to his benefit, but he too was immobilized knowing that pan used that chance to deliver a decisive blow" she said knowingly vegeta clenched his teeth not responding he knew it was the truth, but how could his son lose to a brat? She took her gaze off of him looking back at the ring "don't worry bulla will win this next bout she's been watching you train and training with you" sharakota said confidently vegeta scoffed taking a few steps away "come again" krillin said slowly goku looked at him "basically pan's battle instincts are much higher than they normally would be" he chimed krillin nodded his head in agreement "you can say that again that was one heck of a fight" he said a little alarmed "that's our pan" videl and gohan said in unison with proud smiles on their faces syrus opened his eyes again looking at the ring and people going to the concession stands just outside "her battle instincts are much higher than they would normally be, but she fought with ferocity saiyan ferocity that's how she pushed through all of that pain trunks would've broke her arms, but pan is resourceful" she said to himself mentally "even if it wasn't that move trunks would've done something where he thought he had the edge, but every move has some sort of weakness and with pan being taught by me, sharakota, and kakarot she can exploit those."

"Wow I thought pan would've lost to trunks" bulma said in surprise still trying to process what she seen chi chi always the one to shove what she feels is the truth in somebody's face was quick to respond "well of course pan was going to win she's getting trained by the three of them wht'd you expect?" She asked mockingly looking at bulma with a hint of spite "you just wait bulla is going to take goten down this round" bulma shouted in response looking at the ring.

"Hey vegeta since we qualified does that mean I get to fight you frst?" Sharakota asked, vegeta smirked glancing at her "I don't know, but I look forward to our bout" he said turning away from her "I want to fight syrus first he's my only competition really" she said to herself looking at him for a moment "first match it's going to be me and you" she said cheerfully piccolo and krillin looked at her in shock "I don't know what would be worse you two or goku and vegeta" krillin exclaimed syrus chuckled quietly "I'd like to fight all three of them, but count on it sharakota" he said calmly.

"Already ladies and gents our second semi final match is ready to gt under way in the left corner it's bulla and in the right corner it's goten this should no doubt be a great match let's give them a hand."

The crowd roared chanting their names in unison "just relax goten you'll do fine" chi chi shouted cupping her mouth for a better effect "come on bulla you can do it" bulma screamed cheering her on "you just should've quit bulla girls can't fight" goten said mockingly walking to one side of the ring she looked at him laughing slightly "goten you're going to see just how tough this girl is tougher than you" she said under her breath.

"So sharakota who's going to win this match or you don't know?" Vegeta said with a hint of amusement krillin looked at her with curiosity "yeah who will?" Sharakota looked at the two in the ring goten was at least a foot almost two feet taller than bulla. "Bulla will" she told the two of them piccolo was surprised at how much her and syrus paid attention to the smallest details they even surpassed him but he wasn't going to admit that he had a score to settle with the two of them.

"How can you be so sure?" Goku asked looking at her with his mouth open slightly.

Sharakota stared at him with a small smile framing her face "Bulla has been training with vegeta this entire time and when she wasn't she was watching him train, I believe bulla has developed a keen sense for combat a tactical approach there will be no motion wasted."

"Oh I see." Goku replied happily looking back at his son.

"Is that right sharakota? Well anything would be better than seeing kakarot's offspring in the finals" vegeta spat, how did sharakota know about bulla's training and how could she make a statement about her being tactical in battle, vegeta watched to find out keenly observing them.

Bulla looked around throwing her arms up "we both forfeit" goten nodded his head pan and trunks poked their heads through the entrance "we forfeit too."

"FORFIET!?" Bulma and chi chi screamed in unison in absolute disbelief at what they just heard.

"Well why are you two forfeiting?" The announcer asked trying to stall for time.

Bulla looked at him "because we're hungry" she said simply goten nodded his head in agreement "give to somebody else we don't want it anymore" he said childishly running towards trunks and pan with bulla.

"Well that's that I guess" krillin chimed

"Well you can't fight on an empty stomach right?" Goku asked looking at group with an ear to ear grin.

Pan, bulla, trunks, and goten scarfed down bowls of food one after another the mountains of food were being reduced to a pile of crumbs. Buu, hercule, and their dog bee stared at the four them "wow they eat fast like buu" hercule laughed exhaling the smoke from his cigar "well of course they're growing children" he said arrogantly inhaling was a knock at the door "buu get door hercule" he said playfully opening the door goku, sharakota, syrus, gohan, and videl walked in looking around at the champion's quarters chefs were on standby taking empty dishes back and hurrying mountains of food out to the four children, pan quickly took notice of the group "auntie, grandpa, uncle, mom, and dad" she chirped excitedly running to greet them "you guys see my fight it was tough trunks is really strong" she chimed with food in her mouth videl crouched down looking her in the eyes "now pan we don't talk with our mouths remember" videl said in a calm but assertive tone of voice pan swallowed the food looking up at sharakota without moving sharakota let pan know she was proud "come on guys eat with us" pan yelled dragging them to the long table enough to seat an entire village "dig in" hercule said looking out at the ring from his window buu ate a handful of candy petting bee. A few minutes passed the three full blooded saiyans wolfed and scarfed down entire trays of food hardly taking the time to breathe gohan ate fast, but not at the same pace as the others videl slowly chewed her food swallowing it chefs ran to the table setting down dish after dish taking the empty dishes back they must've went back and forth at least twenty or thirty times.

"So guys are you fighting in the tournament too?" Hercule asked them half heartedly fearing for his life if they were.

Eating his fill goku was willing to answer his question "of course" he said cheerfully "but don't worry I'll lose on purpose" he whispered in his ear thinking nobody heard him.

"Kakarot I heard that" sharakota said in a low tone glaring at him "I think I'm going to drop out I have more important things to set my mind on" she muttered setting her empty bowl to the side.

Pan gave her a confused look, scratching the back of her head "can I train with you auntie?" She asked in a soft voice.

Hercule's jaw agaped at the question "is that safe pan you're still little?"

"Yeah I trained with them before" the little saiyan replied.

Syrus laughed quietly glancing at sharakota "we could have an exhibition."

"No this tournament is meager I have to prepare for rajin and the first step is sustaining my super saiyan form, then after that I will sustain my other forms" she said in a low voice, the foretelling of rajin is what put her on edge, a battle they won't walk away from now more than ever she was willing do anything, push her body to any point to make sure she was ready for the terror known as rajin.

Syrus nodded his head standing up "you make an excellent point sharakota there's not another second to waste." His voice was calm but there was purpose a bold tone.

"Kakarot I think it'd be wise for you to train we don't need anything to happen like last time."

The memories of rojin and cojin flooded into his mind all at once seeing pan and his sister in that condition they barely won that battle and the others were hanging on by just a thread.

Goku furrowed his eyebrows looking at the two of them nodding his head "you're right, say hercule I'm going to have to jet" he said cheerfully.

"Uh sure goku protecting the earth is more important than this tournament." He responded dumbfounded at the whole conversation between them.

"Do me a favor kakarot, ask bulma if she can build a room that alters time like the time chamber does with enhanced gravity I'm going to find the dragon balls and give them to dende" sharakota left no room for an argument he nodded his head.

Saying their goodbye's sharakota and syrus used the instant transmission, getting the radar from capsule corp and began to search for the dragon balls. Meanwhile goku filled hercule in what was going on and why the two of them up and left videl agreed she'd stay far from the fight the four children were eager to join in but it still had to be decided by the adults, the tournament went along smoothly but boring as has been for the last several years once it concluded the rest of the gang meant up to discuss further planning on the situation everyone except vegeta and piccolo showed up they already went off to train, and they weren't ones for get togethers.

Chapter Nine: The One Star Ball

Everyone trained for the coming battle, bulma was working on making a room like the time chamber to adjust the years, goku, his sons, and pan trained in an empty field, vegeta trained in his own gravity chamber, trunks and bulla trained in a separate gravity chamber, and piccolo trained at the lookout, meanwhile syrus and sharakota searched for the dragon balls getting much needed alone time together they already collected three of them the seven star ball, the four star ball, and the three star ball with four to go they made hast.

The radar began to beep at a higher frequency sharakota glanced at it "I still don't know how to use this stupid thing, it's just in that rocky canopy up ahead syrus" she shouted cheerfully. Syrus flew close to her side looking at the radar quizically "things are really confusing here earth women like to argue and I don't get that thing" he chimed "hehehe I agree with you on that syrus I still don't get this ting, but anyways let's get the dragon balls so rajin can't get his mits on them" her tone was humorous but at the same time exhibited disgust at the mention of him "fine with me, now we can talk about our training" he said in a calm voice looking at her, she gently nodded her head making eye contact with him "kakarot said he learned super saiyan three in otherworld so I was thinking that maybe the hardest form to sustain we should master our first two transformed states and see how far we can maxout our power, then we can move on to super saiyan three." "Sounds like a plan to me syrus now that you're here I don't have to hold back I just hope kakarot can keep up" she responded jokingly syrus laughed slightly at the statement "being your baby brother I don't doubt he'll be able to, but the way we train together he might think we're trying to kill him." "Yeah, but he's going to have to tough it out up until now I've been holding back" she chimed in a cheerful tone of voice "let's do this" she shouted syrus smirked nodding his head, they both set their jaws increasing their speed blasting off into the cloudy horizon moving in and out of clouds like they were playing a game of cat and mouse.

A rocky canopy came into view hundreds of feet below them small patches of grass and moss grew on the ground and on top the canopies syrus and sharakota landed on the ground looking at their surroundings "it says it's somewhere around here" she chimed syrus took several steps forward looking around the tip of his tail flicked back and forth responding to his curiosity sharakota walked passed him tipping over large fragments of what once belonged to mountains.

"Hey sharakota I have a question."

"Yeah, what's up syrus?"

"Before I got to earth there was a planet a little ways away from it the conditions on there are perfect for my type of training, can we go there?" e asked his fierce eyes showed a child like giddiness.

"Yeah I wished for that planet the gravity goes from anywhere ten times to over one billion times earth's gravity, of course we are." She answered joyfully grinned ear to ear.

"Alright sounds like a plan I look forward to it."

Sharakota wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him, she waited so long for this day for them to be reunited at last it was destiny it was fate she still couldn't believe it "syrus if I die in this fight take care of pan alright?" Her words were sincere shaking syrus to his core, he was calm and cool on the surface, but inside he was reeling how could she think she'd die alone they'd go out together his fate would be the same as her's.

Syrus lifted her off of her feet showing her the one star ball with a cheesy smile "let's get one thing straight you're not dieing alone our fate will be the same we'll be together in life and in death" he told her proudly his words reassuring his eyes bold yet kind.

"You found it syrus wow you're getting good at this! Forgive me for saying silly things like that." She smiled hiding her inner sadness.

"Of course sharakota, and yup the one star ball now that means we only have three more to go" he said cheerfully laughing in excitement. Sharakota opened the brown sack with the other three dragon balls inside; syrus dropped it in watching her tie a thin piece of rope around it "now that you're with me syrus I kind of feel like I'm dreaming, right now everyone else is training and we're alone searching for the dragon balls. The sun is warm, the birds are singing, and the ocean has a gentle roar I don't know what to say" her voice was faint what she described just took her breath away she didn't know what to say or do the sensation from so long ago was running through her entire being her heart was speeding up all she could do was hold syrus.

"I was thinking we should train in our saiyan armor it should last about a month altogether, then we can use our gis I like it and all, but that armor is only going to slow us down in battle." Syrus said knowingly looking at her hair blowing with the wind he felt at peace at ease her warm body on his words can't explain such a feeling, only feeling could explain it.

"I agree." She said in a happy tone of voice.

Syrus sat on the ground crossing his legs his eyes heavy reflecting his deep pondering sharakota plopped down next to him lying down on her belly, bending her legs slightly "right now I just want to run away somewhere far away from here where we could train all day, eat until we explode, and do it all over again." Syrus glanced at her with an ear to ear grin "I'd like the same thing, after this fight we could do something like that and the kais can always just poof up food." He said rubbing his stomach "so is pan going to train with us?" "I don't know I'm not too keen on her being there, but I won't argue with her she has courage I know yamcha and tein will be there too so if anything goes wrong they can get her out of there." "Oh the man with three eyes and the idiot who doesn't train seriously, I think they'll play a role if they held their own against rojin they should be fine." "Tein is training somewhere on the other side of the world and yamcha is training at capsule corp. Even krillin decided to join us in this fight seeing the severity of it everyone has banded together." "So now the only thing left to do is get the dragon balls and train for the next ten months shouldn't be too hard." Syrus said out loud looking at the patches of clouds sharakota scratched the back of her head pressing the button on the radar it began to beep at a low frequency "let's get this next one and find some grub afterwards I'm starving" she retorted giggling a little bit afterwards "sounds good to me let's do it" syrus responded feeling his stomach beginning to growl ferociously he stood to his feet looking around shading his eyes from the blinding light of the sun "so where is it I don't see it anywhere" he said with a clueless expression eyeing the ground sharakota bent her spine until her feet touched the ground by her forehead rolling on her chest she called on her core strength to lift her torso upright, now upright she looked at the radar seeing a orange circle blinking on the edge of the screen "it says it's about thirty miles from here to the east" "alright" syrus gently pushed off his feet floating into the air sharakota followed close to his side looking to their side, a white aura flared up around their bodies they took off leaving a trail of white energy that began dissipating after a few seconds, locked on their objectives at hand they increased their speed fading away over the horizon.

Chapter Ten: The Two Star Ball

The two saiyans lazily flew through patches of clouds admiring the abudnace of life on the planet syrus turned over on his back watching the formations of clouds pass every few seconds, his hair gently blew in the wind to his right fluttering violently sharakota began to spiral slowly turning over on her back stretching her arms out to touch the clouds around him, she closed her eyes feeling the sun kiss her and the wind blow her hair to her left caressing it, the two of them were in a state of bliss watching the flocks of birds fly passed them and at their sides for a few moments before descending sharakota looked at syrus quizzically raising her right eyebrow slightly "hey syrus, I think I've asked you this before, but you've been here for two weeks or just a little more so how do you like earth?" She asked playfully syrus glanced at her flying closer to her until he was almost touching her arm with his "I like everything except for the people this is my new home our new home so I will protect it."

"This reminds me I was thinking about making a house near a waterfall just for the two of us we could ask bulma to make a gravity chamber and a time altering room we could train in there in peace." Syrus said in a cheerful tone of voice, clearly he was ecstatic at his suggestion, he knew sharakota couldn't resist it.

"Yeah these humans are something so ignorant and selfish they get on my nerves I don't know why kakarot protects them they should protect themselves for a change they want everything handed to them. I like the way that sounds just the two of us I'd like the house on top the waterfall or jusy by it we'd have a perfect view of the moon." She retorted in a happy tone of voice, her stomach began to turn in on itself and her heart sank into her stomach at the same time overwhelemed by the sensation she closed her eyes letting the feeling course through her slowly fading away.

Syrus completely relaxed sensing all the life on the planet from an ant to an enormous tree, a small smile framed his face he turned to sharakota with something on his mind "I'm happy kakarot didn't fulfill his mission, saiyans should've never aligned with those cursed arcosians it was foolish, but your brother chose his own path just like we did." Syrus told her in a comforting voice "kakarot does have a strong will" she chimed in a happy voice clicking the button on the dragon radar, an orange sphere blinked on the screen, and a high pitch beep began to increase in tempo singaling that they were close "hey syrus it's just over there" she started pointing to a large canyon syrus nodded his head turning back to his stomach angling himself downward folliwng sharakota to where the dragon ball was hidden, with their spirits high they made hast landing on the ground with a light tap kicking up dust.

The area was predominatly a large canyon, small cliffs were in the back drop, and a river flowed right in front of them from the caves nearby, sharakota and syrus seen it was plentiful with fish, the grumble of their bellies motivating them they made hast making their way to where the two star ball was located as fast as they could.

Syrus and sharakota stopped a few feet from a cave; the radar beeped rapidly indicating they were close right where the ball was, inside the cave. He stretched his arms out walking forward with a carefree attitude, life was perfect for him right now. His eyes fluttered he didn't sense sharakota's energy following him he turned back around wondering what was going on with her there standing frozen in place like a statue sharakota was not even her tail moved a look of fear consumed her face, her eyes peering into the darkness of the cave syrus scratched the back of his neck looking at her with a confused expression "hey what's wrong sharakota?" He asked with sincerity seeing her looking passed him slowly taking a few steps back sharakota moved her head from left to right "I'm afraid of spiders" she exclaimed "I'll hold your hand" he said kindly reaching his hand out for her to grab sharakota hesitated shaking her head again "it's dark in there, there's probably a million spiders in there" she whined looking at him "but I don't know how to work or use that radar thing so you have to come in with me so we can find the dragon ball" he bared keeping his hand open welcoming her stepping forward slowly she clasped his hand audibly gulping once she got within inches of entering the cave taking a deep breath she entered the dark cave illuminating it with a ball of yellow ki providing a light source for syrus while she looked at the radar syrus began looking in small cracks and craveeses a sweat drop formed on the side of her head traveling down her jawline "I have a sick feeling there's a spider in here hurry up syrus" she exclaimed, he looked around a few inches deeper spotting the ball he gripped it giving it a gentle yank, but it didn't have any give with a forceful yank it gave away from whatever was holding it down a large piece of silk hung from the bottom of it "we got it sharakota" he shouted in joy putting it in front of him with a cheesy grin, her eyes locked onto the piece of silk she began to tremble in fear staring at it "syrus that's silk from a spider web" she screamed in terror syrus glanced at the silk blasting it off the dragon ball with a small yellow ball of ki "see good as new" he chimed.

Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic

The walls of the cave began to echo from the back of it "who's there?!" Syrus yelled out glancing behind him sharakota chattered her teeth seeing a hairy leg "IT'S A GIANT SPIDER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs running out the cave as fast as she could syrus followed her as fast as he could flying into the air a large parachute of silk sailed towards them sharakota clenched her fists flying faster, now a good distance away from the cave she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "That spider was huge" syrus exclaimed catching up to her, she delivered a solid punch to his shoulder growling out loud "I told you I'm afraid of spiders syrus" she spluttered scratching herself everywhere in a panicking frenzy shivering every few seconds syrus gazed at the river several feet ahead of them "I forgot sharakota sorry, ready to eat?" He asked cheerfully flying close to her.

GRROOOWWLL!

Right on cue their stomachs growled sounding like a small animal attacking each other "that settles it" syrus said in between laughs sharakota nodded her head laughing with him, the two of them angled to the ground venturing off into the river below them looking for large fish ready for a feast.

Syrus ripped cooked pieces of tuna right off the bone scarfing them down without even chewing; sharakota tore small pieces off devouring them in a few seconds handful after handful "these peppers really did the trick syrus" she told him throwing the bones away syrus patted his stomach licking his lips in pleasure "thanks sharakota I learned how to cook at a young age these peppers give it an extra kick" he said jovially discarding the bone of the large tuna he caught "one more ball to go and we're done it only took three days, but who's keep tracking anyways. Pan must be getting restless" sharakota remarked laughing quietly knowing it was true, pan hated it whenever she was gone even if it was important syrus chuckled quietly looking at the clouds "yeah I'm sure she is she hates it whenever we're gone or you are I think it's funny she knocked rojin's tooth out" syrus stammered struggling to keep his composure sharakota giggled slightly "well shall we get the last two balls so we can train and you show me your super saiyan forms?"

Sharakota asked standing up to her feet just then the dragon radar began to beep at a faster rate than usual.

"It's fifty miles from here" she chimed in looking at the sky with a confident smirk syrus's eyes lit up at the mentioning of training.

"Yes let's get this squared away and start our training" he chimed standing up they drifted off the ground, a white aura engulfed their bodies entirely they took to the skies above with hast to find the last two dragon balls.

Their melody of laughter could be heard traveling through the currents of the wind fading away slowly with their image over the horizon.

Chapter Eleven: Five and Six Star Ball

Syrus and sharakota soared through the air, the white auras faded away from them in a second like a light switch just got flicked off. The wind strength picked up dramatically from before throwing their hair all over the place, they were close to where the five and six star ball were located just a couple dozen more miles to go.

Sharakota looked over at syrus, curious. "Hey syrus" she said sweetly breaking the silence.

"Yeah" he chimed back, wondering what it was she wanted to ask or say, he waited for her to speak again.

"I have a question, it's about transforming" she murmured, looking at the mountains they passed by decorated by patches of trees every now and again.

"Shoot" he replied happy to answer anything she asked him, he looked at her quizzically for a few moments then looked back at the ground.

"When you transform do you look like me? I mean kakarot and the others get the gold hair that spikes up, the golden aura, and the blue green eyes. When I transform my hair turns into a bright crimson color that gets spikier, my aura is a bright red, my irises vanish, and my tail along with my eyebrows turn a darker crimson. Since both of us are suppressed, our true power can't be brought forth at least not yet, so with that in mind would your transformation be the same or something completely different?"

Syrus pondered on her question, wondering, searching for a way to answer it that would make sense. A demonstration would be the best way to answer it, but they had to collect the dragon balls and get back to the lookout words could only explain so much, after all he was the older brother of broly and had full control over his power, unlike broly who lacked total control over his power, confident he found the answer he turned to sharakota looking into her eyes.

"It's like this" he started slowly carefully choosing his next set of words "we would look similar but different. A demonstration would be the best thing, but we're pressed against time. Although I am broly's older brother we are genetically different to a certain degree just like you and kakarot are genetically different to a certain degree, our transformations are one of a kind only we can undergo them, if there's a way to break through the barrier of super saiyan three to unlock more of our saiyan pontential we would look completely different than the others since we are genetically different I can't remember the last time I transformed into a super saiyan or any of the other higher levels which come after, but being encased by a crystal of pure energy when I arrived here I'd say my hair remains black and get spikier at least for the first stage of super saiyan since my power is suppressed I would have a yellow-orange-red aura that would make me look like I was on fire it'd flare around my body my irises would vanish completely and my eyes would become a bright yellow my tail would turn black lastly my muscles would get bigger than before at least twice in size but it woulnt inhbit my agility or speed." He replied, he inwardly cursedat himself, his explanation involved more than what he wanted it to, and he would rather demonstrate it.

Sharakota nodded her head slowly soaking in all the information like a sponge a small smile pulled at her lips, she understood perfectly the extra information given in his explanation helped her visualize and understand the full depth of just not his transformations, but her's as well. "That makes sense we would look similar except for a few differences the increased muscle mass being one I'd gain a slight degree of more muscle but it'd translate more into raw strength while yours would be both. At first I was leaning in the direction of my power being suppressed that's why whenever I transform that's why I look the way I do, but that was just half of it from what you've just explained to me it as to do with my genetics as well I never would've thought of that at first, now let's find these last two dragonballs so we can go to the lookout and start our training I'm dying to see how you look in all of the states and now I don't have to hold back anymore this is just too great" she shouted in joy grinning ear to ear.

"Good idea" syrus chimed back, nodding his head in agreement.

Sharakota clicked the top button of the radar listening to it beep she focused her eyes estimating how far apart the two balls were from each other, it was rough estimate but it was better than nothing and would give both of them an idea of the distance. "It's right below us one is about five miles to the east in this mountain range, and the other is about ten miles from the first one to the northwest." She explained to him looking just below her.

"This shouldn't take too long then, too bad I can't completely lock onto their energy but it's been nice flying with you around the world." He told her jovially.

Sharakota blushed slightly at his statement, she had hoped he wouldn't get mad since they had to travel such far distances to find seven little orange balls, but now her fear was gone replaced with comfort.

"Yeah then we can get to the lookout before pan starts really trying to hurt people." She said jokingly laughing a little knowing how pan was it was already happening "right" syrus retorted angling his body to the left going in for a smooth landing sharakota followed leading the way after a few seconds to their destination glancing at the radar curiously every now and again hearing the frequency and tempo of its beeping to pick up, they were right on top of the second to last dragon ball landing silently on top of a narrow mountain observing the rest of the area covered in small to large mountains and nothing else.

Syrus descended to a dirt path leading to a maze of them, sharakota landed with a light tap, her tail moved back and forth flicking every few seconds responding to her curiosity. Syrus's tail curled up into the shape of a question mark, his eyes moved from side to side slowly, keenly observing everything within his line of vision.

"Hey sharakota are we close to it?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Hmmmm I think so kakarot explained to me how this thing works so it's right over there." She explained pointing right in front of her syrus looked in the direction seeing rubble piles of what was once strong and towering mountains.

He floated towards the spot digging through the large piles as carefully, and as fast as he could making sure not to overlook any small detail. Sharakota landed a few inches from him digging through the piles tossing the pieces behind her and to the side looking at the radar.

"Found it!" Syrus said with a smile on his face there it was as he pulled it out from under a heap of rubble the five star ball shiing brightly from the sun's glare.

Sharakota laughed in happiness looking at the radar "yes one more to go" she exasperated grinning ear to ear. Syrus dropped the dragon ball into the brown sack she held open slowly standing up with a satisfied expression on his face ready to get the last ball.

After several minutes of flying and searching sharakota stumbled upon it under a large stone, the two saiyans rejoiced in their mission now accomplished. It was hard to say who was happier about their search being complete, now with this out of the way they could begin their training and both of them knew it would be anything but easy. With determination and a childlike eagerness filling their eyes the two made hast to the lookout to join back up with goku and the others, these two have always pushed each other beyond their limits, to them there was no such thing as limits, goku thought training with sharakota was tough now he was in for the surprise of his life now he would be training with the two of them and neither of them were going to hold anything back.

Pan and goten were in a fierce clash of blows, disappearing just before the punch hit them, reappearing throwing another strike at the other goku and gohan watched the two younger saiyans going at it their movements were vaguely visible to the naked eye traveling at super speeds their yellow auras left swirls of gold looping up at the ceiling, goku was extremely amazed at the two of them gohan's mouth was agaped not uttering a single word or mumble.

"Wow look at those two go they're barely traceable" goku exclaimed his eyes chasing after them.

"I know they've improved so much I can hardly believe it" gohan said in a shaky voice watching them come inches from hitting each other only to disappear, pan was giving it all she got smashing her fists against his instead of blocking the blows.

Syrus and sharakota landed on the white tile of the lookout looking around for dende, he walked out of the building several feet in front of them greeting them politely.

"Syrus, sharakota welcome" he chimed looking at the two of them with an ear to ear smile plastering his face.

Syrus began to speak namekian, and then sharakota spoke namekian finishing off what syrus said.

"That's great" dende exclaimed.

"Yeah it took us a few days, but we found them I couldn't really lock onto their energy so we decided to fly I don't know how you guys work that dragon radar" syrus said casually scratching the back of his scalp with a clueless expression, sharakota nodded her head in agreement tossing him the radar "I think shenron is going to be happy we're not going to wake him up anymore" sharakota said cheerfully handing him the sack of dragon balls.

"Yes I'm sure he will be very happy" dende retorted in between his laughs at their facial expressions.

Syrus walked towards the building moving his head from side to side "hey where's this shenron?" He asked trying to see if he was missing out on something or not.

Sharakota giggled at his cluelessness "syrus shenron is the name of the dragon he's not here unless we summon him with the dragon balls" she said in a jovial manner syrus glanced back at her nodding his head slightly "oh well I guess that's that" he said cheerfully sitting on the steps sharakota joined him while dende put the dragon balls in his personal chambers "syrus, sharakota I'm sure the others will be happy to see you, they're training right now on the third floor" dende explained pointing to a staircase "I see that must be pan I sense then" sharakota chimed walking towards the stairs syrus followed close behind letting her lead the way through the maze of rooms that followed after they got to the third floor "wow this place sure is confusing left, right, right, left, and another left my head's spinning" syrus exclaimed sharakota put her finger on her nose looking quizzically at the stone pillars around them "you know I think I'm lost" she said looking around syrus closed his eyes his tail rubbed aginast the side of his face "instant transmission" he chimed sharakota nodded both focused on goku's energy turning to static, then disappearing completely from the room they were in.

Pan's eyes shot to the side "auntie" she said to herself mentally narrowly doding goten's left cross she somersaulted over him landing on the floor powering down the golden aura dyed down her hair and eyes returned back to their normal color.

"You did great pan and goten, I guess it would be time for a little break." Goku said with a smile framing his face. Pan looked around frantically for the two of them.

"Here I was ready to train and you're talking about taking a break shame on you kakarot." Syrus muttered with disappointment walking towards him slowly.

"Yeah brother I thought you were going to train with us." Sharakota exclaimed narrowing her eyes, doing her best to look angry at her little brother.

Pan ran up to the two of them happy as a clam, she clenched both of their pants legs glaring at them with mischievous anger in her eyes. "You two said you'll only be a few minutes it's been three days" she exclaimed wiped the sweat from his forehead looking at them quizzically "so what do we do now then are we all going to train together?" He asked taking a seat on the floor to regain his breath.

Goku looked at him with a stern facial expression, he knew the training to come was going to be the hardest thing he's ever had to endure, up until now sharakota has been holding back her full power and her super saiyan three form was still a mystery for everyone even him but after all this time he was going to see it first hand nothing would come close to making him this excited this eager, he had to warn goten he just hoped his second son wouldn't take it the wrong way. "Goten this will be a different kind of training than what you've done are you sure you can handle it?" Goku's voice was kind, but had an undertone of seriousness.

"Yeah I can handle it me and gohan trained together all the time."

Gohan was quick to show the seriousness of the situation. "Goten this won't be like those times we trained together this is the real deal."

"Yeah I know that big brother, but it can't be that hard after all we're going to be training with two girls." He said arrogantly looking at sharakota and then at pan being spiteful.

Pan clenched her teeth glaring at the boy "is that so goten, you think all because I'm a girl training won't be that hard well you're in for a surprise."

"Whatever you say, but boys are stronger than girls anyways so I'm always stronger than you."

Syrus glanced at sharakota with digust in his expression; she already knew what he was thinking without him even saying a word.

"Goten gender has nothing to do with it if you watch you could learn a thing or two." Gohan exclaimed forcefully glaring at his younger ignorant brother, he was appalled by his statements.

Sharakota smirked slightly listening to goten's ignorant statements one after the other, it would normally anger her hearing such things being said, but this time it didn't bug her if the runt was going to be training with her he'd learn the hard way.

"Well then goten you should have no problem against me when I don't hold back I've been hiding my super saiyan three form with my true power, but now I think I'll show you." Sharakota said with a hint of anger in her tone looking at syrus with fire in her eyes.

"Well if all of this is done I say it's time we train I still have capsules with food in them and some beds and bath tubs I figured we could train for three days in the time chamber." Goku suggested looking at everyone with curiosity.

Syrus looked at him shaking his head from side to side slowly "right now we have to master the super saiyan form and the levels beyond that before we can train with anyone we won't get far if we don't master it first." He explained looking goku in the eyes.

"That sounds pretty smart since the three of us already learned how to control the first stage of super saiyan it wouldn't really be fair, and we can get goten ready for what's to come while you're in there." Goku responded with a small smile framing his face.

"What about me?" Pan exclaimed looking up at the two of them then at the other three with sadness filling her eyes, she didn't want to be left out she wanted to train with them.

"You'll come with us pan it maybe a little harder for you to master it, but we're learning too and maybe you could even help us out." Sharakota told her cheerfully with a kind smile on her face she reached down for the saiyan's skull rubbing her hair roughly. Pan moved her head up and down rapidly shouting for joy.

"It's training though pan it's not a vacation just remember that." Syrus said in a calm voice looking at the little girl with a kind smile.

"Kakarot when I'm done mastering the super saiyan form I'll move on to mastering the others forms as well, sustaining super saiyan three isn't enough I will master it." Sharakota said in a low voice clenching her hands into fists.

"While you're training we'll head to capsule corp to see how far along bulma is with the time altering machine." Gohan said cheerfully lowering his head with a confident smirk.

"Good idea son we'll get going now, you three good luck I know you can do it." Goku said with a smirk framing his face.

"Of course" the three said in unison, gohan and goten grabbed onto their father's pants leg and shoulder, concentrating on bulma's energy he placed his right hand's first two fingers on his forehead disappearing from their eyes.

"We'll do it and show goten." Pan exclaimed looking up at them, syrus and sharakota nodded their heads in agreement the trio made their way to the hyperbolic time chamber, determination clouding their eyes they stepped into the white void closing the door.

Chapter Twelve: Quest to Mastery

Sharakota was familiar with the time chamber training in it longer than anyone did before rojin and cojin came to earth so the vastness didn't overwhelm her.

Pan looked with eyes swallowed in disbelief at the vastness of the room it had no end and it had no beginning it overwhelmed her, this is the first time she was ever inside of it. Syrus gazed into the vastness almost in a trance his mind wandered aimlessly for a few seconds he welcomed the vastness of the chamber the sheer overwhelming feeling it set into his mind, this is what he needed this would be the perfect place for the training he was about to undergo.

Sharakota looked in the kitchen seeing it was fully stocked and has doens of capsules holding extra refrigrators "one day out there is equivalent to one year in here. There are two beds in the bedroom and a big bathtub in the bathroom so we'll take baths together, we'll train for a few months straight in here without any breaks I know you're up for it syrus, but pan are you prepared to train?" She asked in a soft voice crouching so she was eye level with her, pan looked at her trying to hide the shock that continued to swallow her up, sharakota seen right through her façade her tail gently wrapped around pan's waist lifting her up until she was eye level with the two of them. "Don't let the vastness of this place get to you pan, I believe in you okay!" Sharakota said kindly syrus rubbed pan's hair roughly with a proud smile on his face, with their reassurance and kind eyes pan took a deep breath puffing out her chest now she was ready to begin her training with two of the three people she looked up to, she wouldn't fail she wouldn't waver at the vastness she would learn to welcome it just like they were "right" she said in a confident voice furrowing her eyebrows to show she was focused.

Sharakota opened her right hand setting it down at the end of the stairs a small amount of ki formed in the shape of a small circle staying in place "this is so we can always find our way back here, pan you'll train with us until you master the super saiyan form once you've done that you can train on your own but if you stray too far sense for this small circle of energy okay?"

"Yes auntie!" She said with a bold voice showing that she meant business syrus stepped out onto the void warming up his muscles, throwing a combination of punches and kicks in rapid succession relaxing his muscle fibers for maximum speed sharakota and pan walked a few feet in front of him throwing a combination of punches and kicks making sure their form was perfect relaxing their muscles after about a half hour of warming up they began to plan out their training regimen.

"So first thing is first we'll transform into super saiyans and work to our full pontential in that form, once we reach that limit we'll meditate and control it if we do it right we should be able to be at a third of that power without even powering up." Sharakota explained carefully putting most of her focus on pan since she knew syrus was thinking the same thing.

"Won't I get tired and pass out like I did last time auntie?" She asked timidly, she wasn't sure if her body could handle it.

Sharakota looked at syrus to provide a better explanation for her since she was about to get ready for the serious training to come. Syrus wrapped his tail around her waist bringing her in front of him sharakota slowly unwrapped her tail from around her waist taking a few steps away concentrating digging deep within herself. "You won't get tired like last time with practice and meditation you'll harness that power. The reason you were so tired last time is because you push yourself so far in that state that you can't harness all that power think of it as eating half a bag of gummy worms you gobble up half of them but get full halfway through, together me and sharakota will help you master that form of super saiyan and all the energy you gain from it." He articulated looking at her with a small smile rubbing her head pan smiled looking at him nodding her head understandingly "alright let's begin pan" he chimed cheerfully walking towards sharakota pan walked by his side with a determined facial expression she closed her eyes like them searching deep within herself feeling a sudden surge of unfathomable energy it began to overwhelm her, she was afraid to look deeper, pushing her thoughts aside she looked deeper feeling it course through her veins.

_Capsule Corp_

Trunks sat down in the backyard wiping the sweat off of his forehead bulma's mother brought out a tray of drinks and water "here you go trunks you've worked up a sweat just like you daddy" she said her voice was sqeauky and high pitched "thank you" the boy replied opening a bottle of water and chugging it within a few seconds. Bulma was on the other side of the yard working on the extension of the house most recently added she carefully tweaked and adjusted units in the device with laser precision taking a sip of water building a room that alters time with enhanced gravity was harder than she expected but she enjoyed a challenge trunks sat next to her drinking another bottle of water watching her fiddle with wires and knobs "hey mom what's up?" He asked politely breathing heavily; she looked at him for a second making a quick adjustment "oh nothing really son just working on this room I thought it'd be easy, but I enjoy a challenge. What about you trunks what's shaking?" She asked in an excited tone of voice wiping the sweat away from her eyes.

Trunks had a look of discontent on his face he looked at the two capsule corp ships several feet in front of him "nothing really I'm done training for the day, dad and bulla been training for a few days straight now I don't know what drives those two" the young boy exclaimed baffled by how hard they pushed it for hours on end without any sign of fatigue. Bulma smiled inwardly remembering how hard vegeta trained when the androids were going to attack in three years "he hasn't changed one bit" she said to herself mentally "honestly trunks I don't know either your father is an amazing man he's the hardest working person I've ever meant that's all he does is train" she explained with a smile framing her face while she spoke about it trunks raised his left eyebrow not sure what to say "why don't you train with goten?"

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows "he is training with them otherwise he'd be here right now" he exclaimed folding his arms across his chest.

"Goku!" Bulma shouted in joy running to give him a hug, curious goku looked at the extension she was working on "hey bulma nice to see you what's up?" He asked in a jovial manner "hey trunks" goten chimed sitting down next to him, gohan looked around "where's vegeta and bulla?" Trunks pointed at the two space ships in front of them "they've been in there for days I don't know what's keeping them together my dad's been training at eight hundred and ninety times earth's gravity and bulla's been training at two hundred times earth's normal gravity" he responded looking up at the teenager.

"Vegeta is something else I can't believe he's been in there for days" goku exclaimed seeing flashes of energy blasts and fingers of electricity from his aura all the way where he stood. "That's all he ever does I barely see him and bulla" bulma muttered cursing under her breath she looked behind goku noticing there were people missing "where's pan?" Goku scratched his head letting out a small laugh "she's at the lookout training in the time chamber with my sister and syrus" he responded cheerfully looking at the extension with curiosity "she's really attatched to those two I'm not surprised" she replied stretching her arms over her head.

"So bulma is this time altering room?"

"Yup it's not finished yet I should have it done by next week I thought it'd be easy, but it's more challenging than I thought in the mean time take a seat my mom is bringing out some gourmet food."

Goku licked his lips hearing that "alright bulma you don't have to tell me twice" he chimed sitting on a plastic chair goten and trunks were a few feet in front of them talking to each other gohan sat next to his dad waiting for the food to come.

"Goku do you have any idea when pan will be back?" Bulma asked looking at him then gohan quizzically.

"My sister said once she masters the super saiyan form she'll be headed back down by us to train with bulla." He explained drinking a bottle of water in a matter of seconds.

"You guys better be careful training with those two by herself she might be able to take all of you." Bulma joked laughing quietly.

"She told me what it was like training with you three I don't know if I can do it dad." Gohan said with a hint of timidness in his voice.

"Nonsense son you can I'll be right there with you." Goku retorted with a confident smirk framing his face.

"I'm going to wash up bulma I want the gravity in there increased to two thousand times earth's normal gravity got it?" Vegeta snarled throwing off his shirt that was utterly drenched in his sweat "yeah whatever you say vegeta just make sure to wash your training clothes" she responded winking at him, vegeta nodded his head slightly glaring at goku with disgust "what's wrong sharakota's and syrus's training too tough for the three of you I see pan enjoys a challenge you clown" vegeta said mockingly bulla walked to her father's side looking at gohan "when will pan be here she said she was going to train with me once she mastered super saiyan?" Bulla asked in a soft voice trying to wipe all the beads of sweat streaking off of her face "before anything you go in there and wash yourself up missy" bulma exclaimed "oh right" bulla responded running into the house vegeta picked up his shirt slinging it over his shoulder "so you've beent training at eight hundred and ninety times earth's normal gravity for days now huh?" Goku asked in a childish manner looking at vegeta with an ear to ear smile vegeta snickered at the question "what's it to you kakarot?" He asked mockingly looking at him "oh nothing really I'm going to have to do the same" he responded tearing all the flesh off of a turkey leg "tch clown" vegeta murmured walking away from the table "oh kakarot I overheard that pan is trying to gain full mastery of the super saiyan form" "yeah that's right vegeta my sister and syrus are going to do the same as well" he responded after swallowing a mouthful of food setting the empty bowl down.

Vegeta smirked walking away from him again looking ahead with a scowl on his face "if she's training with those two I have no doubts in my mind that pan will somehow master the first super saiyan transformation, I better teach bulla the same thing since the two will be training together for the remainder of this time." He said to himself wrapping a towel around his waist, he turned the hot water nozzle to the left water came gushing out stacks of steam began to form he hung his towel on top of the shower door stepping into it.

_Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

Pan cupped her hands putting them behind her right hip "ka… Mee…" She shouted a blue ball of ki flared to life inside of her hands "haa… mee…" Pan widened her stance a bit her golden aura flared violently increasing in size getting twice as big as before.

"HAAAAA!" She screamed as loud as she could pushing her power to its maximum, throwing her hands forward she let loose the concentrated energy beam watching it soar into the emptiness the beam exploded shaking the entire room an astonishing blue dome of energy rose up struggling to find its target all it found was emptiness minutes passed at the dome of ki shimmere away.

Pan dropped to her knees beads of sweat trickled from her forehead all the way down to the floor evaporating from the intense heat of the room, her gi was coated in her sweat with all of her willpower and might she tried to maintain her super saiyan form. "I can't give up, I have to keep going further I feel like I'm almost there come on pan you can go just a little further!" She screamed out loud digging deep within herself her body was giving out but her mind kept going, she got to her feet staggering forward fatigue was setting in her vision blurred in and out she clenched her small hands into fists screaming letting out all of her emotions, fears, memories in one mighty roar her aura flared violently again producing strong wind currents her magnificent energy rippled through the emptiness with gold streaks and ripples she was satisified knowing this was the limit of her super saiyan power sharakota and syrus walked towards her from several feet away both bruised and battered their armor was absolutely demolished while pan was training the two of them went deep into the emptiness to spar in their base forms it looked like they went to hell and back.

Sharakota was astounded at how powerful pan was for her age watching the gold ripples and streaks becoming more intense a few inches away from pan she looked at the two trying to hide her fatigue but it was no use her shirt was covered in sweat and her pants were almost covered in it "this is the farthest I can go in this form" pan explained to them then, as if everything was sucked away from her pan blacked out losing her aura, golden hair, and blue green eyes sharakota caught her before she fell to the floor she looked at syrus with a calm gaze "pan found her limit with the first stage of super saiyan I think it's time we do too then the three of us can master it together" she said slowly lifting pan up "yes of course" syrus responded nodding his head in agreement.

"Pan's sleeping now I think she'll be asleep for a few hours, now let's begin our quest." Sharakota said cheerfully looking at syrus, both of them wore new armor have one set left they knew it wasn't going to last them after today.

Sharakota set her jaw a bright red aura engulfed her body, her hair turned bright crimson with her tail, her eyebrows turned a darker crimson, and her irises vanished her aura pulsed constantly ripples of energy stretched into the vastness going on forever.

Syrus clenched his teeth feeling his power coming to the surface with a primal roar his body was engulfed by a combination of red, yellow, and orange streaks forming together into one even toned aura, his hair remained black but got spikier, his tail turned black, his irises vanished, his muscles increased in size, and his eyes began to glow yellow his aura pulsated with unfathomable energy ripples of pure energy formed with finger like streaks reaching out into the vastness both of them looked like they were engulfed in angry flames their auras flaring violently as they continued powering up increasing their strength in miliseconds their eyes were no longer kind but were absolutely fierce and piericing in every way possible almost frightening.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both of them yelled piercing the silence, flaring their auras even more, near hurricane winds began to gust from their power their screams reverberated through them vast room echoing for all eternity they raised their heads up continuing to scream and roar digging deeper and eeper within themselves to exert all the power that they had in their first stage of super saiyan pushing the envelope the shoulder guards on their armor began to chip from the overwhelming force of their energy cracking into pieces floating inside of their auras being vaporized completely, the two of them were in a trance their power bursting to the surface all at once their auras got three times as big than before inches away from each other fingers of lightning formed between their auras. Pan opened her eyes slowly sensing their power levels increasing every second she lunged out of the bed careful not to be seen by them or sensed she suppressed her power level hiding behind a wall sharakota's and syrus's screams echoed, alarming pan there was a fierceness and ferocity in their voices "auntie and uncle you two really are amazing" she said to herself continuing to watch them ripples of their energy began to inch towards her feet suddnely stopping centimeters away from her feet. Her mouth agaped at the sight in front of her the once white vastness was completely being lit up by their auras fingers and streaks of energy stretched in all directions the ripples they were creating kicked up dust on the ground, there in the middle of it were two fireballs of energy flaring violently, anyone else would have to shield their eyes and brace theirselves from the tremendous force and flaring light, but pan would be the only one now and later to withstand their maelstrom of energy, being careful not to be seen she tip toed back to the bedroom trying her best to go back to sleep.

Chapter Thirteen: What to do?

Syrus closed his eyes focusing on his energy a wall appeared in his line of vision signifying he was close to hitting the full extent of his power in the first stage before ascending to the second stage he inhaled holding his breath for a few seconds feeling his power running through his veins every muscle fiber coating his bones, it was a vitalizing feeling he felt calm at peace with his power, his aura slowly began to return to its normal size still flaring violently.

Sharakota opened her eyes taking a deep breath feeling energy course through her like blood, she felt vitalized at peace completely calm in her mind she visualized a wall that she now had her hands on not pushing, but not moving away she knew this was as far as she could push it without going a step above slowly her aura began to return to its normal size continuing to flare violently, both of them looked like the were engulfed by fire.

"I'm at my limit." Syrus said in a calm voice.

"I'm at my limit too." Sharakota chimed in a soft voice.

"Do you think pan's up now sharakota? Now would be a good time for us to master it together." Syrus muttered unclenching his fists slowly relaxing his arms, bringing them to his sides.

Sharakota looked behind her at the palace "she should be it's been a few months in here." She responded in a happy tone of voice relaxing her arms at her sides unclenching her fists.

Pan tied a black belt around her waist pulling on both ends making sure it was tight, fire clouded her eyes she was ready to push it to the extent she had previously.

"Hey pan come on out here." Sharakota said in a calm voice her voice carried through the entire infinite space of the room. A small smile pulled at her lips pan came running towards her with eyes filled with determination her little legs moving as fast as they could.

"Yes auntie!" She shouted in a confident voice clenching her fists at her sides showing that she was ready and willing.

"Pan power up until you can't anymore." Syrus instructed her in a kind voice.

Sharakota and syrus walked about three yards away from pan giving her plenty of space to do it. She was timid, what if I'm not strong enough, what if they I'm weak, these and other thoughts whilred around in her head. A kind voice knocked her out the trance she was in.

"Whenever you're ready pan do it." Sharakota chimed cheerfully nodding her head slightly.

Pan looked at her with a small smile nodding her head understandingly; she set her feet apart and clenched her hands into fists bending her arms at her sides tensing all of her muscles, pan set her jaw yelling as loud as she could a golden aura bathed her entire body, her hair spiked up turning gold, her eyebrows turned gold, and her eyes turned blue green, there she was clothed in super siayan glory her aura a smooth golden flame compared to the violent ferocious flames of syrus and sharakota.

"Huuuaaaahhhh!" Pan yelled the golden aura flaring violently increasing twice in size her hair flew upwards from the increasing amounts of energy she clenched her jaws shut pushing her teeth together as hard as she could closing her eyes syrus and sharakota watched her with small smiles plastered on their faces golden ripples of her energy moved from the bottom of her feet into the vastness fingers of gold reached out wanting to bathe the room in their glory.

Pan slowly opened her eyes unclenching her fists "I'm at my limit auntie and uncle" she chimed her aura returned back to its normal size "now what do we do?" She asked forcefully trying to control all the energy she was exerting.

"Now we stay in this form as long as we can, we meditate as well if we do it right we should be able to stay in this form completely relaxed." Syrus explained slowly so pan understood what they were about to do he continued on explaining. "Once we've mastered this form we can power up to our max and train for the remainder of the time, think you can it pan?" He asked in a low voice looking at her with a small smile pan looked at him then at sharakota with their help she believed she could do anything "yes let's do it" she said confidently.

_Capsule Corp_

"That should do it, vegeta's that dweeb this should keep him quiet for awhile five thousand times earth's normal gravity."

Bulma walked down the ramp of the ship back towards goku huffing to herself "one eats himself sick and the other one spends all of his time training." She said out loud sitting back on the grass adjusting several circuits on the extension to her house.

"Hey goku, I've been wondering something." Bulma said in a sot voice.

"Yeah what's up?" He responded finished eating his fill of gourmet food.

"It's syrus you said he's broly's older brother that kind of worries me I see that they're two entirely different people, but still I'm on edge."

Vegeta growled out loud cutting the conversation off "bulma did you make those adjustments I requested?" He asked in a low voice looking at her with a scowl.

"Yeah vegeta now shut up and leave me alone I'm working on something over here!" She said with an angry tone of voice, but inwardly she was smiling she couldn't get enough of him.

"Well that's great news, bulla let's go you have to master the super saiyan form." He barked looking down at her.

"Alright" she said confidently following him into his specially made space ship.

Goku looked at the two of them laughing quietly "if I didn't know any better I'd say vegeta is beginning to rub off on her a little bit, so he's teaching her to master the super saiyan form my sister and syrus must be teaching pan the same thing to get her body used to the strain of the form." Goku said to himself pondering in his own train of thoughts.

Bulma sat next to him taking a much needed break from her work "alright goku now answer my question, doesn't syrus even worry you he is broly's older brother after all?" Bulma asked in a forceful manner hoping he'd say yes so she didn't feel the same thing all alone.

"Not really bulma, syrus is a different person completely and he's my sister's husband too. She's told me a lot about him I have no doubts about him and pan loves him and he's training her too." He answered in a jovial tone of voice looking at her with an ear to ear grin.

"Alright goku I just needed a second opinion, but sharakota is one of the wisest and strongest people I know." She said in a soft voice looking at the bright yellow flashes inside of vegeta's space ship hearing him barking instructions at bulla "I would go in there and give vegeta a piece of my mind yelling at bulla like that, but bulla doesn't seem to mind." Bulma exclaimed still she wanted to go in there and give him a few lumps on his head for barking like a ravaged dog.

"Vegeta was never to be soft, but I'd be afraid of bulla she's your guys' daughter after all." Goku said in between his childish laughter hearing bulla yelling back at him.

Bulma blushed inwardly at the statement. "Speaking of which how strict of a teacher is your sister and syrus?"

"Well they're a lot more strict than me that's for sure, but whatever is they do pan has been improving greatly I can't wait to see how much she's changed after training with those two for one whole year."

_Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

Sharakota's eyes raced from side to side, red and yellow streaks swirled in the air pan lead her assault with a fluid style like goku's using all of her momentum there was no wasted motion syrus blocked her super speed strikes with his wrists cushioning them just a little bit pan increased her speed changing the placing of her punches to keep him guessing syrus increased the speed of his blocks matching her blow for blow he lifted his knees up every few seconds blocking her thunderous roundhouse kicks shockwaves reverberated through the room sending the flaming streaks scattering into violent cyclones.

"We're almost to mastery of the first form this is great" sharakota exuded with extreme happiness "and pan has been taking our advice and adapted it to her own way of fighting" she articulated.

"Focus pan focus" syrus shouted over the roar of their auras.

"Yes" she exclaimed narrowing her eyes.

The two of them disappeared out of thin air sharakota looked from side to side tracing their movements.

In brief flashes the two of them would appear dozens of feet above the floor their auras leaving a cyclone, dozens of shockwaves rattled the thin air in the time chamber. Pan pushed her assault on him trying to create an opening to capitalize her next move now syrus bobbed and weaved dodging the punches at the last millisecond pan's strikes sent a kiai through the air her heart raced with each blow that came so close to connecting only to be evaded almost like teasing her, her muscles began to tense she quickly relaxed them remembering what they were teaching her "tensing my muscles would make me slower and waste my energy and stamina, what can I do I'm coming so close to hitting him!?" Pan screamed to herself mentally becoming frustrated everytime she increased her speed he would increase just enough to match her's when she added kicks and knees syrus raised his legs to block or stop them "why can't I hit him that's it you're going down uncle!" She shouted in anger mentally her fluid style began to change now her blows were precise and measured swift and deceptive she retained the fluid essence of it using all of her momentum gaenerated from each of her blows syrus smiled inwardly sensing the change in pan's overall attacking "yes that's it pan let go, let go of it all don't hold back fight with ferocity make every blow as deceptive as it is powerful!" He told himself mentally amazed by how much she was improving and learning.

"She's definitely a saiyan subconsciously she's adapting to the fight tactical and precise blows but doesn't lose her fluid approach I can say this is because of my, syrus's, and kakarot's training and countless of hours of strict instruction and training but I'd be a little selfish I know pan will always thank me but I couldn't be more proud of her" sharakota said to herself in a soft voice with a proud smile pulling at her lips.

"YAAAAAH!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs releasing all of her doubts, all of her restraints, every emotion and negative thought. Focusing all of her energy into her right fist she turned her body over throwing a swift reverse heel kick with her left leg syrus blocked it with his forearm anticipating her next move his eyes were locked onto pan his mind breaking down each attack like a science, his saiyan instincts going into overtime accelerating his heart rate the thrill of this sparring match made him feel alive, syrus pushed her away subtly pan whipped her leg around using the added momentum from syrus's push she turned over throwing her right fist down as hard and as fast she could her fist slammed into his right jawline he regained his balance landing on his feet with a hard thud a smirk on his face "excellent work pan" he said to himself watching her drift to the floor breathing heavily she had a smirk pulling at her lips.

"Great work you two, and excellent work pan you did it" sharakota shouted in happiness running towards the two of them.

"I did?" Pan ask timidly looking up at syrus with doubt in her expression.

Syrus looked down at her nodding his head in response "yes pan during the first bouts of our match you were thinking of where to punch, when to punch, what if I get mad at you, what if you don't live up to our expectations; but you let it go you let all of it go your blows were deceptive and precise without even thinking about it you changed the approach to your attack remember that feeling." He explained slowly his kind smile comforted the the four year old saiyan and encouraged her she felt like she could hold the entire world on her shoulders right now.

"Syrus is right pan you were superb remember how that felt, but don't try to word it only feel don't become clogged with simple words. Now since we each sparred each other for six hundred hours each and the three of us sparred for seven hundred hours, ready for a lunch break and a nice hot bath?" She chirped putting her fists onto her hips looking at the two of them with an ear to ear smile.

"GRRRROOOO!" The roar of their empty stomachs reverberated if they had any doubts or guesses about the question it was put to rest by their hunger.

"We'll cook us a nice good meal okay?" Syrus said in a cheerful voice looking at pan then sharakota.

"I want to help auntie and uncle!" Pan said in a low voice looking at them with sincerity.

"Alright pan you can help us, but you can't touch any knives or go by the fire okay?" Sharakota asked in a kind voice looking at the four year old with a grin.

"Okay auntie" she responded in happiness walking in between the two of them.

_Capsule Corp_

"Bulla and pan may be able to master the super saiyan form faster than me and you did." Goku said listening to bulla and vegeta go at it with thunderous blows.

"Yeah they do improve fast." Gohan said cheerfully looking around the yard for his brother but couldn't spot him "where's goten?" He exclaimed.

"He went with trunks to the gravity room in my house you guys had perfect timing now trunks has a training partner." Bulma retorted with a smile looking at him.

"Yeah I don't know what to do now though with goten and trunks training together how am I supposed to train with? Gohan stammered looking at his dad with some concern.

"Don't worry about it gohan pan's training should be complete tomorrow afternoon bulla should be able to master the super saiyan form by then if she keeps at it like she is now, then both of us can train with my sister and syrus." Goku answered with a confident smirk plastering his face.

"I don't know dad training with those two will be tough, but you're right I have no one to train with so it's my best option." He chimed depressingly not looking forward to the training.

"That's the spirit son." Goku chimed patting him on his shoulder.

"Hey gohan could you give me a hand over here maybe you could be of some help?" Bulma asked clenching her teeth in frustration.

"Sure bulma whatever I can do to help out." Gohan responded sitting next to her staring at the maze of wires, knobs, and circuits.

Goku looked at the two of them with a small smile then looked at the clouds "pan sure is going to change a lot being with those two for one year I can't wait to see her and how much she's improved." He said to himself mentally pondering on some possibilities

_Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

Syrus wolfed down bowls of rice tearing off pieces of flesh from chicken legs sharakota and pan kept up with him scarfing down bowl after bowl barely leaving anytime to breathe in between the mountains of food stacked a few feet above them making seeing each other impossible was slowly being reduced to a pile of crumbs, after training at the intensity they did anyone would be hungry. Pan slurped an entire bowl of noodles in one sitting eating her fill syrus and sharakota finished off the rest of the food at a ferocious rate not leaving a single crumb to spare, sharakota patted her belly licking the rest of the food off of her lips "that was great don't you guys say?" She chirped syrus nodded in agreement rubbing his stomach "yeah that really hit the spot sharakota after all of our training this and a nice hot bath would be a good way for us to get some rest." He chimed stretching his arms over his head loosening his muscles.

Pan nodded her head in agreement looking at the two of them with a smile "you said it uncle" she chirped in response yawning quietly.

Sharakota stood up stacking the dishes by the sink "these can get taken care of later right now we have to get our stinky butts in the tub" she said jokingly taking off her damaged set of armor "this is no good oh well we'll just use our gis from now on." She then took off her blue jumpsuit now in her bra and panties pan looked at her doing the same thing she did "I'll get the tub ready" syrus chimed walking to the bathroom taking off his set of armor and black jumpsuit.

Steam rose to the ceiling making its way towards the door sharakota and syrus lathered their hair with shampoo letting it soak in for a few miuntes, pan had a hard time reaching the back of her head with her short arms looking to sharakota for some assistance "here pan" she said in a soft voice lathering the back of her head with shampoo massaging her scalp "thanks auntie! My hair's getting pretty long now it's to the end of my shoulders" pan said in a cheerful voice rubbing soap on her body syrus began to rinse his hair dry with a bucket filling it up every few seconds with warm water dumping it onto his head after several minutes he got all the shampoo out of his hair sharakota did the same thing but it took a little bit longer.

Pan looked at the two of them quizzically wondering what would come next in their training regimen. "Hey aunite, uncle I was wondering. What are we going to do next in our training?"

Syrus and sharakota looked at each other nodding their heads slightly, sharakota would start first letting everything sink into pan's brain so there was no question on what to do next.

"That's a good question pan we have about six more months left in here, so we won't spar that much anymore we've managed to increase our maxes in this form a good deal now we just try to stay in this form as long as possible." She answered looking at her; syrus would answer the question next.

"To follow up on what sharakota said, we'll meditate for long periods of time we've built up our power in this form now we must harness it so from this point on we'll be meditating the rest of the time we're in here." He chimed cheerfully looking at the two of them.

After drying off and helping pan get changed since she was half asleep and putting her to sleep syrus and sharakota lied in the same bed together they instantly fell asleep in each other's arms, even for them training at this intensity without any breaks was rough but they enjoyed it they've been doing it for as long as they knew each other.

Chapter Fourteen: Game Plan

Goku, gohan, and goten spent the night at capsule corp planning to go to the lookout before noon so they could see them as soon as they got out, everyone was asleep except for vegeta and bulla they've been at it for hours, the prince constantly pushed his daughter to her limit he was the toughest teacher and a tough father, but bulla admired his strength training with all this time and watching him she understood what he was trying to do, any other daughter would've balled her eyes out from the harsh treatment but bulla wasn't like most girls at times she was even keeping up with vegeta, inwardly he was smiling proud of his daughter for having the saiyan warrior spirit but he wouldn't show it on the surface he was perfectoninst never satisfied with his own achievements always wanting more.

_12:45 AM Capsule Corp Space Ship_

Bulla slammed her feet on the floor clenching her teeth her golden hair waved upward vegeta looked at her with a scowl on his face but with a bit of curiosity "so bulla can you continue?" He asked in a low voice getting into his stance.

Bulla closed her eyes her legs felt like jello and her vision blurred, she wasn't going to fail in front of her father she had to succeed if she was going to train evenly with pan this had to be done, she began to search deep within finidng a immense reserve of strength she clasped it as hard she could bringing it to the surface.

Using all of the strength she could muster she got to a vertical base staggering forward beads of sweat dripped down her face splashing onto the floor below with enough impact to shatter boulders "I'm just getting warmed up" she shouted in a cocky tone of voice her eyes shot open becoming unfocused she screamed out all of her doubts and pain all at once her aura increased in size getting twice as big than before fingers of gold reached out around her wrapping around the walls of the space ship vegeta allowed a smirk to pull at his lips "alright bulla now I'll help you maintain this form."

"Yes father" she responded with determination listening to him explain the whole procedure.

Bulla was determined to master the super saiyan form after an hour of strict instruction she was just about there but her body was exhausted from the rigorous training the two of them got washed up bulla went to bed sleeping the minute she hit the bed, vegeta sat in an empty room in a deep meditation searching inside of himself for the power for a way to ascend to go beyond a super saiyan three, he had ten months to find a way to ascend or improve his super saiyan three, but that wasn't an option for him he wanted more syrus and sharakota would begin to find a way to ascend to a super saiyan four and then goku.

_The lookout 10:00 AM_

Goku landed on the white tile with gohan at his side looking for dende but couldn't find him.

"Hey dende are you here?" Gohan asked forcefully trying to carry his voice so he could hear him.

"Gohan, goku it's good to see you again I take it you're here for those three?" Dende asked in a polite manner looking at the two of them curiously.

Goku nodded his head in agreement with a small smile framing his face "that's right dende I wanted to come here early to see how much the three of them have changed." He responded cheerfully looking forward to seeing his grand daughter and the improvements she made.

"Training with those two there's no doubt she'd change in some way I didn't know those two could speak and write in namekian the way they speak it you would've thought they were raised on my planet, they'll be out in two more hours you can wait in the building if you'd like goku, gohan." He said with courtesy gesturing for them to follow his lead, the two saiyans nodded understandingly following him to a room that was in front of the door to the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Thanks dende." Goku said kindly leaning his hands against a stone pillar relaxing, gohan sat on the floor leaning against the wall looking at him.

"Do you think she'll change that much dende?" He asked with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"I think there will be mental changes as well as physical sharakota and syrus both told me it wasn't going to be a cakewalk in there I couldn't begin to imagine what's going on, pan said she was absolutely sure and ready to train with them she has a lot of heart." Dende responded cheerfully looking at the door several feet in front of them.

_Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

Pan stretched her arms and legs out taking a deep breath "here pan eat this" syrus chimed handing her a senzu bean the three of them were brusied and battered their gis were barely intact sharakota and syrus had it the worse their pants had tears and holes exposing their upper leg and knees.

"Hey pan can you keep a secret?" Sharakota asked playfully looking her in the eyes.

"Yes auntie I promise I won't tell anyone." She responded reaching out with her pinky sharakota interlocked hers with it nodding her head with a small smile.

"Your grandpa has wanted to see my full power ever since I arrived here and I have no doubt he wants to see syrus's, and in time he will but I think it'd be fair to show it to you first." Sharakota said in a low voice.

"Really auntie you mean you've been holding back your true strength this entire time please show it to me auntie and uncle show me please!" Pan exclaimed giving them the puppy dog look.

Syrus crouched down getting eye level with her "you have to pinky promise you won't tell anyone not even your grandpa it has to be between just us three okay?"

"Yes!"

Sharakota giggled for a few seconds walking out onto the white floor syrus followed her standing several feet away from her, pan sat down a few inches in front of the steps looking at them with wide eyes.

Sharakota widened her stance tensing every muscle in her body; she brought her arms up halfway clenching her teeth. "I'll go first" she said in a shaky voice too focused on her energy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled veins bulged in her hands a bright red aura engulfed her body flaring violently, lightning surged around her body constantly flowing upward her hair got spikier than before and stiffer waves of energy flowed in all directions from under her feet pan looked at her in awe. The lightning began to turn red striking the ground several inches from her kicking up white dust in the process, gusts of wind erupted from her increase of energy picking up in speed, she took a deep breath relaxing her arms at her sides.

"Auntie you're so strong!" Pan shouted in shock looking at the fireball she sat in front of.

Syrus got himself into a horse stance gritting his teeth he clenched his hands into fists bending his arms halfway tensing every muscle he could.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" He roared his voice piercing through the silence and roaring of sharakota's aura. His power began to rise coming to the surface burning in every cell and atom, his veins bulged out from his forehead showing his intensity the first thing to change was his eyes the yellow glowing faded away now they were just white voids, his muscles got slightly bigger than before he closed his eyes his body beginning to rattle from the increasing amount of ki being exerted his hair got spikier and became stiffer it began to glow brightly like he turned a lightswitch on inside of his mind but as quickly as it glowed it returned back to its normal black color only to glow again the phenomenon began to happen over and over like his energy was trying to crystalize exploding out from his body wanting to be free uncontained in a violent flash of ki his hair turned fire red along with his tail and eyebrows dark red lightning surged around his body striking the ground repeatedly searching for a target other than the hollowness of the chamber, there stood two powerful fireballs of pure energy flaring as bright and violently as the sun itself. Syrus took a deep breath relaxing his arms at his sides opening his eyes slowly feeling the massive amounts of energy flowing through his veins like blood.

Pan's mouth was agaped ripples and waves of pure energy sailed passed her the room that spanned for eternity was ablaze with their undescribable energy like two suns heating up an entire solar system, now feeling at ease with the sudden increase in power syrus and sharakota prepared theirselves to make the next jump to super saiyan three.

"Alright pan are you ready to see the finale?" Sharakota asked in a soft voice concentrating on her ki feeling gushing to the surface begging to be released.

"Yes auntie" She said quickly seeing her focusing she didn't want to bother her with a long drawn out answer.

Syrus clenched his teeth as tight as he could concentrating on his ki feeling it gushing like a waterfall wanting to be unleashed begging him and every cell in his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGHHHHH!" The two of them screamed as loud as they could, feeling their cells beginning to burn, their ki was coming to the surface they had to bring all of it out. In a maelstrom of super saiyan glory their auras increased in size beginning to flicker their screams roared through the vastness beads of sweat began to streak down their faces their eyes became unfocused burning with fury. Pan looked at them in awe, the sight was breathtaking any other person would've been blinded by the light and thrown away like a ragdoll from the hurricane speed winds sweeping through the entire chamber.

"HUUAAGHHH!" Sharakota yelled her voice piercing through the silence; her body began to rattle like an earthquake. Her energy pushed her feet off the ground keeping her afloat; her hair became fuller waving violently from the increase of energy she was approaching a wall in her mind her power constantly flowing out of her body the wall shattered opening up into the dark void of space.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled arching her back releasing all of her power at once, her aura bursted forward red waves of it traveled in all directions syrus's aura glowed brightly bursting forth along with sharakota's creating rifts of pure energy his hair got fuller and began to spread apart, both of them got a few inches taller, their reflexes and senses were heightened over one hundred times everything was bright, detailed, focused their eyebrows disappeared and their waved gently, pan audibly gulped feeling their ki paralyzing her in place even though it was her aunt and uncle and she looked up to them this was still terrifying the entire chamber was illuminated from their ki ripples and auras, red and dark red lightning surged violently around their bodies and inside their translucent auras shooting over their heads and around their feet every few seconds like it was angry seeking out something to destroy.

Sharakota took a deep breath standing straight her body felt like it was on fire, but there was no pain only the thrill for battle she craved to fight her saiyan instincts running wild.

"Wow auntie, uncle you two are like suns or stars" pan exclaimed running up to them as fast as she could.

Syrus inhaled deeply relaxing his arms at his sides feeling his energy streaming through his entire body soaking his fibers in it.

Sharakota looked at syrus with a hint of hesitation "that took much longer than I thought it would but it was my first time transforming into it." Sharakota said out loud clenching and unclenching her fists small sparks of lightning surged inside of her palms.

Syrus clenched and unclenched his fists for a few minutes streaks of lightning wrapped around his hands everytime they tensed and untensed, he raised his palms eye level with him staring at them he felt all of his ki rushing through him, he itched for battle he was craving it, it was overwhelming the radical and monsturous ki wanted to be unleashed full force on anyone or anything.

"I can sense there are some drawbacks with this form." Syrus said to himself in a low voice.

"What do you mean you two I'd say you're stronger than grandpa and vegeta!" Pan said, confused on why they were in such deep thought, they had unfathomable power, but it was slightly unstable there would be much training to be done with this form it was clear now somehow, someway they had to attain a mastery of this form as well.

Sharakota caught pan's stare she fell out of her trance powering down to super saiyan her har changed back and she returned to her normal height "that form has its drawbacks I'm out of breath I'll have to work on it" sharakota explained to pan syrus powered down to his super saiyan state his hair returned to its original shape in his super saiyan form, their eyebrows appeared again, and syrus's eyes weren't glowing yellow anymore like before.

"Mastering that form is gong to be challenging I feel like I'm out of breath it must utilize the user's ki to the fullest extent and it seems a bit unstable one step at a time."

"You okay auntie and uncle?" Pan asked worried seeing their breathing rate changing.

"Yeah I'm okay pan" they said confidently catching their breath.

Syrus glanced over at the large hourglasses "I see it's time we get out of here" he suggested.

Sharakota and pan nodded their heads in agreement walking towards the door.

_Outside The Lookout_

Goku and gohan jerked their heads to their right agaping their mouths "you feel that son they did it, they mastered the super saiyan form their power has increased dramatically my goodness" goku exclaimed standing up as fast he could standing in the middle of the hallway, he was excited, overwhelmed, and looking forward to seeing the three of them.

"Dad their power it is huge, e-even pan's has sky rocketed unreal" gohan stuttered barely finding the nerve and strength to speak.

Pan stepped out first her hair went to the middle of her back and she grew a couple inches taller she now also had the eyes of a warrior yet had that same kindness and innocence in them syrus and sharakota didn't change much aside from their clothes being torn to shreds, pan looked in front of her spotting goku and then gohan.

"Hey grandpa and dad you guys came here to meet with us?" She asked running towards them with a large smile.

"I can't believe it pan you mastered the super saiyan form this is amazing" goku chimed in amazement, pan looked at him clueleslly nodding her head once she got it "it's thanks to their training" she said humbly looking at syrus and sharakota with a small smile.

"Syrus and sharakota you two have mastered it as well this is incredible" gohan exclaimed looking at them with amazement.

Syrus nodded his head in agreement not paying much attention to his statement. He was too focused on himself the super saiyan three form was extremely powerful, but it was unstable and left him winded he had to figure out a time length it'd take to master that form.

"Yeah she even helped us it was team effort kakarot, gohan you and videl raised a strong daughter and I don't mean just physically." She said in a cheerful voice looking at pan with a small smile.

"T-thanks" gohan stuttered, even though it was his aunt she was extraordinarily beautiful anyone would be nervous talking to her.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys bulma is creating a room like the time chamber she's been working on it for several days now" goku told them with an ear to ear smile on his face.

"If it took one year to master the super saiyan form it's take at least three to master the super saiyan two form then, that'd mean it take almost a decade if not a decade to master the super saiyan three form." Syrus said to himself mentally watching his thoughts come and go.

Dende renewed their clothes and healed the remaining wounds they had.

"Thanks dende" syrus chimed in a low voice keeping his eyes closed.

"Sure I'm honored to help" dende said politely looking at the group with a small smile.

"I'll be back to train here dende" sharakota said looking at him with a stern facial expression, there was nothing funny or charming about it.

"Well let's go meet up with everyone else I'm sure chi chi will be happy to see you" goku chimed looking at the three of them.

"Kakarot honestly you're hopeless" sharakota muttered looking at him with disgust.

"You clown" syrus barked clenching his teeth in agitation; they've both had it with goku and chi chi.

"Bulla mastered the super saiyan form too pan now you two can train together" gohan told her in a happy tone of voice.

"Then let's go already" sharakota exclaimed shoving goku aside syrus followed her their tails flicked back and forth responding to their anger.

Goku nodded his head slowly putting his first two fingers on his forehead concentrating on vegeta's ki gohan and pan grabbed on they disappeared in a second, syrus and sharakota disappeared a few seconds after.

Chapter Fifthteen: Individualize!

_Capsule Corp_

Chi chi sat down on a chair next to bulma drinking a cup of coffee looking somewhat distraught.

"Bulma are you sure they're coming back today?" She asked sounding weary and depressed.

"Goku and gohan both left to go to the lookout earlier this morning and bulla said pan is coming here just be paiteint would ya." Bulma chimed cheerfully.

"Patient my little pan is out there-"bulma blocked out chi chi's babbling sighing inwardly at how she treated her.

"Hey is my little pan here yet I hope she didn't get hurt" hercule barked looking at bulma and chi chi.

"Oh please save it hercule there's no way those two would ever hurt her pan loves them" bulma stammered clenching her teeth at the rudeness hercule and chi chi were showing, goku told her a little bit of sharakota's childhood now she understood how close the two were and even if goku tried to get between them she would strike him down without a second thought.

Goku, pan, gohan, sharakota, and syrus appeared a few in front of them looking around at the backyard.

"Pan" hercule and chi chi exclaimed in unison running to coddle here like she was an infant.

"Hey you guys" goku chimed in a cheerful voice sitting down syrus and sharakota sat next to him looking at the extension on the capsule corp building "so this is what you were talking about kakarot?" Syrus asked in a low voice "yup" "I hope it's up and running soon" sharakota said excitedly drinking a bottle of water.

"Grandma, grandpa stop pulling on my hair you're hurting me" pan exclaimed clenching her teeth to deal with it "why are you like this pan?" Chi chi screeched fainting as soon as she was finished yelling "oh great" gohan chimed palming his forehead. "You're a super saiyan pan wow" hercule stammered looking at her in awe "but I'm still the same old pan grandpa" pan said cheerfully wrapping her arms around his neck "I missed you grandpa" she said happily hercule began to sob hugging her back "I missed you too my pan" he said, with chi chi on a lawn chair still out cold syrus and sharakota had pressing matters to talk about, bulla and vegeta came outside along with goten and trunks, saying their greetings would have to wait, everyone was about the task at hand especially the four pure blooded saiyans they had fire clouding their eyes, the question was who was training with who?

Sharakota was wrapped up in her own thoughts like a cocoon, wrapping her psyche into a net for the time being. "Why did super saiyan three leave me so exhausted afterwards? Why does it put so much strain on my body not even the kaioken strained my body that much. I trained goku to sustain it for two hours three hours at the most. Even though I am capable of transforming into a super saiyan three it wasn't necessary my superior battle skills and my ability to read and anticipate attacks, was more than enough for me to keep up with him in our sparring matches. I must know more about the super saiyan three form!" She said to herself mentally trying to figure something out, then she was knocked out of her trance by a cheerful voice.

"Hey sharakota what's wrong?" Goku asked with sincerity.

Syrus turned his head looking at sharakota their eyes meant like they were reading and communicating with each other in their own language, both of them were thinking about the same thing super saiyan three and its drawbacks. Syrus then turned his head looking at goku with a stern expression he had a lot on his minds questions he needed to be answered now was the time to ask.

"Hey you guys what—"goku stammered but couldn't finish, syrus cut him off.

"Kakarot tell me what is a super saiyan three" syrus said in a calm and polite manner.

"How did you ascend?" Sharakota asked him in a soft voice her eyes were playful, but they had seriousness to them.

Pan crossed her arms tightly across her chest "stop pullng my hair grandpa that hurts!" Pan exclaimed, telling the world champion off. Hercule was at a loss for words his only granddaughter pan had yellow hair and blue green eyes she didn't look like she used to, and more so she didn't look like he wanted her to.

"Pan change your hair and eyes back, you just have to please pan this isn't you" hercule exclaimed looking at her like she was an alien from a different planet, different galaxy. Pan clenched her teeth showing a bitter scowl out in the open, she had it with him pulling her hair as hard as he could like it was a wig. "I'm not changing grandpa!" She said forcefully glaring at him with annoyance.

Hercule had it up to here with pan's back talk he asked her now he would demand her, with anger filling his eyes like a violent flame he was going to make her change back.

"Now you listen here pan as your grandpa you will listen to me and do as I say, I am the world martial arts champion of the world! You don't look right with that colored hair and colored eyes NOW change back to normal!" Hercule exclaimed his deep horsey voice pierced through her eardrums like a sharp pitched siren. Pan had more than enough of his demands she learned what it means to be a saiyan she would not change back unless she wanted to!

Pan grabbed his wrist moving it away from her hair ignoring his angry expression with bold eyes she rebelled against him. "I am a saiyan I won't hide this and I refuse to change back if you and my grandma are going to keep pulling my hair I'm going to go into the gravity chamber where you two can't get me and that's final!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the backyard the goku, sharakota, and syrus were having an enlightening conversation.

"So the super saiyan three you two want to know about it?" He asked them in a jovial manner like they were kids and he was going to tell them a long bedtime story. Syrus and sharakota nodded in agreement looking at him with curious expressions their tails flicked back and forth slowly responding to it.

Goku put his hand under his chin contemplating on the question, answers circulated through brain but which one was the best to explain it properly in a simple way?

"Well super saiyan three is something I learned in otherworld when I was dead for seven years after cell. How I transformed well I can't really remember it to be honest I know to finish it off you have to dig down deep and when you grasp that power you bring it to the surface. When I was training with grand kai I was finally able to achieve super saiyan three even though it was challenging. There are many drawbacks the first is the strain it puts on the body, it utilizes the entire person's ki this is why it exhausts the body so much even transforming is hard on the body. It is an unstable form in the living world but it can be done and sustained for short amounts of time, but if you train intensly it can be maintained for a few hours." Goku explained carefully looking at the two of them with a goofy smile wondering why they would ask that in the first place since sharakota already knew he could transform into it and syrus had a relative idea about it.

Sharakota nodded her head slowly scratching the back of her head "wow that sounds a bit complicated but challenging thanks kakarot it makes perfect sense" she said in a happy tone of voice "sure thing I'll be back" goku responded walking into capsule corp to see what goten was up to and use the bathroom.

Syrus and sharakota contemplated what they just learned from goku, sirens and horns wailed through out the air. Sharakota palmed her forehead several times growling out loud looking at the clouds for a few seconds sighing with force "I should've known that was the answer we have to make our bodies as hard and tough as cachin and our minds completely clear." Sharakota said to herself in a half hearted happy manner she looked at syrus, he was pondering for a few moments playing through thousands of scenarios in his brain seeing the effiecency and clarity of each he was ready to respond "the super saiyan three form is unstable, but training our bodies to that degree and the most basic things that will be our best chance." He said carefully and slowly thinking about each word he was using and its meaning.

"It'd be better if we train on mastering the super saiyan two form." Syrus chimed slowly.

"Yes I agree." Sharakota said nodding her head with excitement filling her facial expression. "It took us one year to completely master the super saiyan form, with the increased potency of the ki I estimate it'll take us three whole years to master it to the point we have with super saiyan two years of training and one year of meditation.

Syrus began to take in what she said, he already began making modifications to their training everything was gearing toward completely mastering the super saiyan three form, syrus thought out everything they did in their regimen making small tweaks and changes that would make the biggest difference.

"We should use heavier training clothes we're going to have to push it as far as we can go mentally, emotionally, and physically go are you up. Once we master the super saiyan two form all of our time will be spent mastering super saiyan three." He said in a low voice he was already mentally preparing for the training ahead and the hard choices that would have to be made.

Several minutes passed everyone gathered together in a large circle talking amongst theirselves, and then the topic came up who was training with whom?

Bulla put her fists firmly on her hips, a confident smile framed her face she knew exactly who she was going to train with, without any further delay she spoke proudly. "Pan will be my training partner if you're up for it, so what do you say pan!?" Bulla asked with a toothy smile pan smirked glancing at her training with sharakota and syrus made her tough as steel she wouldn't back down from bulla and wasn't impressed by her boast "you bet I wouldn't have it any other way bulla" pan chimed in a low voice locking eyes with her.

Trunks and goten shouted in excitement "me and trunks will train together" goten chimed in excitement looking at him, trunks nodded his head with a smirk raising his right fist into the air "you bet" he shouted laughing.

Vegeta gritted his teeth all of this talking and meeting was cutting back his time to train he had one goal one reason for living at this very moment in time and that was to ascend, cutting things to the chase like he always did vegeta spoke next changing the atmosphere from a party like one to a depressed one "I am training alone now let's get this over with already we're wasting precious time flapping our gums when we should be training!" He barked glaring at the group who were naively having a celebration.

"Alright me and gohan will train with sharakota and syrus" goku chimed cheerfully looking at the two saiyans syrus had a look of anger and irritation on his face, he wasn't happy with all of this talking or goku's behavior just before he was about to speak sharakota objected and accepted the idea of the two of them training with them. "Kakarot I reluctantly agree to this I have no problem training with you, but your son is a slacker I don't want anyone slowing me down I have serious training to do! Three days me and syrus will train alone in the time chamber. You two can come with and stay at the lookout or wait here until we are finished but that is the ground rules and there is no objection" she exclaimed her soft voice was now brash and ordering her easy going personality was strict and serious "that's fine with me how about you son? Goku asked gohan staring at him with a small smile on his face "sounds fine with me dad" he responded "then that settles it now I will be excusing myself to go and train" vegeta snarled walking to his space ship syrus and sharakota focused on dende's ki disappearing, everyone parted ways with only ten months left to train time was of the essence and everyone knew this well but some didn't care.

Chapter Sixteen: Vanishings and Hard Choices

The suspense of yesterday disappeared like a shooting star everyone was at relative ease knowing the situation at hand and what needed to be done and what was going to get done the only ones on edge were sharakota, syrus, and vegeta who have been training since they departed from the rest of the group yesterday, to them nothing was more important everything else had to be set aside. Being the only three saiyans left that knew what it was like to be raised and born on planet vegeta that have true pride and honor this was their chance to show their strength in battle against hopefully a worthy opponent or opponents their blood rushed, their hearts, raced, and their saiyan instincts were in overdrive.

_Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

Shockwaves reverberated in the time chamber lightning crackled thunder boomed constantly echoing for eternity cyclones of red energy zipped and swirled through the air leaving streaks behind, syrus and sharakota were having a war their attack styles clashed agile contrasting to sharp fluid contrasting to direct their ferocity was uncharted it looked as if they were locked in a life or death battle their intensity could only be traced by the constant swirling of streaks from their auras wizzing by every second disspating completely by the shockwaves sounding off in an erratic order. Syrus and sharakota appeared for miliseconds at a time clashing their blows together or dodging the other's strike throwing a flurry of combinations in split seconds rattling off fifty strikes in those mere instances.

_Son House_

Goku sat down at the kitchen table next to pan goten and gohan sat across from each other a few seats down from goku and pan, chi chi and videl set the mountains of food down onto the table taking a seat across from each other.

On chi chi's mark the trio dug in attacking the stacks of pancakes and bowls of bacon and eggs chi chi didn't seem to mind sharakota and syrus not being present at the table but videl seemed to mind it, not in an angry way, but a sad way.

"Sharakota and syrus I wonder what's going inside of their heads right now, could this rajin guy be more of a threat than goku is making him out to be? He's always been a carefree and laidback person while sharakota was always serious and straight to the point; still she has that same laidback personality I'll need to talk to her sometime in the future about pan" videl said to herself mentally chewing her food still in deep thought. "This is great chi chi" goku said with a mouth stuffed with food chi chi glared at him tired of his rudeness "goku chew your food first" she exclaimed goten and pan laughed at him getting scolded, gohan laughed quietly with them since he was used to seeing goku's eating habits and chi chi scolding him.

_Capsule Corp_

"Guuaaahhh!" Vegeta shouted executing several combinations flawlessly beads of sweat trailed off of his arms, the golden aura engulfing his body flared violently trying to maintain itself. Vegeta has been training for twenty two hours, fifty six minutes, and nineteen seconds; the physical strain was unbearable his muscles ached begging him to stop putting every ounce of his willpower into his attacks. "I have to ascend right now sharakota and syrus are training just as hard as I am, I have to train harder I have to become the strongest saiyan who has ever lived!" He screamed at the top of his lungs ignoring the pulsing pain in his toes and finger tips he launched himself forward executing front flips like he was dodging a volley of ki blasts the golden aura flared violently vegeta catapulted into the air throwing hooks, crosses, jabs, straights in rapid succession his movements were faster than the human eye could perceive leaving blurs of white from his torn raggedy gloves, and yellow fingers streaking through the interior of the space ship materializing vegeta's ferocious desire to ascend to the next level to have all in the universe bathe in his super saiyan glory. With this thought in mind he pushed himself further one punch at a time his memories of every battle flooded into his mind every mistake he made was corrected every strength he had was made more powerful each weakness was made into a strength, the prince prided himself on his work ethic no one trained as hard as he did in the past, except now syrus and sharakota were in the picture outwardly angered by them but inwardly he was motivated to push himself to new heights that he thought were impossible to achieve.

_Son House_

Goku was outside warming up his hamstrings with several leg stretches "alright I hope sharakota and syrus are ready because I'm pumped up!" Goku shouted in excitement looking at the clouds passing by. Pan did some push ups while doing a handstand in one smooth motion she flipped to her feet ready for a hard day's training "I see you're ready pan I can hardly wait myself" goku chimed petting her roughly "sorry I'm late dad alright let's go to capsule corp" gohan said, a look of shock washed over his face "dad I can't sense piccolo where'd he go?" Gohan exclaimed looking around frantically goku closed his eyes searching for piccolo's energy signature but couldn't sense him at all it was like he just vanished, he didn't know how to break the news to gohan so he'd be blunt about it.

"Gohan I know how close you and piccolo are, but I can't sense his energy anywhere." Goku said in a low voice looking at his first son with a stern facial expression.

"But dad we need piccolo!" Gohan screamed in anger almost losing himself in his despair.

"Don't worry son he'll show up when the battle begins trust me." Goku said in a comforting voice trying his best to put his son at ease, to no avail.

"Maybe he's at capsule corp come on dad let's go" gohan chimed in a serious tone of voice without any further delay goku, gohan, goten, and pan ignited their white auras taking to the skies in a hurry, next stop would be capsule corp.

_Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

Syrus skidded across the floor coming to a stop, sharakota planted her hands on the floor flipping back several times landing with a light tap she dug her fingers into her hands her knuckles crackling from the concentrated force her pants wore torn by the knees and shins exposing her legs "I'd say that does it for the warm up agreed? She asked in a cheerful voice getting back into her stance. Syrus clenched his fists tighter the crackling of his knuckles echoing through the emptiness of the chamber his pants were torn and shredded by his knees, shins, and quadriceps exposing them slightly his knees and shins the most out of the three, his shirt and under armor were barely intact the rush of this battle was too much for him to contain his saiyan instincts whirled through him like his own thoughts "yeah warm up is over" he chimed screaming as loud as he could his aura flared violently sharakota screamed at the top of her lungs her aura flared wickedly both of them getting a little over ten times as big. They waited so long for this moment with toothy smirks plastering both of their faces they darted towards each other throwing furious combinations, blocking and doging each other's blows they constantly increased their speed matching each other blow for blow streaks from their auras swirled violently creating storms of pure energy cycloning through the vastness of the chamber leaving trails and loops for thousands of miles creating a maze leading to the reverberating thunder claps and tendrils of lightning from their vicious clash of combinations and ki blasts, their primal screams echoed complimenting the roaring thunder.

_Capsule Corp_

Bulma hurried getting dressed into a sweatsuit since all of her clothes were dirty "trunks bulla hurry up before we're late" she screamed down a hallway trunks tightened his orange belt looking at her with slight frustration "mom we're going to train it's not like we're having a party" trunks exclaimed walking with his head down bulla placed her hands firmly on her hips "so that doesn't mean you can't look nice until that begins you're such a slob" bulla said teasingly laughing inwardly trunks glanced at her sighing "so what" he said in a low voice going outside to meet them once they arrived bulma looked at her daughter with a proud smile "taking after me and her father such a doll" she said to herself "mom let's go" bulla exclaimed looking at her with a scowl, bulma faded out of her trance looking at bulla with a scowl "on second thought maybe more after vegeta" she said to herself mentally walking outsde with bulla pulling up lawn chairs to lay in at least for the moment.

"Hey goten!" Trunks shouted running to meet the half saiyan, pan and bulla ran and hugged each other shouting in excitement goku looked around, curiously "hey bulma is piccolo here?"

Bulma glanced at goku shaking her head from side to side "no goku I haven't seen him why?"

Gohan gritted his teeth, he didn't know what was going on did someone kill piccolo? No way he pushed that thought aside he had to search for him to make sure he just wasn't overlooking him. "Dad bulma sorry I have to go!" Gohan shouted, he clenched his fists igniting his white aura he furrowed his eyebrows about to take off into the sky above but something stopped him, something was holding him back.

"Gosh what's up with him?"

"I'm not sure bulma, piccolo's energy just vanished."

"Maybe he just went to train somewhere alone." Bulma suggested looking at goku with her head to the side.

"I hope you're right bulma." Goku responded looking at the extension of the house, nothing seemed to change from a few days ago he wondered why she was even doing this.

"Hey bulma" goku chimed about to speak again until a amiliar voice but him off rudely.

"Well it's you kakarot for a second I thought you were getting cold feet." Vegeta said in a mocking manner smirking slightly.

Goku looked at him with a carefree smirk "did you really think that vegeta, give me a break I want a piece of this rajin guy too." Goku responded in an energetic way grinning ear to ear at the challenge that was lying ahead for him.

"You can have your crack at him, but I will be the one who finishes rajin off for good." Vegeta snarled folding his arms across his chest with a scowl on his face, he changed his facial expressions as quickly as his moods but vegeta wasn't one for a jovial conversation he was all business.

"Alright if you say so I won't argue with you vegeta, which reminds me have you seen piccolo?" Goku asked scratching his scalp slowly looking at him then at bulma.

Vegeta scoffed turning his back to him glaring at him out the corner of his eye "I haven't seen the namek, who knows maybe he got cold feet and ran away with his tail between his legs. Or maybe he's afraid of my super saiyan four transformation it doesn't matter to me the strongest should be the ones to face the threat and that namek is nothing more than a pest." Vegeta snarled huffing a few times afterwards feeling his anger beginning to rise, why am I getting this way I should be calm, but I'm afraid that namek could be off training somewhere, it doesn't matter I'll be the strongest al these thoughts swirled around in vegeta's mind confusing him ever so slightly inwardly he was experiencing turmoil but on the surface he was exuding unwavering confidence.

Gohan glared daggers at vegeta insulted he would ever say such a thing, takng a shot at piccolo's honor not while he was in the picture he wouldn't stand for it, gathering the nerve to tell vegeta off was easier said than done but he somehow found it.

"Vegeta you don't know what you're talking about piccolo could be at the lookout _right_ now!" Gohan exclaimed locking eyes with vegeta, who would budge first?

"I'm sure he is and while he is there he can sit around like a lump and gripe about everything he's a coward and you're not far behind you and your slacking off!"

"I don't have to listen to this, I know piccolo is here somewhere he'd never leave us in a time like this!"

"Go ahead fly off and around the world to search for your friend, which means important people like me can train and actually make a difference."

Gohan clenched his teeth shooting into the skies above going on a frantic search for his mentor and friend piccolo. Everyone on the ground was confused and appalled by vegeta's harshness and piccolo just vanishing out of thin air. "You know vegeta you didn't have to be so rude now gohan left." Bulma shouted glaring daggers at him goku looked at her with a soft expression "what vegeta said did upset gohan, but he left because he is worried about piccolo, I say he went somewhere to train." The saiyan responded trying to shut some light on the whole topic.

"Tch… He can waste his time" vegeta grunted going to get washed up and rest for a few hours.

"But why would piccolo just leave like this goku it doesn't make any sense?" Bulma asked in a concerned tone of voice looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know bulma, but when this rajin guy arrives he'll come back I'm certain he will." Goku responded to a weary bulma doing his best to remain positive, he was at unease as well piccolo never vanished without explaining why, but this time he just left without saying a word, he must've went off to train somewhere that's the only explanation goku's mind could come up with after piecing the recent scenarios together.

"How can you be so sure though goku, don't you have any doubts?"

"Piccolo wouldn't turn his back on us not in a situation like this. Sure I have my doubts, but this isn't the time for that we have to stay positive and continue to train for the awaited day."

"If you say so goku I guess the girls and boys are thinking like you, since they're training just promise me they won't get hurt like last time I know they're strong and all but still."

Goku nodded his head in agreement looking bulma in the eyes "don't worry with sharakota and syrus around I doubt they'd even catch a cold."

Bulma laughed at goku's awkwad sense of humor and funny way of putting things, he just turned a tense situation and serious into conversation into something jovial and comical.

_Near the lookout_

Gohan swooped down low to the ground dirt flew up around the sides of him "piccolo where did you go!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs glaring left and right his eyes pierced through everything they caught onto, but piccolo still remained out of sight, he searched by the waterfall where he would meditate, he searched the desert mountain range where he first meant piccolo, he searched where they fought nappa, but there was still no sign of piccolo no trace of his energy, gohan began to worry and that turned into panic his mind went through millions of scenarios his gears turning and jamming constantly reaching hs wits end he went to the one person who would know about piccolo's whereabouts the guardian of earth dende.

He angled his body upwards spiraling up into the clouds furrowing his eyebrows "dende I hope you know where piccolo is you're my last hope" gohan said to himself flying faster rocketing higher and higher his white aura leaving a violent trail behind him dissipating after a few seconds.

Chapter Seventeen: Prelude to Separation

Gohan landed on the white tile of the lookout with a light tap, the white aura faded away. He looked around for dende or popo walking into the building several feet away from him scowering through every room and hallway floor by floor.

Syrus and sharakota sat on a stone ledge hearing the tacs of gohan's white boots hittng each stair below them, they looked at each other with blank expressions almost emotionless they caught drift of piccolo vanishing out of thin air a few days ago, but it didn't seem to faze them in the least they figured he just went off to train no big deal.

Sharakota's tail wrapped around her waist tightly "kakarot I don't know what you're thinking, but I've had enough of this soft behavior!" Sharakota exclaimed balling up her fists, syrus glanced at her seeing a look of disgust in her eyes to sharakota goku was the most important person besides pan and his sons, but after living on earth for almost two years she began to see a flaw in his logic of showing mercy to his enemies it was madness not just because he was a saiyan but because numerous enemies and disasters have appeared and transpired because of it. "He is a soft hearted fool all of these fools that attack this planet are because of him if he would end the battle like a true saiyan would none of this would happen" sharakota grunted through her clenched his teeth, syrus folded his arms across his chest looking at the trees and white tile of the lookout "that maybe true sharakota, but kakarot wasn't raised like we were he won't fight with the same intensity, the same ferocity like we do." Syrus said slowly making sure to choose his words carefully. Sharakota shook her head from side to side displeased with the answer "regardless he has saiyan blood running through his veins showing mercy in battle shouldn't even be a thought the battlefield is no place for emotion" sharakota muttered in a low voice growing more and more irate as time passed.

Syrus thought to himself a reason why goku was so merciful, why he let emotions go on the battlefield with him; he thought of one reason that completely disgusted him but he'd still say it to hear sharakota's opinion. "It could be that he rejects his heritage, he denies his saiyan heritage we did have a reputation" sharakota felt something slip her barriers and restraints shattered when those words entered her ears. "The saiyans were like anyone else we are naturally aggressive WE'RE WARRIORS! Not like these stupid and meager people that live here, frieza gave us that reputation our own ambition brought our downfall. Kakarot is one of the last full blooded saiyans and he denies his heritage that's nonsense he's a bigger clown than I thought where is he!?" She snarled glaring behind her at the staircase "he's at capsule corp he should be here shortly" syrus responded, sharakota growled quietly closing her eyes to center her emotions syrus looked at the blue sky slowly calming down he too was fed up with goku's stupidity, but he wouldn't be the one to address it he knew sharakota completely opposed his interference she wanted to tell him personaly face to face.

Gohan's boots screeched he skidded to a stop behind syrus and sharakota panting, eyes gripped with shock "have you two seen piccolo? Can you tell me where dende is!?" Gohan exclaimed sharakota had her mind on other things, her training, and her brother she didn't have time to answer to his folly syrus glanced back at him "you're out of breath already? That's a joke you know that kid. I think piccolo went off to train somewhere alone it makes sense when someone like rajin is coming here I thought you'd be doing the same but you're acting like a circus clown! Dende is upstairs by the pendulum room." Syrus said in a low voice looking at him out the corner of his left eye, ignoring syrus's first few statements gohan made hast running up the flights of stone stairs.

Sharakota clenched the stone ledge she sat on trying her best to control her strength and anger "all of that pontential and it's wasted what a clown kakarot I can't subject myself to this anymore I need to know if you really reject your saiyan heritage because then that means you reject me and syrus" she said to herself mentally her tail unwrapped from around her waist waving side to side at a fast pace responding to her storm of emoitons syrus wrapped his tail around her upper arm keeping his focus on the blue sky, for the moment sharakota's mind was taken off of the leading confrontation with her brother all that mattered at the moment is that she was together with the most important person in her life under the same blue sky she coiled her tail around his resting the her head on his shoulder closing her eyes "thank you syrus" she said in a soft voice syrus tightened his tail a little bit wrapping his arm around her neck not saying a single word he just soaked up the moment focusing on his breathing and sharakota's pulse.

_Capsule Corp_

Goku looked at the clouds grinning ear to ear "well gohan seems to be at the lookout we should get going ourselves, so we can talk about our plan."

"That sounds like a good idea goku why didn't I think of that?" Bulma said sarcastically.

"I don't know" goku chimed in a befuddled voice thinking of a reason why she couldn't, he didn't pick up on her sarcasm.

"Well let's get going then you're wasting my valuable time you clown!" Vegeta exclaimed gritting his teeth. Whatever needed to be discussed he didn't care but he wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh vegeta you're such a dweeb" bulma shouted teasingly clicking a capsule and throwing it on the ground a large poof of smoke formed where it opened revealing a large yellow air car a large ramp folded out from the right side of it.

"Alright get in you guys" bulma chimed cheerfully walking into it plopping down into the driver seat.

Goku, goten, bulla, pan, and trunks sat in the back seats strapping on their seatbelts, vegeta took his seat next to bulma."

"Alright hang on you guys!" Bulma shouted in a jovial manner closing the ramp pressing a sequence of buttons and grabbing her steering column the air car rocketed into the sky above, next stop was the lookout, but would it be for the last time?

_The Lookout_

Gohan looked at a door so many thoughts went through his head, without a second thought he entered the room being lead by his curiosity and despair of not knowing where piccolo was, there stood dende looking out in front of him with a calm gaze he had an idea of why gohan was there at the moment, but how could he break the news to him.

Chapter Eighteen: Parting ways?

Syrus and sharakota walked down a flight of stairs listening to gohan go into hysterics and dende trying to calm the half saiyan down the best he could to no avail. Gohan continued yelling demanding a different answer, but dende continued saying he didn't know and popo reinforced dende every step of the way telling gohan to calm down, gohan thought something was up he didn't know what but he felt something was amiss.

"This stupidity is agitating I can't believe kakarot would raise his son to be such an idiot!" Sharakota exclaimed gritting her teeth looking at syrus for an answer, even comfort.

"You said raditz came here years ago and kidnapped gohan, goku refused to believe that was his brother. They maybe saiyans but they have no pride for their heritage it's a shame they belong to the most powerful warrior race in the entire universe yet don't embrace it. Speaking of which I sense them coming they're close." Syrus chimed in a low voice glancing at sharakota with a comforting gaze sharakota glanced to her side sensing their kis approaching at a moderate speed it'd be a few minutes until they arrived, just enough time for her to layout some ground rules for when they would finally arrive.

She looked at him, her eyes fierce. "When they come here, syrus I don't want you to say anything to kakarot or his friends until I'm done saying what I have to say. I've lived here for almost two years now and I've seen and dealt with enough idiocy the time for it to stop has come! Syrus promise me that you won't say a word regardless of what any of them say to me, promise me you won't do a thing you won't say a word. I know how you get when people look at me a certain way or talk to me a certain a way so that's why I'm asking you to promise me just like when we were children." Sharakota spoke with confidence and resolve, she knew it was a lot to ask syrus was the only person she had growing up and vice versa, she had an idea of what would happen and how quickly it would escalate but that didn't matter she only wanted his assurance.

Syrus closed his eyes opening them again a look of anger and knowing clouded them "I promise sharakota I'll meditate or focus on my thoughts of training to block it out, but if anyone tries to deliberately hurt you I will make my move." Syrus answered in a low voice filled with anger and irritation.

Sharakota nodded her head slowly appreciating his willingness to comply with her. "It won't come to that, thank you syrus." She said in a soft voice clasping his hand. "Of course" he responded in a calm tone of voice making it to the end of the staircase in front of them was the exit of the building the trees and white tile of the lookout could be seen even at twenty feet or more so away the two of them leaned against the stone wall patiently awaiting the arrival of goku and the others, things were going to change whether they liked it or not.

"I don't know gohan I haven't seen piccolo since almost a week ago." Dende said in a low voice looking at the person that saved him from dodoria so many years ago, becoming un-nerved at gohan's outbursts.

"Look your father and the others should be landing here soon let's just wait for them to get here alright?"

Gohan balled his hands into tight fists struggling to get a grip on his emotions; he looked at dende taking a deep breath. "Alright dende" he chimed in a low voice following the guardian and popo to the front of the lookout.

_Two Hours Later…_

Bulma's air car landed on the lookout releasing a gust of steam as the ramp opened up. Gohan and dende stood several feet away from them waiting for them to exit the ship, popo stood behind dende on the steps going into the building behind them. Syrus and sharakota were on the second floor of the building sitting on the stone ledge getting a perfect view of the air car, gohan, dende, and popo they both seemed content with staying where they were for the time being, sharakota narrowed her eyes watching vegeta walk onto the tile first followed by bulla then pan and then goten finally goku made his exit then bulma did putting the air ship back in her dyno cap, now was the time for a change with anger and resentment fluttering through her mind she wouldn't waste anymore time.

"Syrus now is the time; don't go back on your promise!" Sharakota said in a low voice her tail curling into the shape of a question mark.

"Don't even think twice of it." Syrus chimed looking her in the eyes with a small smirk "so the real training will begin soon."

"You bet!"

Syrus and sharakota leapt off the ledge landing in front of dende and gohan their landing was silent almost like they were going to assassinate the entire group.

"There you two are" dende shouted walking to the side of them with a look of discontent on his face.

"So did your training go well?" He asked

"Yes but we will get to the serious training after today." Syrus responded calmly, sharakota remained silent and motionless.

"I see well you two are always welcomed to use the time chamber anytime you want." The guardian of earth said politely enjoying their company very much.

"Well that's good news because we'll be here for three straight days in the hyperbolic time chamber." Syrus said in a relaxed voice looking at him with a confident smirk.

"So woman why did we come here I could be training right now instead I'm sitting here looking stupid!" Vegeta snarled folding his arms across his chest, tapping his fingers on his bicep.

"Vegeta you don't need me to do that, you do that with perfection all on your own!" Bulma shouted glaring at him "besides we came here to discuss a plan remember?"

Pan looked around spotting sharakota and syrus several feet in front of her; she smiled opening her mouth slightly happy to see them again after a few days. "Auntie sharakota and uncle syrus!" Pan yelled running towards them, goku smiled watching pan run towards them his glance changed slightly catching sharakota's death glare beaming right at him, he felt a chill go down his spine "what's wrong with her?" Goku asked himself mentally walking towards her noticing that her look didn't change the slightest, the only time he seen her look this way was before a battle the depth of her stare and presence added a certain density to his body as he got closer and closer, was it her energy, or was it her contemplation her deep thought that was causing it?

Syrus crouched to the ground opening his arms up, pan leapt into them wrapping her arms around his neck he grinned lifting pan into his arms "I missed you uncle syrus" she chirped looking at sharakota with admiration like she always did, being the third girl who was a warrior she spurred pan on to fight alongside the boys. "I see you're in your super saiyan form still pan" sharakota said calmly keeping her focus on her idiotic little brother inwardly ecsatic at pan's pride "mhm except when I fall asleep, but besides that I'm always like this grandma and grandpa always get mad telling me to change back, but I say no I'm a _saiyan!" _pan shouted grinning ear to ear gohan furrowed his eyebrows "pan you know better than to talk back to adults!" Gohan snapped glaring at her; usually pan would've been submissive receiving a look like that but after training with sharakota and syrus it'd take more than a look to scare her.

"I'm a saiyan I will not hide it and I won't let others try changing me!" Pan said in a low voice looking away from her dad crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pan that doesn't matter" goku said furrowing his eyebrows taking on a much more serious look.

Vegeta smirked looking at pan then at bulla "hmmm I see what sharakota was saying, now it's all too clear to me gohan's brat and my daughter certainly do have saiyan pride more than that clown kakarot." Vegeta said to himself mentally looking at his daughter with a proud smile "I'd hate to admit it but I should've listened to sharakota somehow she knew about bulla I never thought twice about her watching me train or even her training with me." He said to himself walking towards goku slowly noticing that he stopped things needed to get moving it was his way or the highway.

Sharakota was offended by goku's statement "it doesn't matter" his own words to pan, brainwashing her into being like him like gohan an earthling with no real sense of pride to wallow around like he does drowining himself in his own stupidity, this was it goku crossed the line everyone shunned saiyans since she got there and they were even weary of syrus she had up to here with their folly without any hesitation she snapped!

"Kakarot, just how foolish are you going to be? Her being a saiyan is the only thing that matters; she has true pride unlike you. You're a babbling moron!" She shouted gritting her teeth; everyone was taken by surprise by what she said looking at her with agaped mouths.

"Sharakota what are you saying you don't mean that." Bulma said in an almost condescending manner.

"Don't con me bulma! Kakarot I've been living here for almost two years I'm not subjecting myself to this folly any longer you are weak!"

"Hey my dad's not weak he's the strongest person I know!" Goten shouted defending his father.

"Auntie why are you saying this to grandpa?" Pan exclaimed looking at her with watery eyes. Syrus sat down crossing his legs over each other in a meditative posture closing his eyes; he would do just as he promised not say a single word or move an inch.

"Goten you're so naïve kakarot is the weakest saiyan out of the four of us. While my circus clown of a brother has been lounging for the last week I've been training!"

"My father always pulled through when times were tough! Because of him the earth has been saved countless times it's all thanks to him!" Gohan yelled beaming a glare at her but she was unfazed in fact there was a hint of amusement.

Goku narrowed his eyes glaring at sharakota "do you even know what you're saying listen to yourself speak!?" Goku exclaimed setting his jaw.

Sharakota narrowed her eyes even more her tail waving back and forth slowly twitching every few seconds. "Gohan you said your father always pulled through. Because of him frieza survived to be taken out by trunks when he came from the future, there was cell who was created by that could've been avoided if you weren't so merciful you sicken me! And the worse part because of you _gohan_ cell got a second chance and you kakarot teleporting him away from earth resulted in trunks being struck down by cell! You knew he could regenerate you knew he could survive anywhere and yet you did that!" Sharakota raised her voice there wasn't no giddy undertone only anger and fury cracked in her voice like a whip. Pan and the others weren't sure what to say or do she could feel the tension building between the two of them vegeta once calm was now fuming remembering the events with cell like they happened just a second ago bringing it up was a bad move on sharakota's part, but vegeta knew where she was going with it everything screamed at him to object but he kept his composure listening carefully catching any changes in their voice tones as well as their facial expressions.

"So what, everything turned out alright! Why does that even matter right now!?" Gohan yelled taking a step toward sharakota.

"Everything you're a bigger fool than your father is. If kakarot would've destroyed when he was a little brat _IT WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED_ frieza would've never got the chance to come here with his pathetic father if kakarot just destroyed him. I didn't forget about you either gohan if android 16 never talked to you during your fight with cell everyone would've been killed by those vile despicalble, and disgusting children he just spit out from his tail!"

Pan looked up at her, tears stung her eyes she didn't want the yelling and arguing to continue but things weren't going to go her way. "Auntie please no more yelling why do you leep saying this please no more auntie!" Pan exclaimed bursting into tears falling to her hands and knees in a fit of sadness gohan rushed to her side scooping her up into his arms trying to comfort her.

Sharakota slowly clenched and unclenched her hands her knuckles crackled several times "dende said rajin killed children! Kakarot I will not have pan suffer or be killed because your soft hearted folly!"

Goku's eyes widened opening his mouth slightly beginning to think he was catching on, but he was mistaken.

"You really think you're catching on kakarot I can read you like a book foolish little brother."

Goku grinded his teeth furrowing his eyebrows "my name is goku I am not kakarot!" Goku yelled in anger staring his sister right in the eye, the depth of her glare is what really put everyone on edge even goku but he wasn't going to waver. No one dared to speak a single word or make a sound it was a tense situation sharakota was ready to break his neck for rejecting his saiyan name and heritage before her very eyes syrus wanted to chim in but he wasn't going to break his promise and remained quiet.

"Everyone just calm down" popo exclaimed.

Sharakota wasn't trying to hear it, she wasn't one to restrain herself or calm down what she got going.

"I don't know why vegeta just doesn't kill you! You're a disgrace to our people! You reject your saiyan heritage and go by this earth name where is your saiyan pride!?" Sharakota shouted her hair began to wave slowly being carried by her ki.

"I don't know what it's like to be a saiyan or to be raised on planet vegeta but why does that even matter, saiyans were heartless and cold I could never be proud of that, and more than that they paid for their mistakes!" Goku exclaimed clenching his hands into fists.

Syrus subtly opened his eyes glaring at goku with hatred. Vegeta grunted out loud through his clenched teeth how dare goku belittle and disgrace the saiyan race in front of him the prince of all saiyans goku wouldn't get away with his tarnishment but before vegeta could speak sharakota already jumped back in.

"We paid for our mistakes!? Is that right the saiyans paid for their mistakes? OUR FATHER and vegeta's father paid!? They stood up to frieza and defended our race's honor! Our father bardock the man I looked up to our father stood against frieza and his entire force no other saiyan joined him they all laughed at him! He died doing his best to protect the planet our home planet! Vegeta's father raided frieza's ship to take back his son from that little scoundrel! Yet you sit here and condemn our race for mistakes, spit on our pride and honor with your folly. Saiyans were naturally aggressive it is in our nature we are a warrior race, because of those arcosians we were degraded our planet annexed a castle system put in place to separate us as a people. We were called monkeys, filthy primates, brainless beasts; but you want to know something _THE SAIYAN RACE IS AND WAS KNOWN BY ALL AND WAS AND WILL ALWAYS BE FEARED BY ALL!_ You chose not to destroy this planet's life, but you have no pride you're just a clown drowned in his own stupidity! You look just like our dad the resemblance is clear, but you couldn't be anymore different than him."

Goku looked down staring at the white tile, pondering, thinking of what to say next by now it would come to blows, and he knew it wouldn't last long her technique and experience far surpassed his own he knew he had two choices choose his words carefully in hopes of shimmering down the conversation or transform into a super saiyan and brace himself for an onslaught.

"You can say whatever you want, call me whatever you want. It still won't change the fact I am not a saiyan like you, syrus, and vegeta I am from earth and you three call me kakarot but my name is goku." He said in a low voice bending his arms slightly.

"Yeah my dad isn't like you three, he's from here calling him names and saying what you just did won't change him!" Goten yelled clenching his hands into fists.

Sharakota's tail glowed a bright orange latching around her waist "you really think so goten? Just like your father you're nothing but a clown and stupid! You reject your saiyan heritage, deny your birth name, and spit on our entire race; you're a disgrace a fool. I thought after seeing me, training with me, and fighting alongside of me you would've learned I thought you would've gained saiyan pride but I was wrong you've rejcted our race for the last time from this point forward you are only my rival and nothing else!"

Everyone was in utter shock looking at sharakota and then goku both of them looked like they were ready to go on the offensive, this isn't what shocked vegeta what shocked him is how harshly sharakota was speaking to and treating goku at the moment he couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing.

"What you can't be serious sharakota he's your younger brother!" Bulma exclaimed looking at her with wide eyes, hoping this was just a bad joke.

"Dead serious bulma, kakarot maybe my little brother but not after today he's no brother of mine tarnishing our race like that, you tarnish me, syrus, vegeta, our father, his father, all the saiyans!"

"Sharakota you've gone mad, this is madness how could you even say that!?" Gohan yelled looking at her with an angry expression.

Sharakota didn't pay no mind to him or bulma only paying any attention to her brother, the man that looked just like her father the man she looked up to growing up and loved with her whole heart, but they couldn't be any more different, polar opposites.

"Dende we will be here for three days then we will be leaving."

"What you're just leaving, but why what's the reason!?" Bulma shouted looking at her.

"She's leaving because she's scared" goku chimed raising his eyebrows, his attempt to spite her worked like a charm.

Sharakota landed a left hook directly on goku's right jaw flooring him; he hit the tile with a thud wiping a streak of blood from his chin.

"Next time I won't be so gentle you pitiful excuse of a warrior! By now you all must know piccolo just vanished you can't sense his ki at all. That is because he went somewhere to train not to be inhibited by the foolishness of this planet me and syrus will be doing the same thing as piccolo after these three days we will vanish."

Pan looked at her with watery eyes not wanting to believe what she was hearing two of the three people she looked up to were going to just leave like it was nothing, her stomach turned tears formed in her eyes while her emotions began to swell she jumped out of gohan's arms running to sharakota as fast as she could.

"Pan don't she might hit you too!" Bulma exclaimed she looked at vegeta who was silent the entire time just watching the events unfolding without a single care in the world. "Vegeta aren't you going to say anything at all sharakota just punched the stuffing out of goku?" She exclaimed, looking for an answer from her husband.

"No I have nothing to say it's between kakarot and sharakota syrus would've already broke that clown's neck for what he said about the saiyan race, but it's a family matter so who cares" he snarled closing his eyes hoping she'd shut up.

"Auntie you can't leave me! You can't go I love you!" Pan screamed in sadness tugging on her pants leg sobbing as loud as she could, sharakota glanced at goku watching him slowly stand up to his feet rubbing his jaw the pain still pulsated through it, moving it caused excruciating pain it wasn't broke but he wished it was.

Her death glare faded out from her eyes, the kind welcoming and serene eyes replaced it, if there was one person who could always make her happy it was pan and seeing the tears in her eyes sent a sharp pain through her heart like a dagger jabbing through it.

"Pan get away from her!" Gohan yelled.

"No she's my auntie and I love her, I don't want her to go!" Pan screamed back clenching onto her pants leg as tight as she could.

"Gohan and bulma don't be so foolish I'd never hurt pan in any way, shape, or form." Sharakota said in a low voice picking the little saiyan up gently holding her tightly in her arms.

Knowing he couldn't diffuse the situation or make it any better dende left them to settle it on their own; his assistant popo followed him being overwhelmed by the tension of the situation.

"Pan I said do not go by her!" Gohan yelled walking towards the two of them to grab his daughter out of sharakota's arms "no I'm staying with auntie" she screamed at the top of her lungs tears streaking down her face onto sharakota's arms "gohan leave it be" goku said in a low voice relaxing his arms at his sides.

"BUT FATHER!"

"Pan I love you too" sharakota said in a soft voice wiping her tears away petting her hair roughly.

"So you're really going to leave sharakota!?" Bulma asked still dumbfounded on the chain of events taking place.

"Yes I will be leaving in three days I realize now I won't get much training done here, rajin will be here in ten months and we don't know if he is going to be bringing any cronies so I have to be ready to protect her." Sharakota explained in a low voice looking at pan with a small smile.

Goku sighed forcefully looking at the group "I'll be leaving too" he chimed turning away from them.

"Good riddance we don't need a moron who lets his emotions control him on the battlefield" sharakota snarled setting pan down, much to the little girl's dismay.

Vegeta laughed under his breath at sharakota's statements knowing it was all true, for once someone besides him spoke against goku's stupidity and disrespect to the saiyan race. "I'll be leaving as well" he said in a low voice with a toothy smirk.

"Not you too vegeta, we came here to discuss a plan not just leave each other!" Bulma screamed in anger furrowing her eyebrows, she didn't understand why this was going on.

"That is the plan now shut up woman!" Vegeta grunted glaring at her.

"Some plan that is dad!" Bulla shouted in anger looking at pan like she was up to something with a subtle change in her eyes her and pan already decided they were going to leave to.

"Why are you going to leave dad isn't that stupid, what if rajin comes here while you guys are gone?" Trunks asked like he was stupid and didn't know what he was doing.

"There's no need to worry about that rajin is coming here for a fight he won't cause any trouble without fighting us first." Goku chimed, thinking of a place to train where no one could get to him.

"Well I guess they're all leaving" trunks said to himself mentally folding his arms across his chest "well I'm staying here me and goten can train at each other's houses" trunks piped up looking at his best friend, who nodded his head in agreement laughing out loud.

"Pan and bulla you two will be staying here too then" bulma said in a low tone of voice furrowing her eyebrows looking at the two of them "yes bulma" the two girls said in unison glancing at each other, first step of the plan was in motion.

"I'll be staying here too" gohan chimed with a smirk on his face looking at the clouds "then when there's only three months left I'll go to the sacred planet of the kais and train there" he added with a confident smirk framing his face.

Sharakota glanced at him laughing under her breath at his statement "now that we know the plan let's get to it!" She shouted glaring at them vegeta glanced at her narrowing his eyes "hey you and syrus train pan after this three days is up bulla and pan will be on equal ground got it?" "Oh of course vegeta look forward to it" she said in a sly tone of voice vegeta chuckled looking at his family "let's get out of here" gohan looked at his dad nodding his head the two of them blasted off the lookout flying back down to the earth towards their home, bulma and her family got inside the air car blasting off the lookout at blinding speed the roar of the modified engines reverberated through the air until it faded from sight in the thick layer of clouds hundreds of feet below them.

Pan looked at sharakota, curious; she scratched her scalp looking at her with confusion. Syrus stood up walking towards the two of them with a blank expression on his face, he kept his promise and didn't step in even though he would've liked to snap goku's neck in two and shattered her vertebrae for dishonoring the saiyans the way he did but he wasn't one to break his word now that the fuss was over he could focus on the training.

"So what do we do now auntie, uncle am I going to train with you guys?"

Syrus nodded his head in approval looking at her "yes you're going to train with us to break passed the barrier between a super saiyan and super saiyan two, at this moment in time you won't become a super saiyan two the strain on your body would be too great but that means we won't knock down that barrier so in time you will ascend!" Syrus said in a cheerful voice looking at her with a confident smile.

"Really I'll break through the barrier!?" Pan shouted in excitement looking at them with her eyes full of amazement and wonder.

"Yes pan together we will!" Sharakota chimed resting her hand on top of her head, thinking to herself maybe if she could just break through the barrier that would further the super saiyan three mastery in the long run.

Syrus put his hand on pan's shoulder "are you up for it pan things are going to get a lot tougher I want you to know I don't want you to hold back alright!?"

"But what if I hit you really hard?" Pan asked in a shaky voice, she knew they could brush off of her hit, but hurting her aunt and uncle would shake her to the very core.

"What if I hit you really hard?" Sharakota asked in a low voice looking at her with a blank expression.

"Alright auntie, uncle I promise I won't hold back!" She chirped clenching her hands into fists.

"That's my pan, let's do it" sharakota said in a cheerful voice walking into the building syrus and pan followed close behind, the gloves were off. The time for serious training has begun, in three days sharakota, syrus, and vegeta would leave the planet earth no one knew where they were going to except to train in the solitude of space goku's plans were still a mystery would he leave like the other three saiyans or stay on earth?

Chapter Nineteen: Departures

Three days wizzed by and just like they said sharakota and syrus left the planet without a single word, vegeta left right after them. Everyone was distraught at their departures except for pan and bulla amidst the chaos they snuck into a capsule corp space ship and left just like they planned. Goku left a few weeks after the others did vanishing without a trace. Months passed goten and trunks trained every day spending the night at each other's houses and worked on their fusion, gohan trained with them, at the lookout, and at his home with three months left until rajin arrived he went to the sacred planet of the kais to finish his training. Nobody knew where goku, sharakota, syrus, pan, bulla, vegeta, and piccolo went there were moments where they were angry but there was bigger fish to fry and they went about their daily lives still worried about them.

Chapter Twenty: Rajin and His Force

A red orb of energy rose into the sky rings of smoke formed around it. Dozens of mushroom clouds were in the distance leaving the air saturated with dust and debris. A tall, massive, muscular, gray skinned man walked through the dust his dark brown hair blew violently being carried by the force of nearby blasts going off around him his blood red eyes traced the planet for any life he showed off his canines with a toothy grin. He wore black silk pants, a dark blue sash, and black boots he left his torso bare behind him were several shadows lingering through the smoke "lord rajin next stop is earth!" A childish voice piped up turning into a manical outburst "oh yeah earth is our next stop it's time I meet the last four saiyans face to face!" Rajin shouted with his goons behind him he was about to go on his ship when two familiar faces approached him "rojin and cojin you two better not fail don't make me regreat using that third wish!"

Cojin cracked his neck looking him in the eye "don't worry about that this time I'll crush their skulls!" Rajin nodded his head extending his arm "you two will fuse together pur first target is earth once we've made our point there we will go to namek!"

Rojin folded his arms arcoss his chest slamming his purple tail on the ground. Hard. Cracking it without any effort "whatever the case is they will all be dead or beaten to a bloody pulp" he exclaimed rajin snickered darkly at the statement "we should be on our way then" just as rajin said that seven red humanoids with claws stepped forward their flat feet kicked up dust every time they took a step "can we destroy this planet lord rajin?" The tallest of them asked almost in a childish manner, like he was asking for candy or cake. "Of course sabai, let's hurry up now" rajin chimed stepping into his sleep ship that resembled a star destroyer cojin and rojin followed cose behind the seven red humanoids closing the ramp in a bright flash the entire planet was engulfed by a large red blast, the core caved in on itself causing the planet to implode with the ship now moving at lightspeed towards earth how much longer would it be until the monster rajin arrived, would our heroes who left earth make it back in time to protect it?

Chapter Twenty One: Darkest Day

Bulma rested her head in her clasped hands, nervous. Today was the day earth would be attacked again, she was used to this sort of thing but her daughter hadn't come back yet and to make matters worse the four saiyans haven't returned either. Trunks walked through the sliding door looking at his distraught mother, he remembered seeing her crying herself to sleep every night for months no matter what he did there was no cure to his mother's crying but that had to be put aside for now. "Hey mom goten is going to meet gohan where this rajin guy is supposed to land so I'm going to" he said in a low voice looking at her with a serious facial expression bulma looked at her only son unlike chi chi she wouldn't try stopping him from fighting he took after his father too much "alright son please be careful I can't lose you" she chimed giving him a tight hug trunks hugged his mom back "don't worry I'll be okay mom" he said in a kind tone of voice bulma had a bad gut feeling she didn't know what or why but she knew something bad was going to happen "take care of yourself son" she said before releasing him from her embrace trunks looked back at her nodding his head, a confident smile plastered on his face.

Gohan stood on the edge of a mountain overseeing a large city bustling with activity; he wore an orange shirt, orange pants, a blue sash, blue under armor, and blue boots just like his father he lost his daughter and even though videl cried day and night she said she understood but he'd never believe it, to make matters worse when goku left he was only left with his wife, brother, and mother. Now all those bad memories were gone he was focused, prepared for the battle lying ahead he stood with his arms at his sides hands open his hair was now the length it was when he trained in the hyperbolic time chamber with his dad spending all of his time training he didn't bother to cut his hair.

"Hey gohan you're here" goten yelled landing next to his older brother with a light tap he wore an orange shirt, orange pants, a blue belt, a long sleeve blue under armor and white martial art shoes. To cope with losing his dad, older brother, and neice he locked himself in grueling training sessions with trunks or by himself, he's come far and has had to mature quickly to help his mother, two of the many warriors were now standing side by side ready for whatever came next "goten gohan hey!" Trunks shouted landing next to them he wore a pair of brown boots with straps, dark green almost gray pants, shirt, and a yellow belt. Curious had his sister come back he looked at the two of them standing on the side of goten "so has bulla come back?"

"No I can't sense their ki anywhere those six have yet to come back, but I have no doubts about their return but if rajin arrives before they do we'll have to fight without them." Gohan said in a low voice looking at trunks with a scowl on his face.

Tein, yamcha, krillin and chiatzuo landed behind the three half saiyans making their way to the edge of the mountain.

"Any sign of goku yet?" Krillin asked, afraid to hear the answer anytime he asked it was never good.

"No not yet, but my dad will be here." Goten said confidentally looking back at him.

Yamcha and tein leapt down a few inches below them to get a better look at the environment "yeah I don't doubt that, what about pan?" Yamcha asked watching cars hover near the skyscrapers miles away from them like little flies.

"No if they aren't here by the time rajin comes we'll have to fight without them." Trunks said simply cutting to the chase so no more questions were asked.

"Well that's just great it's been nice knowing you guys." Krillin exclaimed wiping a streak of sweat from his forehead.

"Don't worry gohan will fight first" yamcha chimed half heartedly hoping he was right, he really didn't know how much use he'd be in this battle and the last thing he wanted was to get killed again.

"We'll see how things go, if what dende said has any substance we maybe outmatched" tein muttered clenching his hands into fists keeping them at his side.

"Don't worry guys it'll work out we've all been training really hard we'll do just fine." Gohan chimed in a cheerful voice he considered himself the leader of the group now that the four pure blooded saiyans were out of the picture he had to get the morale of his team up.

"Hey you guys!" A voice called out.

Gohan looked behind him seeing uub flying towards him but he was different than before his ki was off the charts.

"Glad you could make it uub" tein shouted feeling more confident about their chances of survival.

"It Majuub actually, me and buu fused I've been training around the world for this day I'm glad I made it in time." Majuub chimed ready for a fight. He wore white silk pants, red boots, a black vest with yellow padding, and had a long Mohawk.

"So how much more tme is left?" Krillin asked gulping at the thought it would be only a few seconds remaining.

Chiatzuo stuck close to tein trembling in fear. "Don't worry chiatzuo I'm here right behind you." Tein said in a low voice looking at his best friend with a cocky smirk, chiatzuo smiled regaining his courage and willpower.

_In Space_

Rajin sat in a large chair his arms resting on the arms of his throne below him sat rojin and cojin on their own thrones, interested in seeing the life forms that inhabited the planet.

"Computer give me a life reading pinpoint all the strongest life forms on the top left of the screen" rajin said in a low voice watching a large screen fold itself out dozens of screens popped up showing animals, oceans, cities, humans, and the warriors waiting for their arrival. Cojin gritted his teeth how dark red eyes narrowing filling with hatred "I'm going to tear them limb from limb!" He exclaimed gripping the arms of his throne almost crushing them rajin didn't pay him no mind, rojin calmly looked at the screen analyzing everything on the screen unlike cojin he wouldn't let his emotions or impulses get the best of him.

"Rajin run a bio check for their blood ratio for their race." Rojin said in a calm voice keeping his head straight he cracked his massive neck looking at his feet.

Rajin glanced at him nodding his head slowly "that's a good idea" he chimed "computer I want a blood ratio check for their races" he shouted the screen changed showing meters by each of them "five are human and three are half saiyans…" Rajin typed on his keyboard hundreds of screens popped up and closed in seconds the three titans were able to read, process, and absorb the information without any effort. Something didn't seem right to rojin the namek and pure blooded saiyans weren't on the planet.

"Sharakota, kakarot, vegeta, and piccolo aren't here neither are those two little brats." Cojin muttered standing up setting his jaw, a malicious smirk framing his face evil intentions were on his mind the cold blooded and ruthless killer was ready to get his hands dirty.

Rajin pondered on the statement flipping through scenario after scenario one by one coming to a grand conclusion being a mastermind and over ten thousand years old he seen many events unfold from the death of the saiyans to the terror of majin buu killing the kais with all this knowledge and much more from his lifetime this was offset but not by a lot being full blooded saiyans there was only a few options. Rojin glanced over at cojin sighing quietly "being dead for almost two years you haven't got any smarter" he chimed cojin smirked at the insult licking his lips "it's not that I just have a taste for some saiyan blood" he exclaimed showing his razor sharp canines.

"All of the trivial nonsense and folly aside the pure blooded saiyans, namek, one half saiyan, and one quarter saiyan are not here. This group seems to know them and some are even related father, neice, brother not like it matters. What intrigues me is that they've all gathered at the same point like they knew we were coming. Did that stupid slug moori warn them?" Rajin said out loud growing more and more irritated wth each passing second "there's a second namekian! Yes the guardian he warned them that little smuck!"

"This fusion with me and cojin would we do that now or later?" Rojin asked looking at rajin with a look of hatred, not for him, but for the Z warriors.

"It will happen when and if you two are defeated with your saiyan DNA your strength will increase greatly and the arcosian DNA in both of you will allow another transformation maybe even a second one depending on your overall potential."

"I like the sound of that" cojin said in a sadistic manner cracking his knuckles. Ready for a fight he had been dead way too long for his taste now they would suffer for it.

"I suppose they're waiting for us, to welcome us how flippant of them" rajin chimed angrily "land the ship twenty miles away from the city and keep your ki suppressed" he shouted loud and high paced beeping echoed through the enormous chamber of the ship, slowly the massive destroyer descended to the sparkling blue planet heating up inside its atmosphere coming in hot and fast.

Everyone continued to wait for a sign of something they couldn't sense any ki but the air got heavier and the wind had completely stopped, the city continued jumping with activity everyone was oblivious to the threat coming what much to expect?

"it's time, but I don't see anyone or anything, something is up guys" yamcha chimed in trembling slightly .

"Just relax yamcha we'll know soon enough" gohan chimed trying to calm him down, he had the same feeling but he wasn't going to show it inwardly he was shaking with suspense.

"We'll show them not to mess with earth" majuub shouted clenching his hands into fists, remembering everything goku had taught him.

High above the clouds the enormous ship hovered, its engines roaring quietly rajin emerged out the top of it followed by rojin and cojin just below them the Z warriors were waiting for them huddled together like sitting ducks. The seven red humanoids levitated a few feet above rajin searching the planet for life forms above average in strength rajin glanced at them for a second the suddenly dispersed shooting across the sky at blinding speed diving through the clouds "let's see how they do against the sabai" rajin grunted looking at rojin and cojin "disperse" he shouted the three of them shot across the sky disappearing in splurts of flashes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" A humanoid laughed manically throwing a volley of red ki balls at the ground one by one the swarm exploded clouds of dust and debris traveled into the sky, the ground shook from the tremors.

"Gohan glared to the side seeing a wall of smoke and fire "over there" he shouted just as everyone was prepared to take off several explosions rattled the ground chipping away part of the mountain they stood on "it's happening everywhere!" Krillin shouted watching cloud after cloud of smoke make formations lingering up into the sky "I can't sense anyone what do we do!?" Tein shouted grinding his teeth watching the mayhem and destruction continue cities nearby were engulfed by storms of flames the shouts of terror from the people echoed through the still air reverberating through their ears gohan had to think of something fast hundreds of ki balls shot towards the ground exploding on contact or just before he couldn't sense who was firing them and tracking them down was impossible there were far too many "come on gohan what should we do?" Goten shouted looking at his older brother for guidance and comfort inwardly he was terrified hearing the screams of innocence all around him.

"Everyone we have to gain a better view!" He shouted

"RIGHT" majuub screamed at the top of his lungs igniting a white aura around him rocketing towards the clouds everyone followed him separating by a few feet to cover more ground.

"They're coming and fast!" One of the humanoids shouted to another telepathically "I KNOW WE'RE GOING TO BREAK THEIR BONES THEIR ANGUISH WILL PLEASURE ME!" Cojin shouted shooting towards the warriors rojin followed close behind both turning into beams of ki, "continue your volley" rajin chimed telepathically standing on top of a mountain over looking the damage caused fires raged on, the smoke was now in enormous waves covering the ground and what little remained of the city hundreds of ki balls struck the ground all at once repeatedly rattling the ground it was a full scale attack planned to perfection by rajin.

"There it is again!" Tein shouted flying faster, the white aura flaring violently suddenly he felt like he was hit by a brick wall plummeting to the ground, this happened to each Z fighter like clock work on after another were hit with enough force to shatter the planet in two gohan gritted his teeth catching a bolt of lightning flash for just a second, he tasted lead in the back of his throat, the air left his lungs leaving them throbbing he never experienced such a helpless feeling no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get oxygen into his lungs clouds were white streaks clouding his vision bracing for his fall he closed his eyes smashing through the ground shattering it for fifty feet in every direction a large crater was left where his body smacked.

Rajin folded his arms across his chest smirking wildly enjoying the view of destruction he raised his head looking with sick pleasure in his eyes "it's been a long time since I've got to enjoy a view like this!" He shouted the barrage of red ki balls plowed through any remains completely vaporizing them in bright red explosions "it's clear now that these idiots don't have the same battle instincts or combat intelligence full blooded saiyans do, but I could be jumping to conclusions. This should do for a battlefield no buildings or this ignorant populace to get in our way now a fine cemetery!"

Rojin and cojin appeared a few feet in front of him with the seven humanoids snickering at the destruction they caused for miles around them nothing could be seen but charred ground all the cities around them were completely gone not even a scrap of metal was left to show where civilization once was in the center of the barren wasteland was the mountain where rajin stood keeping his eyes focused on where the warriors were now getting back to their feet "let's get this thing started" he chimed in a low voice cojin cracked his neck hovering towards the ground rojin followed close behind with the seven humanoids pleased at their team work.

By now our heroes recovered the hits weren't enough to really harm them just enough to stun them or knock the wind out of them gohan stood in front of the group glaring daggers at the seven descending monsters.

Krillin clenched his fists looking around for a sign of anything, but his hopes were tarnished nothing remained "they just wiped everything out nothing is left in this area the cities they're gone" he exclaimed.

"Yeah" tein and yamcha said feeling a mix of anger and fear chiatzuo stood next to tein looking at them.

"All those innocent people were just killed like they were insects!" Goten said angrily clenching his hands into fists.

Trunks kept his focus; these people could be wished back by the dragon balls so it wasn't a big problem.

Gohan watched them land a few feet in front of them remembering the war that took place almost two years ago, he was stunned and angry at the same time struggling to get his words out.

"Ahhh at last we meet again" rojin said darkly looking at them with a calm gaze.

"I hope you enjoyed this day of living because you're all going to die right here! How do you like it, I say it's perfect for a battlefield and a cemetery for all of you!" Cojin shouted laughing hysterically.

"You two again, but how?!" Gohan shouted beating the rest of his group to the punch.

"That's not important I'd be worried about surviving" rojin said cracking his knuckles.

Rajin landed in front of rojin and cojin looking at the group with bloodlust in his eyes, a smirk came across his face all of them were bold enough to glare him down he would enjoy seeing them scream in pain whether he caused it or not didn't matter.

Yamcha audibly gulped "my body it's trembling from their power, I can feel the pressure" he said in a shaky voice.

"Tein what should we do!?" Chiatzuo exclaimed feeling the air around him getting denser.

Rajin chuckled darkly, the Z warriors looked at him in shock for the moment they got a few seconds to analyze the new fighter, but it was short lived rajin wouldn't have anyone trying to leave.

"Here's the rules I see the look of fear on some of your pathetic and pitiful faces, you've already lost your will to fight! Rule number one and the only rule no one is going to escape if any of you weaklings try I will personally kill you" rajin said calmly, like it was just another day in the park.

Tein gestured to chiatzuo to get behind him as subtly as he could, this would've worked against anybody but not rajin he could detect the smallest details, after warning them they have the gaw to mock him!?

"Chiatzuo these guys are too strong for you, I'll use a dodon ray when I do that make a run for it."

"But what about you tein?"

"I'll stay here are fight I haven't been training for nothing"

With the quiet conversation going on between the two of them it was hard to think things would escalate so quickly.

Tein extended his right hand's two fingers putting the other three down, like a quick draw he snapped his hand upward fast as lightning, before gohan or anyone could say anything they heard him yell dodon ray watching a yellow beam of energy shoot towards rajin it happened so fast chiatzuo used the time to run as fast as he could. Rajin's smirk turned into a scowl he extended his arm forward flicking the yellow streak of ki sending it high into the sky "how!?" Tein shouted in shock.

"gaaahhhhhh!" TUUUCCHH!

The sound of internal organs being torn to shreds and a scream of pure agony pierced through the area.

Blood gushed out of his chest where his heart and lungs were rajin gouged his pointing finger only through the left side of chiatzuo's chest puncturing through the little warrior's body completely. Chiatzuo coughed violently pints of blood gushed from his mouth splattering onto his arm "chiatzuooo!"

Rajin opened his mouth a wave of green energy engulfed the limp body of tein's best friend and a member of the Z warriors charred ashes of the body hit the ground in a small pile being swept away by the wind. "You thought I was kidding around let that be a lesson to the rest of you escape is out of the question face death with dignity." He chimed, disgusted by being mocked by the two of them.

"Chiatzuo no" krillin chimed shakily he didn't know what to say or think.

"How could you just kill him!?" Goten screamed furrowing his eyebrows. He was mad ready to take rajin on all alone.

"Don't goten stay focused!" Gohan shouted in anger clenching his hands into fists, as much as he wanted to attack rajin he didn't know if he was strong enough.

Rajin landed behind rojin, cojin, and the seven humanoids "you three eyes you're up first since you have a bone to pick!" Rajin said in an amused manner mocking tein.

"Yeah I don't need your input you murderer!" Tein shouted in anger walking a few feet passed gohan getting into his stance.

"let's see there's eight of you" rajin tensed his hand four more red humanoids manifested by the other seven laughing manically.

"You won't get away with killing my friend chiatzuo I swear I will avenge him even if I die!"

"You were warned weakling now none of your pathetic friends will try to escape. You will die here though I like your optimism." Cojin said mockingly grinning ear to ear, he wished he could've killed chiatzuo he couldn't restrin himself being dead and not hearing the cries of those he inflicted harm to made him anxious.

Before things got under way rojin and rajin were both curious about something each one different but similar in essence.

"Where are the four pure blooded saiyans?" Rajin asked in a demanding way, wanting to test the full extent of their abilities especially syrus and sharakota.

"Where are those two brats!?" Rojin snarled unfolding his arms from across his chest.

Gohan would answer since the others were either too angry or shocked at what had just happened to their friend, and to show he was the leader of the group.

"We don't know where they are, but they will be here soon and then you'll be in for it!" He screamed in fury glaring daggers at the three of them, showing no fear but their power still made his body tremble he did his best not to show it.

Rajin snickered at the statement looking forward to fight to the death with the saiyans of legend.

"Is that right go-han!? Rojin, cojin if these eleven fail in killing all of them by all means feel free crush their bones into dust, these half breeds are beneath me." Rajin exclaimed flying towards the mountain a few feet behind him; the two tyrants nodded their heads slowly looking at the group in front of them rojin with an angry scowl and cojin with a sadistic smile entertaining his brutal thoughts.

"He's running away coward!" Majuub shouted glaring at rajin nearing the mountain, he was mad beyond words seeing his friend killed in such a brutal fashion and the blood gushing out of him would forever scar him, now he had to defeat them to regain his honor.

"Don't get the wrong idea kid; didn't you hear him say these half breeds are beneath me? He didn't even acknowledge you or those other three I will enjoy grinding your skull into a bloody pile!" Cojin said calmly, too calm he had already planned how he was going to torture each one of them relisihing every second of their terror, anguish, and pain before he cut their lights out.

Tein was ready to battle, he had changed thanks to goku years ago but he was going to call on that side of him to ruthlessly kill the red humanoid that stood in front of him laughing in a sick tone. "Alright enough talk I'm ready to fight!" The three eyed warrior shouted widening his stance the red humanoid growled repeatedly narrowing his stance. Both sides backed up to give the two of them room the Z warriors looked on shooken to their core while rojin, cojin, and the humanoids looked on with calm gazes like nothing even happened.

Rajin landed on top of the mountain taking a seat putting his thumbs together, resting his right hand in his left watching the fight about to get under way "the humanoids should put up a good fight but won't last against any of them, they strategically mapped out the battlefield better than I thought they would if they take one or two of them down even better. Now I just have to wait until these four show up!" He exclaimed leaning his back forward watching intently to see if there were any flaws in tein's stance or techniques.

Chapter Twenty Two: Secrets

Cojin pressed a button on his scouter it beeped loudly topping out at four hundred thousand, but he could see something changed with tein from the last time they fought.

"Hey rojin do you notice anything different about that guy?"

Rojin glanced at tein seeing the fire in his eyes, ready to not just fight but to kill.

"Yes he's changed he has a secret up his sleeve let's just see what it is."

Krillin stared at tein, thinking about what his friend told him a few months ago "he knows the kaioken, but just how far can he push it?"

The red humanoid luned towards tein, with his left fist pulled back he swung it forward aiming to connect with tein's stomach the three eyed warrior leapt into the air to dodge the punch giving him some room.

The red humanoid shrieked lunging up towards tein; he brought his hands back two dark red balls of ki sparked to life balisitcally the humanoid threw the Frisbee shaped ki blasts towards tein changing his course to catch tein off guard. Tein furrowed his eyebrows bending his right arm "dodon ray" he exclaimed throwing his hand forward with the first two fingers extended a bright yellow beam of energy shot towards the two balls thin like a razor's edge the two manifestations of ki rocketed towards each other, they hit with surprisingly no force at all tein's beam of energy pierced through each of them causing a small explosion like clockwork the humanoid appeared behind tein hands clutched together for an axe handle "KAI-OKEN!" Tein shouted a red aura flaring to life around his body like lightning he dodged the blow punching a hole through the humanoid's chest green blood gushed out of its back behind tein's wrist he gritted his teeth yanking his fist out from the hole smashing his right foot full on the humanoid's face breaking it literally, cheekbones were shattered, ocular bones were broken beyond repair tein watched the unrecognizable monster sail towards the ground "chiatzuo" he said to himself taking a deep breath the red aura dyed down fading away from his body.

The humanoid hit the ground with a thud a patch of dust formed around the body, once manical eyes were now grey the life being torn form them and its being tein landed on the ground with a light tap with a relaxed posture not even breathing heavy.

"Kaioken… That's what sharakota used against me during our battle" rojin chimed in a low voice seeing flashbacks already finding weaknesses in the attack.

"Good job tein!" Goten shouted looking at the three eyed man with a cheesy grin.

"It's too early to celebrate we have more of those little things and three big fish" tein said in a low voice glaring at rojin and cojin "those two have gotten a lot stronger I'll have to go to kaioken times twenty to be on par with them" he thought to himself.

Majuub smirked cracking his knuckles a few times stepping forward "alright let's get this show started!" He shouted with a cocky aura about him getting into his stance.

"Kakarot taught this boy" cojin grunted feeling an urge to tear his head off by gouging his fingers into his neck.

"Yeah he did for three years now you will get to see just a little bit of what I'm made of!" Majuub shouted clenching his hands into fists his muscles bugled getting slightly bigger than before his boots caved the ground in around him leaving cracks for several inches by them a humanoid sprinted towards him majuub took to the air leading the humanoid to his advantage, the humanoid threw a flurry of punches and kicks majuub parried and blocked the strikes with his wrists throwing a fury of punches using the fluid style that goku taught him using the momentum from each strike, block, parry to add power to his own attacks.

_In a city _

Four red humanoids blasted what remained of the city vaporizing steel beams and busted cars laughing the entire time, these were little monsters that had no remorse their only purpose was for destruction to hurt and cause pain to others. A little girl no older than five ran for her life screaming for help, she stepped on her shoelace falling onto the cement bouncing off of it she was about to cry when she noticed the four demons running towards her, razor sharp teeth showing her mother dived on top of her to shield her closing her eyes bracing herself for the end.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed in terror feeling the drool and saliva splatting onto them, just then two bursts of golden light engulfed the four of them the bloodthirsty monsters rolled end over end through the pavement leaving a trail showing the dirt under it neither moved their heads were cocked all the way to one side mouths agaped with streaks of drieing blood on ther chins their necks were broken and skulls were shattered massive hemoraging took place in mere seconds it was a painful and fast death for them, something many would consider unjust.

Pan landed on the ground with a light tap in front of the mom and daughter, the two ends of the red headband waved gently in her golden aura, she wore a red shirt, black long sleeve under armor, red baggy pants, a black belt, and a red headband she left her feet bare but added black fingerless combat gloves to her outfit "you two need to get out of here right away go somewhere safe" she said in a calm voice, the once childish tone was replaced by a confident tone she sounded like a brave woman ready to take on anything, she didn't look back at the two humans in awe at the spectacle of her golden aura that waved like a calm, smooth flame and her golden hair that was spiked to end.

"Didn't you hear her? Go, run, get out of here now stop sitting there looking stupid!" Bulla shouted looking at the mother and daughter it didn't help much seeing her bathed in a golden aura, golden hair spiked to end, and sea-green eyes peering down at them "GO!" She shouted again narrowing her eyes the mother and daughter came to their senses high tailing it out of there as fast as the could.

Bulla wore a black full body jumpsuit, with white gloves that went up to her forearms, and white boots with pink tips that went up to the middle of her shins. She drifted towards the charred pavement landing with a light TAC next to pan folding her arms across her chest.

Bulla looked around at the city taking in the background of skyscrapers and towers, the malls she used to shop at and resturants she'd eat out at with her friends and family. A feeling of nostalgia weighed heavy on her so many fond memories, but she changed over the last ten months traveling through space with pan training for hours even days without any breaks these were merely memories from what felt like a different lifetime. "My dad and your brothers are altogether tein, yamcha, krillin, uub, and buu are there too." Pan chimed in keeping her focus forward at the ki presences bulla's scowl turned into a cocky smirk just like her father's the prince of all saiyans, balling her fists she was poised for combat "what about my dad?" Bulla asked curiously looking at pan momentarily, the older of the two didn't answer for a few seconds "no they haven't come back yet neither has piccolo, but they'll be here I know it" pan said in a confident voice looking at bulla with a smirk "we did what we weren't supposed to we've ascended to super saiyan two, let's keep it a secret" bulla nodded her head levitating off of the ground her blue eyes traced the area stopping to her right side "they're over there" she chimed pan was excited to see her dad and friends again, even more excited to test out her new techniques she learned during her tranining "let's keep our ki suppressed" she told bulla floating right next to her, ready for battle their auras flared violently they darted through the air leaving yellow trails behind them until they vanished over the horizon twinkling like two golden stars vanishing.

_Wasteland_

Majuub flipped towards the ground tucking his legs in towards his chest to add speed, the humanoid flew towards him enlarging its claws threatening to slash the fused warrior into pieces. "That's right keep on following me" he thought to himself focusing his energy into his feet "guuaaghhh" a manical scream reverberated sending a chill through the air the savage humanoid swung its claws majuub smirked snapping his legs out with enough force to shatter a mountain the bottom of his boots smacked into the bridge of humanoid's nose blood gushed out from its nostrils, the cartalige from its nose was pushed into the front of its brain creating a gash wide enough to fit an adult dog the gruesome sight of blood gushing was only secondary the humanoid was dead hitting the dirt with a thud next to its "brother" majuub landed on the ground silently showing off his white teeth with a smirk "that wasn't bad, but I'm not even warming up" he chimed snickering.

Rajin rubbed his left jawline thinking of his next move, for him this was a game of chess but far more complex in nature. "Let's see yamcha, krillin, and tein" he said mentally.

"Those little red ugly things are that weak!? Come on I'll take you all on!" Ymcha shouted with a lack of respect stepping forward "hot shot" rojin said in a low voice, krillin's stomach began to turn this scene was all too familiar like when nappa and vegeta first came to earth all those years ago there were a few differences but the stage was set.

Another humanoid stepped forward eyeing yamcha like he was his next meal, but this one was different it was taller and more muscular than the rest of them and it seemed mentally unstable utter intelligible growls and roars its drool hit the ground dissolving the spots where it touched.

"Don't get too close to that one, that's acid!" Gohan exclaimed

"Are you sure gohan?" Trunks asked, confused looking at the monster intently.

"I don't know but we should just listen to gohan" krillin chimed, shaking at the sight of it.

"Don't sweat it guys I got this one acid or not" yamcha shouted laughing at how hideous the thng was in front of him.

"I'll show you what a real warrior can do" he said charging towards the humanoid starting things off with a left cross the humanoid parried the punch flying back throwing small ki balls yamcha flipped and turned over the ground dodging each one just before it hit him. Now right in front of the humanoid he began to throw an array of punches and kicks pulling several combinations flawlessly just at the last minute striking the humanoid, the red beast dodged and blocked most of the strikes the ones that landed were enough to begin to bruise its body, but it had something up its sleeve and yamcha was too cocky to even figure it out and the others were too focused on the fight to notice any subtle differences.

"Stupid fool he doesn't know this humanoid is different from the rest, yamcha will have no problem beating it but afterwards his entire body will be engulfed by acid that makes this planet's sulfuric acid look like kool aid." Rojin thought to himself his eyes tracking each move like a movie.

Yamcha continued his intense pace punching, kicking, elbowing, and kneeing the humanoid his techniques were sloppy but were still polished enough to not be easily tracked he avoided punching it in the mouth and anytime saliva flew from its mouth he'd dodge throwing a volley of blue ki balls to keep the humanoid at bay long enough for him to start his flurry of combinations, ten minutes passed since their fight began and yamcha was holding his own in fact completely dominating the whole thing aside from receiving a few punches and kicks that only grazed his face and rib cage.

"Come on I'm not trying" yamcha boasted landing a solid hook on the humanoid's jaw, its body sailed across the air slamming onto the ground with a thud in a few seconds the ground where its head once was, was completely dissolved. Only knowing how to kill the humanoid stood up grabbing its left and rights jaw "CRACK!" It popped its jaws back into place not even flinching from the excruciating pain, the sabai were tough as nails broken bones or torn organs wouldn't make them scream in pain.

"What did that thing just do!?" Goten asked, shocked at what he was seeing.

"I-I don't know" trunks exclaimed looking at the adults in the group for an answer.

"Yamcha dislocated its jaws… And it relocated them" tein said in a low voice, shocked at how effortlessly the sabai relocated its jaw bones and didn't even flinch.

"Yeah either those things are tough, or they can't feel pain" gohan chimed in glaring at the remaining humanoids "but something just doesn't seem right I've only seen two of them fight so far, be careful yamcha." He said to himself growing more worried at the calmness the humanoid was exuding something was going to happen and it wouldn't be good.

Yamcha interlaced his fingers extending his arm forward his knuckles crackling he was ready to end this fight with the Kamehameha wave he didn't think twice of the humanoid's deadly acid or greater size than the rest of them nor did he care.

"Alright you hideous thing I'm going to finish this fight!" Yamcha shouted leaping a few inches back, he widened his stance cupping his hands behind his right hip he focused on the center of them pushing all of his ki into them, he would win a battle for the first time in years and he was happy about it no one would make fun of him anymore.

"That's it yamcha blast that little thing!" Krillin shouted, naively the others rallied behind him cheering him on.

The support of his friends only boosted his ego, after a little trash talking he would finish off the little Cretan.

"Kaa..mee..haa…mee.." He exclaimed, bright blue energy flared with vitality in the center of his palms flaring violently with white silhoutettes the sabai braced itself for death and to unleash its most deadly attack when the time was right it'd burst into a web of acid.

"HAAAA!" The bandit screamed throwing his arms forward a small blue energy beam shot towards the humanoid the front of it was large enough to engulf it completely vaporizing every atom in the process the little monster let out a primal scream just before the blast hit consuming its body instantly rocketing into the sky above the humanoid clenched its teeth tearing its claws through its skull releasing the acid it molded with the beam of energy making a beeline from the starting point, unfortunately that'd be yamcha gohan caught a glimpse of it hurrying to warn his friend "yamcha stop" he shouted but it was already too late the energy beam faded away into the clouds.

Yamcha felt the skin on his hands melting away like frosting and then his bones.

"Auughh!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, it was a gruesome sight the acid ate away at his arms and face traveling all the way down to his feet devouring the rest of his body the cries of agony soon faded away along with his body the only thing that remained was a patch of blood that escaped the bandit's mouth just before it was ate away by the deadly acid.

"YAMCHA NO!" Krillin shouted running to the patch falling to his knees, his best friend was killed again, the feeling from before had substance but he couldn't place it he didn't know why he was feeling it now he knew but it was too late he momentarily grieved for the loss of his friend.

"Now that the trash is gone how about we pick things up? Tell me where are syrus, kakarot, vegeta, sharakota, and piccolo!?" Cojin shouted glaring daggers at them.

Krillin gritted his teeth at the statement his friend was not trash he would avenge his death!

"He wasn't trash he was my best friend!" The bald monk shouted at the top of his lungs generating an energy blast, but before he could execute his technique a volley of golden ki balls smashed into the ground exploding on contact with the remaining humanoids tearing their bodies apart like butter leaving nothing but ashes left.

"What the heck was that?" Krillin gasped looking around.

Pan and bulla landed in front of him side by side looking at rojin and cojin with confident smirks on their faces "well if it's not for you two ugly jerks I thought my grandpa and auntie taught you a lesson before" pan said slyly relaxing her aura "yeah slow learners" bulla said mockingly looking both of them in the eye.

"Pan and bulla!" Goten and trunks shouted in happiness running to greet them. Gohan looked at his daughter that he hasn't seen for ten months she changed so much he had to speak with her, but that would have to wait right now two monsters stood in front of them.

"Hey you two, look we need to worry about these guys so stop acting like children" pan and bulla said in unison not looking at the two boys, blowing off the insults goten and trunks stood side by side with their neice and younger sister glaring at rojin and cojin remembering the last battle all too well.

"You four stand aside this is my fight I have a bone to pick with the one on the mountain and to get to him I have to get through these two no problem" Tein shouted in fury landing in front of the four children getting into his stance ready to fight "either you can move or I'll move you DECIDE!" He exclaimed furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hey rojin this guy is really thinks he's going to move us so he can fight rajin, he wouldn't last a second against him." Cojin chimed laughing at the three eyed warrior's audacity.

"I don't really care what the weakling says he's not getting passed this point even with that kaioken technique; these weaklings aren't worth my time cojin you can take them all if you'd like but you'll have to get through this guy first" rojin responded with slight annoyance he only wanted to fight for people and that was syrus and sharakota or vegeta and goku he'd take them all at once even if he'd lose.

"How does he know about the kaioken?" Krillin exclaimed his anger being replaced by shock momentarily; he looked at the towering half saiyan half arcosian anting an answer. By now the group moved up by the four children standing around and in front of them to make sure nothing happened to them, majuub still tried to come to his senses after seeing yamcha being dissolved bones and all by the acid.

Cojin growled as loud as he could, gritting his teeth "it doesn't matter I'm going to squash your head like a melon!" He shouted balling his fists the time for talk was over, he wanted to fight he was out for blood and by any means he was going to spill it. Rojin would answer the question knowing the short warrior had only a few minutes left to live forty five minutes at the most.

"Cojin if he wants to know how I'll fill him in after all you're going to kill all of them" rojin said in a low voice looking at cojin with a scowl on his face, cojin narrowed his eyes glaring at him clearly angered by the interruption "fine, but hurry up I'm itching for a kill and this three eyed punk is the first on my list let's hope you're an appetizer" he said darkly looking at tein with bloodlust.

"When I fought sharakota almost two years ago she used the kaioken with her super saiyan state, she used a higher variation of the technique deemed the super kaioken with her super saiyan two state. I picked her apart while she was in the first one once I transformed, but she had an edge over me with the second one. I doubt any of you could push the kaioken to a level that high and sustain it for even two minutes. So three eyes, Mohawk I know you two have studied it don't think it'll work" rojin said in a low voice looking at them with a calm gaze, they didn't interest him he didn't want to kill them or talk to them. "We'll just see about that" majuub shouted setting his jaw. "I am not your opponent cojin is so focus on him you aren't even worth killing your blood is filthy" rojin snarled levitating several feet away from them landing on the ground with a light tap folding his massive and muscular arms across his massive chest closing his eyes drifting into a meditation focusing on his new techniques he attained from training in hell, and how each could be applied.

Cojin moved his head from side to side his neck crackling sickly "so you're the first one to die by my hands" he said in a low voice staring at tein, his tail smashed into the ground sending dust up into the air around him "shut up I'm going to destroy you and then rajin" tein exclaimed analyzing the tyrant in front of him "so this is all of you, how pitiful I'll make sure I leave your guts all over the ground for those four saiyans to see once they get here!" Cojin shouted sadistically fantasizing about it at that very second he was ready to hear to crackling of bones, tearing of organs, shattering of skull plates "don't get too cocky it's all of us against you" gohan chimed with a scowl on his face cojin ignored him clenching and unclenching his massive hands "alright time to die!" He screamed manically balling his hands into fists with a toothy smirk he was going to enjoy this.

Chapter Twenty Three: Tein's resolve

"Tein are you sure about this? We would have a better chance if we took him altogether." Krillin chimed, nervous about what to do next. He didn't see rojn and cojin when they came, as they were now he was terrified but he didn't even know or see half of it.

"Krillin's right we should team up, this isn't a battle for right and wrong it's for survival." Gohan said in a low voice standing next to tein glaring at cojin if looks could kill.

"Half breeds and humans won't do anything against me; I have more experience than all of you combined if the pure blooded saiyans are hiding maybe I'll snuff them out by making you scream your lungs up." Cojin muttered standing completely relaxed "I have a score to settle with kakarot and vegeta" he said to himself mentally searching for their ki but couldn't find it.

Tein looked at gohan with a stern expression "thanks gohan, but this is something I'll have to do alone besides you and majuub will be the only hope we have left until they get back, chiatzuo didn't deserve to die the way he did I know I'm outmatched but take this time to study his fighting skills" tein grunted standing his ground.

"I'm the leader of this group tein I can't let you—"

"Gohan listen you have to protect pan at all costs my life means nothing I've already decided that I will die today so please go back by them."

Hearing the seriousness in his voice struck something in gohan, being the leader he should've been more assertive with the situation but something pulled him back was it fear? Or was it respect for another warrior's decision? Whichever it was he did as he was asked backing away from tein.

"Poor fool I'll end your pathetic and meaningless life quickly if your friends want to jump in they can. I am the strongest of the arcosian I ruled over our planet I'll skip the warm up and go to half of my full power in this form."

"Shut up and fight me!" Tein screamed in anger darting towards him before cojin could react tein swung his right fist making contact with cojin's left jaw the towering monster staggered back surpised at the strength behind the hit, he felt great the rush of battle and pain was a release of euphoria.

Tein slammed his feet on the ground getting into his stance, with anger and the goal of revenge driving him nothing else mattered.

"You're stronger than I thought I hope you're not fragile" cojin said darkly, balling his fists an icy blue aura formed around him in a split second his power soared to new heights.

"Ahhhh.. Ahhgghhhh!" The arcosian let out a roar his three pronged toes clutched the ground cracking it, the icy blue aura flared violently purple energy shot out from his body getting twenty times bigger, his biceps and forearms bubbled getting twice as big, his trapezius and neck swelled getting three times as big veins bulged out from it, his quadriceps got twice as big, his calves swelled to the size of basketballs, his chest bulged rippling with muscles swelling with pride, finally his feet and hands got twice as big evening out his titanic physique. The only time he pushed it this far was spraiing with rojin and his fight with goku and vegeta, the feeling of this power coursing through his veins was like a warm liquid bathing his organs and fibers in vitality.

Everyone looked in shock and awe at the mighty cojin his muscles were big, but sleek and smooth allowing agile and lightning fast movements, for the increased muscle mass he was still lean something most people would lose in a transformation like this.

"What is he!?" Majuub exclaimed eyeing cojin up and down, his mouth agaped.

Pan and bulla stood completely relaxed, cojin's power was indescribable the ground by their feet rattled. Training with three saiyans for three days and in space for ten months they encountered strange and weird things the gravity machine went on the brink going to five hundred all the way to one repeatedly pulverizing their bodies threatening to crush their bones and tear their organs.

Goten clenched his teeth getting worried with the situation even trunks was on edge the last time he fought cojin the life had been sucked out of his body how he survived was still unknown.

"He got bigger!" Krillin exclaimed taking a step back stopping dead in his tracks remembering what would happen if he tried to make a break for it, he had to stay strong and stand his ground.

"He hasn't even transformed into his final form yet, but his power is making the ground rattle, I can take him while he is like this or at his one hundred percent in this form, but if he transforms I'm going to get torn apart and everyone here will.

Tein widened his stance, the angry scowl turned into a confident smirk "you're finally getting serious" he exclaimed.

"You're wrong I've been serious the whole time, being dead does that to you I don't have the pleasure of joking around" the tyrant grunted slowly getting into his stance.

Cojin set his jaw darting towards tein cocking his left fist back tein gritted his teeth swinging his forearm forward to block the punch, cojin's fist smashed with thunderous force right on his bone a big bruise formed right away his feet dug through the ground as he skidded back his entire right forearm tingled "I have no choice" he said to himself shaking his arm "KAI-OKEN TIME SIXTEEN!" A red aura flared around his body like a flame veins throbbed out of his forehead from the strain he instantly felt from jumping this high up the bar with the kaioken technique.

Cojin showed his razor sharp teeth "now you got serous let's go!" He roared shooting towards tein at blinding speed almost taking the three eyed warrior by surprise, tein leapt over his hulking arm shooting into the sky a red trail streaming behind him he lost sight of cojin turning his head around to see the monster staring at him several inches in front of him.

"HAAHH!" Tein yelled throwing hooks and crosses at blinding speed cojin dodged each blow effortlessly shooting through the air tein trailed after him continuing his assault increasing his speed and intensity with the death of his best friend fresh in his mind he continued to push on taking the fight to cojin adding roundhouse kicks, axe kicks, reverse heel kicks, and side kicks to his combinations changing the angles and positioning of the precise and delibearate strikes cojin swung his massive arms forward blocking the strikes with his wrists and blocking the powerful kicks with his shins and knees yellow electricity formed around them while their limbs clashed with bone cracking force.

Rojin could see the fight like he would if his eyes were open easily keeping track of their movements; he was intrigued by tein's fighting intensity and his deliberate and direct fighting style it wasn't as fluid as goku's nor tactical as vegeta's and wasn't as ferocious as sharakota's who had a mix of goku's and vegeta's with her own style mixed in. "He is keeping up with cojin even when he is at half strength but even so cojin is only toying with him, his mastery of the kaioken isn't like sharakota's but he can take it three times above this level but that'll kill him." He said to himself staying completely relaxed, cojin was about to show tein how far outmatched he was in every aspect.

Rajin watched the two of them shoot through the air every few seconds one pursuing the other trying to feel each other out, his mind had been turning since the beginning of this confrontation he was a master mind in battle. "Cojin isn't even trying, but this could go on for sometime. Tein can multiply this about three times over so a kaioken times fifty is about right if I've scouted everything correctly in this battle so far. When that happens he will die." He said to himself keeping his eyes on the battle tein used momentum gathered from his hits being blocked and pushed aside to deliver them with more force changing the complexity in the way they were being thrown trying to keep cojin guessing but it wasn't working cojin easily kept pace with him keeping a smirk on his face the entire time provoking the three eyed hero.

Rajin glanced at pan and bulla for a second taking an interest in their calm demeanors "those two little girls appear to have mastered the super saiyan form I wonder if they managed to ascend that should make things most interesting, I need to keep an eye on those two and gohan I'm sure that half breed thinks he has a chance but that's not the case I'll show them what despair is!" He exclaimed showing his canines with a toothy smirk, he was enjoying the fight so far he hasn't enjoyed a view like this in ages the deaths, the anguish, the unknowing all made him happy he couldn't wait to jump into the battle.

Cojin ducked under tein's right hook clenching his left hand into a fist he sent it forward punching him so hard he nearly tore a hole through his stomach blood flew from his mouth the red aura flashed out for a brief second his body went limp losing all of the strength he had "weakling" cojin shouted landing a solid kick to the back of his head sending the three eyed warrior to the ground. He struggled to breathe his lungs ached burning from a lack of oxygen pain, excruciating pain sent a shockwave through his body he hit the ground face first bouncing off of it quickly getting to his feet ignoring the blood running over his eyebrows, nose, and mouth a small bruise began to form where cojin punched him in the gut he looked up at the icy tyrant coughing out blood several times clutching his stomach "come on can you do any better!? Tein shouted boasting to buy himself some time.

TAC

Cojin landed on the dirt with his arms folded across his chest, chuckling at the boast. "Who are you kidding!? I'm not a fool those hits just now really hurt you, you're trying to buy time!" Cojin yelled running towards him "this is it" tein said to himself bracing himself for excruciating pain "YOU MONSTER!" Tein exclaimed lunging forward he swung his hips placing his arm in position for a solid block.

"Tein you can't block that blow stop!" Krillin and gohan exclaimed, the calm faces on bulla and pan vanished now plastered with worry.

"STOP!" Trunks and goten shouted clenching their hands into fists, going to jump in the fight at any second. Majuub didn't know what to say he was following the battle at first he felt confident about tein's chances but this was getting bad quick he couldn't shake the feeling.

Gohan clasped goten and gohan by the collar of their shirts stopping them "don't be stupid you guys right now we can't do anything it's not the time." The older half saiyan exclaimed gritting his teeth.

Cojin leapt into the air pulling his right arm up and over his head swinging it down like a sledgehammer the sound of bones colliding echoed tein felt pain shooting through his forearm the bones in his forearm were broken from the force of their blows running on adrenaline he threw a hook with all the strength he could muster cojin opened his hand snatching his forearm tein clenched his teeth veins bulging on the side of his head, like a branch to a tree cojin ripped tein's arm right out of the socket his deafening roar of anguish and pain reverberated blood gushed out from where his shoulder joint was located a pool of blood soaked the ground spreading outward as each second passed by. Tein's eyes were unfocused he could only feel pain so much pain the red aura that flared with vitality shimmered down to nothing not uttering a single word the three eyed warrior dropped face first on the ground roaring at the top of his lungs.

"TEIN!" Krillin exclaimed horrified at the scene cojin stood with his arm in hand like a trophy. Flashbacks of the fight with nappa flooded his mind he felt a mix of fear and anger something was holding him back but it wasn't fear, he gulped choosing to surrender his life for a noble cause running towards tein.

Pan and bulla could only whimper in fear at the sight never seeing anything so gruesome in their entire existence, goten and trunks screamed in anger their super saiyan auras flaring to life angrily their sea green eyes and spiky golden locks added to this. "Gohan let me go!" Goten screamed in anger looking at tein grimacing shouting in pain every few seconds his green pants getting soaked with his blood and yellow shin cloths. Gohan thought long and hard he seen a scene like this when they were fighting nappa he didn't want to sit around helplessly and watch tein die like he did when he was a child he didn't want to see his friend die he decided to act with krillin but a voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

Tein planted his right hand into the ground cracking it, slowly he pushed himself up standing on his two feet the bottom half his pants soaked in his own blood he grinded his teeth together the pinching of his nerves was too much to bear, but he had a cocky smirk on his face through all of this pain he still had one trick up his sleeve.

"Didn't I tell you guys to stay out of it this is my fight!? Don't get involved I have to fight alone I won't let chiatzuo's death go in vain!" Tein screamed at the top of his lungs clenching his right hand his bicep bulged swelling with power "KAIOKEN TIMES FIFTY!" His eyes clenched shut from the burst of energy "raaaahhhh!" He yelled a violent red aura flared to life around him ten times a big than before to reduce the strain he'd use the multiform and two arms are better than one. "MULTIFORM!" He exclaimed three duplicates of his body separated from his real body with two arms and flaming red auras in unsion they got into their stance small gusts of wind formed around them pushing clouds of dust in every direction; "what a guy he just won't quit" rojin said to himself feeling the spurts of energy all the way where he stood rajin stared at tein with a scowl on his face "this guy is really something else I have to give credit where it's due too bad it wouldn't go on like this" he said out loud almost disappointed tein was going to die from exhaustion.

"Tein wait" krillin shouted sheiding his eyes from the dust flying towards them unable to see anything besides bright red flashes and brown.

Cojin tossed his arm to the side noticing the glare in tein's eyes "that's the look feed on your anger and hatred!" He shouted getting into his stance.

Beads of sweat dripped off of tein's head, sweat drenched his white shirt turning it into gray with blood and dirt stains. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The three eyed warrior shouted shooting off of the ground with a flick of his right foot his duplicates scattered to the sides closing in cojin roared throwing punches and kicks clashing with tein and his duplicates red streaks of lightning formed around them cojin shot into the air four red fireballs flew after him circling him their movements were almost undetectable even for our warriors on the ground red swirls and streaks shot across the air looping upwards tein attacked with everything he had throwing punches, kicks, elbows, knees, headbutts, and forearms in lightning paced combinations his duplicates followed his lead syncing their attacks fluidly using all the momentum from the spurt of energy the kaioken brought to add more power to each attack cojin jerked his head from side to side keeping pace with him using some minimal effort tein was putting a better fight than he thought he would, with the strain of the kaioken distributed he was able to focus into channeling all of his energy into each attack cojin clenched his teeth throwing punches and kicks blocking and keeping up with the furious combinations fist to fist shin to shin head to head tein increased his speed to his max his duplicates took it to their max clashing blow for blow with the tyrant, but he knew he couldn't keep this up for long he was trying to create an opening or find one to use his most powerful attack.

"Tein isn't going to make it at this rate he has enough energy for one more attack." Gohan said in a low voice, thinking of what to do next.

"What do you mean gohan!?" Goten asked, completely naïve to the situation as far as he concerned tein was swinging on the tyrant so who cares, trunks had an idea of what was going on but couldn't make anything of it much like goten.

"I have to help him guys!" Krillin shouted flying into the air as fast he could already he already knew he wouldn't last five seconds.

Cojin started to gain the upper hand smashing his knuckles and shins across their mouths and rib cages tein was sinking fast maybe if he didn't try to go at the tyrant alone, but it was too late to turn back his kaioken reached its limit his ki maxed out, his muscles ached his legs felt like jello just when he was about to give up his old friend krillin jumped into the fray throwing punches and kicks as fast as he could now five on one tein could focus again trying to find an opening. "So the other bald idiot wants a piece maybe I'll rip your legs off so you can't run away!" Cojin shouted increasing his speed landing several combinations on the five of them "cocky moron" tein shouted throwing a hook his duplicates threw a flurry of combos krillin flew back glancing at tein "nail him after this!" the monk shoutd throwing a barrage of blue ki balls tein nodded his head bending his fingers slightly charging up ki with his life force mixed in with it cojin swatted the ki balls away punching krillin hard across his cheek a loud pop echoed krillin's neck was broke and without senzu beans he'd be a sitting duck "THAT'S IT YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS MARK MY WORDS YOU'LL PAY!" Tein shouted his duplicates faded away joining his body again, the red aura flared uncontrollably for a few seconds krillin hit the ground with a thud sliding across it having no control of his body what so ever finally come to a stop not moving an inch. There was no point in holding back and using this technique repeatedly tein was on his legs but he'd go out with a bang that's for sure he locked his eyes onto cojin "EAT THIS NEO TRI BEEEAAMMMM HAAAAAAAAAA!" The three eyed warrior shouted throwing his only hand up over his head releasing a violent beam of yellow ki with orange flickering in the core of the beam the entire beam flared violently producing a blinding light everyone shielded their eyes cojin's eyes widened in shock he had no time to guard he had to take the full effect of the blast "that fool" rojin said in a low voice scoffing the energy outlined cojin's skin with brilliant yellow and orange light "haaaaaaaaa!" Tein shouted the blast exploded on contact with cojin his roar of anger and pain echoed but was overshadowed by a loud thunderous boom from the powerful beam what appeared to be armor flew out the growing cloud of smoke in the sky above "chiatzuo I'll be seeing you soon buddy wait for me" tein said, barely able to speak his entire torso and head was covered in sweat, the red aura flaring around him like the flames of his resolve began to fade away "you have to take care of the rest gohan make your dad proud" he said in a low voice falling to the ground face first his last breath left his body the life leaving his being completely the wind gusted where his body lyed as a sign of respect for the warrior's final moments krillin glanced over at tein barely being able to move he lost all the feeling in his body from the neck down cojin had efficiently incapacitated him for the remainder of the fight leaving the hero crippled gohan and the rest of them rushed to his side "krillin are you alright?" Goten exclaimed looking at him, concerned for his friend. "I could be better clenching his eyes shut sobbing quietly "tein" he said in a low voce mourning for his friend pan and bulla balled their hands into fists tired of seeing all the death and bloodshed "he's dead, but I learned how he fights just like tein asked me to, we'll wish him back with the dragon balls" gohan chimed trying to stay positive who's to say they didn't already destroy them, krillin let out a half hearted laugh that's all he could do "hey you guys I'm sorry I won't be much help I'm paralyzed from the neck down" he explained feeling ashamed and angered at how thi was going three dead and one crippled just great "don't worry about it, and anyways it's what tein wanted I had to respect that." Gohan said in a comforting voice searching his feelings he felt anger and sadness seeing his friend die in front of him but he had to avenge his death and the only way to do that was focus.

Chapter Twenty Four: Cojin or Rajin's Spawn

A cloud of black smoke lingered up above almost blocking out the sun tein lied motionless on the ground the life leaving his being completely his fiery eyes fueled with revenge and hatred were now grey, unfocused lifeless. No one knew if his neo tri beam did the trick they were too concerned with krillin and overwhelmed by the death of tein to pay any attention to the ruthless tyrant.

"He topped out at seven hundred million a sporatic increase in his power not bad he's grown substantially stronger I wonder if rajin will create another spawn like those humanoids or something different, or perhaps let cojin pick them apart." Rojin said in a calm tone of voice, he didn't seem perplexed or worried about the situation even though the remaining four were at least forty thousand units above tein's max.

"That ended faster than I wanted it to I am disappointed!" Rajin exclaimed tapping his fingers on his bicep "those four are left and yet those four haven't showed up yet, they can clean up the guts of these four" the conqueror shouted glaring down at the group.

Gohan's eyes widened, showing resentment and urgency majuub looked at the dissipating cloud of smoke struggling to say anything; a chill ran down his spine at the sight of cojin's glowing red eyes. Trunks looked up with fire clouding his eyes he was ready for a fight three of his friends were dead and one was paralyzed things have gone too far! "Come on you jerk I'm not afraid of you!" The young boy shouted, a sick laugh slowly picked up in depth there floated cojin without a single scratch on him all of tein's efforts proved to have no effect on the ruthless arcosian "not even a scratch on him" pan said to herself watching the giant drift down to the dirt landing silently looking at all of them like they were insects beneath his feet "you've got guts for being the son of a cowardly prince, but I will show you what despair is!" Cojin said in a calm voice looking at them with a scowl.

"Y-you won't get away with this I swear!" Gohan shouted looking at his friend's lifeless body. Goten stood behind his older brother ready to take the fight to cojin together they could take him or so they thought.

"Should we do fusion?" Goten asked quietly looking at his friend and comrade trunks, the ivory haired child looked at goten then at gohan "yeah we don't stand a chance against him as we are now" he replied in a low voice "right let's do it" goten said in a confident voice taking his place severan inches to the side of trunks.

Cojin looked at the two of them, curious about this fusion. "You two will fuse together like your fathers did?" He asked in a low voice keeping his bloodthirsty focus on them for the moment.

"Yeah and when we do you'll be history!" Goten yelled at the freak of nature clenching his teeth to add effect to his claim.

"Is that right go ahead I'll give you the time to fuse, or you can let your friends try to stop me from tearing your heads from your shoulders?" Cojin screamed shooting towards them at break neck speed "don't underestimate us!" Pan and bulla screamed in unison flying towards him "wait!" Gohan exclaimed cojin threw a left cross bulla dodged it effortlessly kicking him full on the jaw pan followed up with a bone cracking right knee sending him a few feet into the air the duo of super saiyans ignited their golden auras shooting towards cojin who recovered quickly surprised at their strength and battle instincts.

"Wow they've got good" majuub exclaimed

"They're great!" Gohan said back flying towards the pair of girls to join the attack.

"Pan and bulla how did they do that!?" Goten exclaimed, his mouth opened as far as it could go.

"I don't know" Trunks chimed watching the two of them staring down cojin.

"I warned you not to underestimate me" pan said in a low voice furrowing her eyebrows.

"I see that's it you were trained by syrus and sharakota that'd explain your battle instincts but it'd take at least four years to get to that level how did you?" Cojin asked excited at the prospect of these two exceptions to every rule thus far.

"That doesn't matter you haven't seen nothing yet!" Bulla shouted balling her fists pan looked at her, startled she and bulla already discussed a course of action but bulla was skipping ahead to the last resort. "Bulla what are you doing we agreed to do that last?" Pan chimed keeping one eye focused on cojin bulla allowed a smirk to creep onto her face "can't you feel his power pan there's no way we can keep up with him like this, he was only playing with tein he hasn't even got started come on let's do it!" Bulla shouted in determination with fire clouding her eyes pan glared down at the two saiyan boys who still had to fuse "YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP DAY DREAMING AND FUSE ALREADY!" She shouted turning her attention back to cojin gohan floated behind the pair of girls glaring at cojin "what's this plan?" He asked the two of them "you'll see just keep your eyes on us" bulla answered clenching his fists even tighter.

"I knew I sensed something strange about those two girls" rojin said out loud opening his eyes to search them for something anything "it looks like those two idiots finally fused together." He said somewhat annoyed with their antics.

A warrior wearing a blue vest with yellow padding, a blue green sash around his waist, white silk pants, dark shoes, and black wristbands slowly levitated out of the white orb of light surrounding him he had a widows peak with the front and back of his hair being black and the sides being purple, his body was very toned and muscular especially for someone his age with a cocky smirk plastered on his face he floated next to gohan looking at cojin like he was just a weakling majuub joined them floating right in front of gohan.

"You're going down by my hands, the hands of the all powerful gotenks!" The fusion of goten and trunks proclaimed prudly pointing right at the tyrant mocking him.

"Cojin you're nothing I will make sure you're dead!" Gotenks chimed snickering afterwards; cojin stared at him unfazed by his boast calculating his next moves two fused warriors, and three wild cards things were getting interesting.

"WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH THIS ISN'T A GAME TEIN, YAMCHA, CHIATZUO ARE DEAD AND KRILLIN IS PARALYZED!" Bulla shouted her saliva flew right in his face streaking down his cheeks "you don't have to yell at me you know" gotenks said in a whiny manner putting his hands on his hips.

"Gotenks just shut up" pan snarled narrowing her eyes, not for a solitary second did she take her eyes off of cojin see kept track of his movements during his fight with tein, despite being three times bigger than he was before his speed and agility increased just as much and his muscles weren't like blobs they were proportioned and symmetrical sleek like they were chiseled out of granite.

"Who's it going to be be joining those other three weaklings I think you can go Mohawk!?" Cojin shouted setting his jaw ready to start fighting once again he'd take them all on, he craved another battle and these fools would be his appetizers.

"Alright pan it's now or never" bulla shouted grinding her teeth together.

"YAAAHHHH!" Majuub yelled blitzing the monster with a flurry of combinations using everything goku taught him his punches were fluid and smooth using the momentum gained from his execution of each punch and kick cojin dodged and blocked the furious fists and shins noticing a dramatic difference in tein's and majuub's styles while tein was a seasoned martial artists and was in many battles he used skill and wits in battle while majuub was relying on his power using a style similar to goku's but lacking the polished finesse of the saiyan "that's right welcome death with a smile!" Cojin shouted throwing punches shockwaves reverberated shaking the ground around them they turned into quick lines moving faster than the human eye could see their punches and kicks clashing echoed like their momentary shouts focusing their energy into each blow cojin easily kept up with majuub blocking his blows with no cushinong from his wrists inwardly majuub shouted in agony feeling his bones jarring from the sheer mass of his opponent smashing into them using this pain for a driving factor he swung faster and more precise throwing hooks, crosses, and jabs fighting with immense intensity trying to find an opening but couldn't find one cojin was three steps ahead of the pupil of goku each hit was blocked with enough force to be considered a strike a pink aura flared out engulfing majuub's body. His strikes had much more speed behind them the icy blue aura of cojin swirled around his not only were they battling bt their auras were streaking and looping through the sky signifying several combinations fired off flawlessly in rapid sucession.

"Hey half breed!" Rajin shouted looking at gohan.

"How did he get in front of us without us even seeing him gohan!?" Gotenks exclaimed audibly gulping none of them could trace his movement was it because they were too focused on the battle going on in front of them or was rajin just that fast and elusive?

Ignoring the careless and clueless gotenks he looked at rajin with anger filling his eyes "what do you want with me you monster!?" The half saiyan shouted clenching his teeth.

"Impudent half breed I don't want anything from either of you, you're beneath me! Diluted half wits! I've come to let you know after this fight cojin will be done whether he likes it or not my spawn will be taking over from this next fight on."

"What do you mean your spawn can you create minions!?" Gohan exclaimed perplexed by the statement he just heard his gears started turning in his head trying to piece things together before it was too late.

Rajin was already back on top of the mountain sitting completely relaxed "there he is back there!" Gotenks exclaimed pointing to the mountain gohan jerked his head forward looking in anger and shock how did he move so fast it was like he could just move at a single thought or impulse it was baffling he couldn't wrap his mind around it, pan and bulla had hardly paid any attention to the verbal exchange between the two of them they were too focused on the battle going on at super speeds hundreds of feet above them trying to feel out cojin's style bulla had fought him once before so she had a slight edge in trying to read and search for anything that would go in her advantage but pan fought rojin who was much stronger, cunning, and intelligent than cojin so she tried to find the differences in both of their styles while searchin for the same things bulla was, the two of them had grown into fine warriors.

Chapter Twenty Five: Saiyan Duo

Cojin and majuub collided with their fists and shins pushing against each other in a test of strength lightning formed around them while their ki soared taking advantage of the expierence difference cojin smacked him across the face with his tail sending majuub flying back a bruise formed on his right cheek he seen stars just as he was about to recover cojin swung his left leg down at superhuman speed smashing it dead on his solar plexus, the oxygen left majuub's lungs leaving him gasping and his throat feeling like it closed shut he smashed into the ground displacing it cojin landed on the ground cracking the dirt around him "is that all you got!?" He asked mockingly waiting for him to get up to his feet.

Majuub pushed off the ground shaking off small rocks from his body and hair his pants were torn slightly by the knees otherwise fine and two bruises formed one on his cheek and the other on his torso "not even close you creep I was trained by goku!" Majuub exclaimed proudly glaring at cojin getting into his stance standing his ground. "You are just as foolish as that saiyan kakarot I'm done taking it easy on you weaklings majuub or whatever you call yourself any last words before I crush you skull?" Cojin asked darkly grinning ear to ear to add effect to his bloodthirsty threat majuub stood fearless in front of him smirking like goku would in the face of danger "stop holding back you coward" majuub said mockingly hoping to provoke cojin, but that wasn't smart to do after seeing what he was capable of without trying "I'm not blinded my rage like other people you may have faced" cojin said in a low voice pacing towards majuub slowly the Mohawk warrior didn't back down from the giant "alright I have one shot at this I just hope it works" majuub said to himself balling his fists pink energy gushed out of him forming a aura around him he was outmatched completely everything he tried failed his speed was matched, his technique was matched and countered, his strength was matched, he was giving it his all to the limitations of his ability and cojin was just toying with him shrugging off his blows.

"We should get ready to join majuub isn't going to last any longer once this begins" gohan chimed.

"I'm ready" gotenks said in a cocky tone of voice.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Majuub yelled anger bursting forth from his aura he leapt off the ground his fists pulled back. Pink sparks of lightning formed around his fists bright spheres formed around them ready to be launched "alright take this!" He exclaimed throwing his arms forward the pink sphere glowed shooting out into two beams of pink ki scorching the ground from the sheer mass of ki put into them cojin bent his knees leaping to the skies above his evil eyes watched the beams of energy zipping passed where he stood majuub smirked moving his arms up the two beams looped around rocketing up to cojin like heat seeking missles "he'll dodge or hit these away and when he does I'll hit him right in the jaw with all of my energy and deliver a hard kick that should break his neck and I can focus on those other two" majuub said to himself keeping control of his energy beams pouring more ki into them to force the icy tyrant into doing one of the two things he planned on "you're really dumber than you look!" Cojin yelled deflecting the beams of energy like they were pesky insects they zipped into the sky above.

"YAAAHHHHH!" Majuub roared swinging his right fist forward with all his strength at superhuman speed his knuckles smashed full on cojin's jaw his arm nearly broke from the force generated using the rebound force of his attack he swung his left leg carried by the momentum from his technique and fluid execution of the strike his shin smashed right on cojin's temple twisting his head to the side with the momentum he still had majuub flawlessly flipped upside down twisting his body tucking his legs in for a smooth landing hitting the ground silently panting rushing to fill his lungs with oxygen.

"That would've worked on anybody else" rajin said quietly to himself looking up at cojin floating motionless.

"No effect those fools better come back before all of these weaklings are squashed." Rojin said to himself glancing at majuub with disgust and back up at cojin who was motionless to add effect to majuub's attacks.

"Good job majuub you did it!" Gotenks yelled excitedly looking at the Mohawk warrior with a small smile.

"Did he really do it?" Pan asked quietly looking at bulla, the blue haired warrior remained quiet things were beginning to take a turn for the worse cojin's techniques had improved tremendously since the last time she fought him it was becoming clear that they had no chance unless the five warriors came back. Gohan looked up at cojin seeing his sharp canines this wasn't good he was smirking!

Cojin slowly turned his head an angry scowl plastered on his face they were worse than pests they were vermin beneath his feet there was no pleasure in killing such weak warriors this fight with majuub would be the last until the real competition showed up.

TAC

His three pronged toes hit the ground kicking up dust around him his tail smashed into the ground leaving a large indent fitting its shape majuub took a step back gasping in shock he couldn't believe what he was seeing not even a scratch on him after all of that!

"I put all of my energy into those attacks and he's not even fazed goku I'm sorry I failed" majuub said to himself slowly his fighting spirit and will bega to fade and crack like ice something goku taught him never to lose no matter what but majuub didn't have the experience or fighting drive that goku did, he felt helpless against cojin. Cojin punched him right across his left jawline a loud crack echoed through the air majuub sailed through the air hitting it with a thud not moving an inch he coughed violently blood, lots of blood gushed out the sides of his mouth.

"MAJUUB!" The rest of the group yelled in horror seeing him face first in his own blood gohan carried him setting him on the ground next to krillin wiping the blood from his mouth.

Cojin balled up his fists returning to his normal form his muscles and height diminished but he was still bigger than any of them. This fight no longer interested him they were fools lining up one after the other to be killed, but that wouldn't stop him from spewing venom their way to crush their will just like he crushed majuub's before crushing his neck and upper vertebrates. "He is dead, but don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough you're all lucky I find no meaning in this you're all weak." He snarled glaring daggers at all of them "as for the bald one he's useless more so than he was before" cojin retorted pausing for effect "clean up this trash" he shouted in anger flying back towards rojin staring a hole through each of them, rajin landed on the ground a few feet in front of them tensing his right hand "my spawn won't be so merciful I'm surprised cojin decided this on his own, majuub got a taste of what despair is now you'll experience what he did before he died!"

"Try it!" Gotenks shouted getting into his stance with a confident smirk.

"Do your worse my dad will be here soon enough and then you'll be in trouble" gohan said in a low voice getting into his stance.

Pan and bulla didn't say a word they stared at rajin with scowls platering their faces they already got two good hits in on cojin and they always had their secret plan to ascend they had no doubt whatever spawn rajin created they'd dominate it alone or together.

"So who's fighting first?" Rajin asked staring at all of them, he knew pan and bulla had a hidden power but wouldn't volunteer they were being too observant with each battle a talent he could appreciate these two were trained extensively by the four pure blooded saiyans that much was clear.

"I am ten minutes is all I need to beat whatever you whip up" gotenks boasted gold energy bursted out of him his hair turned gold with his eyebrows, his eyes turned sea green ten minutes is how much time he had left until the fusion wore off.

"Cocky, foolish, and arrogant you are definitely a saiyan I hope for your sake that little fusion of yours doesn't ware off I figured you have about five minutes left.

Gohan's mouth opened he was stunned, how did rajin know about the fusion and the time gotenks had left?

A tall and muscular being manifested from rajin's right hand towering at seven feet it looked similar to the humanoids but it had peach toned skin, spiky red hair, a nose, red markings reaching from its forehead to its chin, and wore black silk pants it had no irises just white voids lifeless, devoid of emotion and humanity.

Rajin flew back landing a few feet in front of rojin and cojin watching intently this spawn was much stronger than the humanoids, this would be interesting.

"Hey gotenks if you want I can take this guy if you're not feeling up to it" bulla said like she was amused. "No I can take care of this guy on my own" he shouted blasting towards the giant suddenly disappearing, the spawn disappeared shortly after shockwaves reverbearated through the air shaking the ground gotenks and the spawn exchanged mighty blows hooks, sidekicks, snap kicks, crosses were thrown in furious combinations gotenks had an advantage being smaller dodging the punches and kicks taking full advantage of this attribute getting in close delivering a combination of punchesto his chest his knuckles ached from each blow he had to think fast the thick plating of armor covering his chest so far was unbreakable the spawn smashed his knee into his stomach gotenks's mouth opened as far as it could nuke warm liquid gushed from the back of his throat he clenched his teeth flipping forward the spawn shot back gotenks chased after him his angry golden aura leaving streaks around the sky the two went at it again trading off punches and kicks in rapid succession gotenks took a more flashy and agile approach spinning and flipping to dodge the strikes coming at him at superhuman speed the spawn wasn't as fancy it was more direct using his reach to keep gotenks at a distance beginning to read his movements like clockwork their fists collided like asteroids sending shockwaves dispersing from their knuckles.

"Come on gotenks you have to finish this now, he's using his reach to keep you at a distance." Gohan exclaimed clenching his hands into fists things were looking good so far but time was ticking down.

"You really think he has a chance papa?" Pan asked, curious looking at her father with an open mouth.

"If he doesn't use a tactical approach he's going to lose that thing is covered in armor he has to attack the soft on its body" bulla said in an annoyed tone of voice clearly displeased with gotenks.

The fused warrior braced himself for a hard left cross he felt the inside of his mouth tear the back of his lips torn from the force of the blow and his teeth he clasped the massive wrist of the spawn tossing him to the side chasing after him his golden aura engulfing the two of them now he could focus on penetrating through the armor he zipped around the hulking spawn delivering punch after punch knee after knee everything in his arsenal hitting the armor and the small soft between some parts of it near his neck and kidney region "I got you now" the cocky fusion roared smashing his knuckles into his kidnets and back of his neck using all of his strength he clutched his hands together smashing them down for a clubbling blow sending the giant flipping uncontrollably to the ground he smashed into it rolling end over end for six miles smashing face first into the ground smoke clouds formed around the gashing trail of charred ground gotenks landed on the ground breathing heavily sweat dripped from his forehead hitting the ground like rain drops.

"If he would've focused more on the regions where the armor wasn't located instead of trying to breakthrough it and only two spots he would've won but it's clear this runt lacks any type of focus just a mere child with power he can't even control." Rojin grunted closing his eyes again he could kill them all right now, but that'd mean there was no real way to anticipate the arrival of the other five warriors for now he'd continue to tolerate this foolery.

Cojin didn't say anything he only crumbled up tein's arm like a piece of paper vaporzining it afterwards I guess he was short on words already getting rid of some pent up energy and anger, he seemed to be content with how things were going.

"Not exactly rojin, my spawn was keeping him at a distance just for that reason this battle is over gotenks has one more trick up his sleeve and he's done." Rajin explained feeling the same as rojin things were getting rather dull with this fight.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gotenks screamed, lightning surrounded his body in a bright golden flash of energy he transformed into super saiyan three, before anyone could observe or bathe in his glory he took the offensive punching and kicking the spawn around the air like a pinball streaks of lightning trailed through it after each blow booming like thunder before dispersing from the golden waves from his aura he pummeled the giant striking every part of his body face, chest, neck, ears, nose, ankles, feet he left no stone unturned dealing as much damage possible before the fusion wore off punch after punch kick after kick gotenks used everything he leanred from the Z warriors putting everything he had into each blow like piccolo being tactical like vegeta being fluid like goku the fused warrior increased his speed the only thing that could be seen were swirls and large loops of golden ki surrounded by lightning for the length of ten football fields in the sky above surrounding the giant expanding and narrowing at will like they had a mind of their own shockwaves constant sounded off reverberating through the air booming with the crackling lightning it was a storm of combinations and ki all at once gotenks would normally use the super ghost kamikaze attack, cosmic halo, or galactic donuts techniques but he was running very short on time and seeing the death of his friends drove him to be more serious about this fight to avenge his friends the spawn retaliated with combinations but the increase of speed gotenks gained was too much his fists went through after images or streaks of golden ki he was completely outclassed gotenks was having his way with him mocking and embarrassing him just like cojin did to his friends laughing at his futile attempts of hitting striking him nothing in the titanic beast's arsenal was working energy blasts, beams, punches, kicks, kiais nothing could touch the much smaller warrior the golden streaks forced the beams and blasts to explode prematurely gotenks had the advantage raining blow after blow flawlessly focusing on the soft between the armor jabbing the tip of his knees and elbows into even the smallest soft of flesh.

"Super saiyan three… GRRGGHH! I want to break his rib cage so I ccan watchin cough out blood that piece of trash!" Cojin shouted remembering when goku and vegeta used the fusion dance when they were on the brink of death he wanted nothing more than to go and brutalize the cocky warrior, but he wanted the real challenge the four saiyans from before.

"Relax cojin they'll be here soon enough" rojin muttered scoffing at cojin's outburst.

Rajin didn't say anything his eyes flicked from side to side up and down keeping track of the super powered gotenks's attacks noticing for the first time he was actually thinking. "It's much too late for that approach if you would've done that five minutes sooner perhaps you could've won this fight." Rajin said to himself analyzing each attack noticing the smallest details in his form and technique.

"Time to finish you off once and for all you're no match for me!" Gotenks yelled balling his right fist bending his arm behind him smoothly he swung it upward smashing his knuckles right under the spawn's chin his head snapped up blood flew from his mouth from the momentum from his uppercut gotenks smoothly somersaulted smashing the tip of his elbow on top of spawn's skull it let out a roar of pain shooting towards like a bullet smashing through it a large cloud of smoke formed "HAAAAAGGHHH!" Gotenks shouted bringing his hands up to his head two golden spheres formed instantly "DIE DIE MISSLES!" He exclaimed throwing his hands forward and bringing them back rapidly dozens of yellow energy spheres shot towards the ground dozens trailed them a golden barrage of ki balls meant their mark exploding on contact with the spawn one after the other tremors were sent through the ground from the impact of the explosions a giant cloud of smoke covered the area where the spawn was lying being pummeled to death by the barrage of ki balls "with three minutes to spare now I can laugh at how pathetic you are" gotenks boasted hovering several feet away from the chimneys of smoke and rainfall of debris breathing heavily sweat poured off his head and entire body dropping to the ground like a waterfall using this precious time to regain his stamina he stared intently at the cloud of smoke still showing no signs of clearing up the barrage of blasts was enough to wipe out sixteen full powered military forces.

"Not bad, but I doubt that fool caught onto my spawn's ability" rajin mumbled cracking his neck.

"Oh yeah I showed him, he just should've ran away while he had the chance." Gotenks said arrogantly looking on with a smirk seeing the cloud of smoke beginning to fade away itching his nose.

"GOTENKS DODGE!" Gohan screamed seeing rajin's spawn appear behind him covered from head to toe with bruises and cuts from the beating he took. Gotenks turned around his vision went completely black for a few seconds, pain ran from the center of his forehead through his entire body his vision returned all of his ki was gone his forehead had a large cut blood dripping down from his forehead onto his nose and over his eyes streaking down his cheeks onto his chest he hit the ground spine first blood rushed from his mouth covering the sides of it he flipped end over end separating into goten and trunks rolling on the ground coming to a stop struggling to move an inch their bones ached and their lungs were throbbing sucking in oxygen a yellow beam of energy pierced through rajin's spawns chest the once seemingly invincible spawn coughed violently blood gushed out from the wound and his mouth its body slumped forward being cut in two by the beam hitting the ground with a thud "stupid boys never do anything right" pan and bulla said in unison returning their right hands back to their sides gohan stepped in front of them glaring daggers at cojin ready to fight "we'll take the one on the left together" he said quietly rojin walked forward eyes burning with hatred "oh no you don't I'm getting that punk teen" cojin shouted flying ahead of rojin landing several inches away from the three remaining warriors "you should be careful who you choose to fight I see sharakota and syrus took time to train you don't let them down" rojin said in a low voice glaring at pan then at bulla clenching and unclenching his fists "show me what you got mop top I'll enjoy breaking you just like I broke your father" cojin shouted transforming again into his sleek but hulking form towering above gohan easily by four feet and a few inches above rojin ready to cut loose, pan and bulla were ready to fight will sharakota, syrus, goku, vegeta, and piccolo make it in time or will our brave warriors be killed next?

Chapter Twenty Six: The Return

Two half saiyans and one quesrter saiyan stood face to face with what many in the universe considered the faces of death.

"So it's two on one. Hey rojin I know you're getting cold feet now since you're outnumbered." Cojin said mockingly pressing his hand against his knuckles repeating the process several times his knuckles crackling like he had been frozen for an eternity.

"Don't amuse yourself cojin" rojin said in a low voice glancing at him, anger filling his eyes "I will fight sharakota!" He shouted bending his arms halfway beginning to charge a blast of ki from the inside out.

"Well time to die!" Cojin exclaimed shooting towards gohan before the half saiyan could even make a move the tyrant threw a left cross connecting full on his mouth sending him flying back uncontrollably chasing after him laughing manically.

"Papa" pan exclaimed getting ready to fly back to help him until a chilling voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "Worry about yourself!" Rojin shouted a purple orb of energy flared out of his body exploding creating a crater large enough to fit a mountain inside of it "I'd say the same for you" bulla shouted throwing a flurry of combinations rojin swayed from side to side dodging the strikes "you forget about me!?" Pan shouted flaring her super saiyan aura throwing lightning fast punches and kicks remembering everything sharakota and syrus taught her putting every ounce of willpower and strength into each strike, each block, each sway her eyes clouded with fire bulla's and pan's techniques kept rojin on his toes one was tactical her blows aimed for a weakness the other's were fluid and ferocious coming at him from every angle bulla and pan switched off their approaches in total sync with each other rojin clenched his teeth beginning to block their strikes with his wrists and shins shockwaves rattled through the air with each collision of bones and ki pan increased her speed her punches were invisible only the golden streaks of her angry aura could signify her strikes being thrown bulla zipped passed her beaming right for rojin's back "they're cleverly using each other's attacks to divert my attention and even more they're using their weaknesses as strengths" rojin shouted mentally flipping back "bulla" pan shouted watching the giant almost completely upside down with his right leg bent back ready to swing it down like an axe bulla clenched her teeth flying faster towards him "come on" she said to herself she had to sell this right in order for it to work pan narrowed her eyes waiting for bulla to initiate the next move. Bulla focused all of her energy into her arms "you're not that strong!" Rojin shouted swinging down his leg at superhuman speed bulla crossed her arms in front of her face glancing at pan nodding her head tensing all of her muscles rojin yelled in anger smashing his shin on her forearms nearly breaking through her guard instantly a shockwave went through her bruising her bones she still held it off through brute tenacity stopping the blow her golden aura flaring violently like a flame.

"HAAAAAAA!" Pan yelled smashing her heel right under his chin he tasted metallic in the back of his throat the next thing he knew he was eating twenty feet of dirt driving deeper and deeper into the ground constantly spitting out small pebbles and clumps of dirt he felt great the taste of his own blood asserted that he was now alive he pushed his massive hands into the earth below him launching himself back up on the ground landing with a thud streaks of dark purple and red ran down his mouth, chin, and nose "my blood what a sensation I've almost forgotten the way it feels to bleed" rojin said to himself slowly wiping the blood off of his face with the back of his hand and arm staring at the smears.

"Good job pan we seemed to have shaken him up a bit" bulla retorted smirking wildly her spiky locks waving gently inside of her aura.

Pan landed next to her with a light tap nodding her head in agreement "yeah we shook him up a lot he hasn't turned around to look at us; we're going to have to use our secret plan." Pan chimed grinning ear to ear she couldn't wait to transform to make syrus and sharakota proud of her and get rojin back for what he did to her two years ago.

"Bardock…" Rojin said in a low voice glancing back at pan.

"Bardock who the heck is that guy talking about pan?" Bulla asked in a low voice looking at her maintaining an offensive stance reay for an attack to come.

Pan looked at the ground in front of her furrowing her eyebrows "my great great grandpa that's who bardock is" she replied in a low voice looking at bulla with a scowl on her face.

Rojin turned completely facing the two warriors with a blank expression on his face "not too proud of what the saiyan race has done, your great aunt loved bardock and was the only man to ever help influence her outlook on life besides syrus if you shun your heritage you're no better than kakarot, gohan, goten, and trunks. I see you're conflicted you've looked up to syrus and sharakota but both of them looked up to bardock the lone saiyan who stood up to frieza but I can see you've been looking up to kakarot too you don't know what to do be ruthless or be compassionate don't reject your race or you will be on the same grounds your foolish grandpa is with her!" Rojin shouted losing control of hi anger for a split second he was furious sharakota wouldn't join him and even more angry that syrus never heard him out.

Pan clenched her hands tightly remembering everything the three saiyans taught her not looking for flaws and differences but similarities goku was raised on earth and like so he had no idea about his race, their way of life, etc he was immersed in earth traditions and their way of life while sharakota and syrus were from planet vegeta and even though they weren't totally ruthless like the saiyans were they had no remore in battle but that didn't stick out what stuck out is that the two of them appreciated the tall mountains, vast oceans, jungles, forests, pine forests, and the stars decorating the night sky they had the qualities of a true saiyan but also humanity and appreciation for life while goku just had the last one.

"_Don't forget the pride and honor our race once had."_

"_Saiyans were killed because of their ambition, free your mind let go of these things."_

Both were quotes from sharakota and syrus the two that had stuck with pan for ten months with the will of sharakota and boldness of syrus she came to her resolve looking at things from a bird's eye view to the best extent a five year old could.

"Pan?" Bulla said in a low voice, confused pan remained silent and motionless like a statue for almost ten minutes now what was she thinking about, what was going on inside of her head and heart?

"The saiyans were killed because of their ambition I won't lose my pride or honor I'll protect this planet whether I live or… Die." The quarter saiyan said in a low voice getting into her stance setting her jaw bulla smirked getting into her stance with her jaw set "that's it now we're talking pan" she said cheerfully widening her stance.

"I'm not pulling anymore punches show me that saiyan fighting spirit!" Rojin shouted taking his stance furrowing his eyebrows.

"You don't have to worry about that! _NOW _let's get going!" Pan shouted flaring her golden aura fueled with the strength of her will bulla flared her's out her sea green eyes piercing into rojin's stare.

Gohan swung his wrists forward blocking cojin's vicious punches and kicks running back staying light on his feet throwing in punches and kicks between the times it took him to bring his fists back and forward again so far they were evenly matched cojin had the advantage in experience but gohan had it in raw power. Strategically cojin placed his strikes keeping the half saiyan at a distance then letting him inside his guard throwing sharp knees and elbows at lightning speed cmashing blow for blow with gohan both disappeared traveling at speed beyond what the naked eye could see.

SFF SFF SFF BOOM

Thin black lines streaked side by side for split seconds colliding shockwaves continuously dispersed rattling the ground below a large gash tore into the ground growing in length gohan clenched his teeth slamming his right foot into the ground trying to slow himself down cojin's punch had enough power to break the earth in half surpsingly gohan was able to block it with his forearm absorbing the shockwave rippiling through his entire skeletal structure cojin stretched his right fist back throwing it forward, on instinct gohan dodged the punch sweeping his left leg under cojin's ankles knocking him off of his feet the momentum was too much to overcome even for cojin the ruthless warrior shot forward losing control rolling and flipping end over end through the ground eating dirt and small pebbles tatsing metallic and feeling a warm liquid running down his throat saturating his mouth gohan bent back plating his hands on the ground swinging his legs back sliding to a stop on all fours glaring back at the trail of melee left by cojin's body.

"He's at half power, his strength and speed is incredible and to make it even more so he's not in his final form, father and vegeta just what kind of fight was it?" The eldest son of goku asked himself shocked at the damage of the several battles that had taken place. The only way he was able to land that leg sweep on cojin was because of the momentum carrying over from their previous clash he was outmatched in experience and like his dad wasn't trying to kill cojin only trying to defeat him, but his feelings were his weakness cojin was cunning and ruthless he had proved it before why didn't gohan approach the battle differently. With this realization turning through his already static mind he began to reconsider how to approach this fight.

"Well, well, well you've gotten stronger since the last time we crossed paths and to boast you're at half of your max too I'd say that was a good enough exercise I've yet to warm up." Cojin said in a low voice, the chilling tone exemplified his ruthlessness a chill ran down his spine almost paralyzing gohan in total fear, he knew cojin could transform but at this point cojin had to be breaking a sweat after fighting tein, majuub, and now gohan there was no way he wasn't warmed up it just couldn't be feasible in the half saiyan's mind having fought many battles since he was a child feeling confident he called the arcosian's boast.

"If that's really true then go to your full power right now stop holding back and playing games with me!" Gohan shouted hoping he had enough in the tank to overcome the rapid increase of ki as of now he knew he had an edge in sheer ki but his lack of experience and tactics was outweighing his advantage.

Cojin wiped the blood off his chin and under his nose shattering the ground beneath him with a simple flinch from his three pronged feet "you're a mouthy one. Yes I suppose it's time I beat you to a bloody pulp you insolent half breed you're just like your father no saiyan pride you're a disgrace!"

"Look I don't care what you say about me I'm glad I was raised on earth!" Gohan shouted knowing where this was going.

Cojin snickered at the half saiyan's statement he tensed every muscle in his body like he was just jolted awake every part of him bulged from his upheaval of ki pushing his body to its limit while maintaining his form the ground cracked in all directions slowly spreading outwards making a hole for his ki to dwell in. Gohan balled up his fists his forearm muscles bulged with veins letting out a mighty roar he pushed his ki as far as it could go a white aura flared to life around him no longer a golden aura like before cojin only had an icy blue outline around every part of his body "so let's go!" Gohan exclaimed with his aura producing a white hue he flew towards cojin throwing a wild barrage of punches and kicks cojin blocked and dodged throwing his own combinations shooting across the ground and air explosions sent tremors through the earth they were moving at near lightspeed their movements undetectable untraceable even for saiyan eyes they were moving that fast shockwaves shook the atoms in the air dispersing seconds apart constantly reverberating like thunder.

Pan clenched her teeth tensing her hand her feet tore through the ground her small hand held off the massive fist of rojin she dug deep within her being to overcome his brute strength bulla caught his elbow shouting at the top of her lungs holding it off a large crater ripped into the ground where the bluenette stood pan narrowed her eyes flipping over his arm that was the twice the size of her entire body rojin growled out loud losing his footing unlike cojin who had the three pronged feet like arcosians rojin was a hybrid of arcosian and saiyan so his feet were like theirs more human than alien everything became foggy his vision blurring in and out tears streaked down his cheeks and his ear drums began to throb from a high pitched ringing pan smashed both of her kneecaps on the bridge of his nose watching a pint of blood gush from it "haaaaaaa" bulla shouted taking her place in the plan her yellow aura flaring wildly with little effort she pushed off rojin's massive elbow shooting up towards his face, pan swung her hips forward using what little momentum she gained driving the insteps of her feet into his nose and mouth causing even more bleeding blood dripped onto the ground like a beam of light bulla smashed the bottom of her feet under his chin launching the monster into the air pan launched herself into the air tucking her body into a tight ball flipping rapidly becoming a golden ball of furious ki bulla launched herself off the ground tucking herself into a tight ball flipping backwards gaining speed rapidly with each flip like two pinballs pan and bulla were throwing combinations at near lightspeed rojin could do nothing to defend himself the pain of his bones jarring his organs being mashed around was like a dream to him he forgot how pain felt with each hit the sensation came back slowly "PINBALL SMASH!" The two warriors shouted zipping around rojin forming huge golden streaks licking the air around them forming loops and swirls around rojin the two used their auras to push them on the brink of lightspeeds cutting off any escape rojin possibly had a few seconds ago his vision still blurring and sharpening sporatically he had a rough idea of where he was pan and bulla fired off over one thousand combinations in split seconds now just two golden balls of ki they shot towards rojin like a meteorite smashing his spine and the base of his neck where the spinal cord started his nerves jolted suddenly leaving him gasping for air unable to control his fall he hit the ground his body diving through it constantly going deeper and deeper into the earth eating the crust and lime from the moist soil.

Above on the surface a tidal wave of dirt and pebbles traveled through the surrounding area smashing onto the charred ground like an avalanche a large crater-pothole scarred the ground several miles away from the escalating tidal wave of dirt, crust, and lime where rojin had been successfully _grounded_ the tidal wave came to a stop raining down thousands of pounds of dirt and soil pan and bulla landed on the ground breathing heavily their bodies slowly became visible again the vicious auras shimmering down to a calm flame bulla's jumpsuit was covered in sweat by the neck and torso pan was covered in sweat on leaving her red gi dark red from the top to her midsection her sea green eyes burning with determination and the saiyan fighting spirit bulla narrowed her eyes her sea green eyes piercing like her father's waiting for rojin to resurface taking this time to regain her breath "good idea" pan chimed inhaling deeply through her nostrils and mouth exhaling slowly

"nice teamwork" bulla chimed back cheerfully putting her thumb up pan nodded with a smirk framing her face unlike their father and grandpa the two got along and worked together in battle before both were beaten and it was their last resort.

Cojin and gohan shot across the air circling around each other light blue flashes flared around their bodies both were in a deadlock each threw punches and kicks blocking sharply and precisely with their elbows, knees, and shins constantly increasing their speed.

PHUUM

Cojin landed a backfist right on the half saiyan's jaw gohan blacked out for a split second his mouth filled with nuke warm liquid.

THUU

The half saiyan smashed his knee right under cojin's left jaw he followed up with a right hook a shockwave pulsed through the air from the impact of his punch but cojin didn't seem fazed using the velocity that was picking up he flipped back swinging his right fist forward. The half saiyan threw his left arm forward to block the blow a split second after cojin smashed his knuckles under his chin blood flew from his mouth gohan glared down at the monster nearly four times his size the white aura flaring around him increased cojin flew up after him throwing a barrage of combinations gohan dodged several punches feeling overwhelmed he began to throw punches and kicks back his blows colliding with thunderous force he furrowed his eyebrows throwing combinations at every angle to keep the arcosian guessing but he did the same as gohan sweeping and swiping his tail with his combinations gohan skillfully dodged the meaty thick tail using the distance to sharp kicks.

Rajin analyzed the battle noticing subltties in gohan's technique his power was massive but his technique was sloppier than before not by much, but to a trained warrior like rajin the most minute details stood out like a sore thumb cojin's technique was slightly better than gohan's with an added limb being his tail he was slowly beginning to overwhelm the half saiyan.

"Those two girls are unique they've mastered the super saiyan form. They used their strengths and weakneeses accordingly baiting rojin in for a powerful blow. Their last attack was everything but what I expected they were movng at near lightspeeds and hit him over a thousand times, could they have powered up for those few seconds engulfing their bodies in their own ki to breakthrough their physical limitations? It makes sense, but they still have energy to spare _interesting _they have talent they floored rojin twice and are scratching the surface of a barrier." The conqueror said to himself keeping his eyes on the two of them waiting to see what they'd do next even he was surprised at their talent and potential but he knew they wouldn't join him they were far too rebellious and headstrong.

"Sharakota and syrus you've given her the saiyan fighting spirit I can see the fire in her eyes!" Rojin shouted his voce muffled by the dirt a dark red aura formed around his body tearing the ground apart he flew up towards the surface with a serious look on his face.

"Pan you ready for the secret plan? Our first one didn't work so let's get even more super and show this guy that girls are warriors too!" Bulla shouted in a confident voice focusing on her ki.

"Yeah let's show this creep!" Pan exclaimed focusing on her ki.

Rojin bursted off the ground with tons of soil to shower the area the pieces that came near him were vaporized from his dark red aura licking the air around him he had brown smudges on his arms and face his torso was protected by the cracked saiyan armor he drifted to the ground landing softly staring at pan and bulla trying to read them feeling them out something wasn't adding up with that last attack they should've been exhausted signs of fatigue were visible but not to the extent they should've been, his saiyan DNA made his blood rush with excitement but the arcosian DNA made it boil he was being bested by a half saiyan and a quarter saiyan, but rojin differed the feelings the thrill of this battle made his blood boil with his excitement.

"You two are impressive I can tell you've been trained by those four saiyans no doubt about it. After that last move you two pulled on me I'm going to take this fight serious now!" Rojin said in a low voice cracking his neck pressing his thumb against the bridge of his nose a loud crack reverberated while he relocated both of his jaws and right shoulder not even flinching from the excruciating pain he enjoyed it the feeling of pain brought him joy.

"Oh really so you're at half of your max like that jerk friend of yours?" Pan asked in an irritated tone of voice narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not as cocky as that fool I take my fights seriously I've been fighting at full power the entire time. I've been feeling your styles out, your techniques but I've come to the conclusion that won't happen you two use each other's weaknesses and strengths as advantages and your techniques are in perfect sync both of you change from tactical to fluid to ferocious and mix the three together at will." The hybrid explained slowly with a cocky smirk framing his face.

"So what's your point then!?" Bulla shouted. Trying to buy her and pan more time to gather the energy needed it'd be just a little longer if she could keep him occupied just long enough.

"My point is that I've hardly been trying I underestimated you and your friend here, I won't make the same mistake. The truth is I didn't take you two serious but now I'll show you what I can do!"

"SAME GOES FOR US!" Pan and bulla screamed at the top of their lungs their arms bulging with small veins from their increase of ki large pieces of debris and sheets of soil began to slowly levitate around them the ground began to shake violently pan and bulla set their jaws widening their stance.

Their bodies began to rattle violently their auras licking the air around them their golden locks suddenly glowed stiffening upwards, their bodies continued rattling their fists shaking from the earthquakes going on inside of their bodies streaks of lightning suddnely appeared for brief seconds trying to remain active within their auras, their golden auras expanding becoming malovent no longer smooth and calm but jagged gold flames streaking outward like fingers.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pan and bulla arched their backs their screams reverberating through the area at piercing volume the jagged golden flames of their auras swept the ust and debris away from them. With a single lock of hair hanging down in front of their eyes pan and bulla were completely transformed no word could describe it physically, mentally, and emotionally the two were completely different the child look in their eyes was gone now their eyes showed maturity, resolve, and pride. Their hair was angled up stiffely lightning streaked around and through their auras, this was a transformation on the inside and out it wasn't simply done through technique, their features were sharper, harder; both sharing the same menacing look as vegeta they transcended two completely different people than before.

"So?" Bulla said in a low voice taking a deep breath.

Pan remained silent her senses were heigntened everything was in perfect detail, moving in slow motion she picked everything up without trying even the smallest piece of dirt was awe-inspiring she tilted her head to the side turning her focus to rojin letting her eyes do the talking burning with anger and the fire of her will.

"I am the grand daughter of goku, great neice of syrus and sharakota, and great great grand neice of bardock I will show you what a quarter saiyan is made of." Pan said in a low voice, her voice was calm but had an underlying tone of anger.

"We trained in six hundred times earth's normal gravity; I'll show you the true power of a saiyan warrior!" Bulla boasted getting into her stance ready to react at a moment's notice.

"Let's test how far you can push passed your limits!" Rojin shouted balling his fists up every part of him bulged getting three times bigger and he got much taller his shadow towered over pan and bulla he was bulkier than cojin was but where cojin was sleek and lean rojin made up for that in sheer speed and agility his muscles were proportioned and he balanced them out perfectly you could say the anatomy and structure of his muscles were genius.

"I don't believe in limitations!" Pan shouted flaring her jagged aura with a simple movement from her head bulla followed suit flaring her's as well illuminating the ground around them clearing away the massive shadow of rojin.

"I've heard those words before let's see if you are worthy enough to say those back them up!" The hulking hybrid shouted flaring his own icy blue aura with a black outlining, with only the streak of his aura to see he charged the two warriors suddenly disappearing pan and bulla set their jaws disappearing right after he did.

BOOOOOM!

Dozens of shockwaves reverbated through the thick air causing an earthquake on the ground two fireballs and one iceball shot through across the ground and air swirling around each other at break neck speeds streaks of lightning dispersed from them striking the ground angrily. Just as he said rojin took this fight seriously pulling no punches moving at the same speed they were without any effort dodging their combinations and throwing his own out in retaliation their knuckles slammed together repeatedly causing the ground to gouge apart horizontally for a few feet every time their blows collided but on the surface the only thing that was able to be traced or seen were three storms of ki looping and flipping through the air almost touching the ground.

Pan and bulla took a different approach this time one used her speed and the other used her strength taking a tactical approach fainting and using energy blasts while the other got close enough to keep him on guard then suddenly changing to a more fluid approach while the other was at arms length away.

Rojin used his tail to keep one at bay for a few seconds at a time throwing punches and kicks at every angle at the other one so he kept one on the offensive and one on the defensive so far his approach was beginning to work his brute strength was too much for the two girls to overcome but using leverage and momentum from their fluid strikes, parries, faints, and bloks they overcame that mismatch.

Fingers of energy from their auras shot into the sky hundreds of feet above them drifting down like fireworks. The transformation helped further the strategic mind of bulla having trained with her dad for three days non stop, and helped further pan's adapatable mind set and style both constantly changing their approach and attack patterns, but at the same time rojin was beginning to change mixing things up even flipping his massive body in split seconds, again they were three fireballs lightning and stroms of energy surged between and around them surrounding them in a cage of angry auras budging against each other to show their superiority.

Meanwhile it was a much different scene with gohan and cojin, the half saiyan and arcosian were trading thunderous blows shattering the ground around them and sending cracks spreading all directions form the impact of each hit, both were in a furious deadlock dodging the other's blow and using their face to block the other's strikes every few minutes. Cojin came out swinging putting all his strength into each strike remembering to keep his technique polished, gohan threw a barrage of furious punches and kicks using his elbows and forearms sharply to dodge and block the latter's blows feeling his bones jarring from each strike and the air trembling from the force of each one he dodged, he used this to fuel his vicious approach to the fight now aiming to swing harder, faster, and more crisp than cojin the battle ensued getting worse and worse minutes passed and both were at it shouting with each blow relasing a kiai matching even that blow for blow like it was physical strikes.

They fared their auras simutanieously bolting into the sky above swirling, flipping, and twirling over and around each other deadlocked in their exchange blood constantly flew from one of their mouths their faces twisting with pain, they yelled even louder throwing strikes from all and any angles shin to shin, fist to fist, forehead to forehead, elbow to elbow, forearm to forearm; their auras waved violently when they came into contact with the other or got close dispersing powerful gusts of wind sending debris from the ground flaking in all directions in large spouts.

Gohan put everything he had behind each blow not going to let cojin out do him, the king of arcosians had the same mentality throwing his punches even harder and faster making sure to keep his technique crisp using his cunning to stay elusive in the execution of his combinations colliding and clashing with gohan's furious barrage of punches and kicks. Deadlocked in hand to hand combat both decided to throw purple and blue balls of ki at each other dozens at a time the barrages zipped through the air fading away in the skyline while others collided exploding constantly and others tore through the ground leaving small shallow fissures scarring the earth all the while continuing to try to and out do the other in their brutal clash of blows, it could go forever but who would give out first from the constant shockwaves being set through the bones and jarring their organs and tendons neither had this inkling of thought, they only had on thought in mind keep throwing blows until one or both of their skeletal structures were shattered from the impact of the latter's blows.

Pan and bulla began to flip, somersault, and corkscrew throwing barrages of punches kness using a more aerial approach since a straight forward and direct approach wasn't quite working they flared their auras differently increasing their speed subtly. They could handle their selves and were, but the brute strength was a lot to overcome since they were still so young but they continued using their leverage and smaller size to their advantage senaking on thunderous blows being grazed by rojin's bone shattering punches but it was still enough to do damage but they didn't waver/ continuing to strategize and adapt the two girls matched rojin blow for blow now in a golden and icy blue vortez of ki their movements couldn't even be seen thunder reverberated from within the six mile vortex followed by streaks and fingers of lightning striking the ground shinging it to a charred black twisters of soil and debris swept across the ground.

Rojin kept up with the two of them having the edge in sheer power and brute strength but the smaller duo used the size to their advantage completely flipped and rolling passed and away from his strikes, there wasn't much he could do if he transformed he'd get even bigger and powering down at this point there was a change he could take serious damage they were extremely formidable more than he could even predict.

Majuub grimaced sharp pain was like a shockwave rippling from his skull all the way to his fingertips he had just barely survived using a kiai to reduce the strength of the blow but he was still hurt; bad.

"Gohan, bulla, and pan you three are amazing maybe I should've trained with you guys instead of by myself." He said in a shaky voice, even talking required every ounce of willpower he had; cojin just wasn't a monster he was a tactician with laser point precision, he was suffering from severe whiplash and he spit up blood lots of it his gums were cut and his face had lacerations from being driven through six feet of dirt.

"I have to help in whatever way I can!" The wounded warrior said to himself struggling to push his body off of the ground and get on his feet, every bone in his body ached, his muscles burned filled with lactic acid.

Things were taking a turn in the sky above cojin suddenly joined rojin and gohan koined the two girls, finally the strength advantage was evened out now the two could really focus on their speed and using a fluid and ferocious attack patterns, cojin was fast but not fast enough to dodge the two fireballs this battle was completely different than his with the half saiyan they were using their strengths and weaknesses together to divert his attention and rojin's allowing gohan to trade off blows with both of them while they used their speed to get in and out of their guards.

Gohan was the help they needed in this fight the three of them used their styles fludidly constantly changing their angles and speed, at the same time rojin and cojin were getting in sync; two fireballs of fire and three iceballs zipped and swirled around each other the vortex of ki and lightning expanded immensely only streaks and fingers from their respective auras could say what was going on the constant boom of thunder and crackle of lightning began to overwhelm the surrounding area dark clouds slowly congregated the area, now their resembled burning suns and bright stars ready to implode.

"This battle is beginning to heat up. Those two girls are pushing rojin to his limit in that form, and that boy is taking cojin to his limit both of them were bruised and blooded from their exchange of bone crunching skulls plitting combinations earlier. The sky has turned completely black the earth is overwhelmed by this confrontation. This won't last much longer but now I know what to expect from those five; heh maybe I'll break a sweat." Rajin said cheerfully the illuminations of opaque gold, icy white and icy blue streaks shined brightly glimmering in his irises and the ground below flaring and burning brighter and brighter.

"Hey krillin are you doing alright?" Majuub asked in a low voice struggling to keep himself on his feet.

The midget managed a half hearted grin through his pain "never better majuub." He said in a crackling voice, he was clearly in pain but couldn't do anything about it, or could he the bald warrior began to ponder on a way he could help, he could still focus his ki.

"Hey majuub can you grab my arm, put it straight, and open my palm so all of my fingers are facing out?" He didn't have time to explain he read majuub's thoughts through the look in the young warrior's eyes he'd help distract the two monsters.

Carefully majuub took a hold of krillin's right arm putting it completely straight and opening his hand "like this?" He asked hoping he got it right, he was so flustered watching the firework and light display above him he didn't know how long they'd be able to keep this up so the faster he got up there the better.

"Yeah that's just right majuub thanks, I can barely feel my arm or body" krillin chimed focusing his ki into the palm of his hand making it razor thin and round like a Frisbee but much, much thinner.

"Hold still alright majuub" the midget instructed glancing at him with a stern expression.

"Yes of course krillin" he said back in a low voice keeping his distance from the razor sharp disk that could cut through anything it come into contact with like melted butter.

Not able to summon the strength to chant his attack's name the warrior took a different approach focusing only on his five foot disk on the side of him "_DESTRUCTO… DIISSKKK!"_ He shouted mentally his voice echoing through his mind. With a simple flinch of his wrist he sent the thin disk shooting up towards rojin and cojin it was wide enough to cut them both in two, without any delay majuub ignited his pink aura summoning the rest of his strength shooting up towards the vortex. "Goku, vegeta, sharakota, syrus, piccolo; you guys please hurry!" Krillin said in a shaky voice his vision slowly blurred then blackness consumed him he felt his body become light like air.

"Cojin _dodge_!" Rojin shouted in shock catching the disk shooting up at them at blinding speed.

"What!?" The arcosian shouted swaying his head to the left he felt a stinging sensation run across his entire left cheek his blood dripping down onto his shoulder, he was furious.

"You'll pay for this!" He roared throwing a flurry of strikes from all angles at blinding speed using all of his strength gohan retaliated with a barrage of punches and kicks blowking the blows but his bones began to shiver from the might of the attacks he wasn't going to hold out much longer. Pan and bulla glanced at each other making eye contact they balled up their fists pushing their speed to its absolute limit their skin began to heat up and their eyes clenched shut from the burning air hitting them using their other senses they cried out releasing every last ounce of energy they had left to overwhelm the two monsters gohan clenched his teeth knowing it was now or never he threw furious punches and kicks not caring about his technique at all he could feel his organs jarring but also the soft on the two monsters he seen flashes of gold constantly zipping by then he saw pink.

"Majuub" he exclaimed looking in shock.

"No time to talk come on gohan this is our last chance, krillin used the last of his energy to provide a distraction!" The mohawked warrior shouted increasing his speed rapidly throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. Now it was evened out with two teenage boys the strength was completely even in every aspect.

"RAAAUUUGGHHH!" The two arcosians bellowed primal roars their deep chilling voices piercing through the air. They weren't able to keep track of pan and bulla in fact the only way they could see them was through their yellow trails and the thunderous blows they were delivering no longer holding back rojin began to throw combinations wildly cojin followed his lead shockwaves reverberated through the sky rattling the ground cracks and fissures began to form several feet away from them majuub threw energy balls and combinations doing everything in his power to damage the two freaks he took a shot to give a shot. Pand and bulla's body temperature began to rise suddenly they lost complete control their jagged golden flames flaring wildly engulfing everything the other four warriors flared theirs to match the sudden wave of ki only their shouts could be heard lightning struck the ground hundreds of times lighting up the dark sky above, thunder raged all the while with deafening bass and anger rattling the ground like an earthquake each time.

KAAATHUUUMMMM!

The six warriors shot towards the ground in an angry uncontrollable clashing frenzy smashing through it, a wave of dust and soil swept in all directions crust from the earth showered the ground raining down from the black sky above hitting it with a thud majuub and gohan were face first in the blankets and mountains of dirt and debris ther auras completely gone not moving an inch both unconscious, pan and bulla were face first on their sides in the mountains of crust and debris their auras completely gone with their golden locks, eyebrows, and burning sea green eyes they didn't move an inch both hanging on by a mere thread not even their temperature was above one hundred and four their clothes drenched from head to toe in sweat they were a few inches to a foot apart from tein and krillin.

Rojin and cojin coughed violently blood gushing out from their mouths the impact from the fall jarred all of their organs causing internal bleeding but being arcosian they could still survive regardless of how much pain they were in at the moment they'd live to fight again and be able to transform completely crushing them like insects if they decided to fight again. Rojin stood to her feet first wiping the blood from the cuts and gashes on his face and by his mouth and nose with the back of his arm looking at it with excitement, cojin slowly stood up wiping the blood from his cheek, mouth, forehead, and nose with the back of his hand grunting at the deep cut on his face but once he transformed it'd be gone like it all happened in a dream.

"Well rojin I'll finish them." Cojin chimed cheerfully opening his right hand and extending his arm forward. The hybrid looked at the fallen warriors then over at pan narrowing his eyes "you are worthy of saying that phrase" he said to himself mentally watching cojin's blast growing in size.

The spawn from before duplicated itself when it was sliced in half now two spawns stood side by side next to cojin and rojin extending their arms forward a large purple blast formed in front of cojin's palm two blue blasts formed in front of the spawns' palms.

Gohan struggled to stand up looking around everyone's ki signatures were barely traceable they were dying!

"You won't kill my daughter or my friends!" Gohan shouted his mind carried his body in front of the group he spread his arms and legs ready to take the blasts head on letting out a prideful roar having flashbacks of when piccolo did the same thing for him. He wised he had been stronger and more brave back then but now he could make up for that. "Now I see how you felt piccolo I guess we're even." The half saiyan said to himself mentally gritting his bloodied teeth.

"YOU'LL DIE WITH THEM HALF BREED!" Cojin shouted in pleasure launching his sphere forward the two spawns launched theirs one after the other one all three grew in size rapidly joining together big enough to englulf them and an entire military force gohan narrowed his eyes letting out a scream releasing all the pain he had bottled up over the years feeling the intense heat of the dark blue energy sphere shinging his arm hairs instantly making its course for his entire body and the warriors behind him.

CRRRRRRAAAAAATTCCHHH!

Thousands of metal and steel shards showered the ground from high in the sky above gohan's roar was cut off suddenly he felt his lungs throb all the oxygen being knocked out of him the blue energy sphere shot up into the sky exploding a dark blue hue illuminating the area and ground shining through the dark cloudsin rays of pure evil ki cojin, roji, and the two spawns tasted dirt, soil, and lime from the two each of them slid through the ground smashing into mountains of crust and soil grimacing for a few moments taken by total surprise by the powerful strikes that instantly floored them making them eat twenty feet of dirt and mountains of soil.

Rajin slowly stood up to his feet watching more wreckage from his ship fall towards the ground tons and tons of steel continued to shower the ground stopping after a few minutes. "My ship has been destroyed…" He said in a disappointed tone of voice but was almost amused by it not caring too much about it.

"So they've come at last." He said in a low voice his voice chilling like the hybrid and arcosian, no it was even more chilling he narrowed his eyes looking around his red irises stopping several feet in front of him spotting only a bright white flame slowly shimmering down behind it were the warriors who had fought before safe from harm.

Chapter Twenty Seven: Piccolo and Goku Strike Back

"So you've finally come at last syrus" rojin said in a low voice dusting himself off.

"Ohh syrus is here now things just got better I'd love to brutalize him" cojin shouted patting his chest and shoulders.

Syrus floated several feet in the air in front of them; he was wearing black baggy pants, a black belt, red under armor, a black shirt with the kanji for saiyan on the back of it, and a black headband. He opened his eyes staring at the five of them hatred and anger burning through his dark irises. Sharakota floated next to him with pan in her arms she was wearing red baggy pants, a black belt, black under armor, a red shirt with the kanji for saiyan on the back of it, and a red headband she looked at rojin and cojin with disgust, the second time she had to deal with them and so far they haven't changed in the slightest being dead didn't help at all. The two of them slowly drifted to the ground keeping their eyes on the five fiends in front of them landing softly.

"They're all here" rajin said in a low voice looking around at the newly arrived fighters.

Goku stood with his arms at his sides fists balled up staring the five warriors he wore the same outfit as always, seeing his friends and family dead and on the brink of it made his blood boil and on top of that it was rojin and cojin doing the damage.

Vegeta stood several feet behind goku wearing a blue jumpsuit with white gloves and boots; he had his arms folded across his chest with a confident smirk on his face letting the five of what he considered fools bathe in it.

Piccolo stood over gohan with a scowl on his face he wore the same outfit as always. The first person to be his friend and look at him with an open mind and heart lyed on the brink of death before his very eyes piccolo came just in the nik of time before his disciple sacrificed his own life like piccolo once did for him, he knew it plagued gohan to this day but he wouldn't let his student throw his life away.

"Hey goku you have those senzu beans?" The namek asked breaking the silence that lasted for a few minutes but what felt like an eternity knowing time was of the essence. Goku didn't respond he took one bean out of the brown sack tossing the lone bean to sharakota he glanced back at piccolo throwing it; both caught them without even looking.

"It's nice of the five of you to join us your friends here weren't much well some of them were I'll admit even I was surprised those two little girls are talented." Rajin said in a calmly keeping his focus on syrus and sharakota sensing their ki, yes they could be the challenge he was looking for.

Pan could barely chew the senzu bean sharakota plopped into her mouth, she forcefully swallowed it her fever and fatigue all vanished her eyes fluttered before she opened them at first all she seen was blurred red and black her vision began to get sharper, her dark eyes lit up with happiness "auntie you're finally here!"

Pan stood up on her feet looking up at her with an ear to ear smile wiping the tears stinging her cheeks sharakota smiled roughly petting her hair happy to see her great neice.

"I see so they're dead" goku said bluntly looking down at krillin, he didn't know what to say or think if only he'd arrive sooner but it was too late to regret things he had to look forward.

"We did our best but it just wasn't enough" trunks and goten said in unison burying their heads in shame.

"You guys did well but now it's our turn to fight" goku said in a comforting voice looking at the group with a comforting smile, he wasn't one to shun the efforts of his friends he knew they fought with all of their heart and seen horrible things he would support them the best he could.

"You did great pan I see you even made rojin bleed I knew you and bulla could pull it off, but now we're taking this over now you've already fought go by bulla and the others hurry." Sharakota chimed giving her a tight hug before sending her on her way, she wouldn't lose pan because of the fiends standing in front of her.

Rejoined with the rest of the group pan looked at them then up at goku and piccolo who were the only ones by them. Syrus, sharakota, and vegeta stood with their arms folded across their chests o who were the only ones by them. syrus,the former had the same smirk he did when he first arrived, and the two latter had scowls platering their faces their tails waved back and forth at a fast pace responding to their anger.

"Thanks piccolo" gohan said half heartedly, he felt worse that his friend saved him. He wasn't thinking straight when he jumped in front of the ball of ki his first instinct was to save his daughter first and foremost but it would've been in vain.

"Don't sweat it kid I just happened to be in the neighborhood, don't do that again got it gohan?" Piccolo said sternly looking back at his pupil with a confident smile. He understood the intent behind gohan's move but there could've been a different approach perhaps, he pushed these thoughts aside just happy he was alright.

"I'm proud of all of you, you all fought well." Goku said in a cheerful voice.

"Make sure to clean up our mess dad." Trunks chimed looking at his father's back, the entire time since vegeta got there he had his back turned towards them.

"Naturally" he laughed allowing himself to glance back at his son and daughter, he was surprised bulla had such talent but he trained her so it was only natural the prince's skills were absorbed by her.

"There wouldn't be a mess if you two would've helped instead of showing off!" Bulla shouted punching her brother on top of his head.

"Yeah!" Pan shouted kicking goten in the butt following bulla's lead with her scolding.

"Let me help goku" majuub exclaimed clenching his hands into fists reay to join the fight again even though he knew there was no way he could possibly win.

"Just stay here for now" goku said in a comforting tone of voice walking away from the group to join the other three saiyans standing still like statues.

Rajin looked at them sighing loud enough so they could hear him, hoping they did; his ship was destroyed but by whom he wanted to break the tension of the situation with a stupid joke. "So which one of your destroyed my ship speak up now?" He asked in a low voice looking at them with a toothy smirk.

"You shouldn't have kept that piece of trash floating without a permit" vegeta said in a cocky tone of voice laughing quietly, inwardly he was furious the condition his daughter was in he wanted a piece of all of them including rajin. But for now he could joke.

"Tch permit" cojin exclaimed allowing himself to laugh for a moment, this was allowing him to recouperate and regain his strength he knew these five would pose a problem, but maybe he could hold his own while in this form but it was unlikely.

Rojin using his tactical mind set knew he had to buy just a little more time perhaps by antagonizing syrus and sharakota using their rage to hs advantage; it was a risk he had to take. "Syrus you've finally come out of hiding I thought you were getting cold feet, this time I'll break your arms and shatter your kneecaps just like I did to sharakota." He exclaimed grinning ear to ear and pausing for effect letting the words he carefully chose to sink in, evey part of his finger tips felt frozen solid, his bones ached and his muscles were burning he had a sick sense staying in this form wouldn't do any good he needed much more time to recover.

Syrus didn't respond, not even a single flinch his stare was menacing a thousand times more than vegeta's, he was completely focused but every part of him was relaxed completely.

"Grandpa will you be alright?" Pan asked looking at goku then at her great aunt and great uncle a few inches in front of him, she fought toe to toe with both of them and even though she improved like night and day it still wasn't enough. Rojin and cojin were just too strong and had too much experience and nothing could change that.

Syrus took a step forward unfolding his arms letting them relax by his sides his tail wrapping around his waist tightly, sharakota dropped her arms at her sides glancing back at pan seeing how much she has grown, she was proud of her the saiyan fighting spirit burned strong within her being; sharakota's tail wrapped around her waist tightly.

Piccolo stood a few inches away from vegeta glaring daggers at the five monsters in front of him, he had one thought in mind win at all costs and cause them as much pain before he ended their miserable exist; he threw off his weighted cape and turban hitting thr ground with a loud thud cracking it.

Goku looked at gohan with a stern expression "son; make sure they stay safe, it's time for me to go." Goku said in a low tone of voice turning around to face his opponents. Pan clutched onto his pants leg "let me help please" she whined "no pan you've done your part already it's time we settle this" sharakota said in a low tone of voice, the tone pan heard was like a foreign language she didn't understand it or why sharakota got it but she would do as she was told.

Goku nodded his head turning around so his back faced them slowly walking towards the four warriors "it's time" syrus said quietly walking forward showing no fear sharakota walked right by his side keeping her glare focused on rojin. Vegeta and piccolo walked a few feet away from each other both of them intent on inflicting a lot of pain. Goku walked in middle of the four warriors setting his jaw. Pan and the others watched in shock and awe seeing them walking into a strom of evil without any fear, all of them were inspired by the sight four saiyans and a namek strolling right up to the hulking tyrants, ruthless spawns, and the conqueror "I know you can do it guys show them not to mess with earth" she said to herself mentally unable to utter a word or sound still watching with wide eyes along with the rest of the group even gohan was taken by surprise at how calm they were but that was something he had gotten use to over the years his dad, vegeta, piccolo, and now sharakota and syrus coming to bail him out of trouble like a miracle he smiled briefly "do it guys" he said in a low voice getting pan, bulla, goten, and trunks a safe distance away krillin and majuub followed closely behind him keeping their eyes peeled on the confrontation in front of them.

"This has gone on long enough it ends here, right now." Goku said in a low voice beaming a death glare at all of them.

Cojin took a deep breath, the pounding his organs took seemed to have faded away, the signs of the battle were still very much present, pan and bulla were much more formidable then he could've imagined, he welcomed the challenge ahead of him restoring his honor by killing goku and vegeta.

"I'm glad you haven't changed at all since you've defeated me… Kakarot…"

Goku turned his head slightly furrowing his eyebrows. "I thought you would've learned the first time not to mess with our planet. There's only one way to deal with your kind!" Goku said there was a complete change in his tone the playfulness was gone, it was like the uprise in emotions the super saiyan transformation came with but it was more focused.

"So where's the genetically gifted full blooded saiyans.?" Rajin said calmly, goku' glare would be enough to make even the likes of kid buu but the five in front of him weren't fazed in the least, this is how it always was whenever he'd arrive on the battlefield.

Vegeta smirked chuckling under his breath, what a stupid question he didn't care about rajin in the least. "You're looking at him right now the prince of all saiyans." Vegeta said arrogantly, smirking wildly.

Rajin enjoyed hearing the venom in vegeta's voice, this is how he thought saians would be except they weren't attacking, something seemed off at least for now, and a little suspense wouldn't kill him.

"Sorry, but you're going up against me kakarot I've aready declared your death by my hands!" Cojin shouted angrily.

The spawn split their bodies in half, now stood four spawns in total getting ready to strike poised like a snake. The three saiyans raised on planet vegeta stood completely still, calm like the spawns posed no real threat; goku and piccolo on the other hand had their game faces on.

"You still need to recover cojin, my spawns will test them out" rajin said in a low voice. Cojin was inwardly shouting for joy he had endured a pounding minutes before this and still needed more time to gather his energy in order to transform, but outwardly he was furious that he had been put into this shape by mere children.

The four spawns lunged towards the four saiyans, closing the distance between them rapidly sharakota narrowed her eyes swiftly backfisting a spawn full on the jaw a loud crack echoed the head completely flew off from its shoulders exploding into dust.

Syrus landed a right side kick the spawn coughed violently the impact knocked the wind out of it but that wasn't all its entire body split in two the torso falling from the legs both exploding into smoke.

Vegeta scoffed launching a kiai; the spawn collided with it letting out a sickly gasp before being completely reduced to ashes.

"YAAHH!" Goku shouted without telegraphing his punch he landed a right cross shattering the cheekbone of the spawn, it rolled end over end slamming the back of its head into the soil struggling to move, small chimneys of dust formed around its body.

Goku and piccolo stepped forward getting into their respective fighting stances glaring daggers at the group "let's go!" Piccolo shouted widening his stance. The spawn laughed sadistically its body splitting apart again forming a duplicate rajin's eyes glowed he added a bit more strength to them, he needed to see their fighting styles and how they approached the fight sharakota and syrus moved so quick he couldn't even track their movements but it wasn't their speed that caused this it was how elusive they were.

"So kakarot and piccolo are up first well I'll kill the namek leave the saiyan for last!" Cojin shouted, he was the most vocal besides the two spawns that were laughing sadistically, rojin and rajin were silent thinking about what they just seen three death blows enough to split the spawns' bodies in half and vegeta's kiai was enough to completely obliterate his spawn.

Goku gritted his teeth setting his jaw "I'll give you this warning now all of you leave this planet I don't want to have to use force but I will if you don't leave RIGHT now!" He exclaimed clenching his fists even tighter veins bulged on the top of his hand going towards his knuckles the tone of his voice was unsettling full of anger and resolve. Sharakota crossed her arms over her chest closing her eyes, smirking at her baby brother's ideology on the battlefield "I see you haven't changed at all still the same babbling clown you were ten months ago ha!" Sharakota said in a mocking tone of voice not even looking in his direction.

Goku shrugged off the insult while he hasn't changed much if at all sharakota seemed to be harsher than before like vegeta was when he first came to earth, but syrus wasn't saying anything he was a complete mystery. "What much can you expect from a saiyan raised on earth that has no real sense of pride or honor tch." Syrus said in a low voice glancing over at goku out the corner of his left eye with a scowl plastering his face goku's speech was sickening.

Vegeta chuckled under his breath affirming he was not the only one that thought of goku in such a way, even his sister grew tired of his antics. He was itiching for a reall challenge not these spawns of rajin's he felt superior in every way and believed he was the genetically gifted saiyan rajin desred to fight with. "Kakarot, piccolo _hurry up_ and get this over with!" He shouted his voice cracking like a whip with venom.

Piccolo stepped a few feet in front of goku rotating his neck loosening his muscles "goku if you don't mind I'll take one of these." The namekian chimed in a low voice glancing back at his former enemy. "Yeah go ahead." Goku replied with a smirk framing his face taking a few steps back keeping his arms at his sides.

The larger of the two spawns took a second to look back at rajin for confirmation. "Go ahead" rajin said calmly laughing quietly; he would begin to show a more cocky side.

The spawn quickly charged piccolo trying to overwhelm him with its barrage of punches and kicks throwing each one wildly with a manical shout to follow it up, but piccolo seemed completely calm swaying from side to side becoming a blur with each sway he dodged a punch or kick continuing to up his speed toying with the spawn the two warriors shot into the sky several feet above beginning to exchange punches and kicks each blocking precisely with their elbows and fists; piccolo was completely relaxed spinning smoothly in mid sway delivering a hard roundhouse kick sending the spawn crashing down into the ground sliding through it for a few feet glaring down at the heartless mutant.

"So you decide to make it suffer what a useless attempt of humor namekian." Rajin said in a low voice scoffing at the very sight of the descending piccolo. "He's not trying to waste any of his energy interesting so namekians can get strong." Rojin said quietly dying to fight; he was ready to jump right into the battle.

Completely unnoticed goku landed a solid right cross right across the spawn's right jawline blood flew from its mouth. Goku threw a barrage of punches and kicks smashing the spawn across the face and body dodging its every blow while pulverizing the life out of it. goku's styles was sharp and fluid using his momentum and proper placement to land effective blows forcing the spawn to shout in agony.

Piccolo took a more defensive approach dodging the spawn's quick and timed punches getting a feel from his new power he continued swaying at super sonic speed his head became a green blur swaying side to side making a fool out of the spawn.

The others looked on with shock and awe.

"They just hit those things one time and they're dead, but… How can that be? Krillin ask quietly losing his nerve to talk entirely. Once again he was on the battlefield useless, shame pierced into his back digging deeper and deeper. "Every tme things get rough they come alone, why can't I get stronger?!" Krillin said to himself.

"I don't know but they're kicking their butts!" Pan shouted cheerfully clutching onto gohan's pants leg, trying to feel reassured. The thought that she couldn't finish it weighed down on her still.

"Hey we beat those two jerks really good pan, come on now!" Bulla shouted, feeling insulted by the statement they tried their best and hurt them severely. "Of course dad could kill it without even touching it, but still now earth will be saved!" Bulla shouted cheerfully.

Pan nodded her head in agreement with her mouth open "yeah we're saved!" She exlclaimed looking at the two furious battles going on at the moment, gohan set his jaw not sure what to think it was a long way until the battle was over and rajin looked more amused than worried.

The sound of bones cracking echoed like a thud the spawn smashed face first into the ground sliding through it harshly eating a ton of dirt. Goku landed softly on the ground keeping his fists clenched beaming a death glare right on cojin.

"Now just hold it kakarot you already got one fight you're not going to be a hog besides I have a score to settle with this one." Sharakota exclaimed looking at cojin with a toothy smirk furrowing her eyebrows she was ready to embarrass him greatly in front of everyone.

Piccolo swayed faster from side to side easily dodging the barrage of punches and kicks keeping his eyes focused on the evil being "_it's somewhat mindless, and it doesn't have full control of his power I see I need to finish this and focus on those three."_ The namekian thought focusing the bulk of his ki into his right fist. The spawn shrieked in a bloodthirsty scream throwing a wild left roundhouse kick piccolo yelled in anger snapping his fist forward at lightning speed the spine tearing sounds of internal organs being torn into shreds was like a deafening roar from the heavens. Green and red blood gushed out from its torso juicing down on piccolo's forearm the namekian had a look of pure hatred clouding his eyes this thing caused so much damage and his disciple was going to risk it all in a vain attempt to save his family and friends he had to pay. "DIIIEEEE!" He roared his canines glared in the sunlight a beam of yellow ki shot through the spawn sending it sailing into the air trickles and drops of blood flew from the scorched wound a loud thud echoed through the desolate area signifying the end of the spawns' terror on the earth.

Chapter Twenty Eight: Saiyans vs Arcosians an Icy Showdown

Rajin looked at the scene with disappointment and amusement keeping his arms folded across his chest. "So things finally begin to heat up. Excellent I've been waiting for this." Rajin said calmly inwardly he was roaring pridefully his thrist for blood and combat could have its chance to be quenched. "Hey rojin ready to fight yet?" Cojin asked in an annoyed tone of voice glaring at sharakota with anger burning in his eyes did she have the nerve to keep up that toothy smirk like she knew she had him beat. Rojin cracked his neck beaming a glare at syrus the moment he waited for was finally here to have a fight to the death with syrus "don't even have to ask cojin" rojin said in a low voice walking towards him at a moderate speed "looks like rojin's blood is boiling he always wanted to fight syrus one on one" cojin said humorously making his way towards sharakota with a malicious smirk framing his face.

"If you don't mind vegeta we're going to cut in save the best for last eh?" Syrus asked in a low voice glancing at the prince of all saiyans several feet away from him "feel free" vegeta said calmly not even looking in syrus's direction it wasn't out of rudeness or pride it was because he was studying rajin trying to figure the titan out.

Pan looked in shock and awe at how easily goku and piccolo felled their foes "that's my grandpa" pan said proudly looking on with confusion "those to guys are coming now that can't be good." She exclaimed bulla scoffed looking at her stoic father remaining still like a statue majuub massaged his kidney area looking for a few seconds "I'd say the real fight is about to begin." He said in a shaky voice standing up to his feet gohan clenched his hands into fists "yeah I'd say you're right about that" the half saiyan said plainly swallowing forcefully even from several feet away the magnitude and depth of their energy was overwhelming the atoms theirselves were becoming denser. (Let's just hope they have a plan for the guy that hasn't moved a muscle yet.)

"So you're taking rojin syrus?" Sharakota asked looking at him with a blank expression syrus looked at her with the same expression nodding his head "yeah I owe him a beatdown which is what I'm going to give him I'll never fogive him for what he did to you." Syrus snarled glaring right at rojin who was several feet away from him now bruised and battered, but ready to fight nonetheless. "I'll take cojin then how long would you say?" "About twenty minutes maybe ten." Syrus answered humorously "I thought so" sharakota said in a calm voice walking towards cojin, syrus walked towards rojin keeping his fists at his sides.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you just like I beat sharakota." Rojin said in a sadistic manner grinning ear to ear rembering how bad he brutalized her and enjoyed her wails of anguish. Syrus narrowed his eyes his blood began to boil he couldn't help sharakota then had he been around she would've never been beat so bad, but it wasn't time to dwell on the past he was focused and ready to inflict pain on rojin. "Did I make you mad? You could've helped her but you were too scared hiding somewhere in space like the cowardly saiyan you are."

Rojin felt the inside of his mouth bust open covering it with blood he hit the ground with a thud rubbing the blood off of his chin with back of his hand glaring daggers at syrus he was experiencing pain excruciating pain the whole right side of his mouth was throbbing. "You're going to regret ever laying a hand on sharakota rojin you pig" syrus exclaimed.

Like lightning rojin charged syrus throwing a flurry of combinations syrus dodged and deflected the blows with his wrists and shins flying into air above darting like bullets from side to side rojin pressing on the offensive using all of the strength he could muster increasing his speed rapidly syrus swayed from side to side and up and down becoming a blur to the naked eye toying with rojin getting a feel for his attack patterns the hybrid threw a flurry of punches then kicks swarming syrus in blurs.

Sharakota parried and swayed effortlessly dodging cojin's blitzkrieg of strikes unlike rojin and syrus they stayed on the ground where cojin was most comfortable. The hulking arcosian whipped out punches at superhuman speed only to have sharakota dodge them at the last possible second angering him cojin increased his speed giving the effect that there was a whirlwind of knuckles, knees, and shins forming around him and sharakota both moving so fast they became colored blurs darting across the ground.

"I know cojin and rojin are a little banged up, but my spawns should've given them enough time to recover from their previous fight. These two are different they increase their energy so quickly it can't be tracked with a scouter or sensed." Rajin said out loud narrowing his eyes intently watching both of the battles going on.

"DAMN YOU!" Cojin roared in anger throwing his right fist as hard as he could smashing a large crater in the ground grunting in anger, the veins on his forehead began to bulge how dare sharakota ust mock him and yo with him in front of everyone like he was some fool. "You were always a hot head cojin be careful I don't want you to bust a vein in your head." Sharakota said mockingly a scowl plastering her face the arcosian cursed under his breath glaring daggers at her "you! YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He roared charging towards her losing any and all sense of control over his emotions he lunged off of his feet swinging his massive arms down to crush her shoulders.

Sharakota shifted her weight on the ball of right foot snapping a blinding left side kick up smashing her heel under cojin's chin his head snapped up blood gushing from his mouth he began to feel his neck throbbing with pain pan and the others looked in awe seeing cojin smash into the ground and the extension and height of sharakota's kick. "How could you have got this strong, you were near death how could you have improved this much!?" Cojin exclaimed struggling to get to his feet.

Rojin snapped a right hook forward feinting to the side instantly following up with a reverse heel kick syrus dodged the blows swiftly making it appear like rojin was standing still "you little" rojin shouted turning around he could see the boulder knuckles collide with the side of his face he eyes nearly glazed over he shot towards the ground like a bullet reeling from the thunderous blow syrus extended his right hand forward a small dark red energy sphere formed shooting towards rojin.

It had the density of a star his potent and monstrous energy condensed and packed into a small sphere of ki much like his younge's brother ki blasts, but more focused and controlled. Rojin erupted in a fit of pain and anger syus's blast hit him with nough impact to break a planet in two flinging him headlong into the ground he rolled end over end sliding face first for several feet grimacing and grunting feeling lacerations forming on his face stinging with his blood.

Syrus slowly drifted to the ground landing silently looking at rojin with disdain and anger "I'd like to try more of my techniques, but it looks like you can't stand anymre rojin, pathetic I'm going to end this" syrus snarled clenching his hands into fists focusing his ki feeling it rising and rising like it was trying to ignite within him to burst forth from his body in a glory of rays. "I should've expected this from the elder brother of broly after all you're far stronger than he and unlike him you are calculating, perceptive, and knowledgeable in battle" rojin said stiffly struggling to move a single inch that single blast was enough to inflict paralyzing pain on him the almighty saiyan hybrid.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing syrus and sharakota are beating those two guys" majuub exclaimed his jaw widened with shock "yeah I knew we were saved leave it to them to pull something like this off" krillin shouted in happiness happy he could live to see another day. "Those two look really hurt" pan said in a low vice analyzing the two brutes struggling to get up and move "good those two ugly jerks deserve it" bulla snarled folding her arms across her chest gohan stared intently his eyebrows furrowing and unfurrowing "that' true, but they have another transformation to use they're still holding back. Still their powers have increased so much I don't think even if they transform they'll be able to beat my aunt or uncle." Gohan said to himself hoping it was true, but it was still a long way from over.

"Damn it rojin, cojin just what the fuck are you two doing? I don't want to have to step in, but I'm making assumptions to quickly they still have a transformation they can do"

Sharakota cracked her neck looking at cojin with death filling her eyes "your first and last mistake was underestimating the prowess of a saiyan" she said in a low voice standing a few inches from cojin about to deliver the ending blow, "This can't be happening I am cojin emperor of all arcosians I shouldn't be losing here especially to a saiyan you've embarrassed me for the first and last time sharakota I'll kill you" cojin said under his breath digging his fingers into the dirst tearing it out "kill me not even in your wildest dreams cojin, you see I've been training non stop in countless fights to the death with syrus. This fight with you is nothing but a trivial game to me compared to those fights that gave me this power." She said reaching out grabbing hold of his muscular neck lifting him into the air with one hand staring into the anger clouded eyes of cojin. "How dare you, you stupid monkey I'll kill you" a supernova brighter than the sun's rays consumed sharakota ploughing through the ground forcing its way back.

"Sharakota!" Pan shouted looking on in angst "don't worry she's alright" gohan said comforting his daughter.

Cojin staggered forward struggling to regain his breath "pathetic" sharakota shouted smashing his right fist through cojin's torso blood staining her entire hand running down her arms dripping onto the ground. Cojin's mouth agaped his eyes widened showing extreme pain he coughed violently blood gushed out fr the sides of his mouth splattering all over her face, sharakota didn't flinch or blink once tearing her fist out of him.

THHOOOMM!

Rojin connected with a hard right full on syrus's jaw it felt like he hit a steel fortress his knuckles cracked and his wrist bones compressed from the pressure and backlash of the punch "what's the matter rojin I thought you were going to hurt me?" Syrus asked moving his head slightly moving rojin's fist effortlessly rojin clenched his teeth outraged that his strength wasn't even fazing syrus "you!" Rojin pulled back his other fist reeling it forward syrus snagged his forearm digging his fingers into it slowly.

"AAAAGGHHHH!"

Rojin screamed in agony feeling his bones beginning to splinter and break syrus looked down at him veins bulging from his forehead from the agony he was in blood gushed out his forearm "I can't lose I won't be humiliated I've yet to transform" rojin said struggling to pry himself loose from syrus's andaconda grip on his arm syrus narrowed his eye tearing his entire forearm out from the rest of his limb blood flew onto the ground staining it rajin's eyes widened in shock that was something he didn't expect.

Rojin staggered back clutching his bloodied stump with his other hand grimacing wildly syrus looked at the half he held in his hand crushing the rest of it effortlessly tossing it to the ground "how do you expect to fight me if you can't even use both of your arms?" Syrus asked mockingly usually he'd be quiet but after rojin's escapade almost two years ago he'd rub it in and crush his spirit and pride every chance he got.

"I can't believe syrus.. H-he just ripped that guy's arm off!" Krillin yelled in absolute terror trying his best not to look at the gruesome sight.

"Hey syrus and sharakota stop torturing them, and put them out of their misery it's clear to all of us they stand no chance." Vegeta said in a low voice folding his arms across his chest. Cojin grit his teeth instantly transforming into his final form towering over everyone rojin followed his lead going into his final form completely healed of their previous injuries and a whole new more potent energy supply waiting to be unleashed.

"Well you two got better since the last time I'll admit that to transform at will isn't an easy thing to do" sharakota said looking at cojin then at rojin.

"Coming from the person who slayed her own kind and countless others you've got some nerve sharakota you know that? You make me sick now you want to run around being some sort of pacifist like that good for nothing clown of a brother you have. Yet you sit here living a life of lies" rojin exclaimed glaring daggers at her turning his attention to syrus "and you're no better you two maybe the saiyans of legend, but you've both lived a life filled with contridictions what saiyan doesn't desire to kill, but kills anyways without having no feeling from it! No joys, no regret, you two are lost in your own selfmade hell!" Rojin shouted taking a step forward growling loudly.

Syrus looked at the ground for a few seconds losing himself in his thoughts. _"Your father hasn't acknowledged you syrus?" A tall man asked looking down at him "no he hasn't the saiyans are doing all of frieza's dirty work and my father is kissing up to king vegeta" the young boy exclaimed punching a hole in the ground struggling to keep his tears of anger in check. "Siko" syrus said in a soft voice the tall man clasped his shoulder tightly looking at him with a stern expression "I will teach you swordsmanship and martial arts these are the strongest of all styles, but remember this they are only to be used free of ideals for the betterment of all just not one or two."_

Syrus blinked a few times looking back up at rojin who was ready to bust a vein "you're right rojin I've lived my life full of contridictions, but I was taught by the great siko, and the first principle of those teachings are the skills I hand down to my student will be used for the betterment of everyone, to take no sides to slay evil immediately." Syrus said in a low voice taking a step towards rojin "I may have slain millions during my youth, but I never took pleasure in it, and I never chose my targets so before you go on a lecture about me or sharakota just remember that."

Rajin's eyes widened in shock "siko the man who was once revered as the strongest in the entire universe even I was in his shadow. So I was right syrus and sharakota are special both in mind and body fighting them will be a delight" he said to himself looking at the battlefield with a stern expression.

Syrus shot across the ground dodging rojin's flurry of combinations with ease sharakota flew back goading cojin into chasing her the hulking arcosian began to throw a flurry of combinations sharakota dodged and deflected the blows smashing her forearms and wrists into the meat of his arms smashing her shins and fists into his shockwaves reverberated thunderously rattling the ground.

PHOOFFF!

Vegeta kicked rojin full on the jaw sending the towering arcosian flying through the ground rolling end over end.

"Vegeta don't get involved in my fight if you want to stand ever again!" Syrus shouted walking towards rojin beaming a death glare at vegeta.

"Hey goku." Piccolo said quietly keeping his eyes focused on syrus walking towards rojin, and sharakota and cojin darting across the ground and air switching places in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah piccolo." Goku answered lowly looking at him with a stern expression.

"It'd be wise to do as syrus says him and sharakota seem to be in a different mindset than a few months ago." Piccolo said in a low voice keeping his arms folded across his chest.

Goku nodded his head in agreement turning to look back at the battle.

Vegeta snickered taking a step forward syrus stopped walking glaring at vegeta out the corner of his eye "I'm not kidding vegeta" he shouted in anger sending cracks through the ground. Vegeta laughed quietly folding his arms across his chest "very well" he said calmly taking a step back.

Rojin stood to his feet growling as loud as he could feeling a trickle of liquid going down his chin. "I should've figured it'd be a tougher fight than with the others you guys actually take your training serious and go to the brink of death on every occasion, but I've been training too you won't stop me I'm going to beat you bloody!" Rojin screamed slamming his fist across syurs's jaw blood flew out from his mouth he shot back like a bullet smashing into the ground, he quickly released a small amount of rebalancing himself.

Rojin was on him like white on rice raining down blows punches, kicks, elbows, knees each of his blows meant their mark sending a shockwave through syrus's body jolting him back, his feet tearing into the ground stabilizing his weight and the impact.

Rajin glanced at goku who looked completely calm. "Kakarot hasn't moved a single inch during this whole thing what kind of power could he be hiding? Surely he can sense the magnitude of these four, but he remains calm." Rajin said to himself his eyes widened a fraction he saw something flash in front of him an oozaru. "Could he have really tapped into that power?" Rajin asked himself looking at syrus and sharakota one was matching cojin's every move trading blows with him the other was taking rojin's blows like they were nothing going fist to fist shin to shin with him.

"So you're stronger than that stupid primate of a father of yours!" Cojin shouted his massive arm sweeping through the air sharakota dodged screaming as loud as she could slamming her fist right into the soft of belly, blood gushed out his mouth from the penetrating force of the punch, cojin staggered forward struggling to breathe.

"Don't ever talk about my father in such a vulgar manner. He was a true warrior who fought to the very end! I won't let you or anyone disgrace him if that name leaves your mouth again I swear I'll snap your jaws." Sharakota grunted glaring back at him.

"You saiyans are all alike blinded by your own pride and ambition you stupid monkeys." Cojin grunted.

Syrus threw a blinding right cross, rojin completely negated away from him putting on a burst of speed smashing head first into cojin sending him skiidng back into the ground. Sharakota leapt back surprised at the exchange.

"I told you don't say monkey or anything relative to it around me cojin!" Rojin grunted smashing his fist across his jaw several times letting out a savage shout cojin returned with seveal punches.

"COJIN, ROJIN ENOUGH!" Rajin roared landing a few feet behind them staring down the four saiyans who were completely relaxed. He had evil intentions in mind he wanted to tun the planet into a battleground where he'd litter it with craters and firestorms like he did to trillions of other planets.

"I think it's time we get serious, it's clear these four are a lot stronger than when you first came here and syrus wasn't present either during that time. you two will fuse right now and crush kakarot and vegeta I want you to drag them back to me as nothing but bloodied broken carcasses." Rajin said it was more like an order mixed in with a threat, he was the strongest one there and just not sheer energy he had experience and knew how to pinpoint his attacks.

"I won't fuse with this pig!" Cojin shouted.

Rajin had a short temper and was borderline psychotic at times, but he did care for his comrades in arms. "Cojin I'm not asking you, vegeta has remained calm this entire time he's clearly hiding something I want you to tear it out of him and then squash him like the bug he is!" Rajin beamed a glare at the four of them, but was meant with an equally hostile glare from syrus _"he's a coldblooded killer somewhere deep inside I'll just pry it out." _Rajin cracked his neck flaring up his ki enough to send cracks around them for a few miles. It was more to show off than show them his power. "Alright syrus and sharakota where do you twant to fight I see the four of you can't get along if your lives depended on it, and I mean that literally. So pick a place and I'll be right behind you." Rajin said calmly with some excitement he never got to meet the first super saiyan up close and in person he was a savage killing his own kind that sickened rajin.

Rojin and cojin were pounding away on the other. They never could get along and now that they weren't shackled by their alliance before both of them wanted to kill the other. Rajin groaned glaring back at them he tensed his hand like at his whim their bodies merged together completely forming one, it resembled rojin more than cojin taking in the saiyan traits, but there was bloodlust lingering around him like a dense fog.

Goku glanced at the bloodthirsty glare from the fused being, he was unnerved but wasn't afraid. Even broly didn't have such an eerie and dark energy this was like something from a nightmare he had to stay on his toes. Vegeta looked rather amused at the whole thing.

"Okay not that business is in order I just have one last thing to do." Rajin said lowly, sharakota and goku's eyes widened a fraction. "Wait rajin let's take this fight elsewhere." Goku sad quickly taking a step towards him, sharakota wasn't so blind to her ideals rajin could kill in a heartbeat he had the same eyes syrus once had.

"So who are you supposed to be the frong prince?" Vegeta mocked staring at the fused being staring at all of them, he wasn't losing his concentration whatever he focused on was dead set in his sights.

"I'd say that's a fitting title for you vegeta… Since I'm going to beat the tar out of you." He muttered.

Gohan clenched his teeth staring at the scene in front of him. "This isn't good I'm getting a bad feeling guys.

"I'm with you on that." Krillin admitted he was trembling after hearing him talk he didn't know what to do it felt like his death flashed before his eyes.

"Kakarot you're a bold one, I'll fight you later once I'm done breaking these two." Rajin smirked looking at syrus and sharakota. "Leave this planet out of it." Goku demanded furrowing his eyebrows.

"Or else what. I could kill those fools behind you faster than your heart beats, rojin here could too." Rajin glanced at him, it was everything he expected and more. He witnessed the battle that took place and if it wasn't for some miracle they'd all be dead right now, he was sure goku and vegeta could defeat him at their absolute max it'd take that at least.

"Alright I've picked a planet there's mountains but that's it perfect for fighting." Syrus said sharakota stared at rajin, he was intense even without fighting he just seemed ready.

"Alright I'm sure we all know the instant transmission let's go." The four warriors disappeared, piccolo joined them he had a few surprises in store for whoever he faced.

They arrived on a planet that was easily larger than the sun it was barren for the most part, mountains were in the landscape with a canyon, Rajin's boot slammed through the ground sending out dust clouds, rojin landed a few feet in front of him staring at vegeta and goku.

"Last time we fought on earth we left two craters in it. This is much better." Sharakota said stretching lightly to loosen her muscles. Syrus took in the landscape he was making a strategy it was motly flat ground so there'd be a lot of hand to hand combat a test of endurance.

"Alright rajin I'll take these two saiyans and the namek."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, don't underestimate them. I sense these five are different than the others. They've been expecting us and are well prepared." Rajin muttered. Rojin remained indifferent to the warning rajin spoke of he was well aware of their power. "I expect a challenge and a bloodbath kakarot and vegeta. Piccolo you decided to show up I find that flattering."

"Are you going to talk or fight?" Piccolo grunted glaring at him.

"Yes I'm restless myself I suppose you'll fight me before the two saiyans. Let's take this elsewhere." He glanced at rajin who slightly nodded his head rojin shot off to the side piccolo and vegeta followed close behind fading away in the distance. Goku looked at syrus and his sister then at rajin "goku be careful." Sharakota said looking at him with a smirk, goku nodded his head flying to catch up to the other three.

"I have to give credit where it's due. Those two brats put up a good fight before you came along. Something was puzzling me, how did those two have excellent control over their energy?" He was more less asking to be humored he had a relative idea on how it was possible, but for people so young it was a bit alarming.

"It's quite simple really, it's base off a technique of the maito tribe. There's said to be eight gates located on the body which limits the amount of energy used and distributed. If too much is used the body can cease functioning from an overload. We saiyans don't have these inhibitors our energy flows freely, however using the energy of the super saiyan transformation and absorbing it into your body supercharges everything to the fullest extent. The technique is useless unless you can ascend, the cost of this boost though is risky because the person will die from the energy bruning through their body." Syrus said calmly looking at sharakota "sound about right?"

Sharakota nodded her head slowly glancing at him. "That about covers it, that's why pan and bulla could match up with rojin and cojin those two make quite the team but lack experience and unlike them I'm not afraid to kill I wasn't rasied on earth!"

Rajin grinned with some excitement. "I know you two certainly don't disappoint enough talk let's get down to it super saiyans." He said laughing quietly.

"We'll need to sync our attacks sharakota."

"I know this guy… There's something menacing about him."

Rajin uncrossed his arms narrowing his eyes. "I've been waiting a long time for this I never got the chance to fight a saiyan." He said to himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Syrus and sharakota roared sprinting towards him at lightning speed rajin watched their blurs get closer and closer "so a warm up." He muttered.

"YAAHHH!" He shouted blocking a powerful roundhouse kick from sharakota the two of them thre a furious barrage of strikes spnning and flipping across the ground rajin steeped back increasing his speed each second. Rajin saw each blur precisely blocking each one with his elbows and forearms feeling the power behind each hit."_These two aren't playing around." _

Rajin roared increasing his speed throwing his own combinations smashing his fists and shins against theirs cracks spread from the impact of each blow carving through the ground syrus swung his right arm like a battering arm aiming to break rajin's neck, but it was batted away he used the momentum to spin around, sharakota synced up with him thowing a vicious elbow rajin braced himself for the blows each connected with enough force to shatter a mountain he smacked his lips tasting his own blood. "YES!" He screamed smashing his head against syrus's and delivered a spinning back kick to sharkota sending the both flying back they quickly regrouped landing a few feet away. Rajin wiped the streak of blood coming from his mouth enjoying the taste.

"This guy is something else I guess we'll just skip the warm ups." Syrus said with some excitement rubbing the center of his forehead.

"It seems my brother has already gotten started too." Sharakota said sensing his energy sky rocket from just a few minutes ago. She could feel a bruise forming on her forearms "_jeez this guy's bones feel like chachin!" _

"I hope you two aren't done yet!" Rajin shouted glaring at them, syrus snickered at his boast "warm up is over!" He shouted he let out a cry of pain with sharakota transforming into a super saiyan two lightning surged around their bodies striking the ground for a few feet around them, rajin's eyes widened he narrowly dodged a bolt watching the ground tear in two behind him "that's some energy very destructive." He said to himself bracing for a big hit. "_Looks like I'm going to have to get serious there's no way I'll keep dodging their attacks that's arlight I enjoy pain!" _He grinned "LET'S GO!" He sprinted towards them disappearing syrus and sharakota disappeared right after.


End file.
